CORAZON NEGRO
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: ITA-SAKU. El hombre más buscado: Itachi Uchiha era buscado por todos los soldados vistiendo el uniforme inglés , pero eso no detendría su búsqueda de venganza.El hombre más despreciado: Él era odiado por aquellos que lo conocían como Corazón Negro Uchiha. El hombre más amado..
1. PROLOGO

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** ITACHI, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

************************************************************************************************* **ARGUMENTO**

El hombre más buscado: Itachi Uchiha era buscado por todos los soldados vistiendo el uniforme inglés , pero eso no detendría su búsqueda de venganza.

El hombre más despreciado: Él era odiado por aquellos que lo conocían como Corazón Negro Uchiha. Para los que creían en su causa, sin embargo, era el único guerrero lo suficientemente valiente para salvarlos.

El hombre más amado: Sakura Haruno supo desde el primer instante que Itachi sería el hombre que conquistaría su corazón. Pero, ese obstinado irlandés un día retribuiría su amor?

Itachi, "Corazón Negro Uchiha", se convierte en el hombre más buscado de Irlanda en los años que siguen a la muerte de su prometida en el día de su boda. Itachi se venga de la muerte de su amada declarando la guerra a los soldados ingleses, y en pocos años se convierte en un hombre de leyenda en su país y en Inglaterra.

Seriamente herido tras una batalla, es llevado al hogar de Sakura Haruno, la hija de uno de los consejeros de la reina Elizabeth de Inglaterra .

Cuando Sakura descubre a Itachi herido en su hogar, acepta a regañadientes darle asilo y ocultarlo. Ella busca el lugar menos ( o más) convenientemente para esconderlo: el ático que se comunica con su propio dormitorio.

Por supuesto, la bella muchacha cae fácilmente bajo el encanto de Itachi Uchiha .

Sakura camina sobre una línea muy delgada y muy peligrosa al atender las heridas de Itachi en el ático y a Lord Sasori , su pretendiente en la sala de su casa.

Lord Sasori es el consejero de la reina inglesa en el tema Irlanda y es quien comanda la caza de Itachi en Irlanda.

Lo que sigue es la maravillosa aventura que une y aleja a Itachi y a Sakura hasta la última página de esta novela sumamente entretenida y romántica.

 **PROLOGO**

Irlanda, 1560

En la capilla de Ballinarin de la familia Uchiha, prevalecía un clima festivo y expectante,

porque todos habían venido a ser testigos de la boda de Itachi Uchiha, y su amada Caitlin Maguire. En un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás de la capilla Itachi caminaba impacientemente. Su hermano Sasuke mientras tanto estaba en la puerta y observaba la llegada de mas invitados.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto ?- Itachi dejó de caminar . La luz del sol , que se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana hacía que su cabello negro azulado brillara. El novio lucía magnífico con sus ropajes negros.

Esa impresión se enaltecía con la capa que tenía bordada el escudo de armas de los Uchihas.

-No hay nada que temer - opinó Sasuke. -la muchacha te ama .Simplemente debes tener más paciencia .- Y luego agregó : -La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. Pero en este caso debes tener más comprensión. Dale a Caitlin la oportunidad de presentarse lo más bella posible para su futuro marido-.

-Ella no puede ser mas bella, de lo que ya es . ¿Y por qué debo seguir esperando ? Ya he esperado toda mi vida por este día-.

-Es verdad ! Parece como si hubieras estado enamorado de ella desde siempre- .

-Desde que era un muchacho de doce años -, reconoció Itachi. Con su famosa sonrisa cada muchacha entre Cork y Derry habían caído bajo su encanto . Probablemente No había ninguna mujer joven que no hubiera soñado con compartir un futuro con el hijo mayor de los Uchihas. Pero Itachi siempre había tenido solo ojos para Caitlin . -Yo he nacido para ella-, él explicó con convicción .-Sasuke, hoy es el día en que mi existencia se hace perfecta. Te juro que no puedo esperar un día más sin que ella sea mía-.

Sasuke lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas .

-Debes estar pasando por una terrible experiencia-.

-Caitlin se rehusó a entregarse a mi deseo. Ella dijo que sólo se uniría a mía en la noche de bodas. Su inocencia será un regalo especial para su marido-.

-Considerando toda la energía sexual que has acumulado , tu noche de bodas

será una inolvidable experiencia-. En ese momento la puerta se abrió impetuosamente , y los hermanos se dieron vuelta .

Una joven muchacha, vestida en seda rosa, entró abruptamente.

-Me temí que fuera demasiado tarde !-

-Demasiado tarde para qué, Izumi?- Itachi sonrió con afecto ante la imagen de su hermana menor. Su cabello rojo despeinado por el viento, y sus mejillas, ardiendo.

Ella respiró agitadamente, y Itachi asumió que ella había corrido desde la torre principal del castillo hasta la capilla, ella siempre tenía que correr, para poder seguir el ritmo de sus hermanos .

-Demasiado tarde para darle a mi hermano un beso antes que él jadeante respondió.

-No hables de esa manera , como si me fuera a ir. Caitlin y yo viviremos aquí en Ballinarin-.

-Pero serás un hombre casado-. Izumi se rió, y un hoyuelo en sus mejillas se hizo visible. Y luego ella agregó : -Y asumo que serás padre muy pronto. Y entonces no tendrás más tiempo para tu hermana-.

Itachi la besó tiernamente en su frente .

-Siempre tendré tiempo para vos , Izumi-, él afirmó . -Además puedes venir todos lo día y ayudar a Caitlin con los pequeños-.

-Cuántos niños van a tener ?-ella preguntó .

-Al menos una docena . Los muchachos se parecerán a su padre, y las muchachas tendrán como su madre cabello oscuro y la piel clara de ella. Serán tan bellas que tendré que encerrarlas para protegerlas de los los jóvenes de la zona-.

Izumi y Sasuke se rieron ante sus palabras, y Sasuke dijo:

-Hermano, es por esto que te quiero tanto. Cuando sueñas acerca del futuro , tus sueños siempre son grandiosos . Espero que las cosas no te salgan al revés y que tus hijos sean menudos y delicados como su madre y tus hijas gigantes, como vos-.

-Esperemos que no -, Itachi respondió . -sería...

Él se detuvo , porque oyeron ruidos desde afuera de la capilla. Aliviado Itachi sonrió.

-Bien, finalmente . Pensé que ... -Otra vez Itachi se detuvo en el medio de la frase . Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios . Alarmado. Oyó los repentinos gritos, y los invitados se apresuraron a salir de la capilla . Cerca de la entrada había un niño de seis o siete años , quien gesticulaba agitadamente y articulaba palabras casi incomprensibles . Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias,

Manchadas con sangre . Itachi se abrió paso entre la multitud , y fue Hacia el niño y se agachó , rodeando sus hombros. Al Aproximarse detectó pánico en el hermano de Caitlin.

-Qué pasó , Sai? Dónde están los otros ?-.

-En el camino ... en la curva ... Soldados ingleses ... Mas de una docena !-.

Itachi reprimió el creciente sentimiento de terror con todas sus fuerzas .En cambio él preguntó :

-Sai, dime, qué pasó !-.

El niño estaba obviamente aterrorizado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, cuando dijo :

-Mi padre se cayó sobre mí . No me podía mover . He visto todo. Oh Itachi, todos están muertos!-.

-¡No!-. Itachi soltó al niño, se enderezó y corrió a su caballo , que estaba atado a un árbol . Montó de un salto y acicateó al animal. Partió velozmente. No escuchó que otros jinetes lo seguían . Antes de alcanzar la curva , Itachi ya había captado el ominoso silencio . Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento de otros animales. Parecía como si el mundo hubiera dejado de respirar. Y luego él lo vio, varios cuerpos sin vida de seres humanos y animales.

Los caballos , en cuyos cuellos las lanzas todavía estaban clavadas. Los hombres valientes que aparentemente habían luchado hasta su último aliento.

Algunos aún muertos sujetaban sus espadas . Pero las mas agredidas eran las mujeres Itachi vio algo blanco flotando en el viento . Un pedazo del vestido de novia , que había sido rasgado por manos crueles. Pudo localizar a Caitlin. Temblando él se arrodilló al lado de su amada muerta . Su cuerpo parcialmente expuesto indicaba evidencias de haber sido abusada antes de haber sido brutalmente asesinada . Con un grito Itachi pegó su cara a su cabello manchado con sangre . Él tembló incontrolablemente . Era como si su corazón se rompiese en pedazos .

-Itachi, por Dios!-. Sasuke estaba al lado de su hermano . Impotente observó el infinito dolor de Itachi .

Él no estaba avergonzado de sus lagrimas . Gradualmente más gente llegó a la escena de horror.

Fugaku Uchiha fue hacia su hijo mayor. Su voz tembló , cuando dijo:

-Itachi, sabemos quién es responsable de esta masacre. Sai oyó como el líder de los asesinos es llamado. El lo describió como un hombre grande y musculoso, con cabello amarillento y una cicatriz que va desde su ojo derecho hasta su mentón-.

-Lo Encontraré-. Itachi se quitó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo violado de Caitlin. Luego él se puso de pie , al lado de joven , con quien debería haberse casado ese día.

Esa noche ella debería haber estado en su cama. Pero ahora ella yacería en una fría tumba para siempre . Itachi miró a su alrededor . Estaba rodeado por su familia y amigos , quienes lloraban atónitos y en silencio . Sus propias lagrimas habían desaparecido .

En sus ojos había una mirada fría y dura. Rígidamente Itachi miró la devastación a su alrededor .

-Juro que no descansaré hasta que encuentre a la bestia Inglesa que hizo esto-.

Fugaku puso una mano en su hombro.

-Buscaremos un carro para transportarlos-.

Itachi se sacudió para sacar la mano de su padre.

-Nadie va a tocar a Caitlin. Yo mismo la llevaré . Es la última cosa que puedo hacer por ella-.

Fue una procesión triste y silenciosa de vuelta a la capilla . A esa altura Itachi caminaba con su ropa manchada de sangre y barro. Caitlin estaba en sus brazos completamente inconsciente de la capa que la cubría. En la capilla , Itachi se detuvo.

Sostuvo a Caitlin en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, hasta que la tumba fue cavada y el Padre Malone dijo las palabras , con las cuales su cuerpo sería transferido a la tierra.

Itachi permaneció por horas en silencio arrodillado ante la tumba, donde su amada descansaba ahora, mientras todas las otras víctimas de la brutal masacre eran enterradas. Itachi vio las tumbas a su alrededor y finalmente perdió su mirada en la distancia .

Los miembros de su clan lo rodeaban silenciosamente .Finalmente se volvió hacia sus padres, abrazó sólo a su madre y a su padre, y luego le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a su hermana . El silencioso sollozo de Izumi se convirtió en un ruidoso llanto .

-No me abandones Itachi-, ella lloró desesperadamente. -Quédate aquí. Si te vas, no querré verte nuevamente !-.

-Shh, mi pequeña.-

Itachi abrazó a la muchacha , y le prometió:

-Volveré . Confía en mí !-.

Sasuke tomó del codo a su hermano. -Puedo acompañarte?-.

Itachi respondió.

-No, esta una misión que debo llevar a cabo solo. Quédate aquí donde eres necesitado-.

Itachi miró a su madre , quien rodeaba con sus manos los hombros de Sai .

-Cuidarás al el niño?-.

Mikoto Uchiha asintió con la cabeza .

-Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo-.

Itachi ajustó su espada y acomodó las alforjas en su caballo. Su padre se quitó su propia capa con el escudo de armas de los Uchiha y la puso sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-Dios te acompañe, Itachi, y te haga volver pronto-.

Sin una palabra más Itachi montó su caballo . Lanzó una última mirada a Ballinarin. En la distancia Croagh Patrick se levantaba majestuosamente .

La montaña que dominaba el paisaje cambiaba de color dependiendo de la hora del día . Por el momento asumía un tono terroso y rosado . Itachi amaba ese paisaje a pesar que ocasionalmente parecía ser un paisaje inhóspito. Ahí estaba él , en el lugar donde siempre había querido estar.

Pero las idílicas tierras de su hogar habían probado ser traicioneras . Pero por los terribles eventos que había ocurrido en ese lugar , tenía que dejar Irlanda. Su viaje continuaría por años , sino por el resto de su vida . Porque no había ningún motivo para volver a sus tierras hasta que no cumpliera su juramento.

 **POBRE ITACHI EL TAN ILUSIONADO CON SU BODA E IMAGINÁNDOSE A SUS HIJOS Y SUCEDERLE ESTO, PERO EN FIN SU DESTINO NO ERA ELLA.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Condado de Dublín , 1562

-Son tantos, Itachi-. La voz era apenas más fuerte que el susurro de las hojas movidas por el viento. Media docena de figuras escondidas observaban desde la costa a los soldados ingleses, quienes se bañaban en el río.

-Si-. Itachi respondió y miró al granjero, agachado a su lado. -Esperaba que viajaran en pequeños grupos.

-Los Ingleses se reúnen en el río-, explicó el granjero .

-Estás seguro que él de la cicatriz está entre ellos ?-. El granjero suspiró.

-No lo descubrí todavía. Pero él estaba ayer, los hijos de puta encontraron a mi hija en los campos y abusaron de ella- . Su voz revelaba la agonía que sentía . -Ella solo tiene once ..., Itachi...-La voz del granjero se quebró. Sólo después de un momento el continuó: -El de la cicatriz fue el primero en forzar a mi hija-. Itachi puso su mano sobre el brazo del granjero, cuando él murmuró lleno de odio : -Quiero matar a ese cerdo -.

-Yo también ,Seamus -, afirmó Itachi. -Vos ya has hecho demasiado vete a tu casa con tu familia-.

-Yo sólo encontraré paz si veo su cadáver- . Seamus tocó la única arma que poseía, un pequeño cuchillo de hoja curva.

-Pero tu familia te necesita-, objetó Itachi. -Quién mas proveerá a tu familia y la protegerá ? Vamos, vete , y confía en nosotros, le haremos pagar a estos ingleses -.

-Lo matarás, Itachi? Por mi pequeña Fiona y por mí?-.

Por Caitlin, Itachi pensó . Por Caitlin. Seamus no notó el brillo de odio en sus ojos pero no dudó del hecho que Itachi ejecutaría la venganza por el mal y el deshonor que los ingleses habían causado a su familia . Itachi Uchiha lideraba una campaña de venganza implacable contra los ingleses , y su fama se había extendido en los últimos dos años en toda Irlanda. Donde quiera que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre Irlandeses los soldados del rey inglés , Itachi podía ser encontrado . En ese tiempo , había matado tantos ingleses se ofrecía una recompensa por su cabeza. Lo llamaban "Corazón Negro Uchiha". Ese nombre se debía a la habilidad y frialdad con que usaba su espada.

Sin embargo cada niño en Irlanda conocía su apariencia , Itachi era tan amado por su gente que encontraba alojamiento y comida en cada ciudad y en cada villa . Y donde Itachi aparecía encontraba hombres que se unían a su campaña.

-Por cuánto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar ?- uno de los jóvenes susurró, después que el granjero se hubiera ido.

-Paciencia , Colin- ,le recordó Itachi . Él observó a los ingleses jugando entre ellos en el agua. -Están listos ?- Itachi se levantó y extrajo su espada de la vaina . Sus hombres lo siguieron , y de repente el aire pareció llenarse de excitación . Nadie habló , todos esperando la señal de su líder.-Ahora-, Itachi susurró . En término de número eran inferiores a los ingleses, pero el factor sorpresa del ataque los ponía en clara ventaja . Itachi entró en el agua , moviendo incesantemente su espada . Enfrentaba los soldados pero buscaba al el hombre con el rostro desfigurado. Ya no sentía nada por los hombres que morían bajo su espada. También se había hecho sordo a los gritos, los gruñidos y gemidos de agonía. Lo único que no podía borrar era el rostro de su amada Caitlin , tampoco era posible borrar de su memoria la imagen de su novia muerta, terriblemente abusada por los ingleses .ese recuerdo lo empujaba y lo guiaba a continuar con su implacable campaña. Entre los cuerpos flotando en el agua , descubrió a alguien de cabello amarillento entre los ingleses.

Finalmente , un rayo de euforia recorrió su cuerpo . Se lanzó sobre el joven soldado,

Quien lo miraba aterrorizado. La visión de Itachi estaba nublada por el éxtasis de la victoria .

-Ahora conocerás a Itachi Uchiha!- . Nada ni nadie podría detener ahora la fuerza letal con que atacó al hombre . Itachi detectó su error demasiado tarde .

Su oponente no tenía una cicatriz en la cara ! El joven ante él había abierto sus ojos con terror y había abierto la boca para gritar. Pero antes que pudiera emitir un sonido, el soldado ya estaba muerto . Itachi descubrió el escenario que lo rodeaba . Ningún soldado inglés había sobrevivido al ataque . Cuánto tiempo había durado ?

Itachi no lo sabía . El tiempo no significaba nada para él. Verdaderamente ya habían pasado dos años de la campaña de venganza ? A veces se sentía completamente exhausto y agotado . La idea de volver a Ballinarin era tentadora pero

Itachi no era alguien dado a ceder a la tentación . Pero entonces veía la imagen su amada Caitlin y sabía que debía cumplir su juramento , sin importar cuán cansado se sentía . Sólo cuando hubiese matado al inglés que había sido responsable de la muerte de Caitlin y su familia , encontraría paz.

Sus hombres se habían reunido en la costa y esperaban nuevas órdenes .

-Vamos, muchachos, continuaremos el viaje- ,él dijo , reprimiendo su cansancio . -Si nos apuramos, esta noche podremos dormir en Dublín-.

-Tengo que partir, Sakura.- Lord Haruno buscó la mano de su hija .

-Te comprendo, padre-, ella afirmó. -Tienes obligaciones que cumplir- .

Pero tan pronto después de la muerte de Rin..-

Sakura tocó sus labios con la punta de un dedo , para silenciarlo.

-Cada día de mi vida, extrañaré a mi madre- ella le explicó. -y sé que vos la extrañas también. Pero no puedo pedirte que dejes todas tus cosas sólo para sostener mi mano-.

-El dolor es tan reciente-.

-Estaré de duelo pero con el tiempo encontraré modos de distraerme. Te lo prometo- .

-Te pido una vez más, quieres acompañarme?-.

-Padre, ya lo hemos hablado . Simplemente no estoy lista todavía, No puedo abandonar la casa ... y su tumba-.

Lord Haruno suspiró.

-Lo sé, y te comprendo querida . Por eso le pedí a lord Onoki que se ocupe de vos . Y lady Anko Mitarashi planea hacer una gran comida , a la cual te va a invitar. Por lo que he oído , algunos caballeros interesantes recientemente llegados de Inglaterra serán presentados . Tal vez alguno despierta tu atención-.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa. -Oh, padre, yo simplemente ...-

-Pero, no es algo razonable?- Kakashi Haruno objetó . -Necesitas un marido y una familia . Ahora no tienes a mamá en casa y tu padre te abandona...-

-Eso no es así-, Sakura lo contradijo. -Me prometiste que volverías para mi cumpleaños-.

-Y tienes mi palabra que lo haré-, afirmó lord Haruno. -Espero que conozcan algún joven durante mi ausencia-.

-Con un señor mayor cuidando de mí?-.

Lord Haruno observó el barco .

-No me gusta que te quedes aquí esperando hasta que carguen el barco . No me gusta verte aquí rodeada por esta gente . Vivimos tiempos difíciles-.

Como era usual había una gran actividad en e puerto .

-Vete ahora , hija. Naruto te espera en el carruaje-.

-Dios te proteja , padre-.

Sakura absorbió el aire con olor a mar, a tierras lejanas y a gente . Una mezcla multicolor de personas , desde ricos propietarios a pobres trabajadores del puerto, se reunían en el puerto de Dublín . Vendedores callejeros ofreciendo sus productos a viva voz, niños corriendo y jugando , gente despidiendo a los viajantes y pescadores cargando y descargando mercadería. Sakura sintió que volvía a su infancia...

-Oh no! Por favor, alguien deténgala!- una mujer joven gritó.

Sakura apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos , porque los soldados corrían seguidos por una pequeña multitud. Una pequeña niña se acercaba peligrosamente al borde del agua ! Sin pensar en su propia seguridad , Sakura corrió y agarró a la niña , alzándola . En el momento siguiente los soldados la alcanzaron.

-Gracias , Mi lady .- En los ojos de la joven mujer lagrimas de alivio y gratitud brillaron. Ella besó las manos de Sakura y luego tomó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

-No es nada-, aseguró Sakura y continuó : -No puedo creer que los hombres no vieran lo que sucedía-.

-Esos vieron todo .- La mujer hizo un gesto con su mano. -Pero no les importa. Nuestras vidas no significas nada para ellos voz emocionada ella agregó: -Muy pronto ellos conocerán la espada de Corazón Negro Uchiha-.

-No entiendo -.

-El está aquí-, susurró la joven madre con voz apenas audible . -Se dice que él está en este instante en algún lugar en esta zona-.

-Quién está en el área ?- Sakura habló muy suavemente, aunque ella no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía. -Itachi Uchiha, gracias al Cielo ! Ha venido para terminar con la injusticia .- Repentinamente ella desvió la mirada . -Ahí están, Mi lady, venga. No debemos quedarnos aquí. Ya han llegado-.

Sakura no entendía nada .

-No tenemos mas tiempo . Rápido, sígame!- La mujer joven empujó a Sakura. En el momento siguiente un grupo emergió , los hombres blandiendo espadas , decidido a atacar a los soldados ingleses.

Sakura los observó escondida detrás de un carro cargado con pescado , la pelea entre los ingleses y sus agresores se inflamó. El líder de los hombres irlandeses atrajo su atención .

-Ese es Itachi Uchiha-, susurró la mujer joven al lado de Sakura . -Nuestro valiente Uchiha con su corazón de piedra .- Sakura no podía apartar su mirada de él . Ese Uchiha peleaba con fuerza que parecía sobrenatural y parecía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo . Usaba su espada con elegancia y gracia, y se movía rápidamente y certeramente .

Un momento después cuando sólo tres de los soldados permanecían de pie, Itachi gritó :

-No vinimos para hacerles mal a ustedes . El hombre que buscamos no está aquí. Queremos que le lleven un mensaje a vuestra reina: Nuestro deseo es vivir en paz. Pero sépanlo, no bajaremos nuestras armas hasta que esos bárbaros que vejan a nuestras esposas e hijos inocentes pagan su precio. Esas violaciones traen deshonor a vuestra reina y a vuestro país. Comprenden?-.

Los soldados asintieron con sus cabezas . Itachi bajó su espada.

-Ahora bajen sus armas . Y luego dejaremos este lugar-.

-Cobardes!- una voz gritó. Un hombre fuerte dio un paso adelante . Su cabello amarillento le llegaba hasta los hombros. Una cicatriz grande que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón, recorriendo su cara. Un silencio pesado reinó en el lugar. Sakura habló con la joven mujer .

-Qué significa todo esto? Quién es este hombre ?.-preguntó con voz apenas audible.

-Ese soldado se llama Kabuto, pero la mayoría de la gente lo llaman Lucifer , particularmente aquellos que tiene que sufrir su crueldad-.

-Qué clase de crueldad ?-.

-Le gusta torturar antes de matar. Abusa de las esposas de los irlandeses y de sus hijas, fuerza a los maridos y a los padres a ser testigo de sus torturas . Y ha jurado matar nuestro Corazón Negro Uchiha- .Sakura vio que los labios de la mujer temblaban. -Pero hay un Dios -, continuó, - Itachi nos llevará a la victoria . Si no lo hace , la gente de nuestro país estará se guardó sus pensamientos.

-Este hombre me pertenece! gritó acercándose a Kabuto. Pero antes que lo pudiera atacar, varios mercenarios que habían estado escondidos hasta ese momento, aparecieron. Uchiha y sus hombres pelearon por sus vidas. A pesar de su cansancio pelearon sin tregua.

-No puedes seguir escondiéndote ! gritó -Kabuto, cobarde , muéstrate-.

Uno de sus compañeros puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Itachi.

-Vamos, Itachi, debemos ir a un lugar seguro. En los barcos hay más soldados ingleses. Un hombre como Kabuto jamás aceptará un duelo-.

-Quiero a ese hombre. Por un largo tiempo lo he estado buscando , no voy a rendirme ahora-.

-No, mi amigo. Te estás debilitando, has perdido mucha sangre. Escapemos , mientras podemos correr-. La resistencia de Itachi había sido quebrada .

Sakura observó cómo la gente formaba una fila que servía como una pared protectora para que Itachi y sus pudieran desaparecer .

-Ahora Comprendo porque Itachi Uchiha es llamado Corazón Negro. Pero ... - Se dio vuelta hacia donde la mujer joven había estado. Pero la desconocida había desaparecido , junto con su hija . Sakura estaba perpleja. Parecía que esa gente tenía el hábito de irse como si desaparecieran en el aire .

-Gracias , Naruto-.

Sakura fue ayudada a subir al carruaje . Más de una hora había pasado , desde que había dejado la escena de la pelea entre los ingleses y los irlandeses de Itachi Uchiha.

-Naruto, dónde está mi capa ? Creo que la perdí-.

-No, mi lady. Se cayó de sus hombros pero yo la recogí -. Luego el cochero agregó : -Probablemente avanzaremos muy despacio. Hay demasiados carros en este camino-.

-Está bien-, respondió Sakura. -Después de todo lo que viví hoy , me vendrá bien poder descansar un poco-.

\- Lo Vio la pelea, verdad ?-. el cochero preguntó. Naruto giró su cabeza sobre hombro para mirarla. -Entonces probablemente vio a Corazón Negro Uchiha. Es magnífico, verdad?-.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza .

-Algunos lo describirían de esa manera . Yo lo describiría como bastante peligroso y violento-.

-El; es un hombre violento con una profunda pasión. Y se dice que tiene razón para serlo . Su novia fue violada y asesinada en el día de su boda por los ingleses -.

Sakura se sintió peculiarmente conmovida, pero reprimió ese sentimiento inmediatamente .

-Después de todo, no toda la gente reacciona de esa manera ante una pérdida por tremenda que esta sea-.

Naruto no dio una respuesta . Parecía completamente ocupado con el enjambre de carros delante suyo. Sakura interpretó su silencio como una tácita oposición a su opinión . A pesar que el cochero y su esposa, Hinata, eran bien remunerados por sus servicios , no había duda de a quienes apoyaban con su lealtad . Irlanda era la tierra de Hinata y Naruto , y ellos sentían de la misma manera que los irlandeses . Aunque La madre de Sakura había nacido y crecido en Dublín , su hija era considerada como inglesa .

Rin Nohara se había casado con un Lord inglés y había insistido en que su hija fuese educada en Londres .

-Llegamos-.

Naruto detuvo el carruaje . Sakura, perdida en sus pensamiento , no había notado que habían llegado a su casa . El cochero la ayudó a bajar .

El carruaje ya doblaba por la esquina. Sakura cuando vio su capa en la parte trasera del carro , flotando al viento . Resignada, entró en la bella mansión , Clay Court, perteneciente a la familia de su madre por seis generaciones. Su prioridad era eliminar ese olor a pescado pegado a su piel y a sus ropas. A continuación, se pondría presentable para la visita del más viejo amigo de su padre .

— Hinata, el pollo estaba delicioso — elogió Sakura, terminando la comida servida en salón de cenar .

— Gracias , mi lady . Gustaría más te?

— No. Lord Onoki , acepta mas te? O preferiría mas cerveza?

El hombre dio una palmadita en su estomago .

— Ni una gota mas , mi querida . Tengo miedo de explotar.

— Fue mucha gentileza de su parte venir esta noche para hacerme compañía.

— Yo sabía que te estarías sintiendo sola, con la partida de tu padre . Y quedé preocupado cuando supe de la pelea ocurrida en el puerto hoy . — Lord Onoki se limpió a boca con una servilleta y la puso a un lado . — Si hubiera adivinado que llegarías a estar tan cerca de esos bárbaros, te habría escoltado personalmente de vuelta a tu casa.

— Jamás corrí peligro — afirmó Sakura. — Buscaban a un soldado inglés llamado Kabuto.

— No te dejes engañar, mi querida . Nadie está seguro cerca de hombres desesperados como esos . Una inocente como vos ni se imagina de lo que ellos son capaces. Las historias que oí sobre el destino de doncellas inglesas en manos des esos animales te darían escalofríos!

Hinata golpeó los platos entre sus manos temblorosas. Sakura miró a la criada.

— Estás pálida, Hinata. Te Sientes mal? La mujer desvió su rostro.

— Un poco de cansancio , nada mas, mi lady . — Levantando los platos, se retiró de la sala.

— Qué tal un partido de ajedrez, mi querida ? Sakura se rehusó.

— Lo siento mucho , Lord Onoki , pero como Hinata, estoy demasiado cansada para representar un mínimo desafío esta noche.

— Está bien . — El caballero se levantó y apartó la silla de Sakura. — Tal vez otra noche.

— Adoraría eso , — Sakura tomó el brazo del visitante y juntos recorrieron el largo corredor hasta la puerta del frente — Irá a cenar a la casa de lady Mitarashi?

El caballero asintió.

— No me lo perdería por nada. Aunque estoy seguro que la comida no le llegará a los pies a la que saboreamos esta noche.

Afuera, la silueta del carruaje con los colores del lord brillaban bajo el cielo nocturno. El caballero se inclinó y rozó un beso en el rostro de Sakura.

— Que Tengas una buena noche, mi querida . Y dile a Hinata que fue la tarta de frutas mas deliciosa que probé en mi vida.

— Si no me equivoco, usted mismo se lo dijo. Unas tres veces.

El caballero rió.

— Para que ella volviese tres veces a ofrecerme mas tarta. Si no la cuidas, te la robaré...

El lord subió al carruaje . Una vez instalado, se quitó el sombrero.

— Que Duermas bien, Sakura.

— Usted también , Lord Onoki .

Ella sacudió su mano hasta que el carro arrancó. Entonces , entró en la casa y fue directo a su habitación , en el segundo piso . En un minuto, se quitó la ropa.

— Precisa algo mas , mi lady ? — preguntó Hinata, desde la puerta del cuarto .

La criada Sora, estaba abriendo la a cama, y se apresuró a recoger las faldas y las enaguas. Por la mañana, las lavaría, las plancharía y las guardaría de nuevo en el armario.

— No, gracias, Hinata — Sakura cubrió un bostezo con la mano . — Como vos misma dijiste, fue un día extenuante .

— Si , mi lady .

Sakura miró a la ama de llaves mas detenidamente . Ella parecía preocupada. Su rostro había perdido color.

— Estás segura que estás bien, Hinata?

— Si , mi lady . Estaré mejor después de dormir un poco. Si no precisa mas nada, le deseo buenas noches .

— Buenas noches , Hinata.

Sakura esperó que el ama de llaves y la criada saliesen, después apagó la vela con un soplo y se acurrucó en la cama. Pero el sueño no venía. Rodaba de un lado al otro, buscando la mejor posición . Simplemente , estaba demasiado excitada con todo lo que había visto y había oído ese día . Determinada a descansar, cerró los ojos . De inmediato, fue asaltada por la imagen de Itachi Uchiha, a punto de morir . Nunca había visto un hombre semejante. Con tal presencia y autoridad. Tan indiferente al enfrentar una muerte casi cierta. Se trataba del hombre mas valiente que ella jamas hubiera visto

Y esa voz. De solo pensar en todo ese odio y en esa pasión , se estremecía . Se sentó y apartó de sus ojos los rulos color miel . No podía dormir. Tomaría una taza de te y le escribiría a su padre.

Salió de la cama , se puso un chal sobre su camisón y dejó el cuarto descalza. Las Velas en las candelas a lo largo del corredor se estaban derritiendo , lanzando sombras siniestras en las paredes.

En la cocina, puso una olla con agua sobre las brasas ardientes del fuego. Esperaba que el líquido hirviera cuando notó su capa tirada sobre un banco. Extraño. Naruto no acostumbraba a ser tan descuidado con sus pertenencias . Al tomar la prenda, sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso. La Aproximó a la luz y frunció el ceño . Había una mancha roja, como sangre. Debía ser el reflejo de las brasas engañando a sus ojos .

Acercó una vela y examinó el tejido con detenimiento. Dios del cielo . Era sangre. No una o dos gotas, sino grandes manchas en toda la capa. La dejó caer, como si tocarla le quemase.

Ante el sonido de pasos a su espalda , Sakura dio media vuelta . Y se paralizó ante lo que vio.

Itachi Uchiha se destacaba entre las sombras y ahora se apoyaba pesadamente en la mesa.

— Lo Lamento por la capa — declaró. — Parece que la arruiné—, La sangre todavía fluía por su cuello, su pecho y su brazo, empapando el frente de su túnica, sus calzas y las botas, Él sujetaba su espada en la mano derecha.

Itachi estrechó su mirada ante la imagen delante suyo . Al reflejo del fuego, la mujer parecía bañada en un halo de luz.

Lentamente , bajó la espada.

— Me estoy muriendo — confesó, su voz todavía fuerte , profunda y apasionada. Sonreía afectuosamente.

Entonces , dejó que la espada cayera y se agarró al borde de la mesa con las dos manos . La sangre corría por su rostro. Lentamente, fue cayendo de rodillas, hasta desparramarse sin fuerzas en el suelo .

Ante los ojos afligidos de Sakura, murmuró:

— Temo ser condenado al infierno por el camino que escogí... pero quedo contento de abandonar la vida, ahora que encontré uno de los ángeles del cielo para llevarme a casa...

 **OH NO! NO TE MUERAS ITACHI, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS QUE PASARA.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO II**

-Mi lady... -— Teniendo en las manos una fuente de agua sacada del pozo de afuera, Hinata se paralizó al ver a su ama. — Pensé que estaba durmiendo .

Naruto, con una vela en la mano , se detuvo detrás de su mujer. Ambos se ruborizaron con culpa.

— Sé lo que pretendían — declaró Sakura, también ruborizada, pero de rabia. — Iban a esconder a este asesino aquí en mi casa, a mis espaldas.

Al ver la figura tirada en el suelo , Hinata dejó caer la fuente, desparramando el agua por todos lados. En un segundo, ella y su marido se arrodillaron al lado de Itachi, intentando sentir su pulso .

Aunque contrariada, Sakura se conmovió con la preocupación de la pareja .

— Él está muerto ? — preguntó Naruto, afligido. Siguieron instantes de silencio, y Sakura contuvo la respiración .

— No, está vivo — constató Hinata. — Gracias a Dios! — Hizo la señal de la cruz.

Sakura miraba el charco de sangre cada vez mayor .

— Si aprecian a este hombre , por qué no tratan sus heridas?

El empleado la encaró .

— Él no quería, pero yo estaba preocupado por sus hombres . Corrí a la ciudad buscando refugio para ellos .

— No debe haber tenido dificultad , considerando la alta estima en que todos parecen tener a este... Corazón Negro Uchiha . — Sakura arrugó su nariz.

— De hecho , mi lady . El problema es que, después de la confrontación en el puerto hoy , los emisarios de la reina proclamaron que todo aquel que diese refugio a Itachi Uchiha o a sus hombres será considerado enemigo de la Corona , bajo pena de ahorcamiento.

— Ahorcamiento?! - Sakura quedó todavía mas airada. — Y aún sabiendo eso, lo trajo a mi casa?

— Él se está muriendo , mi lady . – Naruto la miró suplicante - No podíamos llevarlo a otro lugar. Ya fue muy peligroso sacarlo del puerto. Si no hubiese sido por nuestro carruaje y su capa, no lo habría conseguido. Además de eso usted es considerada inglesa, mi lady y la ley no se aplicaría a usted . Siempre podrá proclamar que no sabía de nada de lo que pasaba...

Sakura observó a la pareja de empleados con respeto renovado. Había conocido a Naruto y a Hinata toda su vida. Hasta había pasado un verano alli huyendo del ruido de Londres. Nunca había imaginado que esas personas discretas y humildes fuesen tan valientes. Hasta entonces .

— Pero ustedes no podrían proclamar lo mismo. Aún así , arriesgarían sus vidas por este extraño?

Naruto confirmó sin vacilar.

— Itachi Uchiha arriesga su vida todos los días por la gente de su país, mi lady . No podemos hacer menos por él . Con su permiso , nos gustaría cuidar de sus heridas.

— Y después ? - Sakura cruzó los brazos. — Él está al borde de la muerte. Aunque sobreviva, como lo sacarán de Dublín ?

El viejo empleado se rascó el mentón .

— No llegamos a pensar en eso, mi lady . Primero, vamos ver si conseguimos salvarlo.

— Y dónde piensan esconderlo esta noche!?

Naruto respondió .

— En el establo, con su permiso .

Sakura sacudió la cabeza .

— Eso involucraría mucha gente. El jefe de establo. Los muchachos que limpian el establo. Cuanto menos personas sepan, mayor son sus posibilidades de mantener el secreto. — Ella razonaba con fervor, sin darse cuenta que se involucraba en algo muy peligroso . Para ella, no era mas que una oportunidad de ejercitar su inteligencia y pericia, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la pareja que había sido fiel a su familia por tantos años. — El mejor curso de acción es esconderlo en un lugar en el que nadie pueda encontrarlo accidentalmente. — Sonriendo , apuntó hacia el techo. — Ya sé. El pequeño ático encima de mi cuarto!

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. La muchacha tenía noción de lo que decía?

— No se puede llegar a ese cuartito sin pasar por sus aposentos, mi lady .

— Exactamente. Ni siquiera Sora sabrá de nuestro huésped secreto.

— Pero, cómo vamos a cuidar de él allá arriba? Sakura se encogió de hombros .

— No había pensado en eso... Creo que tendré que cuidar de él. Bien, considerando el largo tiempo en que cuidé de mi madre , no será novedad para mí.

Antes que su ama cambiase de idea, Naruto se inclinó y luchó por levantar al hombre inconsciente.

— Es un plan perfecto , mi lady . Pero me temo que ni nosotros tres juntos lograremos llevarlo allá arriba .

— Vamos a despertarlo. — Sakura recogió la falda de su camisón , evitando el charco de sangre, y se arrodilló al lado de la figura inmóvil . — Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?

Ante la voz autoritaria, él abrió los ojos , pero era como si no entendiese.

— Vamos a llevarte arriba — informó Sakura. — Pero me temo que nos tendrás que ayudar.

— Allá... arriba? — Itachi sonrió . — Está bien. Finalmente... veré a mi Caitlin?

Sakura miró a la ama de llaves .

— De qué está hablando ?

— Él piensa que va a morir, mi lady .

— Entiendo. — Sakura se inclinó sobre él . — Itachi Uchiha, toma mi mano .

— Con... placer.

A pesar de sus heridas, él todavía disponía de una fuerza increíble . Cuando cerró la mano en torno a la de Sakura, ella sintió una oleada de calor que la dejó perpleja.

— Naruto, toma la otra mano . — Sakura intentaba ignorar el hormigueo en su columna vertebral . — Ahora , empújalo .

Los dos consiguieron poner al hombre de pie . Entonces , sujetándolo por los hombros , fueron lentamente rumbo a la escalera . En el cuarto de Sakura, abrieron la puerta que daba a otra escalera estrecha. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto del ático , estaban todos sin aliento , y las heridas de Itachi sangraban profusamente. Lo acomodaron en la cama .

Apartándose, Sakura observó a Naruto y a Hinata cortar las ropas ensangrentadas del rebelde, la extensión de sus heridas le causó náuseas, e imaginó como él soportaba tanto dolor.

El ama de llaves la miró preocupada.

— Tal vez sea mejor retirarse ahora , mi lady . No será una escena agradable .

Era todo lo que Sakura precisaba para enderezar sus hombros .

— No será mas desagradable que lo que fue cuidar a mi madre . Si pude tratarla durante tantos meses, con certeza puedo ayudar a curar las heridas de este hombre . — Con eso asumió el comando.

— Vamos a precisar de vendajes limpias, Hinata. Y de alguna poción que lo duerma.

— Si, mi lady . — El ama de llaves llamó a su marido.

— Tendrás que traer agua caliente , Naruto.

La pareja se fue y Sakura estudió la figura estirada en la cama . Hasta entonces , no había pensado en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ahora , de repente, cuestionaba su propia sanidad mental . Como había podido concordar en esconder a un asesino en su casa? Un hombre considerado enemigo de la Corona . Si él fuese encontrado allí, todos serían ahorcados.

Dios del cielo! . Qué diría su padre si la descubriese?

Apartando de su mente esas preocupaciones, trató de cortar el resto de las ropas del herido. Simplemente , se aseguraría de que su padre jamas supiese de su iniciativa. Al día siguiente , a esa misma hora, Itachi Uchiha probablemente estaría muerto . Si por algún milagro sobreviviese, se iba a librar de él y recordaría ese episodio como un momento de locura,

— Bien , hicimos todo lo posible. Ahora , está en las manos de Dios, mi lady . — Hinata alisó las mantas sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi Uchiha y se levantó . — Es mejor que mi lady vaya a dormir un poco.

— Ya me voy. Pero recuerden : no confíen en nadie . Ni siquiera en Sora.

— Si . — Naruto trancó la puerta y entonces siguió a las dos mujeres escaleras abajo. — La criada jamas sería capaz de guardar un secreto como ese. Andaría contándole a sus amigos y conocidos que sabía del paradero de Corazón Negro Uchiha . En poco tiempo, toda Dublín lo sabría también.

En el cuarto de Sakura, Hinata tomó la mano de su ama y la llevó a sus labios .

— Dios la bendiga, mi lady , por su compasión . No me olvidaré de lo que hizo esta noche.

— Ni yo , mi lady . — Naruto imitó a su mujer, haciendo una reverencia . — Es un ángel de misericordia.

O una idiota, pensó Sakura, cerrando la puerta detrás de la pareja Fue a la cama e, ignorando las manchas de sangre en su ropa de dormir, y se acurrucó debajo de las mantas . Pero estaba demasiado agitada para descansar. Acostada, se quedó observando las estrellas y pensando en el hombre que agonizaba en el piso superior.

Si la descubriesen dando refugio a ese criminal , no alegaría ignorancia. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía . Y para ser franca, también sabía por qué lo hacía.

Había bastado una mirada a ese hombre para entender que estaba irremediablemente perdida. El guerrero irlandés que había luchado de modo tan salvaje y valiente había encendido una llama en su tonto corazón romántico. En toda su vida, nunca había conocido a ninguno como él. Los nobles ingleses que había conocido en la corte eran anodinos , en comparación con Corazón Negro.

Al cortarle la túnica, se había sorprendido con los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho, Y se había horrorizado con las cicatrices . Había algo conmovedor en ese hombre y su dedicación. La historia contada por Naruto permanecía en su mente. Un amor como el que Itachi Uchiha había sentido por su prometida era fascinante.

Cerró los ojos , ansiosa por dormir. Pero la gravedad de su actitud le agitaba los nervios. Al oír un ruido en el cuartito del ático , saltó de la cama y subió a escalera .

Caído en el suelo , Itachi se revolvía entre las sabanas .

Sakura se arrodilló al lado de él y le sujetó las manos .

— Itachi Uchiha, me estás oyendo ?

Él paró de moverse y abrió los ojos .

— Mi ... espada. Preciso... un arma.

— No hay nada que temer. No hay nadie aquí que pueda herirte.

— Mi ... espada.

Ella suspiró.

— Buscaré una para vos . Pero , primero, vuelve a la cama.

Intentó levantarlo, pero no tenía tanta fuerza . Cuando él le empujó las manos , ella cayó nuevamente de rodillas.

— Dónde ... donde estoy?

— En mi casa. Clay Court. En Dublín .

— Dublín ... — Itachi cerró los ojos . — No estoy en el cielo . — Segundos después , abrió los ojos , asustado. — Quién ... eres ?

— Mi nombre e Sakura.

Él se esforzó en focalizar en el rostro delante suyo . Entonces , sus ojos se suavizaron.

— Ah... mi ángel !

— Ven, Itachi. Precisas volver a la cama. — Ella lo empujó por las manos y, esa vez , él consiguió levantarse hasta el borde del colchón .

Al recostarse de nuevo sobre las almohadas, Itachi volvió a sentir mucho dolor.

— Necesito... las armas.

— No necesitas nada...

— Armas... — La voz de él no era mas que un gemido. No obstante, la pasión y el fervor perduraban.

— Está bien . — Sakura atravesó el cuarto y tomó la espada, sorprendiéndose con su peso. El cabo exhibía un blasón tallado, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. — Es tu espada.

La colocó al lado de él en la cama y lo observó empuñar el cabo.

— Mas...

— Mas armas?

Itachi confirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella revisó las pertenencias del guerrero y encontró dos cuchillos. Realmente, estaba armado . Se las Entregó, y él puso un cuchillo en cada mano. Sólo entonces cedió al cansancio y cerró los ojos .

Sakura concluyó que él intentaba alcanzar esos objetos cuando se había caído al piso . A pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, había enfrentado el dolor para conseguir sus armas. Sería un guerrero hasta que la muerte lo llamase.

— Voy a dejarte ahora — susurró .

— Quédate.

Ella se arrodilló al lado de la cama .

— Por qué ? Qué pasa ? Tienes miedo?

— De morir ? — Itachi sacudió la cabeza . — Yo daría la bienvenida ... a mi muerte. Pero quédate, mi ángel . Serás mi guía... cuando yo deje este mundo.

— Vos no vas a morir , Itachi Uchiha — aseguró Sakura, temblando ante esa posibilidad.

— El... te lo dijo ?

— El? Oh, hablas de Dios? — Ella suprimió una risa. — Me Temo que Él no habla conmigo directamente. Pero afirmo con conocimiento de causa que tus heridas, aunque dolorosas, no son fatales. — Esperaba ser perdonada por esa mentira, pues quería desesperadamente darle una esperanza.

— Entonces ... por qué estás aquí ?

Ella tocó los labios de él con un dedo, para callarlo.

— Basta de preguntas. Debes dormir para curarte—. Cuando intentó apartarla mano , el guerrero la sorprendió tomándola en la de él y llevándola a sus labios . La presión de la boca contra su piel le provocó una avalancha de sensaciones tan perturbadoras que ella sólo pudo mirarlo.

— Quédate... un poco mas.

Cada palabra susurrada contra su mano desencadenaba otro sobresalto en su sistema nervioso ya sobrecargado por los acontecimientos del día . Si él le pidiese la luna, intentaría dársela , mientras él continuase tocándola de esa manera .

— Está bien , Itachi Uchiha. — Sakura alisó las mantas , como había visto a Hinata hacerlo , y se instaló en una silla al lado de la cama . — Sólo un poquito mas.

Ella se quedó observando el pecho del guerrero subir y bajar, con cada respiración, rogando para que su muerte se atrasase un poco mas, hasta que el sueño la venciera.

La poción ya había perdido efecto y el cuerpo de Itachi ardía por la fiebre. Un dolor lacerante irradiaba de su hombro y su espalda y se extendía hasta la punta de sus manos y de sus pies. Sus ojos cerrados quemaban. Sus sienes latían como si fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento.

Como el menor movimiento aumentaba el dolor, él estaba obligado a permanecer inmóvil . El sudor corría por su frente y labio superior, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la mano.

Itachi sentía su propia respiración agitada e inestable , pero se dio cuenta de otro sonidos en las proximidades. Un sonido suave, rítmico. Como el susurro de un ángel .

Abrió los ojos . Y contuvo una exclamación de espanto. En una silla colocada junto a la cama, una mujer dormía. Tenía las piernas encogidas bajo su cuerpo y el rostro apoyado en sus manos unidas. Cabellos que parecían hilos de oro enmarcaban su rostro y sus hombros delicados.

Había imaginado que había soñado con ella . Pero era real. Necesitando comprobarlo, extendió la mano y tocó una mecha de cabello dorado. Era suave como el de un ángel .

Adormecida, ella apartó la mano de él, luego levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos . Él se dio cuenta de su confusión inicial. A continuación , esos ojos del color del mar después una tormenta , de repente se aclararon.

Ella se enderezó y posó los pies en el suelo .

— Estás vivo, Itachi Uchiha.

— Lo estoy?

— Cómo te sientes?

— Como... si hubiera sido golpeado... por una legión de espadas inglesas.

— A juzgar por los cortes en tu cuerpo, lo fuiste . — Sakura fue hasta la mesita en la pared opuesta. — Voy a darte un remedio para aliviar el dolor.

— Lo Tomaré con placer. Pero después . Por el momento, me gustaría tener la cabeza lúcida.

— Por qué ?

— Porque preciso saber donde estoy.

Itachi escudriñó el cuarto , reparando en el techo inclinado.

A excepción de una pequeña abertura por donde entraba un rayo de sol matinal, no había otras ventanas.

—Estás en el ático de mi casa, Clay Court, en Dublín .

— Tu casa?

— Pertenece a la familia de mi madre hace varias generaciones.

— Y cuál es el nombre de ella?

— Era Rin Nohara.

Era. Itachi notó el dolor en la voz de ella al hablar y no la presionó mas.

— Y cuál es tu nombre ?

— Mi nombre es Sakura.

— Bien, Sakura, si no te importa, tomaré el remedio ahora . — El dolor escapaba a su control, castigando su cuerpo que ardía de fiebre.

Ella sirvió un poco en una copa con agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama . Gentilmente , lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza y llevó el remedio a sus labios.

— Alguien ya te ha dicho que eres muy bella y delicada, Sakura?

— Está coqueteando conmigo, Itachi Uchiha?

— Te gustaría?

— Es mejor dejar tus coqueteos para otro momento. Ahora , bebe.

Él tragó el remedio, preguntándose si algo sería capaz de detener las llamas que consumían su sangre. Llamas que se intensificaron cuando Sakura lo tocó.

— Ahora , voy a dejarte— anunció ella, posando su cabeza en la almohada. Con un lienzo inmaculado, le enjuagó el sudor de la frente.

Itachi le sujetó la mano.

— Y muy gentil ...

Ella luchó por ignorar la sensación de placer que el guerrero le provocaba.

— Mi cuarto queda justo debajo de aquí . Cuando sea seguro, volveré. Pero no debes llamarme, ni hacer el menor ruido. Entendiste?

— Por qué ?

— Porque tenemos que mantener tu presencia aquí en secreto. Desde la pelea en el puerto, tu cabeza tiene precio, Itachi Uchiha. Y cualquiera que te de asilo a vos o a tus hombres será ahorcado.

— Malditos ingleses — murmuró él. Entonces , miró a su benefactora , y le dijo: — Entiendo. No temas, bondadosa Sakura. Aún sabiendo que voy a morir , intentaré hacerlo en silencio, sin llamar la atención . — Esbozó una sonrisa , lo que tornó todavía mas guapo.

— Cuento con vos. — Ella dejó el ático sin mirar atrás.

 **AUNQUE HERIDO ITACHI NO DEJO DE PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE COQUETEAR CON SAKURA, SOBREVIRA?. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO DESCUBRIREMOS.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO III**

— Buen día , mi lady . — Después una golpecito en la puerta , la criada Sora entró con los brazos cargados de ropas limpias.

Tomada por sorpresa , Sakura no tuvo elección sino esconderse debajo de las mantas con el camisón sucio de sangre.

— Despertó temprano esta mañana, mi lady . Oí sus movimientos e imaginé que estaría necesitando esto. — La muchacha apoyó las enaguas sobre una mesita cercana y colgó un vestido limpio en el guardarropa. — Qué gustaría que le trajese ?

— Nada, por el momento . Creo que me voy a quedar un poco mas en la cama .

— No se siente bien, mi lady ?

— Bien , es que... — Sakura alisó las mantas , evitando los ojos de la empleada. — Tal vez sea el principio de una gripe...

Ambas intercambiaron miradas cuando alguien golpeó la puerta . Hinata entró con una bandeja cubierta por un paño.

— Buen día , mi lady . — La ama de llaves lanzó una mirada perspicaz a su ama . — Espero que haya tenido una noche tranquila.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

— Dormí muy bien , Hinata.

La mujer mayor suspiró aliviada.

— le traje sopa de avena , te y galletas.

— Mi lady no va a querer nada — se adelantó Sora. — No se siente bien y planea quedarse en la cama .

El ama de llaves posó la bandeja en silencio.

— La Dejaré aquí , con la esperanza de que le apetezca en algún momento .

— Gracias , Hinata. — Sakura miró a la criada . — Ya que no voy a precisar de vos hoy , puedes ayudar a Hinata allá abajo .

— Si , mi lady . — La criada se retiró pareciendo desanimada.

Un día a la merced del ama de llaves significaba fregar el piso hasta que brillara y después acompañar a Naruto al puerto para comprar pescado fresco. Tareas que Sora dejaría de buen grado para alguno de los otros empleados.

Sakura salió de la cama , miró el camisón que vestía y susurró a Hinata:

— Espero que consigas explicarle estas manchas a Sora sin despertar sospechas.

— Déjemelo a mí, mi lady . Pensaré en algo. — Bajando la voz, el ama de llaves miró al techo. — Y en cuanto a nuestro... huésped . Sobrevivió la esta noche?

— Sobrevivió.

Hinata hizo la señal de la cruz y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento.

— Tuve miedo que ... — Enjuagó una lágrima. — Tal vez fuese bueno que veamos como está.

— Acabo de dejarlo. — Ante la expresión pasmada del ama de llaves , Sakura se sintió ruborizar . — En el medio de la noche, él se cayó de la cama y fui a ayudarlo. Me pidió que me quedara y... acabé durmiendo en la mecedora.

— Nada mas natural, después todo por lo que pasó. Dios la bendiga , mi lady . Gracias a los cielos, Uchiha todavía está vivo. Él todavía siente mucho dolor?

— Mucho — informó Sakura. — A juzgar por las cicatrices en su cuerpo, diría que está acostumbrado, pero le di una de las pociones . Dormirá en paz por algunas horas.

— Entonces , cree que él va a vivir? Sakura se encogió de hombros .

— Sólo Dios lo sabe. Pero es un hombre fuerte. Un luchador. Y ya superó el peor momento.

Hinata señaló la bandeja cubierta.

— Creí que le daría prioridad a él y no le importaría tomar el desayuno en el salón .

— Acertaste, Hinata. Sólo avisa a los criados para que no me incomoden.

— Si, mi lady . Y, si Uchiha ya estuviera lo bastante fuerte como para comer, traeré una comida mas substanciosa. — El ama de llaves se retiró cerrando la puerta .

A Solas, Sakura se quitó el camisón y fue hasta la fuente con agua. Después de lavarse todos los vestigios de la sangre de Itachi en su piel , se puso una camisa y una enagua delicadamente bordadas y, por encima, un vestido color rosa claro. Luego, sujetó los cabellos con peinetas y se calzó los zapatos .Finalmente, tomó la bandeja y subió la escalera estrecha hasta el cuartito en el ático .

Itachi estaba tan inmóvil que ella imaginó que todavía dormía. Al aproximarse , sin embargo, vio sus ojos abiertos y nublados por el dolor. Las sabanas estaban empapados de sudor, Pero él no se movía , no daba la menor indicación de cuanto sufría.

Posando la bandeja, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y puso la mano en la frente del enfermo.

— Ah... — gimió Itachi. — Mi ángel volvió . Hice lo que me pediste, no hice ningún ruido.

Sakura se emocionó con el coraje de él .

— Lamento haber demorado tanto.— Humedeció un paño en agua fresca y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, el cuello, el pecho y los hombros. — Parece que el remedio no funcionó.

— Funcionó, si... por algún tiempo. Hice una agradable visita al cielo ... antes que el infierno me reclamase otra vez...

Ella mezcló un polvo con agua y le llevó el remedio a sus labios .

— Bebe. Tal vez alivie el dolor.

— Ya me siento mejor... ahora que estás aquí ... — Itachi sorbió todo el líquido y se acostó , debilitado, pero sin dejar de notar el perfume de rosas que siempre la envolvía.

— Mientes muy bien , Itachi Uchiha. — Sakura se sentó en la mecedora al lado de la cama , hundió una cuchara en la fuente humeante y la acercó a los labios de él .

— Qué es eso ? — quiso saber él.

— Sopa de avena. — El la rechazó.

— Mi madre nos obligaba a comer eso... Prefiero barro.

— Tal vez te traiga un poco mañana. Pero, hoy , vas a comer sopa de avena . Mi ama de llaves , Hinata Uzumaki, la hizo especialmente para vos , para que recupere las fuerzas . Y vas a comer aunque sean unas pocas cucharadas.

— Dios del cielo , hablas igual que mi madre ... — Itachi degustó la sopa y la tragó , pareciendo sorprendido. — Hinata Uzumaki debe ser una bruja. Nunca probé una sopa de avena tan sabrosa...

— Le Diré que la aprobaste. Parece que no vas a tener que comer barro mañana . — Sakura le ofreció otra cucharada, que él aceptó de buen grado.

Se daba cuenta que cuidar a ese hombre no le recordaba en nada a la asistencia que le había prestado a su madre enferma. Cada vez que él abría la boca, sentía un deseo extraño de probar aquellos labios ávidos. Cuando él tragaba, cerrando los ojos con placer, experimentaba un estremecimiento íntimo.

Sakura se sentía totalmente fuera de su elemento en la presencia de ese hombre rudo, grosero, que se entregaba a la simple necesidad de alimentarse. Nunca había conocido alguien así . A Itachi Uchiha parecía no importarle el hecho que estuviera desnudo debajo de las mantas . Pero ella estaba mas incomoda de lo que le gustaría admitir. Simplemente , no conseguía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza .

Él sólo rechazó la sopa de avena después haber devorado casi media fuente .

— Basta... Es mucho esfuerzo... comer.

Sakura posó la fuente en la bandeja y sirvió te en una taza .

— Lograrás tomar algunos tragos ?

Itachi se negó.

— De ningún modo .

— Entonces , voy a esperar y ver si la poción alivia tu dolor — decidió ella, acomodándose en la mecedora.

Itachi sonrió .

— Sólo mirarte me hace mas bien que los remedios...

Sakura sintió su rostro arder.

— Tus galanteos ya están pasando todos los límites, Itachi Uchiha.

Él pasó su mano por sus ojos .

— Deberías conocer a mi hermano Sasuke. El, si, que es galanteador...

— Verdad? Y cómo te defines vos?

— Soy un luchador. Siempre el luchador.

Ella revolvió el te.

— Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

— Sakura es dos años mas joven que yo. Fue educado en el exterior, y nuestra madre quería que él fuese sacerdote. Pero nuestro padre tenía otros planes...

— Qué planes?

— Como Sasuke es guapo, inteligente y conoce Inglaterra, mi padre espera verlo como representante de nuestro pueblo en la corte de Elizabeth.

Sakura sonrió .

— Me parece una manera mas segura de conseguir cambios que con la espada.

— Noto un tono de desaprobación en la voz del ángel...

— Estoy contra la violencia.

Itachi la miró de un modo que la hizo ruborizar. Ella resolvió

cambiar de tema .

— Y... tienes mas hermanos ? Él negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo una hermanita , Izumi.

— Y ella quiere mas a Sasuke o a su hermano mayor?

— Ella ha sido mi sombra desde que nació ... — le contó Itachi, lleno de afecto y orgullo. — Es capaz de manejar una espada mejor que la mayoría de los hombres y ninguno es mas hábil con un cuchillo...

Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

— El cielo nos ayude ! Una guerrera Uchiha.

— De hecho , es la desesperación de mis padres .

— Háblame de ellos.

— Mi padre , Fugaku, es origen noble. Descendiente del rey Brian ... Mi madre , Mikoto, desciende los antiguos druidas y de los celtas... Después de tantos años, el amor de ellos todavía brilla mas que todas las estrellas en el cielo . Da gusto verlos...

Sakura pensó en el amor de sus progenitores, también . Su padre había sufrido demasiado durante la larga enfermedad de su esposa. En su corazón, nadie jamas ocuparía el lugar de su amada Margaret.

— Ellos tienen mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro .

— De hecho , es un amor raro. Asusta saber que continúan enamorados después tantos años juntos...

Itachi se calló , y Sakura se preguntó si él recordaba a la mujer con quien casi se había casado. O lo que una persona sentiría al tener su amor arrebatado antes de poder declararle todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón.

— Es mejor que intentes dormir ahora — aconsejó , poniendo la taza de lado.

— Lo intentaré... — Itachi cerró los ojos . Al oírla levantarse , le sujetó la mano. — Gracias, bondadosa Sakura.

— Por qué ?

— Por hacerme olvidar del dolor por algunos minutos.

— No fui yo. Fue la poción . — Él sonrió débilmente.

— Y agradécele a Hinata Uzumaki por la sopa de avena . Creo que voy a querer mas mañana , en vez de barro...

— Se lo Diré .

Sakura lo observó por algunos segundos y entonces salió . Él ya se había hundido en el sueño.

Al mediodía , Hinata volvió al cuarto de Sakura con otra bandeja.

— Por cuánto tiempo va a fingir estar enferma , mi lady ?

Sakura se encogió de hombros .

— Creo que al final de la tarde, tendré que recuperarme de forma sorprendente, pues debo ir a cenar con lady Mitarashi.

— Pues bien . Confirmaré con mi lady antes de mandarle a Sora para ayudarla a vestirse.

— Gracias , Hinata. — Sakura tomó la bandeja, per se volvió antes de subir la escalera estrecha. — Ah , Itachi Uchiha mandó a felicitarte por la sopa de avena . Dice que es mucho mejor que la que su madre prepara .

El ama de llaves dejó el cuarto hinchada de orgullo. Sakura se espantó porque un simple elogio de un guerrero embrutecido causase tanta conmoción en una mujer de mediana edad.

En el pequeño cuarto del ático , encontró a Itachi transpirando abundantemente, esforzándose para levantar la espada caída en el suelo . Usando las dos manos , consiguió recobrarla, pero entonces cayó fatigado sobre las almohadas.

La herida en su hombro se había abierto y ahora manaba sangre.

— Mira lo que lograste . — Contrariada, Sakura apoyó la bandeja y se inclinó sobre el guerrero, apretando un paño contra el corte. — Y todo a causa de un arma sin gracia.

— Sin gracia? — Itachi le sujetó la muñeca y la miró a los ojos . — Mujer, no pensarías así si hubieses enfrentado una columna de soldados blandiendo espadas. Entonces , darías todo lo que tienes por tener un arma para defenderte.

— Pero no hay soldados aquí , Itachi Uchiha. Estás muy bien escondido.

El la miró pensativamente.

— Es lo que dices. Pero, cómo tener certeza?

— Tienes mi palabra. No te basta? .

— Si , me basta.

— Debía guardar tus fuerzas y darle a las heridas la posibilidad de curarse.

— Las guardaré. — Itachi permitió que a Sakura lavara el nuevo flujo de sangre. Pero no la soltó completamente, manteniendo los dedos en contacto con la muñeca delicada. — Es difícil cambiar los viejos hábitos...

Empeñada en la tarea, ella sentía los ojos del guerrero fijos en ella. Se ruborizó . Peor aún, su pulso se aceleró. Y sabía que él podía sentir el cambio, pues sujetaba su muñeca.

Para disimular su pudor, Sakura derramó una buena cantidad de alcohol sobre el corte.

— Te va a doler un poco. — Lo oyó retener el aliento . — Aguante mientras hago un nuevo vendaje.

Lo miró . Él la observaba detenidamente . Y se concentraba en su boca. Sus labios estaban tan cercanos que casi se tocaban. Bastaba un movimiento, y podría degustarlos.

Como si le leyese la mente, Itachi la empujó un milímetro mas cerca .

— Tu perfume me recuerda al rosal de mi madre ...

Sakura tragó en seco.

— No soy tu madre , Itachi Uchiha — le recordó , con voz trémula.

— Eso jamas pasó por mi cabeza — El guerrero sonrió seductoramente. — Nunca quise besar a mi madre como te quiero besar a vos...

Ella posó la mano contra el pecho de él, dispuesta a empujarlo.

— No...

Tuvo que tragarse la protesta cuando él le tomó la boca. Eran labios calientes, firmes, expertos. Se movían sobre los de ella saboreándola, provocándola.

Ante el primer contacto, Sakura contuvo la respiración. Habría retrocedido , Pero él previó ese movimiento y la sujetó firmemente. Con una de las manos apretaba su nuca, y la otra se deslizaba por su hombro y espalda . Itachi movió sus labios sobre los de ella, hasta que ella no pudo contener mas un suspiro de placer.

— Que esto te sirva de lección , Sakura... — murmuró Itachi, contra su boca. — Nunca me digas qué debo hacer. Existe algo en mi naturaleza que se rehúsa a acatar órdenes .

Ella respiró profundamente , sintiendo su cabeza girar.

— Recordaré eso. Ahora , suéltame , Itachi Uchiha.

Él repitió una sonrisa peligrosa y ella se dio cuenta de su error, demasiado tarde.

— Está viendo? — Itachi le tomó el rostro entre sus manos . — Lo hiciste nuevamente ...

Sin el menor esfuerzo, Itachi le impuso otro beso . Esa vez , enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, besándola hasta que casi quedó sin aliento , sin darle tiempo de recuperar el sentido común .

Él supo el momento exacto en que Sakura dejó de resistirse y se rindió . Ella enlazó su cuello con las mismas manos pequeñas que antes había usado para empujarlo. Y apretaba su senos contra él de un modo muy sensual.

Caliente y dócil, ella se abandonó en los brazos de él . La excitación llegó rápidamente , insistentemente . Itachi se dejó avasallar por el deseo pero la cautela lo detuvo.

Con un movimiento ágil, sujetó a Sakura por los hombros y la apartó un poco. Fue el tiempo necesario para aclarar su mente y calmar su corazón descompasado.

— Espero que hayas aprendido la lección ... Nunca mas me diga qué debo hacer.

Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron de rabia. Aunque fuese difícil hablar, pues el corazón latía locamente en su pecho, consiguió elaborar un comentario sarcástico.

— Quieres decir que para impedir que esto se repita, debo ordenarte que me beses?

Itachi tiró a cabeza hacia atrás , riendo.

Ella era deliciosa!

— Me Tomas por idiota? Si me ordenases que te bese, no podría resistirme, eres demasiado bella . Simplemente tendría que obedecer...

— Me Voy en este instante.

— Ya ? Antes de atender mis necesidades?

— Tus necesidades. — Sakura soltó el paño y señaló la bandeja . — Anoche , temí que muriese en esa cama. Pero veo que estás lejos de morir , Itachi Uchiha. Un hombre capaz de agarrar a una mujer puede perfectamente sujetar una fuente . Espero que encuentres la sopa de Hinata tan deliciosa como la sopa de avena .

— Estoy seguro de que lo está. — Viendo que Sakura abría la puerta , Itachi agregó : — Pero no va a ser tan buena sin vos dándome en la boquita...

Ella respondió retirándose y cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

En su habitación, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó la mano a sus labios . Todavía latían por el contacto con la boca del guerrero. Y preservaban su sabor peligroso.

Este era un juego tonto. No Permitiría que el guerrero irlandés tocara la cuerda romántica en su corazón. No sería la primer doncella en quedar con el corazón roto por un canalla. Tal como estaban las cosas, había mas que su corazón en juego aquí . Se trataba de vidas. Y las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

 **AMO A ESTE ITACHI, BESO A SAKURA SIN PUDOR ALGUNO :).**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

— Como ha sido su primer visita a Irlanda, lord Sasori? — Como ella había insistido en sentarlo al lado del joven visitante, Sakura no había tenido otra opción mas que entablar una conversación agradable con ese hombre serio. Aparentemente, era la única mujer en la sala que no se había encantado con la sonrisa frío t los ojos gris gélidos de lord Sasori.

— Fascinante! Por lo que ya vi, es una tierra salvaje. Y con gente salvaje. — Él agradeció las manifestaciones de aprobación de la mesa. — Si No fuese por el placer de conocerla, mi lady , yo ya habría vuelto a Inglaterra sin un solo buen comentario sobre mi estadía aquí .

Sakura sintió sus rodillas siendo rozadas por debajo de la mesa y se apartó , pero lord Sasori se acercó otra vez, insistiendo en el contacto.

— Tuve la buena suerte de encontrar a su padre varias veces en Londres, mi lady . — Él puso la mano sobre la de ella, presionándola con fuerza cuando ella intentó desprenderse . Era obvio que le gustaba llamar la atención . Consciente de que los demás observaban y oían , inició una representación. — Si yo hubiera sabido que la hija de lord Haruno era tan bonita, habría atravesado el canal hace mucho mas tiempo. — Si sintió que ella se retraía, no lo demostró.

— Me Gustaría que pudiésemos convencerlo de a prolongar su estadía, lord Sasori. — Lady Mitarashi bebía el vino, feliz en compañía de los coterráneos. — Estoy harta del dialecto que se habla en este lugar y es una alegría estar entre los míos, oyendo nuestra lengua siendo hablada correctamente.

El muchacho le dio su sonrisa mas encantadora .

— Por qué no me vende sus tierras, lady Mitarashi? Así , podría volver a Inglaterra y pasar los años que le quedan entre los suyos.

— Como si necesitase de mas tierras! — La anfitriona rechazó el comentario y rió coquetamente.

Los otros se unieron a su risa. Todos sabían que lord Sasori, rápidamente se convertiría en uno de los hombres mas ricos de Inglaterra.

Un caballero del otro lado de la mesa se manifestó:

— Estuvo recientemente en la corte con Su majestad , Sasori. Cómo Elizabeth planea lidiar con el problema irlandés?

El joven caballero hinchó su pecho. Su padre y su abuelo habían tenido importantes posiciones junto al padre de Elizabeth, Enrique VIII. Agradecido, el rey los había recompensado con generosas extensiones de tierra y varias de las mas bellas residencias de Inglaterra. El actual lord Sasori había aprendido de sus ancestros ha ser leal a la reina para aumentar todavía mas su fortuna.

— La reina es de la misma opinión que yo. En verdad , estoy aquí a pedido de Su majestad , para verificar personalmente si existe de hecho algún problema.

— Estoy seguro de que hay un problema. — el viejo Lord Onoki , sentado al lado de la anfitriona , hablaba en tono bajo. — Y se agrava cada día. — Miró a su alrededor . — Alguna noticia de ese guerrero irlandés herido? Ese que se llama Corazón Negro Uchiha ?

Sakura no se movió , apenas atreviéndose a respirar. Sasori expresó desdén .

— Guerrero? Idiota de la corte lo definiría mejor. A mi parecer, no es mas que un campesino liderando un grupo de marginales , posando como héroe para la población local.

— Vi con mis propios ojos al tal "campesino " y algunos de sus espadachines derrotar a toda una guarnición de soldados ingleses. — Lord Onoki vació la copa y aguardó que un criado la llenase nuevamente . — No hay nada mas peligroso que un fanático que agrada al corazón de las masas populares. Recuerde mis palabras, Sasori. Ese hombre revuelve una olla de pasiones reprimidas. En poco tiempo, esa olla comenzará a hervir . Y Su majestad tendrá que echar mano a algo a lo que juró no recurrir .

— Y qué sería eso, Lord Onoki?

— Una guerra que vacía las arcas inglesas.

— Guerra?! Contra esos campesinos ? — Sasori tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, siendo pronto imitado por todos en la mesa.

— La reina Elizabeth no es idiota. Si ese tal Corazón Negro Uchiha se convierte en una amenaza seria, nuestra reina simplemente enviará una compañía de sus mejores soldados. Créame, Lord Davis , nuestros espadachines son capaces de ahogar cualquier rebelión liderada por un campesino analfabeto y su banda de forajidos.

Él se volvió hacia Sakura.

— Se calló , de repente, mi lady . Toda esta conversación sobre guerra afectó su delicada sensibilidad?

— De hecho . — Sakura tragó en seco, incómoda por ser el centro de las atenciones .

— Perdón , mi querida . — Lord Onoki se levantó y fue al lado de ella. Posando la mano en su hombro, comentó :

— Que falta de consideración de mi parte haberme olvidado.

Sakura fue obligada, a asistir a una pelea en el puerto ayer. Estoy seguro que quedó muy afectada. — Se inclinó sobre ella. — Te Gustaría retirarte, mi querida ?

Era la excusa que Sakura precisaba. Posó la mano en la del señor.

— Gracias . Es lo mejor.

— Oh, querida! — Lady Mitarashi llevó una fina servilleta a sus labios . — Sería tan bueno si pudieses quedarte un poco mas, Sakura. Lord Sasori estará volviendo a Londres en poquísimo tiempo.

— Estaría feliz de acompañar a Lord Onoki y a Sakura a sus casas — se ofreció el guapo inglés ,.

Sakura consideró rehusarse, mas no había como hacerlo de manera gentil . Sin alternativa, se despidió de la anfitriona y abordó el carruaje con el viejo amigo de su padre y el muchacho cuya arrogancia era tan insoportable como su ignorancia.

— Cuánto tiempo espera permanecer en Irlanda? — preguntó Lord Oniki , sentado frente a la joven pareja , mientras el carruaje viajaba por las calles de Dublín .

— Había planeado quedarme sólo algunos días. — Lord Sasori sonrió a la muchacha a su lado, cuyo rostro se ocultaba en la sombra.

— Pero ahora pienso en permanecer un poco mas...

Sakura sofocó un gruñido.

— Excelente — retrucó el caballero mas viejo, sonriendo en la oscuridad . Su amigo, lord Haruno, adoraría saber que su hija ha llamado la atención de este joven amigo de la reina .

— Puedo ordenar al cochero que pase primero por su casa, Onoki?

Antes que Sakura pudiese protestar, Lord Onoki concordó con vigor.

— Eso mismo iba a sugerir . Quedé muy cansado con tanta comida y tanta conversación interesante.

Sakura sabía muy bien cual era la intención del viejo amigo de su padre . Era irritante esa intromisión, pero nada podía hacer para defenderse. Lord Davis parecía tan determinado como lord Haruno en conseguirle un buen partido.

Sasori gritó una orden al cochero . El carruaje cambió de dirección y, en poco tiempo , estaban la puerta de la residencia del viejo caballero.

— Buenas noches , lord Sasori. — Lord Onoki tocó el ala de su sombrero y se inclinó hacia adelante , para besar Sakura en el rostro. — Buenas noches , mi querida . Dormiré tranquilo, sabiendo que te dejé en buenas manos .

— Buenas noches , Lord Onoki . — Sakura observó al amigo de la familia saltar del carruaje y subir los escalones del frente de su mansión .

Con una orden de lord Sasori, el cochero arrancó y pronto recorrían nuevamente las calles oscuras.

En cierto momento, el carruaje dobló a la derecha en una ligera subida y Sakura se vio apretada contra su acompañante. Fue sutil, pero lord Sasori aprovechó para rozar su mano contra sus senos. Ella se puso rígida , apartándose, pero notó la sonrisa maliciosa que él le dirigió . Era de una insensibilidad oprobiosa ! Sintió un gran alivio cuando tomaron la calle de su casa.

Lord Sasori apreció el jardín de forma curva, las velas brillando en las ventanas detrás de las cortinas de la residencia de los Haruno.

— Entonces , es aquí donde resides cuando estás en Irlanda. Cómo se llama?

— Clay Court. Es la casa de los ancestros de mi madre .

El tono con que Sakura había hecho la declaración llamó a atención do joven noble.

— Yo tendría mas cuidado si fuese usted, mi lady . Algunos podrían pensar que considera a Irlanda su hogar, mas que a Inglaterra.

Sakura sintió un frío en su columna vertebral .

— Me Gustaría recordarle , lord Sasori, que mi padre es un respetado miembro del consejo de la reina . Y a pesar de mi herencia mixta, mi lealtad jamas fue cuestionada .

— Y No seré yo el primero en hacerlo, mi lady . Pero siempre habrá quien sospeche de una fidelidad hacia el pueblo de su madre .

Lord Sasori descendió del carruaje y le ofreció la mano. Ella no tuvo elección mas que aceptar su ayuda.

En la puerta de casa, Sakura forzó una sonrisa .

— Gracias por acompañarme, lord Sasori. Le deseo buenas noches.

Para espanto de ella, el muchacho logró entrar antes que la puerta se cerrase.

— Yo no estaría tranquilo si no me asegurase que se encuentra en total seguridad , mi lady .

— Cuento con criados fieles para garantizar mi seguridad .

— Ah, perfecto. — Lord Sasori estudió el ambiente, reparando en las piedras pulidas del hall, el brillo cristalino de decenas de velas encendidas . — Y esos criados fieles no deberían estar aguardándola en la puerta?

— Cada uno tiene su tarea. Naruto debe estar allá arriba , encendiendo el fuego para calentar mi cuarto.

— Naruto? Si me lo hubiese pedido, bella señora, yo mismo me habría ocupado de eso. Y no precisaría de madera, ni de una antorcha. Bastaría con el contacto de su mano con la mía para que un fuego se encendiese entre nosotros ...

Sakura odiaba la sonrisa afectada de él . Pero odiaba todavía mas el rubor que le subió la cara ante el avance masculina.

— Mi criada , Sora, debe estar esperando también , para ayudarme a desvestirme— agregó , la voz calma, sin embargo dejando claro que lo dispensaba.

— Una tarea todavía mas agradable , creo. Una que yo haría todavía con mas placer ...

Sakura contuvo el impulso de abofetearlo, consciente de que debía se cautelosa en cuanto a ese hombre . Optó por ignorarlo. Era un tratamiento al cual él no debía estar acostumbrado.

— Y Hinata debe estar en la cocina, preparando el te que siempre tomo antes de acostarme. — Llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un bostezo. — Perdón , lord Sasori, pero fue un día extenuante y me temo que debo desearle buenas noches ...

— Naturalmente. — El muchacho le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios , demorándose tanto en la despedida que fue ella quien se desprendió de él . — Espero tener su permiso para visitarla mañana .

— Yo... — Sakura pensó frenéticamente en busca de una evasiva. — Yo... creo que voy a salir.

— Entiendo. Que pena. Pero no faltará oportunidad. — Lord Sasori le dio una sonrisa indolente, dejando en claro que se daba cuenta de la mentira. En voz baja, habló como si compartiesen un secreto. — Eres tan diferente de las otras mujeres, siempre sonriendo y agitando las pestañas invitando a los hombres. Esta reticencia tuya me intriga. Quiero que sepas que despertaste mi curiosidad, además... de otras cosas. Ahora , me empeñaré en conocerte mejor, mi lady . Para mi suerte, pasaré buena parte de mi tiempo aquí con Lord Davis . Tal vez lo acompañe cuanto te haga una visita.

— Si . — Sakura respondió en tono indiferente. — Naturalmente.

A la luz de las velas, el muchacho la miró mas detenidamente .

— Eres lindísima. Y misteriosa. —Alargando su sonrisa , levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Su reacción perpleja le provocó una risa. — Ahora que te conocí, me olvidé de todas las objeciones que tenía para visitar esta tierra maldita. Buenas noches , querida Sakura. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Ella observó al caballero salir y abordar el carruaje . Sólo cuando el vehículo desapareció en la oscuridad , soltó el aliento , el cual había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta .

— Suspirando por ese pavo inglés , eh?

Sakura se dio vuelta abruptamente. Itachi dejaba las sombras, vistiendo sólo la calza toda sucia con sangre. Exhibía un semblante furioso.

— Qué hace aquí abajo ?

— Veía como hacías el papel de tonta. Hasta ese punto nuestras mujeres llegan? Al punto de jugar con nuestro enemigo?

Sakura levantó el mentón , mirándolo rabiosa.

— Irlanda no puede exigir nada de mí !

— Qué estás diciendo , mujer? Eres irlandesa. Dices que tu madre se llamaba Rin Nohara.

— Si. Y mi padre es lord Kakashi Haruno.

Itachi la miró pasmado por algunos segundos. Cuando recuperó la voz, y fue para confirmar:

— Su padre es el jefe del consejo de la maldita reina de Inglaterra?

Sakura asintió y él sacudió la cabeza , incrédulo.

— Qué diría él si supiese que su hija está ayudando a Corazón Negro Uchiha?

— Quedaría desolado. No debe saberlo nunca.

— Entonces , a pesar de la posición y del título de tu padre , te consideras irlandesa.

Sakura se puso rígida ...

— No soy inglesa, ni irlandesa, Itachi Uchiha. Respondo por mí misma. En cuanto a jugar jueguitos, estás equivocado al respecto , así como tu concepto de lord Sasori.

Él se aproximó un paso.

— Ah, ese era Sasori? Ya oí hablar de él . Conquistó todos los títulos a costa de la sangre de granjeros inocentes. No mide esfuerzos para agradar a la reina , siempre y cuando ella continúe recompensando su lealtad con mas riqueza y poder. — Miró Sakura detenidamente . — No ganas nada en negarlo, mi lady . Fui testigo del modo en que le permitiste que te hablase. — Resentido, Itachi bajó su voz. — Y vi con mis propios ojos como permitiste que él te tocase.

Sakura se espantó furiosa. Las acusaciones de Itachi la llevaban peligrosamente al borde de la explosión. Levantando las faldas , intentó pasar para subir la escalera.

— No me voy a quedar aquí discutiendo con vos , Itachi Uchiha!

— Claro que no , simplemente porque no tienes nada que decir . — En un impulso , él la detuvo tomándola por los hombros y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. — Pero no permitiré que me dispenses como a un criado servil!

El mal genio siempre había sido su perdición. Y había tenido bastante tiempo para cultivar la rabia, mientras el guapo extraño ponía las manos encima de Sakura. Como si eso no fuese bastante, ella le había revelado ser la hija de un noble inglés . Furioso, ahora actuaba sin pensar. Cerrando las manos en tomo a los brazos delgados de la muchacha, casi la levantó del piso mientras le cubría la boca con un beso salvaje.

La rabia de uno se fundió con la del otro cuando sus labios se pegaron. El impacto equivalió a la de una estocada de una espada enemiga. Itachi levantó su rostro y retrocedió , mirando a Sakura mientras era arrasado por un torbellino . Su cabeza giraba, la sangre le latía en las sienes .

Sakura estaba tan perpleja que no conseguía moverse, ni hablar. No era sólo el efecto del beso robado, lo cual , de por sí, era bastante perturbador. El problema era que el hombre estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y la sensación de su carne bajo las palmas de sus manos provocaba pensamientos terribles. Una cosa era cuidar de él cuando estaba inconsciente, ardiendo de fiebre. Otra muy diferente era tocar a un hombre despierto, lleno de músculos y ardiendo con un calor de origen muy distinto ...

Completando lo razonamiento , Sakura lo empujó.

— Cómo te atreves, Itachi Uchiha! Suéltame inmediatamente!

Él consideró su pedido . Por un segundo apenas. Y decidió ignorar la protesta de la dama. También en ese segundo, su rabia desapareció, siendo reemplazada por algo muy diferente. El deseo se hizo sentir en su entrepierna.

Sintiendo la respiración caliente de Sakura junto a su rostro, Itachi vio sus ojos se oscurecerse, como una tormenta en formación , al mismo tiempo que se embriagaba con la fragancia de rosas que la envolvía.

Él inclinó su rostro y tomó los labios carnosos nuevamente . El beso fue menos salvaje, sin embargo no menos potente. El sabor no se parecía a nada que él hubiese probado. Dulce como un jardín en verano. Delicado como la lluvia. Inocente. Unico. No obstante, sentía en Sakura una pasión entorpecida. Una pasión que lo excitaba .

Itachi besaba con tanta pericia que Sakura tenía su corazón a los saltos. Sin darse cuenta , fue deslizando las palmas de sus manos sudadas en torno a la cintura de él, apretándolo. Se aferró al hombre con desesperación , como si temiese caer.

Ella ya había sido besada antes. Por muchachos esperanzados en conquistar a la hija del rico y poderoso lord Haruno. Y por muchos otros , como Sasori, que pensaban que sus títulos y sus privilegios les daban el derecho de tomarse libertades con las mujeres de la corte. Pero siempre había evitado que su corazón se involucrase. Hasta ahora .

Los sentimientos despertados por el guerrero irlandés no se asemejaban en nada a algo que Sakura ya hubiese experimentado. Él la sujetaba con manos fuertes , perfectamente capaces de matar y a la vez capaces de mostrarse gentiles, y ella no pudo evitar de acurrucarse junto a ese cuerpo musculoso. Itachi movía sus labios calientes, firmes y expertos sobre los de ella con una delicadeza que le provocaba reacciones extrañas en el corazón, el cual latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temía que él pudiese oírlo.

Itachi adoraba ver a Sakura perdida en el beso. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro suave y levantó los brazos, enlazándolo alrededor de su cuello. Itachi fue deslizando sus manos por los brazos delgados, a lo largo de las curvas femeninas, hasta que sus pulgares encontraron las protuberancias de sus senos. Cuando ella intentó desprenderse , movió sus manos a la espalda de ella , de modo de tranquilizarla, pero sin dejar de explorarla con los labios.

Que deliciosa sorpresa revelaba ser Sakura. Inocente, sin embargo tentadora. Tímida y atrevida al mismo tiempo. Aunque vacilase, ella dejaba entrever una fuerza de voluntad que Itachi hallaba profundamente excitante.

Una fuerte oleada de deseo lo tomó de sorpresa. La idea de poseer a Sakura, allí, en ese mismo instante, hizo que su sangre corriese caliente y acelerada en sus venas . Si no acabase pronto con esa tortura, traspasaría el límite de la razón y el sentido común . Sin embargo , prolongaba el beso, deleitándose con el sabor de Sakura, y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Cuando , por fin, reunió el coraje para levantar su rostro, él fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido de frustración de la muchacha .

— Sólo estoy atendiendo a tu pedido, mi lady . — Él sonrió irónicamente. — Me pediste que te soltara.

— En efecto . — Con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta, Sakura retrocedió un paso, separándose del hombre . Mientras tanto , el gusto de él, permanecía en su lengua . Jadeando, tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces antes de poder retrucar: — Ya que te encuentras bastante recuperado como para sobrepasarte conmigo , Itachi Uchiha, sugiero que dejes mi casa inmediatamente.

— Si, mi lady . Cuando quieras. — Él alargó su sonrisa . — Pero , si fueses realmente honesta, tendrías que admitir que no precisé usar la fuerza para involucrarte en ese beso.

Sakura sintió su rostro ardiendo. Era verdad. Ella se había mostrado deseosa de entregarse desvergonzadamente. Desde ese primero beso, en el cuartito del átic, había deseado que el irlandés la sedujese nuevamente . Y la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos había resultado tan excitante como la primera vez.

Ella se volvió , para esconder su vergüenza.

— Espero que partas antes del amanecer. Así , ningún criado te verá—. Itachi con certeza replicaría. Ella adoraría entrara en un duelo de palabras con él. Como él no respondía, Sakura se dio vuelta , ávida por atacarlo.

Itachi se aferraba al borde da mesa. Su rostro había perdido el color. La sangre manaba de la herida en su hombro, una fina línea roja serpenteaba a lo largo de su espalda .

Ella corrió junto a él y examinó la herida. Entonces , poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros, lo condujo hacia la escalera .

— Ves lo que hiciste — ella dijo entre dientes.

La rabia era una emoción mucho mas segura do que esa que había experimentado segundos antes. La rabia no implicaba culpa, ni recriminaciones. La rabia le permitía tomar una actitud inmediata.

— A dónde... me estás llevando? — preguntó Itachi, con los dientes apretados.

— A tu cama.

—Pero me echaste ...

— Eso fue antes. Ahora , tendré que cuidar de esa herida otra vez.

Él no discutió. No podía hacerlo. Entrarían en una especie de tregua. Al subir los escalones apoyándose en Sakura, no supo si maldecir o agradecer al destino.

 **ITACHI SE PUSO CELOSO JAJAJAJA Y LA REACCIÓN DE SAKURA FUE LO MEJOR NO SE RESISTIÓ EEE QUE NO SE QUEJE LUEGO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO V**

— Va a querer su desayuno en el cuarto nuevamente , mi lady ? — preguntó Sora, mirando a Sakura de un modo extraño mientras se movía por el aposento. —Habrá sido alguna cosa que comió en la cena de lady Mitarashi anoche?

— Claro que no . No estoy enferma , Sora. Sólo un poco cansada. Puedes dejar la bandeja ahí, y ve a ayudar Hinata allá abajo .

— Si , mi lady .

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró , Sakura saltó de la cama y completó su aseo personal, vistiendo las ropas que la criada había dejado extendidas. Entonces , haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja cubierta, subió los escalones estrechos hasta el cuartito en el ático . Sin duda , pensó, con un suspiro, la criada estaba curiosa respecto a lo que podría haber causado la indisposición de su ama .

En verdad , esa mañana, Sakura de buen grado habría permanecido en su habitación, en vez de enfrentar a Itachi Uchiha. Se había hartado de él . Aún después que había tratado su herida y lo había puesto a dormir con una de las pociones de Hinata, él había continuado con ella. Pensamientos e imágenes oscuros, en los que él la abrazaba, la besaba, la atormentaba , robándole el sueño . Cosas que deberían permanecer reprimidas.

Suspiró de nuevo . Pero en uno o dos días Itachi estaría fuera de su vida. Al empujar la puerta y entrar, imaginó por qué esa perspectiva no la alegraba. Para ser franca, sólo aumentaba la tensión .

— Buen día , Itachi Uchiha. — Sakura posó la bandeja en la mesa y sólo entonces miró al enfermo.

Él tenía la piel color gris y mantenía la mano izquierda apretada contra el hombro derecho.

— Qué pasa ? — Ella se apostó al lado de él , afligida. — Qué estás sintiendo ?

— No consigo... mover este maldito brazo...

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama .

— Estoy segura que es sólo por el corte.

— No... Dejé caer la espada durante la noche y... no conseguí tomarla mas .

Pero a continuación , ella ahora vio el sudor empapando su frente y su labio superior.

— Está exigiéndote demasiado, Itachi. Estoy segura que mañana ...

— No estás entendiendo. — Él le tomó la muñeca de la mano izquierda, con una fuerza que siempre la sorprendía. —Estuve todo este tiempo ... acostado en la cama , cuando debería estar liderando a mis hombres en nuevas batallas. Ahora, como castigo, perdí mi fuerza.

— Como castigo?

— Si.

— Por el pecado de pereza, sin duda— . Itachi la miró enojado.

— Te estás burlando de mí , mujer?

Sakura suprimió la risa.

— Cree que me atrevería a burlarme del valiente Corazón Negro Uchiha , de Irlanda?

Él estrechó la mirada . Su protectora estaba encantadora, con un vestido rosa que daba juventud e inocencia a su cara . Sus ojos reflejaban una luz traviesa que la hacía todavía mas deseable. Su voz baja y suave agudizaba sus sentidos, provocándolo a pesar del dolor.

— Te Está divirtiendo conmigo, Sakura. Tienes el coraje de hacer eso con un hombre débil e indefenso...

Ella miró la mano que continuaba sujetándola con fuerza .

— Si esto es una muestra de cuan indefenso estás, no querría verte en pleno uso de tu fuerza.

Sólo entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó, esperando no haber dejado marcas en su piel sedosa. Con esfuerzo ; se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama .

Era visible el dolor que el menor movimiento le causaba. Sakura se apresuró a acomodar las almohadas y a alisar las mantas antes de tomar la fuente de sopa de avena .

— Tal vez alimentarte un poco te ayude. Hinata hizo esto especialmente para vos .

Cuando ella le ofreció la primer cucharada, él reaccionó airado.

— No soy un niño para ser mimado. Puedo alimentarme solo.

— Como quieras . — Sakura le pasó la fuente y se ocupó de servir te en dos tazas.

Después que Itachi acabó con la sopa , Sakura tomó la fuente y le extendió un plato con galletas, y una taza de te humeante . Aunque el enfermo comiese en silencio, percibía que, de a poco , él se reanimaba.

— En cuanto a tu brazo... — Ella no se intimidó con la mueca de él . — Precisas ejercitarlo, suavemente , al principio, hasta recuperar la fuerza. Pronto, estará como antes.

— Es fácil para vos hablar . No estás sintiendo dolor.

— Pero tienes que ejercitarlo, a pesar del dolor.

— Ah, si ? — Itachi la miraba airado. — Y puedo saber dónde fue que aprendiste eso?

— Cuidé de mi madre por varios años, antes que ella muriese —. Aunque inconscientemente , un dejo de dolor se transparentó en su voz. Está Sensible, Itachi se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pérdida reciente.

— Cuanto mas tiempo ella se quedaba en la cama , mas se debilitaba. Los miembros comienzan a atrofiarse por falta de uso. Descubrí que, moviendo sus brazos y piernas varias veces al día , podía retardar el proceso.

El irlandés la observaba detenidamente y eso la incomodaba. Sin querer encararlo, se volvió , posando la taza vacía en la bandeja.

— Iremos con cuidado, al comienzo , para no abrir la herida otra vez. Vos ya perdiste mucha sangre. Pero, si tenemos cuidado, creo que podremos recuperar tu fuerza sin perjudicar el hombro...

— Nosotros ? — cuestionó Itachi, sonando mas rudo de lo que había planeado . El dolor lacerante y la sensación de debilidad , tan extraña, lo enervaban al extremo. Para completar el cuadro , Sakura se movía con facilidad por el cuarto, mientras y él estaba obligado a permanecer inmóvil , su frustración era tan grande que tenía que descargarla en alguien . — Yo soy quien va a hacer todo el trabajo de recuperar la fuerza y ejercitar mi brazo. Puedo saber dónde entras vos en esta historia?

— Voy a ayudar.

— Si no te molesta , pero me puedo arreglar sin tu ayuda. — Para probarlo , él agarró el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y lo levantó .

El dolor recorrió el brazo , dejándolo jadeante. El brazo debilitado cayó hacia el costado. Atónito, se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas ni para mover los dedos.

Ante el rostro crispado del guerrero, Sakura se compadeció, pero creyó mejor disimular ese sentimiento. Pena era lo que menos ese hombre quería o necesitaba, aún mas estando tan malhumorado.

Levantó la bandeja y fue hacia la puerta .

— Bien , si lo prefieres así ...

— Sakura?

El sonido de su nombre en los labios de él la detuvo . En un segundo, recobró la compostura, y se volvió .

— Necesitas algo mas?

— Si... — Itachi estaba odiando esa situación . Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de evitarla . Pero el hecho era que no tenía opción . Por ahora . — Creo que voy a precisar de tu ayuda... finalmente .

Ella atravesó el cuartito y posó la bandeja en la mesa. Entonces , se enderezó y se subió las mangas del vestido.

Ver a su protectora tan segura y eficiente irritó al guerrero todavía mas.

— Pues bien, ya que estás dispuesto, vamos a comenzar ahora mismo—. Notando el énfasis del verbo en plural, Itachi maldijo en silencio.

— Creo que estarás mas confortable en la silla. — Sakura extendió la mano , ayudándolo a pasar de la cama a la silla. El esfuerzo pareció drenar las fuerzas que le restaban.

Ella se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó la mano derecha.

— Esto duele? — indagó, comenzando a masajearle los dedos.

— Sólo un poco...

En verdad , al ver a Sakura arrodillada entre sus piernas le hizo olvidar el dolor y pensar en otras cosas. Cosas que harían ruborizar a la muchacha, si ella pudiese leer su mente. Inhalando el aroma a rosas que siempre la envolvía, concluyó que gozaría ese tratamiento.

— Muy bien — lo incentivaba , masajeando los dedos, cerrándolos, para que él cerrase el puño, y abriéndolos nuevamente , bien lentamente .

Con cada movimiento, él sentía un hormigueo que comenzaba en la mano y recorría todo el brazo, hasta el hombro. Pero no sabía si la causa era el movimiento , o la presión que Sakura imprimía.

Ella tenía dedos delgados, graciosos, y uñas de bello formato. Al imaginar aquellas manos tocando otras partes de su cuerpo, el guerrero sonrió .

— Encuentras esto divertido? —Él arqueó una ceja.

— No debería ?

— No vas a sonreír así cuando lleguemos a la parte mas difícil.

— Y cuál es?

— Usar el brazo. En breve, te haré levantar la espada encima de la cabeza . Y blandirla del modo que hizo en el puerto el día que fuiste herido.

— Ya te conté que te vi allá? — susurró Itachi, junto a su oído .

Sakura lo miró , sorprendida. Él la miró a los ojos . Ella bajó el rostro, tímidamente.

— Cómo puede haber sido?

— Niegas que estabas allá, Sakura?

— No. Yo estaba allá. Y vi la pelea entre tus hombres y los soldados ingleses. Pero cómo pudiste haberme visto, cuando estabas luchando por tu vida?

— Es imposible no verte, mi lady . — La voz de él era una caricia ahora . — De todas las mujeres en el puerto ese día, tu rostro es el único que recuerdo .

El guerrero la miraba nuevamente . Para ocultar el rubor que sabía que cubría su cara , Sakura bajó la mirada . Pero no conseguía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando , por entre sus pestañas .

— Tienes lindos ojos , Sakura. Sabía que son las ventanas del alma? — A juzgar por lo que había visto hasta entonces , el alma de ella era la mas pura e inocente de todas.

— Creo que debería parar de charlar y concentrarte en el trabajo.

— Claro, el trabajo... — repitió Itachi, con una sonrisa , — Si esto es trabajo, me dedicaré a esto por el resto de mi vida.

— Recordaré tus palabras mañana , cuando lleguemos a la parte mas difícil.

Cuando él comenzaba a apreciar la gentil flexión de los dedos, Sakura pasó a levantar y bajar el brazo. El dolor causada por el movimiento simple lo hizo apretar los dientes.

— Lamento provocarte sufrimiento, Pero es necesario, si quieres recuperar plenamente el uso del brazo.

— Entiendo... — Él contuvo la respiración , enfrentando el dolor lacerante que le atravesaba el brazo y se concentraba en su hombro rígido.

Sakura repitió el movimiento varias veces y luego finalizó el ejercicio. Itachi suspiró aliviado.

Ella tomó una servilleta de lino e hizo una bola.

— Siempre que puedas, aprieta esta bola entre los dedos de tu mano . Va a ayudar a fortalecerlos.

Por fin, Sakura se levantó lista para partir.

— Era sólo eso? — protestó el guerrero. — Es así como planeas ayudarme a recuperar las fuerzas ?

Ella casi se rió ante la expresión contrariada de él .

— Te olvidas de la gravedad de tu herida, Itachi Uchiha. No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido. Si te esfuerzas demasiado ahora, eso retardará tu recuperación. Ahora , necesitas descanso.

Él suprimió un insulto al volver a la cama, con la ayuda da protectora. Sin demora, ella lo hizo tomar una copa con agua en la cual había mezclado la poción .

Cuando Sakura dejó el cuarto y descendió a escalera , Itachi ya estaba dormido . Todavía sintiendo el contacto de las manos de ella y la fragancia de rosas.

— Mi lady ? Le Pido permiso para entrar –

Sakura apenas había llegado a su cuarto cuando oyó la voz de la criada del otro lado de la puerta . Después se recomponerse, la abrió .

— Si, Sora? Qué es tan importante para perturbar mi descanso?

— Hinata me mandó a avisarle que Lord Onoki está aquí . — La criada bajó la voz. — Y no vino solo. Un muchacho muy guapo está con él .

Sakura estrechó la mirada .

— Lord Sasori?

— Si , ese es el nombre , mi lady . Él y Lord Onoki la aguardan en la sala. Quiere que la ayude a vestirse?

Sakura se miró en el espejo. Tenía el vestido medio arrugado, . No obstante, la idea de arreglarse para Sasori no le atraía.

— Gracias , Sora. Voy a ir así como estoy . Puedes llevar la bandeja a abajo .

— Si, mi lady .

La criada no disimulaba su desaprobación. Si un hombre de la riqueza de lord Sasori un día la buscase, ella movería cielo y tierra para presentarse lo mejor posible. Hacia años que los criados especulaban sobre el futuro de Sakura, que había desperdiciado muchos años cuidando de su madre enferma. Ahora , se mostraba- madura, obcecada y demasiado desafiante de las convenciones de arreglar un matrimonio . Qué hombre ofrecería su apellido y su fortuna a una mujer incapaz de usar ardides femeninos?

La criada continuaba con el ceño fruncido al acompañar a su ama escaleras abajo.

— Lord Onoki . — Sakura se detuvo por un instante.

— Mi querida . — El señor la besó suavemente . — Espero que nos perdone esta intrusión.

— Eres amigo de mi padre . Jamas serías un intruso. - El caballero sonrió radiante.

— Lord Sasori y yo íbamos para el puerto para recibir a un viejo amigo que llega de Londres. Imaginamos que te gustaría de acompañarnos y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Lo lamento. Tengo un ... compromiso prioritario.

— Podemos llevarte — se ofreció Sasori. — Sería un placer ofrecerte mi carruaje .

— Gracias , lord Sasori. — Sakura se obligó a saludarlo, extendiendo la mano para recibir un beso. — Es mucha gentileza de su parte. Pero ya le ordené a Naruto que preparar mi carruaje.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión , entonces , mi lady . Ella inclinó la cabeza , forzando una sonrisa .

— No faltará oportunidad.

— Que tal mañana ?

— Prometí a lady Mitarashi ir a visitarla ...

— En ese caso, Lord Onoki y yo podremos acompañarla , ya que también concordamos en visitar a la dama. No es así, Onoki?

El hombre mayor sonreía de oreja a oreja .

Sakura estaba acorralada. El viejo amigo de su padre estaba determinado a hacer el papel de cupido. Y Sasori se mostraba mas que persistente. Nada le restaba mas que aceptar la derrota con gracia.

— Gracias , lord Sasori. Acepto su gentil oferta. El muchacho se inclinó sobre la mano de ella.

— Hasta mañana , entonces , mi lady .

Sakura acompañó a los visitantes hasta la puerta y esperó que subiesen al carruaje . Entonces , le ordenó a Naruto que preparase su propio carruaje. Tal vez un paseo al aire libre fuese todo de que precisaba para aclarar a mente.

De vuelta en su habitación , se asustó al ver la puerta que daba al cuartito del ático abierta. Itachi estaba inclinado sobre el piso al pie de las escaleras estrechas.

— Qué estás haciendo ? — preguntó Sakura, exasperada.

— Oyendo a través de la puerta .

— Deberías estar durmiendo !

— Y lo estaba. Pero sonido de una cierta voz me despertó . — El guerrero avanzó un paso. — Qué quería tu inglés esta vez ?

— Él no es mi inglés . Y sólo vino a ofrecerme su carruaje .

— Con él adentro, lo apuesto.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo , Itachi Uchiha—. Él la agarró por los hombros .

— Pavadas, Sakura. Todo lo que acontece en esta casa es asunto mío. Ese Sasori es tan carnicero como Kabuto. Pero vos permites que él te adule , te corteje...

Ella escupía fuego por los ojos .

— No puedo impedirle que me adule. Pero ningún hombre me corteja sin mi permiso . Lord Sasori se encuentra lejos de su hogar y de los suyos. Y por eso me ve como un alma gemela.

Itachi le tocó o mentón , forzándola a mirarlo.

— Si crees mismo eso, Sakura, estás completamente equivocada. Ese hombre te desea. Por qué no ? — Con los pulgares, delineó sus labios llenos, enviando una oleada de calor por su columna vertebral . — Nunca vi una muchacha mas linda...

Ella se apartó , temerosa de los sentimientos que el contacto con el irlandés le provocaba.

— Son sólo las pociones, Itachi Uchiha.

— Las drogas pueden haberme debilitado, pero no afectaron mi visión . Ni mi mente. No ves en vos misma lo que los otros ven , Sakura?

— Veo... — Ella se calló. En verdad , se veía reflejada en los ojos de él . Y tenía una sensación extraña.

Estaba acostumbrada a las lisonjas de los caballeros de la corte. Las mismas palabras en los labios de lord Sasori habrían sonado afectadas y condescendientes. Dichas por ese hombre , sin embargo, adquirían un significado totalmente nuevo.

— Ven , ahora . — Señaló la escalera . — Es mejor ayudarte a volver a la cama antes que te desmayes aquí en mi cuarto.

— Está bien . — Itachi sofocó la ira respirando profundamente y entonces subió la escalera , lentamente , seguido por Sakura.

Minutos después , acostado en la cama , oía el ruido de las actividades en el patio . Ruedas de carruaje se aproximaron, luego se apartaron, y entonces , silencio.

Se olvidó del dolor por la rabia. Inmóvil , sólo pensaba en Sakura. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido . Inteligente, educada, desenvuelta, capaz y perspicaz. Una muchacha rica que parecía contraria a las ostentaciones de la sociedad. Aunque tuviese una bella casa, tan grandiosa como la de él en Ballinarin, adoptaba un estilo de vida simple. Y, a pesar de su belleza arrebatadora, no había noción del efecto que causaba en los hombres . Y era hija de lord Kakashi Haruno, amigo íntimo y consejero de la reina .

Cuando finalmente se adormeció, el bello rostro de Sakura visitó sus sueños. Se habría sorprendido de saber que ella , sola en el carruaje , vivía una situación semejante. Como le venía sucediendo con frecuencia, pensaba en las cualidades de un cierto joven irlandés. Siempre en busca de un justificativo para mantenerlo a distancia.

 **ITACHI ES TAN LINDO CELOSO :)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO VI**

Lord Sasori, supe que recibió amigos en el puerto anoche. — Lady Mitarashi tomó asiento en la sala , desparramando las faldas a su alrededor , mientras los invitados se acomodaban . — Alguna novedad?

Sasori parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

— La reina recibió mi primera misiva y respondió enviando un contingente de soldados. Les Ordené que recorriesen la ciudad en busca de los forajidos irlandeses.

Sakura sintió que su corazón fallaba.

— Mas soldados?

— Su majestad aseguró que seguirá todos mis consejos — replicó Sasori, dándose importancia. — Finalmente , fue para eso que me envió acá.

Sakura respiró profundamente . Ya que estaba obligada a soportar una tarde entera en compañía de lord Sasori, al menos podría intentar obtener el máximo de información .

— A esta altura, creo que los rebeldes ya han dejado Dublín y se escondieron en la zona rural. No concuerda?

— No, mi lady . No estoy de acuerdo . Pusimos barreras de soldados en todas los caminos que salen de Dublín el mismo día de la pelea en el puerto y ninguno de los forajidos fue capturado. Eso significa que están escondidos aquí , en la ciudad .

— Qué planea hacer? — preguntó Sakura, tensa. — Buscarlos puerta por puerta?

— Si es preciso. Pero hay un modo mas fácil...

— Y cual sería? — quiso saber lady Mitarashi.

— Ponerle precio a sus cabezas, principalmente la del líder. Va a ser difícil que el pueblo ignore esa tentación, después de todo , la mitad de la gente aquí pasa hambre . La recompensa de un rey debe ser bastante tentadora . Sólo precisamos descubrir el escondrijo de esas ratas. La pena que se les impondrá servirá de ejemplo para los que se atreven a desobedecer a la reina . Los demás quedaron tan amedrentados después asistir a uno o dos ahorcamientos que le negarán asilo hasta a sus propios hijos y hermanos . Y la pequeña rebelión morirá .

— Admiro hombres fuertes . — Lady Mitarashi sorbió a cerveza y alternó su mirada entre Sasori y Sakura. — Vos no, mi querida?

Sakura escogió bien sus palabras.

— La Fuerza es algo que todos debemos admirar. Pero imagino si no estamos subestimando la fuerza de voluntad del pueblo irlandés.

— Crees que una buena cantidad de dinero no puede tentarlos traicionar a uno de los suyos?

— Tal vez. Siempre hay gente desleal.

— Es justamente con eso que cuento. Sólo necesito una persona dispuesta a susurrar uno o dos secretos. Y Corazón Negro Uchiha será mío.

— Espero que tenga razón. — Lord Onoki disimuló un bostezo. Habían pasado buena parte del día en compañía de lady Mitarashi, cenando poco antes y, ahora , el crepúsculo ya caía sobre la ciudad . — Si tiene éxito , Su majestad tendrá un gran alivio.

— Quién sabe? — Lady Mitarashi dejaba traslucir su admiración. — Como recompensa, Elizabeth Tal vez lo consagre caballero. Y le conceda poder sobre un territorio...

— Es muy posible — concordó Lord Onoki . — Irlanda sería la elección lógica. A pesar de la pobreza del lugar , existen buenas porciones de tierra y algunas propiedades muy bonitas.

El señor miró a Sakura, que parecía pálida a la luz de las velas.

— Te callaste de repente, mi querida . Estás cansada?

— Un poco.

— Siendo así , vamos a irnos . — Lord Onoki se levantó y fue hacia ella, ofreciendole la mano.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa . Y la mantuvo en la despedida de la anfitriona y durante el largo trayecto en el carruaje al lado de lord Sasori. En la puerta de su casa, recurrió a la paciencia mientras el noble afectado se demoraba sobre su mano.

— Buenas noches , lord Sasori.

— Buenas noches , mi lady . Gracias por la tarde agradable . Puedo visitarte nuevamente mañana?

— Lo lamento. Estaré fuera la mayor parte del día .

— Entiendo. — Sin intimidarse, Sasori sonreía perspicazmente. — Sabes, con cada rechazo tuyo, mi apetito por vos aumenta. Que tal pasado mañana ?

Antes que Sakura respondiese, él se adelantó :

— No ahora , mi lady . Mandaré al cochero mañana para buscar tu respuesta. Buenas noches .

Ella observó el carruaje de él desvanecerse en el crepúsculo. Entonces , cerró la puerta y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto .

Como la criada estaba allí, no tuvo elección mas que aprontarse para ir a dormir.

— Hinata mandó preguntar si va a comer algo, mi lady ,

— Creo que si, algo liviano, Sora. Te y galletas, Está bien ?

— Si, mi lady .

En poco tiempo , la propia Hinata llegaba con una bandeja. Cerrando la puerta , susurró :

— En su ausencia, cuidé de nuestro huésped .

— Gracias , Hinata. Cómo está él?

— Como todos los hombres convalecientes. Irritado. Impaciente. Cayendo en la auto compasión.

Sakura se rió .

— Estamos hablando del mismo Itachi Uchiha. Se alimentó ?

— Muy poco. Al saber que a mi lady pasaría el día afuera, rechazó la bandeja y perdió el ánimo.

Por algún motivo extraño, Sakura tuvo ganas de reírse en voz alta. Pero disimuló su sonrisa .

— Estoy segura que él superará esto. Sugiero que prepares una fuente grande de sopa de avena mañana .

— Si , mi lady. — El ama de llaves señaló la bandeja. — Hay bastante comida para la noche. — Miró a Sakura. — En Caso que quiera verlo antes de acostarse ...

— Gracias , Hinata. — Sakura se dio cuenta que quería verlo, si. Mucho . — No me cuesta nada darle una visita.

— Buenas noches , mi lady .

Cuando el ama de llaves se retiró, Sakura trancó la puerta , tomó la bandeja y subió la escalerita.

Itachi ya reconocía los pasos leves de su protectora. Mirando de reojo la puerta , su corazón se aceleraba con la expectativa. La había extrañado . Sin su presencia, el día había sido largo y aburrido, marcado por el dolor incesante.

Había pasado a aguardar ansiosamente las visitas de Sakura, aunque los ejercicios vigorosos que ella imponía lo hiciesen apretar los dientes con frustración. Mas el esfuerzo valía la pena. No sólo se fortalecía, sino que ganaba mas y mas tiempo en compañía de su protectora.

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado en los últimos días. Al principio, lo había tratado con desdén , tocándolo sólo cuando era necesario, hablando con una indiferencia casi cínica. Al mismo tiempo, él descubría dentro de sí una paciencia que nunca había imaginado poseer . Se había mostrado tan gentil y formal en relación a ella. Ahora , parecían tener una tregua. No obstante, a veces detectaba bajo esa aparente calma de Sakura un verdadero torbellino interior.

Sakura entró con un susurros de faldas y posó la bandeja en la mesita .

— Buenas noches , Itachi Uchiha — saludó, sonriente . — Cómo lo pasaste en mi ausencia?

— Dormí como un bebé la mayor parte del día .

Ella se rió del mal humor de él .

— Por qué esa cara seria, entonces ?

— Porque dormí mucho y dormir así sólo es bueno para los niños. Un hombre da mi edad debería avergonzase de eso.

— Vergüenza o no , es necesario para tu cura. — Sakura levantó la tapa de una fuente y un aroma de sopa y galletas calientes llenó el aire. — Hum, parece que Hinata se superó esta vez. — Después extender un paño limpio sobre las mantas , le pasó una fuente humeante . — Ella debe creer que sólo la comida puede operar milagros, como acelerar la cicatrización de sus heridas.

Itachi tomó un bocado. Y volvió a sonreír .

— Dile a Hinata que es una santa y que su comida hace milagros.

— Ella se va a ruborizar como una adolescente cuando se lo diga. — Sakura abrió la ventana estrecha, permitiendo que una fresca brisa nocturna entrase en el cuarto. Mientras Itachi tomaba la sopa, extendió sobre la cama una calza limpia y una camisa blanca.

— Para qué es eso?

— Para reemplazar las ropas que usabas cuando llegaste aquí . — Ella recogió la camisa rota y se la mostró . — Cuando puedas me gustaría que tirases esa calza.

— Con todo placer, mi lady . — Itachi tocó la cintura de su calza , con intención de sacársela , pero Sakura lo detuvo .

— Prefiero que esperes a que yo salga.

— Y estropear mi broma? Vamos, bella Sakura, ven y ayúdame a sacarme la ropa ...

— Naciste insolente, Itachi Uchiha. Haz el favor de esperar a que yo salga.

— Pero no voy a tirar esta calza. Hinata consiguió quitarle todas las manchas de sangre...

—Si pero coser todos los cortes hechos por cuchillos y espadas es una tarea imposible . Mejor quemarla.

— Qué pasa?! — Itachi estrechó la mirada , desconfiado. — Por qué tanta preocupación?

— Tus ropas pueden delatarte , si alguien las reconoce. Todos los que estaban en el puerto ese día se acordarán de ellas. Apuesto a que no hay muchos hombres caminado por ahí con sus calzas y su camisa rasgadas.

Él adoptó un tono gélido.

— Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo, Sakura. Por qué esa súbita preocupación por mis ropas?

Ella bajó la voz.

— En verdad, hoy descubrí que otro barco llegó al puerto. Soldados ingleses están recorriendo la ciudad . Lord Sasori puso un alto precio a tu cabeza , con la esperanza de inducir a tus compatriotas a traicionarte . Parece determinado a ser quien capturare al astuto Corazón Negro Uchiha .

Itachi dejó la comida de lado. No era la primera vez que pensaba en la situación peligrosa de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo, surgía la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta.

— Considerando el peligro de la situación, por qué me escondes aquí, Sakura? — Ella tomó la fuente y le dio un plato con carne, queso y pan crocante recién salido del horno, con la esperanza de estimular su apetito.

— Si recuerdo bien, no tuve opción . Me impusieron tu presencia.

— Podrías haberme denunciado a las autoridades.

— Lo sé . — Ella sirvió agua en una fuente y dobló varias toallas al lado de la fuente.

Como Sakura no decía mas nada, Itachi volvió a comer.

— Podía haberme echado — él consideró .

— Lo sé . — Ella cerró la ventana, acomodó las cortinas y tomó una manta que se había caído al suelo , doblándola con cuidado.

— Pero no me echaste , Sakura. — Él la sujetó por la mano , obligándola a interrumpir el trabajo. — Me dejaste quedarme, sabiendo que ponías tu casa en peligro. Por qué ?

Ella evitaba mirarlo.

— Vos precisabas ayuda. No podía darte la espalda , ni a vos ni a ninguna otra persona necesitada.

— Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! Mi cabeza tiene precio. Piensas que no sé lo que te pasará si los ingleses me encuentran aquí ?

— No van a encontrarte. — Ella lo miró , y sintió su rostro ardiendo . Levantó el mentón , esperando parecer arrogante. — Como vos mismo dijiste, soy una de ellos.

— Yo dije muchas cosas. De algunas, me avergüenzo. — Itachi bajó la voz. — Vos no sos una de ellos, Sakura. Jamas podrías serlo.

— Cómo puedes saberlo ? Mi padre es uno de los consejeros de mayor confianza de la reina . En este exacto momento, debe estar reunido con ella , aconsejándola respecto a la mejor manera de lidiar con el "problema irlandés", como a ella le gusta definirnos .

— Estás viendo? — El guerrero sonrió . — Acabas de hablar en plural. Vos te consideras una de nosotros, los irlandeses .

— Es una manera de hablar. Nada mas.

— No, no es así . Tu madre era irlandesa. Tu corazón está aquí . Lo sé. — Itachi le tocó el rostro. — Conmigo.

Sakura se esforzó por no demostrar emoción . Cada vez que Itachi la tocaba, sentía una oleada de calor en su s entrañas, además de un aprieto súbito en el corazón.

— Das a mis palabras mas significado de lo que poseen , Itachi Uchiha. Está herido. Precisabas un lugar donde recuperarte . Yo habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier criatura necesitada, fuese un perro, o fuese un hombre .

— Claro. Tienes buen corazón. Y es mas una cosa que amo en vos, Sakura.

Ella apartó la mano de él .

— No uses palabras bonitas para quebrar mi resistencia.

— Es eso lo que hacía ?

— Tengo la impresión de que siempre sabe lo que haces , Itachi Uchiha. — En tono mas seco, para parecer mas distante , sugirió : — Si quieres sentarte en la silla, podremos trabajar con tu brazo antes de irnos a dormir.

— Dormir Juntos? — provocó el irlandés, los ojos brillantes.

— La única cosa que vamos a hacer juntos es mover tu brazo. — Él se sentó en la silla y se quitó la camisa, aguardando, tenso, el instante en que ella lo tocase. Cuando Sakura se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

El contacto de Sakura tenía el efecto de una droga. Bastaba que ella rozase su carne para sentir los cambios. Su pulso se tornaba errático . La respiración se aceleraba. Todos los pensamientos se suspendían , todos menos uno . La Quería . Estaba desesperado por sentir las manos de ella por todo su cuerpo . Quería saborearla . Y Quería poseerla. Allí . EN ese instante.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y cerró los puños, para no agarrar a Sakura y tomar lo que quería .

— No estás moviendo tu brazo como deberías .

— Cómo lo sabes?

— No siento un nudo de tensión aquí . — Ella le apretó un músculo, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante , facilitándole el acceso. — Ni aquí . — Presionó los pulgares sobre su hombro rígido, masajeando la carne con una presión firme pero agradable.

— Tal vez la tensión venga de algo mas allá del dolor...

— Y qué sería?

Itachi suspiró, tanto de placer como de frustración.

— Dejaré que lo deduzcas sola, mi lady .

Sakura maldijo las sombras nocturnas que daban un aire romántico al cuartito del ático . Ciertamente , era ese el motivo por el que las provocaciones de Itachi parecía aún mas osadas. Mientras deslizaba los dedos por la carne musculosa de él, levantando y bajando el brazo herido con paciencia, deseó poder relajarse y disfrutar de lo que el hombre le ofrecía. Pues, la verdad fuese dicha, estaba cada vez mas tentada.

— Por hoy , basta. — Ella sirvió la poción en una copa con agua y tomó a bandeja.

— Ya te vas?

— SI . — Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo. Un segundo mirando ese rostro guapo, esa sonrisa pícara y esos ojos divertidos, y estaría perdida.

— Te veré mañana ? O planeas pasar otro día en compañía de tu inglés ?

Sakura lo miró , entonces , pero de un modo fulminante.

— Tendrá que esperar y descubrirlo , Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando alcanzó la seguridad de su habitación , largó a bandeja y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Era cada vez mas difícil tener en mente que debía ser sensata, en vez de rendirse a los placeres que su huésped sugería.

— Como fue crecer en Inglaterra, Sakura? — Se había convertido en un ritual. Sakura le llevaba la comida a Itachi y luego se dedicaban juntos a la difícil tarea de ejercitar el brazo herido. Durante la rutina, ella le contaba sobre su infancia, o lo hacía hablar de la de él, para que se olvidase un poco del dolor. Ahora , consideraba a sus padres, Fugaku y Mikoto, a su hermano y su hermana Izumi tan conocidos como miembros de su propia familia.

— Tuve una infancia solitaria en Inglaterra. Por su salud frágil, mi madre sólo tuvo una hija. Recuerdo que deseaba tener hermanos y hermanas con quien conversar y jugar. En vez de ellos, mi padre me rodeó de preceptores y profesores para ser educada. Estudié etiqueta y protocolo, música, francés, español y, claro, inglés . — Sakura se rió . — Mi profesora de inglés vivía reprendiéndome por el acento que heredé de mi madre ...

Ahora , Itachi entendía por qué ella hablaba esa extraña mezcla de inglés e irlandés. Su acento se había debilitado , pero continuaba presente. Y sonaba como música para sus oídos.

— Es una Pena que no hayas sido educada aquí. Los tutores irlandeses habrían incentivado tu acento.

—La señorita. Morgan me golpeaba con una vara cada vez que me atrapaba hablando con acento irlandés.

— Ella te golpeaba? — Itachi estaba indignado. — Y tus padres no hacían nada ?

— Nunca me atreví a contarles. Mi madre vivía enferma y podía empeorar si se enterase. Por eso, yo lo ocultaba e intentaba contentar a mis profesores.

El irlandés sintió una inexplicable urgencia de proteger a esa muchacha valiente.

— Y tus amigos?

— Tenía pocos. Me Consideraban demasiado irlandesa. Y cuando venía a Clay Court con mi madre en los veranos , los jóvenes de aquí me consideraban demasiado inglesa. Creo que eso explica como adquirí mi propia opinión. — Sakura ansiaba cambiar de tema . — Ahora, háblame mas de Sasuke. Por qué tus padres decidieron mandarlo al exterior, en vez de enviarte a vos ? Después de todo, como hijo primogénito, vos tenías mas derecho...

Itachi se rió .

— Yo me rehusé. Estaba harto de libros y tutores. Los monjes de St. Brendan intentaron inculcar sus conocimientos en mi cabeza desde que nací, pero yo sólo quería saber de las tierras y las propiedades de mi padre . Sólo me importaba la tierra. Nuestra bella Ballinarin...

Sakura notaba la emoción en la voz de Itachi siempre que él mencionaba su hogar . Su deseo de volver era tan inmenso que ni la obstinación del guerrero conseguía disimular.

— Por que no vuelves, entonces , Itachi?

Él sacudió la cabeza y gruñó cuando fue obligado a levantar el brazo encima de su cabeza . Sentía mucho menos dolor ahora , en relación a los primeros días del tratamiento.

— No puedo volver hasta que no termine esta cosa...

— Esta cosa. — Sakura se estremeció ante el término usado para describir su obsesión con el soldado inglés llamado Kabuton. Le Bajó el brazo y volvió a masajear los músculos en su hombro. — Qué bien le harías a tu familia si murieses?

— Ninguno . — Itachi giró la cabeza para mirarla . — Es por eso que planeo continuar vivo. Lamento haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. Mi padre continua trabajando a una edad en la que podría estar todo el día sentado frente a la chimenea, rodeado de nietos. Y mi madre tuvo que asumir la tarea de criar al pequeño Sai, el único sobreviviente de la masacre hecha por Kabuton. Lamento no estar allá para ver a mi hermana Izumi convertirse en una mujer adulta. Y Sasuke.,. — Hizo una pausa, sacudido por la emoción . — Somos mas que hermanos . A pesar de ser diferentes en nuestra apariencia física y nuestro temperamento, tenemos almas gemelas. Lo extraño todos los días de mi vida.

Sakura interrumpió el masaje. Podía sentir el dolor vibrando dentro de él . Sin darse cuenta, cerró las manos en torno a los brazos musculosos y susurró al oído del guerrero:

— Lo siento mucho. Imagino cuan difícil ha sido para vos. Pero no te atormentes, Itachi.

Dios del cielo. Sakura no se imaginaba lo que provocaba en él cuando lo tocaba así . Devastado por una oleada de calor, sentía su miembro latir con fuerza dentro de su calza.

Demasiado Tarde , ella se dio cuenta de la tensión en el guerrero. Y de la suya propia. Cuando intentó apartarse, él la sujetó .

— No es eso lo que me atormenta, Sakura.

Ella intentó liberarse, Pero él la retenía firmemente. Con su garganta seca, apena conseguía expresarse.

— Debo ir abajo , Itachi Uchiha. — De repente, el cuartito parecía todavía pequeño y sofocante.

— No, mi lady . — Con un movimiento ágil, el guerrero se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos. — No te vayas todavía.

Sorprendida y un tanto amedrentada, Sakura intentó minimizar la situación comprometida .

— Parece que nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido bien empleado. Ya estás recuperando la fuerza...

— Y también el apetito.

— Se lo Diré a Hinata.

— No estoy hablando de comida, Sakura. Sabes que te deseo.

— Suéltame , Itachi Uchiha.

— Por qué ? No soy sólo yo quien desea. Vos me deseas, también .

Ella entró en pánico.

— Retira tus manos de mí . No quiero nada de eso.

— Mentira. — Cuando Sakura intentó liberarse, Itachi aproximó su rostro mas todavía. — Lo Veo en tus ojos, Sakura. Lo siento en tus manos . Vos me deseas . Quieres lo mismo que yo. Sólo que ese deseo te asusta, verdad?

Ella levantó el mentón .

— De ningún modo. No tengo miedo de nada, y mucho menos de vos.

— Pruébalo, entonces . Bésame. Aquí . Ahora .

Sakura se paralizó ante el desafío.

— No preciso probarte nada .

— De hecho. Pruébatelo a vos misma, Sakura . No Será que tienes miedo de lo que puedes descubrir?

Itachi la soltó y bajó los brazos, permitiéndole escoger. No la tomaría contra su voluntad . Pero ya la conocía tan bien. Estaba seguro que ella no resistiría un desafío.

Deliberadamente, Sakura se colocó en puntas de pie y aproximó su rostro al de él, mirándolo a los ojos . Al rozar sus labios con los de él, vio como Itachi estrechaba la mirada . Entonces , posó la boca sobre la de él y pasó a mover los labios. Con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas trémulas, experimentó el shock , el súbito calentamiento de la sangre, al mismo tiempo que una corriente helada le recorría la columna vertebral . Todo aconteció en cuestión de segundos, pero el asombro perduraba.

Cuando abrió los ojos , ella se dio cuenta que él no se había movido . Continuaba con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del cuerpo, como si nada hubiese acontecido. Era una calma extraña, disimulando la tensión pulsando dentro de él . Esbozando una sonrisa , él prolongaba el desafío.

— Y entonces , Sakura, qué descubriste?

— Nada. — Ella sintió su rostro ardiendo con la mentira, pero no daría el brazo a torcer. — No sentí absolutamente nada. Satisfecho?

El irlandés sonrió .

— Eres la mentirosa mas linda que jamas haya conocido.

— Acepté tu desafío. Era todo lo que pretendía...

La oración murió incompleta, pues Itachi la agarró y la apretó contra su pecho de acero. Presa de un beso ardiente, hambriento, ella no tuvo poción mas que responder con igual avidez.

Él era increíblemente ágil con la boca. Degustaba . Saboreaba . Devoraba. Con dientes, labios y lengua , él la conducía a un paseo salvaje que le hacía girar la cabeza y acelerar el corazón . El calor pronto se transformó en infierno. Su sangre fluía como lava, su cuerpo en una erupción que amenazaba sobrepasarla. Todo el tiempo , él deslizaba las manos grandes por su espalda , abriendo una senda de fuego.

— Itachi... espera un poco. — Sakura se apartó , jadeante. — No consigo pensar.

— No pienses, Sakura. Sólo debes sentir. — Él continuó dándole besitos en la sien , en el rostro y sobre la nariz respingada. La actitud dulce y gentil la hizo suspirar. Itachi le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su pecho. — Ves lo que le haces a mi corazón.

El corazón de él saltaba, fuera de control, exactamente como el de ella.

Sakura levantó la mano y él la llevó a sus labios , imprimiendo un beso en su palma. Sus miradas se encontraron. Uno podía leer el deseo en el otro.

Sin una palabra, los labios se encajaron y los cuerpos luchando por lograr mas proximidad.

Itachi sostenía su cabeza para profundizar el beso cada vez mas.

Ella enlazó sus brazos en torno al cuello de él, necesitando estrecharlo, ansiosa por sentirlo con todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Era una locura. Él lo sabía . Pero detenerse equivalía a impedir que el sol brillara, o que la brisa dejara de soplar sobre la tierra. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa. Tenía que poseerla. O morir intentándolo .

—Acuéstate conmigo, Sakura. Déjame amarte. Aquí . Ahora ...

Esas palabras, susurradas contra sus labios, dentro de su boca, hicieron efecto . Era tan fácil aceptar lo que Itachi le ofrecía. Pero le temía a las sensaciones que le oscurecían su mente, perjudicando su capacidad de razonar.

— No puedo .

— No puedes o no quieres?

— No sé. No consigo pensar cuando me abrazas así , cuando me besas de esa manera ...

Sakura retrocedió un poco, buscando recobrar el control.

— Te entiendo. Una mujer como vos no daría su amor a cualquiera. Y es un hecho que mi cabeza tienen un precio.

Ella se enfureció.

— Crees que eso me detendría? Si piensas eso, es porque no me conoces.

— Oh, creo que te conozco bastante bien . — Itachi tocó los labios de ella, húmedos e hinchados por sus besos. — Ya me sacaste mi duda .

— Qué duda ?

— Ahora estoy seguro que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero. Puedes negarlo, pero tus besos me lo confirman.

 **LE DIJO QUE LA QUIERE WIIII Y YA QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLA QUE AVENTADO ES JAJAJA Y SAKURA TAMBIÉN LO DESEA.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY,A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO VII**

Sakura despertó con golpecitos suaves en la puerta . Había tenido una noche miserable , atormentada por las palabras de Itachi, perseguida por las imágenes en las que él la abrazaba y la besaba.

Salió de la cama y atravesó el cuarto . Cuando abrió la puerta , la criada entró y posó una bandeja en una mesa.

— Por qué comenzó a trancar la puerta , mi lady?

Tomada de sorpresa, Sakura no consiguió pensar en una explicación.

— Sé que tiene miedo de los forajidos que según dicen, están escondidos En Dublín , mi lady , quédese tranquila. A pesar de lo que se comenta sobre ellos, parece que no lastiman a las mujeres. Ni siquiera a las mujeres inglesas. Su lucha es contra los soldados de la reina .

— Gracias , Sora. Es un alivio saberlo.

— Quiere que la ayude a vestirse , mi lady ?

— Tal vez mas tarde. Lord Onoki y Lord Sasori van llevarme a un picnic .

La criada se mostró deslumbrada.

— Lord Sasori? Ese guapo ?

Sakura asintió.

— Necesitaré una capa y un gorro. Y pídele a Hinata que haga esa torta. Sé que a Lord Onoki l as adora.

— Si, mi lady . Va a llamarme cuando quiera que la ayude a vestirse ?

— Si . Hasta entonces , creo que voy a quedar descansando aquí en mi cuarto.

Camino a la puerta , la criada miró la bandeja pesada.

— Espero que al menos consiga comer una parte de todo lo que Hinata preparó. — Bajó la voz. — Si quiere saber, creo que ella se está volviendo loca. Si yo no le llamaba la atención , habría puesto dos tazas de te y dos fuentes de sopa hoy !

Sakura tosió detrás de su mano, disimulando así su risa.

— Tal vez esté trabajando demasiado . Hablaré con ella .

— Si , mi lady . — La criada salió cerrando la puerta . Antes que diese un paso, oyó el sonido en la cerradura.

Sola en el cuarto , Sakura se cubrió con un manto de terciopelo ,bien largo . Estaba determinada a no revivir la tentación de la noche anterior. Continuaría cuidando de Itachi, pero conservaría el pudor y el recato.

Con un suspiro resignado, levantó la bandeja y subió los escalones hacia el ático. Allá en lo alto, empujó la puerta con la cadera.

— Buen día, Itachi Uchiha — lo saludó impersonalmente.

— Igual para vos. — Él bostezó y se desperezó, fingiendo indolencia. En verdad , estaba despierto hacia horas, esperando ansioso la primera aparición de Sakura esa mañana.

Se sentó y la observó posar la bandeja en la mesa. A pesar de la capa sobre sus hombros, podía imaginar cada línea y curva de su cuerpo esbelto.

Ella le extendió una fuente con sopa.

Antes que ella se apartase, Itachi le sujetó la mano y la empujó al borde del colchón .

— No vas a hacerme compañía?

Sakura se rió , disimulando el pequeño sobresalto provocado por el contacto de él .

— Hoy no será posible. Mi criada , Sora, notó dos tazas y dos platos en la bandeja y acusó a la pobre Hinata de estar loca. Por eso, sólo envió tu desayuno.

— Entonces, vamos a compartirlo. — el irlandés le ofreció la primera cucharada, en un gesto extrañamente íntimo que la enervaba.

Él la observó tragar, luchando contra el impulso de limpiar su boca con un beso .

— Eso es poca comida hasta para un pajarito. — Él hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la ofreció nuevamente .

La proximidad del guerrero la afectaba demasiado . La Seducían los músculos que se marcaban con cada uno de sus movimientos . Los ojos que la estudiaban tan detenidamente.

— Puedes comerte el resto — decidió, tensa. — Necesitas una buena nutrición para recuperar tus fuerzas . — Para imponer distancia entre ambos, fue a abrir la ventana estrecha.

— Cómo está el clima hoy ?

Sakura se mantenía de espalda a Itachi, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar de esos ojos .

— Hay una neblina fina, pero el sol ya despunta por el este. Creo que será un lindo día .

— Qué vas a hacer hoy ?

— Voy a un picnic. — Sakura hizo una pausa antes de completar la frase : — Con Lord Onoki , un viejo amigo de mi padre .

El irlandés notó que ella vacilaba .

— Sólo los dos?

Ella negó, manteniendo la mirada a distancia.

— Habrá mucha gente. Lady Mitarashi, lord Sasori...

Itachi adoptó un tono gélido.

— Muy conveniente.

— No tuve modo de rehusarme.

— Intentaste decir que "no"? A veces funciona.

Sakura se volvió llena de rabia por su sarcasmo .

— No es tan simple. Lord Onoki es un viejo amigo de la familia que le gusta jugar a ser cupido. No puedo herir sus sentimientos. — Viendo que él había acabado la sopa , fue recoger a fuente y le sirvió una taza de te. — Lamento que tengas que pasar el día solo.

— Está bien . Diviértete, mi lady . — Itachi hablaba en tono indiferente, ocultando las emociones turbulentas debajo de su apariencia calma. — Espero conseguir levantar mi espada una o dos veces sin tu ayuda.

— Haz eso. — Sakura pasó las manos por la falda, buscando un justificativo para prolongar a visita. — Precisas algo?

— No. Has sido mas que gentil.

— Que tengas un buen día, entonces , Itachi Uchiha.

Él inclinó la cabeza .

— Mi lady .

Ella dio media vuelta y descendió por la escalera , sintiéndose extrañamente melancólica. Maldito lord Sasori, por sacarla de la casa cuando no tenía la menor ganas de estar en su compañía. Y maldito el guerrero que estaba en el cuartito del ático , también . Era como si ambos conspirasen para estropear su día.

— Ya lo dije ? — Recostado sobre tronco de un árbol seco, Lord Onoki bebía su cerveza. — Existen lugares espléndidos aquí en Irlanda.

— En efecto. — Sasori apreció la mesa puesta a la sombra de un árbol , en donde cuatro caballeros jugaban a las cartas. En otra época, habría participado del juego y habría apostado gran cantidad de oro . El hecho era que había descubierto un tesoro todavía mayor . A su lado, arrodillada sobre una manta extendida en el pasto , Sakura sujetaba una copa de vino en una de sus manos y un bollito en la otra. — Comienzo a entender porque deseas permanecer aquí , mi lady .

Ella sonrió ante el comentario inesperado.

— Cuidado, lord Sasori. Puede quedar hechizado por Irlanda.

— Creo que eso ya sucedió. Pero no es la tierra lo que me cautiva... Lady Mitarashi, excitada ante el romance en ciernes , no pudo evitar un suspiro.

— Oh, lord Sasori. Mi querido finado marido me miraba del mismo modo en que usted mira a la dulce Sakura. No es así, Lord Onoki ?

— De hecho , mi querida . —El viejo caballero se levantó y le ofreció el brazo. — Vamos dar una vuelta y dejar a los jóvenes solos...

— Si no les importa, me gustaría acompañarlos. — Sakura se levantó y acomodó sus faldas , decidida a no quedarse atrás . — Después de este almuerzo delicioso que su cocinero preparó, lady Mitarashi, una caminata es lo que preciso.

La señora se volvió hacia Sasori.

— En ese caso, únase a nosotros . Insisto.

Satisfecho, el muchacho se apostó al lado de Sakura y le ofreció el brazo mientras iniciaban o paseo por el terreno irregular.

— Algún progreso en la búsqueda de Corazón Negro Uchiha , mi Lord ?

— Ninguno . Pero mis soldados dijeron que la oferta de oro causó agitación en el pueblo .

Después de todo , es una cantidad mayor de oro de lo que la mayoría llegaría a ver en toda su existencia. No tengo duda de que alguien soltará la lengua .

— Brillante jugada, Sasori. Brillante. — Lord Onoki secó su frente con un pañuelo fino y señaló un tronco caído. — Si no les importa, creo que voy a sentarme un poco y recuperar el aliento .

— Yo lo acompaño. — se ofreció lady Mitarashi acomodándose en el borde del banco improvisado.

Al ver Sakura que interrumpía el paseo , Lord Onoki la incentivó a proseguir.

— No necesitas esperarnos . Ve adelante, mi querida . Sasori señaló un claro entre los árboles.

— Vamos hasta la costa del río, mi lady .

Sakura estaba lista para rehusarse , pero el muchacho ya la conducía por la senda . Mas adelante , se oían las voces de amigos, que también caminaban después del almuerzo .

En la costa del río , un grupo de personas miraba pasmado a una muchacha de pie en el medio da agua, vistiendo sólo una camisa y una enagua, con una niña desnuda en los brazos. Detrás de ella había un niño y una niña asustados. Era evidente que habían sido sorprendidos durante un baño en el río.

— Salgan ya de allí! — gritó uno de los jóvenes nobles desde la costa. — Están ensuciando nuestro bello río con vuestra mugre.

Los demás rieron, señalado a la madre y sus hijos , quienes evidentemente estaban avergonzados.

— Lord Ramsay. — Sakura se acercó al borde del agua y bajó el tono. — Usted está avergonzando a la muchacha.

— Quiero que ella salga ya de allí. Verla en esa situación me ofende. Además de eso , mi esposa desea tomar agua fresca.

La esposa apretó un pañuelo contra su boca.

— Cómo puedo beber de ese agua ahora , Thomas, cuando esa gente se bañó en ella? Y mira... — Señaló un cesto de ropas mojadas allí cerca. — Y encima lavan sus ropas inmundas en el río!

Una otra mujer avistó una cabaña con techo de paja a lo lejos .

— No me sorprende que se desnuden para que todos los vean. Miren como viven. Como animales en un corral . No les da vergüenza?

Enfurecida, Sakura no sopesó as palabras.

—Los que no tienen vergüenza son ustedes . Ni decencia. Esta pobre mujer no tenía cómo saber que nosotros apareceríamos acá. Lo mínimo que podrían hacer es darle un minuto para cubrirse ella y sus hijos y para que puedan retirarse con dignidad.

— Dignidad? —La esposa de lord Ramsay estaba ultrajada. — Cómo puede sugerir que esos bárbaros tienen alguna dignidad? Véalos. Mendigos inmundos.

Ante la risa general, Sakura sintió un aprieto en el corazón. Dando algunos pasos mas hasta acercarse al agua, se quitó la capa y la extendió a la muchacha asustada.

— Toma , cúbrete con esto.

La pobre mujer llegó hasta el borde del agua con su hijo apretado en sus brazos, el niño y la niña estaban agarrados a su enagua empapada, ambos con ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

— No puedo aceptar su gentil oferta, mi lady — murmuró la joven madre. — Es un manto muy fino. Yo lo estropearía...

— Insisto. — Sakura pisó dentro del agua y extendió la amplia prenda sobre los hombros temblorosos de la muchacha.

— Lee estoy muy agradecida, mi lady . Si puede esperar, volveré para devolverle la capa lo mas rápido posible.

— No es necesario. Tengo otras. Esta se queda con vos . — Sakura miró a los niños temblando de frío . — Llévalos pronto a la casa y enciende un buen fuego.

— Si , mi lady. Dios la bendiga .

La joven madre envolvió al niño mas pequeño en un chal raído, lo colocó sobre las ropas en el cesto y se apartó apresurada, sin mirar hacia atrás , luchando bajo el fardo pesado. Tras ella, el niño y la niña corrían para acompañar su ritmo.

Cuando se volvió , Sakura se vio siendo el blanco de todas las miradas , incluyendo las de Lord Onoki y lady Mitarashi.

— Bien — se manifestó Sasori, rompiendo el silencio. — Te das cuenta , mi querida Sakura, que tu bella capa alcanzará un alto precio en el mercado, verdad? Esta prostituta con certeza lo venderá para comprar whisky para su hombre .

— Tal vez. Pero también podría usarla para mantener a sus hijos calientes en la cama .

Sasori tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada .

—Necesitas a alguien que te salve de sus ideas románticas, mi lady ! Esa gente no le provee nada a sus hijos. Por lo que veo , se reproducen animales.

— Es eso lo que planea decirle a la reina ? — Furiosa, Sakura ya no tenía ni la menor cautela. — Tal vez el agradase un decreto inglés prohibiendo que la gente irlandesa mas humilde tenga hijos, lord Sasori.

— No es mala idea. Creo que la reina debería asegurarse que esta gente no pudiese heredar mas, ya que no tienen ni condiciones , ni voluntad de mejorar la herencia. Mira a tu alrededor, Sakura. Dejado en manos del pueblo irlandés, este país pronto se convertiría en el paraíso de los cerdos y de los salvajes.

Sakura temblaba de indignación.

— Conoce a fondo el tema, mi Lord ?

Antes que la discusión se agravase, Lord Onoki extendió su propia capa sobre los hombros de Sakura y la obligó a acompañarlo.

— Basta, mi querida . Sopla un viento frío aquí en la costa del río . Es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Todavía no terminé.

— Terminaste, si.

Autoritario, Lord Onoki la tomó a por el brazo rumbo a la senda. Los demás los siguieron .

Cuando se aproximaron a los carruajes esperando , el viejo caballero le advirtió:

— No debes irritar a lord Sasori, mi querida . Él puede ser un amigo poderoso o un enemigo peligroso.

— Lord Sasori no me importa en lo mas mínimo . Ni él ni los otros.

— Sakura, Sakura. — Con un suspiro desaprobador, el viejo amigo de la familia observó la aproximación de los conocidos. — Si no te importan ellos, al menos piensa en mí.

Ella acarició el rostro del caballero.

— Sabes que te amo, Lord Onoki .

Él le sujetó la mano y la miró severamente.

— Entonces, cuidado con la lengua . No vamos a tocar mas este tema. Si lord Sasori está dispuesto a olvidar , vos harás lo mismo. Entendido?

Sakura respiró profundamente . —, Entendido.

— Perfecto, perfecto. — El caballero le dio palmaditas en la mano antes de ayudarla a subir en el carruaje . Segundos después , cuando lord Sasori se acomodó al lado de ella , respiró aliviado.

Sin embargo , mientras la caravana de carruajes recorría el camino de vuelta a Dublín , Lord Onoki tenía el mal presentimiento de que Sakura había ido demasiado lejos . Ya había oído hablar del carácter intempestivo de lord Sasori. Aquellos que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino solían no sólo perder el favor de la reina , sino que también veían sus fortuna disminuir y sus propiedades eran confiscadas.

Su única esperanza era que la belleza de Sakura continuase encantando al poderoso Sasori lo suficiente como para mantenerla en un buen concepto con la reina .

Cuando el carro se detuvo delante de Clay Court, Sasori descendió y graciosamente extendió a mano.

— Gracias , mi Lord .

— De nada, mi lady . — Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. — Me Gustaría mucho verla por la noche.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa .

— Me temo que tanto aire fresco me haya fatigado. — Miró el carruaje , desde donde Lord Onoki los observaba atentamente.

— Tal vez otro día.

— Naturalmente. Vendré a visitarte mañana , si me lo permites.

— Gracias , lord Sasori. Hasta mañana , entonces —. El joven caballero rozó sus labios en la mano de ella.

— Buenas noches , mi lady .

Sakura entró y se recostó exhausta contra la puerta cerrada. El esfuerzo de mostrarse educada y encantadora en compañía de Sasori la desgastaba de sobremanera. La sensación de los labios de él en su mano le causaba escalofríos. De cualquier forma, no podía ignorar la advertencia del viejo amigo de la familia. Sasori era peligroso. Debía tener eso en mente y comportarse adecuadamente.

Segundos después , mientras subía la escalera , sintió el cansancio desaparecer de sus hombros. Sería por estar a punto de volver ver a Itachi?

Con una sonrisa de expectativa, abrió la puerta del cuarto .

— Oh, mi lady ! — Sora se volvió con la mano sobre pecho. — Qué susto...

— Qué haces aquí , Sora?

— Estaba colgando sus vestidos limpios, mi lady .

La criada dio una última mirada al aposento y retrocedió de espaldas a la puerta . — Quiere que la ayude a desvestirse .

— No es necesario, Sora. Buenas noches .

— Está bien . Buenas noches, mi lady . — Aliviada, la criada dejó el cuarto .

A juzgar por su excitación , la criada debía ir al encuentro de uno de los empleados del establo. Sakura no podía culparla . Ella misma no estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con el hombre que la esperaba en el cuartito del ático?

Estudió su propia imagen en el espejo, acomodando una mecha de cabello suelta. Un día al aire libre le había dado a su cara con tono rosado y le había dado un nuevo brillo a sus ojos , Alisando las faldas , atravesó el aposento y , entonces , se paralizó. La puerta que daba a la escalera del ático estaba entreabierta.

Recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado esa mañana.

Llevando las manos a su rostro, sintió su preocupación crecer . Si Sora había descubierto el secreto, todos corrían peligro de vida. Era sabido que la criada jamas conseguiría ser discreta ante un hecho de semejante magnitud. Si ella se lo contase a algún amigo, pronto todo Dublín sabría lo que pasaba en Clay Court.

Se acordó entonces de la jactancia con la que Sasori había hablado . Los irlandeses eran patriotas, pero la mayoría vivía en una extrema pobreza. La promesa de una recompensa en oro podía ser demasiado tentador hasta para el ciudadano mas leal.

Sakura descendió corriendo la escalera principal de la casa en busca de la criada .

— Sora? Sora? — La buscó en cada sala, sin disimular su pavor .

Encontró a Hinata y a Naruto tomando te con galletas en la cocina.

— Vieron a Sora? — indagó.

— Si, mi lady . Hace un minuto, salió corriendo de aquí como si la persiguiese un demonio,

— Dios del cielo ! — Sakura le dio la espalda a la pareja y corrió de nuevo a la escalera .

Itachi Uchiha tenía que partir inmediatamente. Si sus sospechas se confirmasen , su muerte era algo seguro.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

— ¿Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha? — Sakura llegó jadeante al cuartito en el ático . La cama estaba vacía. Itachi se ocultaba en las sombras. Descalzo, sin camisa, vistiendo sólo una calza negra que ella le había dado.

Él se volvió , sorprendiéndola con la fuerza de su presencia. No era sólo la anchura de sus hombros, sus músculos marcados y su cara guapa. El guerrero tenía un aura de determinación que la hipnotizaba.

— Tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Itachi se aproximó y la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros .

— Cuál es el problema, Sakura? Qué sucedió?

— Mi criada , Sora. — Ella hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento . — La Encontré en mi cuarto cuando llegué. La puerta que da a esta escalera estaba entreabierta. Alguien subió hasta aquí mientras yo estaba afuera?

Él estrechó la mirada .

— Dormí varias siestas a lo largo del día , pero ...

— Pero, qué...?

— Oí un ruido. Fui a investigar, pero no vi a nadie. Me quedé preocupado, tan preocupado que no logré dormirme mas .

— Lo sabía. — Sakura comenzó a caminaren el cuarto. — Nuestro secreto ya no está seguro, Itachi. Si Sora lo ha descubierto, pronto otros lo sabrán. Tienes que partir ahora. Mandaré a Naruto preparar un caballo y un carruaje.

— No. — Él la interceptó en el medio del cuarto , deteniéndola. — Debo salir de una manera que no conduzca a los ingleses hasta vos. — Bajó la voz. — Ya estuve demasiado tiempo aquí . Es hora de retomar mi búsqueda de Kabuto.

— Todavía no estás suficientemente recuperado como para pelear ...

— Eso es lo que me vengo diciendo hace días . — Itachi la miró profundamente a los ojos . — Pero ambos sabemos que es mentira. Mis heridas están curadas. La verdad es que yo no me quería ir. Dejarte... — Le acarició el rostro. — Pero es necesario. Cada día que permanezco aquí , te pongo a vos y a todos en esta casa en peligro.

— Ya te dije, mi padre es amigo de confianza de la reina. Los soldados ingleses no me harían nada.

Él la calló con un dedo.

— Esto no es un juego, Sakura. Es una guerra. Ni la amistad de tu padre con la reina te salvaría, si descubriesen que albergaste a un enemigo. Estás entendiendo?

Sakura lo miró largamente, reconfortada por su contacto. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo . Nunca mas sentiría el contacto de Itachi. Ni oiría su voz. Ni vería su rostro.

Respirando profundamente , ella concordó.

— Qué quieres que haga ?

— Pídele a Naruto que mande un mensaje a mis hombres, avisando que llegó la hora. Ellos ya conocen el plan .

Con el cuchillo, él forzó la ventana estrecha. En seguida, cortó su propia mano y manchó con su sangre el antepecho de la ventana.

— Qué estás haciendo ? — preguntó Sakura, horrorizada ante la visión de sangre .

— Haciendo parecer que forcé la entrada a tu casa. Ahora, tranquilízate, Sakura.

Ella dio media vuelta , afligida.

— Mandaré a Hinata a preparar un poco de comida...

— Nada de eso, Sakura.

— Pero...

Itachi levantó la mano , silenciándola.

— Al salir de aquí, seré el hombre mas perseguido de Irlanda. Muchos, incluyendo mis compatriotas, intentarán capturarme por la recompensa. Recuerda lo que te dije: no puede haber nada que conduzca mis captores a vos.

Sakura comprendía la sabiduría de las palabras de Itachi, pero su corazón sangraba ante la idea de su captura.

— Volveré, Itachi.

— No, mi lady. Cuando Naruto salga , quédate con Hinata en la cocina.

— Quiero despedirme de vos...

Él atravesó el cuarto y la apretó contra su pecho, rozando su boca en la de ella.

— Esta es la despedida que vamos a tener, Sakura. — La besó una última vez, apasionadamente , deseando poder hacer mas, poder decir mas. — Espero que baste. Ahora, vamos . Corre.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al tomar la escalera . Tenía ganas de llorar . No allí. No en ese momento. Mas tarde, habría tiempo para lágrimas. Ahora , tenía mucho que hacer.

En el cuartito del ático , Itachi se vistió apresuradamente , colocando un cuchillo en la cintura y otro en la bota. Entonces , dio vuelta la mesita , tiró la silla al piso , y corrió las cortinas, para que pareciese que un intruso había pasado por allí .

Con la espada en la mano , descendió al cuarto de Sakura y salió al corredor. Sin nadie a la vista, descendió al primer piso de la mansión . Antes que pudiese buscar a los demás en la cocina, oyó caballos aproximándose al portón del frente .

Maldijo el contratiempo. Debió haber sabido que los ingleses llegarían rápidamente cuando descubriesen su paradero. Ahora tenía que salvar la reputación de aquellos que lo habían ayudado.

Entró en una sala en penumbras y oyó el sonido de las botas hacer eco en la entrada. Desde su escondrijo, vio a Hinata correr para abrir la puerta .

La voz imperiosa de lord Sasori rompió el silencio.

— Dónde está tu ama ?

— En la cocina, mi Lord .

— Hazte a un lado , vieja idiota. — Sasori pasó por al lado del ama de llaves y fue directamente a la cocina, seguido por un mínimo de doce hombres armados.

— Lord Sasori? — Sakura apoyó la taza de te de modo delicado, asustada con el temblor en su propia voz. — Qué lo trae de vuelta a esta hora?

— Tiene una criada llamada Sora Farley?

— Si.

— Ella reclama una recompensa por haber encontrado a Corazón Negro Uchiha .

— Nuestra Sora? — Desde la puerta de la cocina, Hinata intentaba desviar la atención de todos . Aplaudió con fuerza . — Qué maravilla! Dónde lo vio ella?

Ignorándola, Sasori miraba a Sakura con ferocidad.

— Ella dice que él está escondido en un cuartito debajo del tejado. Sakura llevó su mano al cuello.

— ¿Aquí ? ¿En la casa de mi padre?

— Es lo que ella dice . Afirma que no sabe de nada?

— Mi Lord . — Sakura se levantó y se apoyó en el espaldar da silla. — No puedo afirmarlo , pues no voy a ese cuarto hace meses. Pero creo difícil creer que algo así pueda ocurrir en mi casa sin mi conocimiento.

— Siendo así , no te importa si mis hombres revisan el aposento

en cuestión ?

Sakura miró a los soldados y volvió a mirar a Sasori.

— No sólo no me importa, mi Lord , sino que insisto. — Levantó sus faldas y fue hacia la puerta. — Vamos. Yo les muestro el camino.

— No, mi lady . — Sasori la sujetó por el brazo e hizo un señal a los soldados. — La vieja nos mostrará el camino.

Con el sonido pesado de las botas, Sakura rezó para que sus piernas no flaqueasen. Estaría Sasori percibiendo su terror?

Varios soldados se apostaron en la puerta , mientras Sakura y Sasori oían atentamente los pasos y las voces en el piso superior. Pronto, las voces se aproximaron y uno de los soldados mostró su mano manchada de rojo.

— Encontramos sangre fresca en el antepecho de la ventana, mi Lord . En la puerta también . Uchiha estuvo aquí .

Sasori estrechó la mirada .

— Revisen toda la casa . Cuarto por cuarto . La señorita y yo esperaremos aquí ,

Sakura se volvió hacia el ama de llaves .

— Me siento débil . Tráeme cerveza. — Entonces , recordando los buenos modales , miró a Sasori. — Acepta una bebida, mi Lord ?

— Acepto. — El noble emisario de la reina la miraba con atención , notando su temblor y su palidez innegable .

El ama de llaves corrió a la cocina y Sakura se aproximó a la chimenea , calentando sus manos . Dónde estaría Itachi? Cómo escaparía con tantos soldados vigilando la casa?

— Cerveza, mi lady . — Hinata le extendió una copa , ofreciendo la segunda a lord Sasori.

En el instante en que el caballero tomaba la bebida, la puerta del fondo se abrió y Naruto entró agarrándose la cabeza ensangrentada.

Hinata gritó y corrió junto a su marido, tomándole la cabeza entre las manos .

— ¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Naruto, mi amor! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ?

El cochero dio unos pasos tambaleantes y entonces se derrumbó en el suelo . Varios soldados habían llegado atraídos por la agitación.

— Ladrones... — tartamudeó Naruto, apretando en su cabeza una servilleta de lino que su mujer le ofrecía. — Invadieron el establo... robaron los caballos...

— ¡Fue Uchiha! — le gritó Sasori a los soldados. —¡ Está intentando huir! Corran! Cien monedas de oro para el hombre que lo atrape!

Los soldados se precipitaron fuera de la casa, rumbo al establo.

— ¡No importa si lo traen vivo o muerto ! — completó Sasori, entusiasmado.

Después de observar a sus hombres compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero al establo , ávidos por la recompensa, Sasori se volvió hacia los moradores de la casa.

El ama de llaves y su marido herido, inmóviles, miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

— ¡Qué pasa , idiotas?

Sin una palabra, Hinata señaló algo que sucedía a su espalda .

Itachi había abandonado su escondrijo , salió por detrás de Sakura. Con una de sus manos , le tapaba la boca a la joven . Con la otra, mantenía un cuchillo junto a su cuello .

— ¡Suelte a esa mujer inmediatamente! — ordenó Sasori. Itachi dio una sonrisa gélida.

— Esta mujer va a morir, a menos que hagan exactamente lo que les ordene.

— ¡Sabe el nombre de la mujer que se atreve a deshonrar? — preguntó el noble inglés .

— No lo sé , ni lo quiero saber. Lo que interesa ahora es que ella va a a garantizar mi fuga. Si sus hombres intentaran capturarme , cortaré este lindo cuello...

— Idiota. Escogió una pésima rehén . Esa mujer es la hija de lord Kakashi Haruno, consejero jefe de la reina , Elizabeth de Inglaterra. Si tocar un pelo de su cabello, la reina moverá cielo y tierra para buscar reparación.

— Elizabeth no es mi reina. En cuanto al nombre y la posición de esta dama, tanto mejor. Sepa que a mi espada no le importa si la sangre derramada pertenece a un hombre o a una mujer. — Itachi llamó a Hinata. — Vamos, amárrele las manos y los pies a los dos hombres .

El ama de llaves sollozaba.

— Por favor, señor, mi marido está gravemente herido... —Itachi rechazó, sus palabras.

— Te Mandé a amarrarle las manos y los pies a ellos. Si no haces eso ya , me veré obligado a lastimar a tu ama .

Llorando y lamentándose, Hinata obedeció.

— Ahora , ve a buscar una capa para tu ama — ordenó Itachi la criada.

En un minuto, Hinata volvía con una capa forrada con piel de cibelina, con capucha , que Itachi colgó de un brazo. Siempre con el cuchillo apoyado en el cuello de Sakura, comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta .

— ¡A dónde va a llevarla? — Furioso, Sasori se esforzaba por desatar las amarraduras.

— Lejos de la comodidad y el lujo en el que siempre vivió. Al otro lado de esta tierra bárbara que vos y tu reina tanto desprecian.

Con eso , Itachi encaró la puerta y salió arrastrando a Sakura.

Sasori maldijo, dominado por el odio .

— Acaba de firmar su decreto de muerte,¡Itachi Uchiha!

— Si ? Es un precio pequeño, ya que tendré la posibilidad de matar al soldado de su reina , Kabuto.

Mientras Itachi desaparecía en la oscuridad , su risa era llevada por el viento a los oídos de los que quedaron dentro de la casa. Se Oyó también el llanto débil de Sakura. Después , silencio.

— ¡Itachi?¡ Aquí !

Al oír el susurro, Itachi se desvió hacia una arboleda .

Seis hombres aguardaban montados, sujetando las riendas de otro caballo. Cuando la sombra oscura se aproximó, uno de ellos indagó:

— ¡Qué es está mujer, Itachi? Por Dios !

— Esta adorable dama me salvó mi vida, compañeros. Se Llama Sakura Haruno.

Itachi montó en la silla de montar y acomodó a Sakura delante suyo , cubriéndola con la capa.

— ¿Haruno? — Otro hombre gruñó . — ¿No es la hija de lord Kakashi Haruno?

— La misma . — Itachi ajustó la capucha de la capa de modo a ocultar los cabellos rubios de Sakura.

Él ha pensado en todo, concluyó Sakura. La capa oscura la tornaría invisible en la noche.

Nada allí afuera era improvisado. Los caballos. Los hombres . El lugar de encuentro. Él había planeado todo. Aparentemente, habían / tenían combinado todo mucho antes que Itachi se refugiara en su casa. Ella ahora formaba parte de una trama peligrosa y complicada.

— Y es así que me agradeces — replicó ella, entre dientes .

Temblaba violentamente, si era de frío o de miedo, no lo sabría decir . Pero una cosa era segura . El hombre que la había raptado en medio de la noche no era el mismo al cual ella había cuidado por tantos días y noches. Ese hombre era bueno , gentil y noble. Este no era mas que un bárbaro. Un forajido brutal, inescrupuloso e insensible.

— Jamas te perdonaré esto, Itachi Uchiha. Que me secuestres. Por dejar que estos bárbaros golpeasen a un viejo y por casi matar de terror a una vieja.

Ignorándola, Itachi se dirigió a sus subordinados:

— Conocen el plan , compañeros. Vamos a separarnos ahora . De ahora en adelante , no nos conocemos mas. Vuelvan a sus casas y a sus familias. Un día, si es necesario, serán convocados para una reunión. En Caso contrario, sepan que conquistaron la gratitud eterna de Corazón Negro Uchiha .

— Si, Itachi. Ve con Dios .

Sin una palabra, los caballeros dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en la oscuridad .

Itachi hizo lo mismo, incitando al caballo al galope.

Era inútil intentar hablar. Con el viento zumbando , a Sakura sólo le restaba a agarrarse a la silla de montar y confiar en ese hombre desesperado. Increíblemente , ese guerrero que luchaba por su vida era el misma alma sensible que ella había llegado a a conocer y a amar en el cuartito del ático . Al mismo tiempo, pensando en el pobre Naruto, todo ensangrentado, y en su amada Hinata muerta de terror , no pudo contener las lágrimas.

¿Que había hecho ?

Dios misericordioso, que aflicciones terribles se había impuesto a si misma y a aquellos que amaba?

El nombre de su padre había sido deshonrado para siempre . La hija de lord Haruno se había transformado en una ficha en un juego mortal. Y aquellos que la amaban estaban de alguna manera involucrados en este loco plan de venganza ejecutado por el guerrero irlandés.

 **ITACHI LO PLANEO TODO NO PUEDE SER, SECUESTRO A SAKURA!**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Cabalgaron durante horas sin parar. Sin hablar. A veces, Sakura captaba luces parpadeantes de cabañas minúsculas y pequeña villas, en esos momentos pensaba en liberarse de los brazos de Itachi y correr hacia su libertad . Pero el miedo y la confusión la mantenían paralizada. Miedo a las personas que podría encontrar. Confusión en cuanto al lugar en que se hallaba. Hacia donde se dirigían.

De vez en cuando , era como si fuesen las dos únicas personas vivas en el universo. Un universo donde no había nada mas allá de la oscuridad , iluminada por una u otra estrella.

Viajaban por el bosque , con los ramas de los árboles enganchándose en sus cabellos y sus ropas y criaturas nocturnas huyendo del camino a medida que pasaban. A cierta altura, sintiendo ojos feroces observándolos, Sakura gritó y Itachi la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí.

— Es sólo un lobo — susurró él en su oído . — Tiene más miedo él de vos que vos de él .

Itachi no imaginaba cuan profundo era el temor de ella. Respecto a su propia seguridad . En cuanto a la posibilidad de no volver nunca mas a casa. Respecto a haber confiado en un hombre que de repente se le revelaba como un extraño.

Aún después que dejaron atrás los ojos vigilantes de las criaturas de la noche, surgieron mas aspectos atemorizantes. Voces. Risas. El olor al fuego de una hoguera , denunciando la presencia de personas en las proximidades. Pero, qué tipo de gente sería, durmiendo bajo las estrellas, sin techo, sin raíces? Serían amigos o enemigos?

Como si tuviese la misma duda , Itachi cambió de dirección el caballo . Siguieron una corriente de agua, hasta que Itachi hizo que el caballo subiera un barranco para adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque .

Desde allí no se veía ni un pedazo del cielo , ni una estrella. Los árboles se unían formando una bóveda oscura e impenetrable. Los aromas, los sonidos, y el propio alma del bosque los rodeaban . Mas pacífico que amenazador, el ambiente le recordaba una capullo caliente y acogedor.

El suelo se nivelaba en ese punto. El caballo proseguía a paso lento, laborioso, y Sakura ya no conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Superados el shock y el terror, el cansancio descendió sobre ella . Sus músculos se comenzaron relajar. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Itachi, ella se hundió en el sueño.

Fue la súbita ausencia de movimiento lo que despertó Sakura. Ella miró a su alrededor , desorientada. Por entre las ramas de los árboles, a luz da amanecer ya se insinuaba, comenzando a pintar el cielo .

— Dónde estamos? Por qué paramos?

— No es seguro proseguir ahora. Vamos a pasar el día aquí .

— Aquí? — Ella bajó la capucha y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. — En medio del bosque?

Itachi desmontó y la ayudó a descender.

— Aquí, en el medio del bosque.

Atontada por el sueño, Sakura observó al irlandés conducir el caballo al arroyo para que el animal saciara su sed. Entonces , Itachi lo amarró en medio de los árboles, oculto de la vista por el follaje.

De vuelta , Itachi notó la palidez de Sakura, le tomó la mano y se abrió camino en un laberinto de árboles. En medio de la densa vegetación, bien escondida, había una cabaña de paja. Allí adentro, estaba demasiado oscuro para que Sakura pudiera distinguir algo. Cuando Itachi encendió un fuego, se reveló un interior rústico, pero acogedor , con una mesa y sillas toscas, además de una cama inmensa, cubierta con pieles de animales .

El guerrero revisó las alforjas y encontró hojas de te y galletas.

— Esto debe alcanzarnos hasta que pueda pescar algo para nuestra cena.

— Cena? — A pesar del hambre , Sakura rechazó el alimento. — Estás pensando en mantenerme aquí ?

Itachi sorbió el te y partió una de las galletas.

— Qué esperabas?

— Que tuviese la decencia de liberarme después del éxito de tu fuga.

— Liberarte ? Aquí ?

Ella se encogió de hombros , demasiado enojada y confundida para razonar.

— En cualquier lugar. Estoy segura que alguien en una de las villas por las que pasamos me ayudaría a que yo llegase a mi casa sana y salva .

— Tal vez. Pero también podrían mirar a sus esposas e hijos, temblando de frío en la noche, y luego tu costosa capa y tu bello vestido, concluyendo que vos sería mas útil muerta que viva.

Sakura se indignó.

— Estás sugiriendo que me matarían por mi capa?

— Es posible. O por la peineta cara que llevas en tus cabellos. O el anillo en tu dedo. Esa gente pasa hambre , mi lady . Y, si descubriesen que tu padre es el poderoso lord Kakashi Haruno, consejero de la reina de Inglaterra, podrían cortarte el cuello sólo por eso .

— Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi madre era Rin Nohara, de Dublín . Era una de ellos. Pertenecía a este lugar.

— No creo que eso fuese suficiente razón para un pobre granjero cuya plantación fue destruida por los soldados de la reina . O para aquel cuya mujer e hija fueron abusadas por esos mismos soldados, mientras él cuidaba de su rebaño. Sólo tendrían en mente que tu padre es amigo del monarca que les chupa la sangre.

Perturbada con las imágenes suscitadas por las palabras del irlandés, y extremadamente fatigada , Sakura enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

— Entonces ... fue por eso que te volviste igual a los hombres que tanto desprecias? — ella preguntó, entre sollozos.

— Es lo que piensas? Que soy capaz de tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad ? Puedes quedarte tranquila, mi lady . Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. No soy como los carniceros ingleses, que violan y roban. Por otro lado , si tengo que matar algunos soldados inocentes junto con los culpables, paciencia. EN ese caso, soy, de hecho , como los hombres que desprecio. Pero alguien tiene que rebelarse y decir basta. — Itachi endureció su voz. — Para mí, la gota que rebalsó la copa fue el asesinato de una muchacha que iba camino a su propio casamiento... Su voz flaqueó un poco. — Y la masacre de toda su familia. Para otros, fue la madre , o el padre, o un hijo o una hija, abusados, asesinados, simplemente por ser irlandeses.

— Y eso justifica lo que hiciste anoche ?

— Anoche ? — el guerrero bajó la taza de te y la miró la luz del fuego. — A qué te refieres?

Sakura se enjuagó las lágrimas, pero ellas continuaron cayendo.

— No me refiero tanto a mí. Merecía el castigo, después haberme dejado embaucar . Nunca debí tener creído en un criminal . Acogerlo en mi casa... en mi corazón.

Cegada por las lágrimas, ella no vio la reacción de Itachi ante su declaración. Él abrió los ojos y relajó los labios, en un esbozo de sonrisa .

— Pero Hinata y Naruto no merecían lo que pasó, Itachi Uchiha. Tus hombres golpearon a un viejo y casi mataron de miedo a su esposa. Sin hablar de los caballos que robaron...

Sakura levantó el rostro. El irlandés sonreía . Sonreía . Para ella, fue suficiente . Se puso de pie . De un golpe, derribó la mesa, lanzando el te y las galletas por el aire.

— Maldito, Itachi Uchiha! Cómo puedes reírte?

— Sakura. Bella Sakura. — Riendo, él le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios . — Fue todo una farsa. Parte de nuestro plan .

— Farsa? — Ella desprendió la mano , su mirada se estrechó. — Cómo?

— Naruto participó del plan . Y Hinata también. Usamos la sangre de una gallina.

— Sangre de gallina? — Sakura recordó la apariencia del viejo cochero, con las ropas rasgadas, la cabeza sangrando profusamente. — Me Estás diciendo que Naruto no fue golpeado?

— Por qué lastimaríamos a un leal hijo de Irlanda? El hombre arriesgó su vida dándonos refugio mientras curábamos nuestras heridas. Si no fuese por Naruto y su amada Hinata, mis hombres y yo hubiéramos muerto después de la batalla en el puerto .

A Sakura le llevó algún tiempo digerir la información . Entonces , con las manos en la cintura, miró al guerrero.

— Si es verdad, por qué no me contaron sobre el plan ?

— Naruto y Hinata no tenían certeza de que su joven ama conseguiría mentir de un modo convincente. Sin conocimiento del plan , vos reaccionaste exactamente como lo habíamos previsto. Con horror, shock e indignación,

— Entonces ... ellos sabían todo? Y vos y sus hombres , también ? Itachi confirmó.

— Y me dejaron sufrir y llorar toda la noche , sin decir una palabra?

— Perdón , mi lady . No había tiempo para explicar. En caso que te hayas olvidado, los soldados de Sasori había llegado antes que yo consiguiese escapar. Y, durante nuestra fuga, casi nos descubrieron varias veces. Yo tenía mucho en que pensar.

— Mucho en que pensar... — Sakura dio media vuelta , para esconder sus lágrimas de alivio. — Oh, Itachi, si hubiese imaginado... No sabes cuanto te odié, cuanto me odié por haber confiado en vos .

Ella sintió una manos fuertes en sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que Itachi la apretaba contra sí. Con el rostro enterrado en sus cabellos, él murmuró:

— Espero que consigas perdonarme, Sakura. No se trataba sólo de huir. Yo tenía que asegurarme que la reputación de todos los que me ayudaron saliese ilesa de toda esta situación , entiendes? Si yo no convencía a Sasori de que tu casa había sido usada sin tu conocimiento o deseo, todos sufrirían. Naruto e Hinata tendrían una muerte segura. El buen nombre de tu padre quedaría arruinado, sus propiedades serían confiscadas por la corona de Inglaterra. Por eso, tuve que traerte conmigo a la fuerza. Para que Sasori nunca dudase de vos. De nosotros .

Sakura volvió a llorar. Y esta vez no consiguió parar.

— Oh, Itachi... — Volviéndose, se abandonó en los brazos del guerrero, empapándole la túnica con lágrimas. — Nada de eso jamás se me pasó por la cabeza . Qué bueno que conseguiste pensar tan rápido. Estoy eternamente en deuda con vos .

— No, mi lady . Pagué poco a cambio de todo lo que hiciste por mí. — Él enjuagó las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. — Ahora, sécate tus lindos ojos y descansa en la cama mientras levanto la mesa y preparo mas te y galletas.

Sakura se acurrucó debajo de las pieles suaves y observó a Itachi moviéndose por la cabaña minúscula, arreglando el lío que ella había causado en un arranque de furia . Un peso terrible le había sido quitado de sus hombros. Y el bárbaro malvado y perverso volvía a a ser el héroe noble en el que ella siempre había creído.

Movió los dedos de los pies y estiró los músculos tensos y doloridos. Itachi había garantizado su seguridad y la de sus queridos criados y había salvado su reputación, así como la de su padre. Él se había preocupado por su seguridad aún cuando ella lo había maldecido por eso. Ahora , al menos por algún tiempo, estaría segura, protegida y caliente .

Cielos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En el sopor de la euforia, una vez más hundió en el sueño .

Itachi se quitó las botas, amontonó varias pieles contra la cabecera de la cama , formando una almohada, y se acomodó al lado de Sakura adormecida. Con la jarra de cerveza junto a sus labios , susurró una plegaria de agradecimiento por el alma caritativa que había dejado tantas provisiones en la cabaña. Si al menos pudiesen contar con ese alivio en el resto de la odisea... Era un deseo improbable, bien lo sabía. No le importaba por él. En los últimos dos años, había aprendido a vencer las adversidades. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en Sakura.

Contemplándola, alternó una sonrisa con su preocupación. Ella dormía tan tranquilamente. Como un ángel venido del cielo . Y era un ángel . Uno que no se merecía nada de aquello. Odiaba pensar en los peligros a la que la había expuesto .

Nunca le desearía esta vida. No la había elegido, sin embargo, no había como volver atrás las cosas . Ella pasaría noches interminables en la silla de montar, huyendo de cada fantasma y sombra que se cruzara en su camino . De día, tendría que esconderse como una ladrona.

Se acordó del coraje y la dignidad al creer que había sido secuestrada . Debía haber sido un pesadilla para ella ver a sus criados lastimados, su propia vida dada vuelta de un minuto para el otro. Pero ella no se había desmayado, ni se había desesperado. Manteniendo la compostura, había demostrado un espíritu inquebrantable y un temperamento maduro. No era extraño que ya la quisiese tanto.

Amor. La idea lo acertó como un rayo, dejándolo atontado y perplejo . No había planeado amarla. Apenas había aceptado el refugio que ella le había ofrecido . Y de buen grado habría aceptado cualquier otra cosa que ella le hubiera dado ... Pero eso había sido antes. Antes que el deseo se hubiera transformado en otra emoción , más profunda.

Amor. Sabía lo que era el amor. Colocar en primero lugar la vida y el bienestar de otra persona . Que alguien te importara tanto que ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande, ningún precio era demasiado alto . Saber, en lo profundo del corazón, que preferiría morir antes que verla lastimada.

— Amor.

Con el amor, venía la responsabilidad. De algún modo, tenía que informarle al padre de Sakura que ella se encontraba a salvo. A esa altura, él ya debía saber que su hija había sido secuestrada por Corazón Negro Uchiha . Tenía que actuar rápidamente para aliviar a lord Kakashi Haruno del terror.

Itachi bebió el resto de la cerveza y posó la jarra al lado . Relajado, se acomodó bajo las pieles al lado de Sakura, con cuidado de no tocarla . Pues, si la tocase, nada lo detendría. La quería tan desesperadamente, la amaba tan completamente que ni un regimiento de soldados ingleses conseguiría apartarlo de ella, una vez desencadenada la pasión . Sin embargo , no tenía derecho a declarar su pasión . No mientras su cuestión pendiente con Kabuto no se resolviese. Como hombre honrado, debería devolver a Sakura a su padre en el mismo estado en que la había encontrado. Casta. Sana y salva . Con su virtud intacta.

Tendría que cambiar sus planes debido a ella. No podía arrastrarla por el país mientras buscaba a Kabuto. Una mujer como Sakura precisaba refugio seguro.

La respuesta pronto surgió . Iba a llevarla a su casa. A Ballinarin. Aunque hubiese planeado no volver a su hogar antes de completar su venganza , tendría que romper ese juramento. La seguridad y la paz de Sakura venían en primer lugar.

Adormeciéndose se imaginó como reaccionaría su familia ante la idea de dar refugio a la hija de lord Kakashi Haruno.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Sakura se despertó. Ella miró a su alrededor y no vio a Itachi, sino las pieles a su lado que todavía conservaban marcas de su cuerpo musculoso . Recostándose, asimiló la idea de que habían compartido la misma cama. Una sensación extraña... e inquietante.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el objeto de sus pensamientos entró con uso pescado .

— Ah, despertaste . Buen día , mi lady . Cómo pasaste la noche?

— Confortable , como si estuviese en mi propia cama. — Sakura dio un sonrisa tímida y seductora. — En verdad , hasta mas cómoda, sabiendo que estabas aquí conmigo, para protegerme...

Itachi notó el rubor en el rostro angelical y se odió por los pensamientos que había tenido.

— Si quieres lavarte, tienes agua fresca y toallas.

Con eso , se concentró en limpiar los pescados, determinado a no pensar en mas nada.

Sakura salió de la cama y fue hasta la fuente. En el espejo roto, pudo verse, con cabellos desordenados y sueltos sobre los hombros, el rostro sucio, el vestido arrugado y rasgado por los arbustos. No era, de forma alguna, una apariencia deseable. Mas ahora , que estaba a solas con Itachi.

Con agua y jabón , remedió los peores daños y entonces desenredó los cabellos con los dedos. Inclinándose hacia adelante , formó con ellos una gruesa trenza.

Do otro lado da sala, Itachi intentaba no mirarla . Pero había algo tan íntimo en observarla lavándose el rostro y arreglando sus cabellos. Eran quehaceres comunes, sólo que a él le despertaba lujuria . Tenía que aferrarse al borde de la mesa para no atravesar el cuarto y tomar Sakura en sus brazos.

Ella lanzó la trenza hacia atrás , alisó las faldas y se volvió . Viéndolo en agonía , corrió a su encuentro.

— Qué pasa , Itachi? Cuál es el problema? — Él sacudió la cabeza , intentando quitarle la preocupación .

— Nada. No fue nada.

— Estás mintiendo. — Sakura posó su mano en su brazo. — Oíste algo. Viste algo. Algo que te asustó . Lo sé .

Itachi apartó el brazo como si su contacto lo quemase.

— Voy a ... buscar agua al arroyo.

Tenía la esperanza de que el aire fresco le aclararía las ideas.

— Tienes agua en el jarro. — Sakura fue a buscarlo. — Dónde quieres que la vuelque?

— En esa olla . — Él se rehusaba a mirarla . — Vamos a hacer té.

Inmóvil , la observó apartarse. Entonces , aliviado con la distancia entre ambos, acabó de limpiar los pescados y los puso en una fuente . Antes que los llevase al fuego, Sakura la tomó . El roce de sus manos lo hizo arder de deseo.

— Puedes dejar que yo cocine, Itachi.

Él la observó dar vuelta los pescados cuando comenzaron a dorarse. Intentó mantener una conversación impersonal.

— Cocinas tan bien como Hinata? — Ella se rió .

— Quién crees que me enseñó ?

Ella parecía tan cómoda preparando esa comida simples en una cabaña modesta. Lo Incitaba a tomarla en los brazos y a besarla hasta ambos se quedasen sin aliento .

— Y tu madre ?

— Ella siempre tuvo una salud frágil. Pasaba días, semanas, sin salir de la cama . Prácticamente, fue Hinata quien me crió. Era ella quien cuidaba de mis heridas y quien me ponía a dormir. Fue ella quien me enseñó a cocinar y a coser.

Sintiendo cuan solitaria ella había sido , Itachi pensó en su propia familia, ruidosa y afectuosa.

— Cuando supe que iba a morir , mi madre le imploró a mi padre que la trajese a Irlanda. Quería morir en la casa de su familia, rodeada por los que la amaban.

Itachi casi llegó a tocar los cabellos de Sakura, pero retrocedió . La idea de pasar los dedos entre las mechas, de enterrar su rostro en esa cortina de seda , lo hacía jadear.

— Sé cómo se sintió ella. Yo también querría ser enterrado en Ballinarin.

Sakura se volvió del fuego y comenzó a disponer los pescados en una bandeja. Cortó un pedacito, y lo llevó a los labios de él y le dio una sonrisa radiante.

— Ahora, me vas a decir si Hinata ha sido una buena profesora o no . — Atontado ante el contacto de sus dedos delicados con sus labios, Itachi no distinguiría el gusto del pescado del de cenizas. La sangre que latía en sus sienes perturbaba sus sentidos. Consiguió tragar el pescado y pensar en una forma de huir.

— Casi me quemé... — Tengo que cortar leña para el fuego. Confundida con esa reacción , Sakura borró su sonrisa .

— Pero tenemos mucha leña al lado de la chimenea .

— No es suficiente. — Bruscamente , él la sujetó por los hombros y la hizo a un lado , tomando el rumbo de la puerta .

— Itachi, el pescado se va a enfriar...

— una pena.

Él no la miraba. No podía. Abriendo la puerta , salió ahogado, inspiró profundamente el aire fresco.

A veces, un hombre tenía que hacer lo que era necesario para pensar con la cabeza y no con su entrepierna .

Boquiabierta, Sakura vio a Itachi salir de la cabaña casi corriendo. Entonces , triste, tomó un pedazo de pescado y lo probó , imaginando que lo había estropeado. Pero estaba bueno. Delicioso. Ni Hinata lo habría hecho mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama , pensativa. Si Itachi no se había escapado por el pescado , había sido por algo que ella habría dicho . Pero por más que intentaba recordar la conversación , no descubrió lo que podría haberlo espantado como si lo persiguiera una legión de demonios. Había intentado , de todas formas, demostrarle cuanto apreciaba estar allí con él . Estaba más que feliz. Exultante . En esa cabaña pequeña, no tenían que esconderse de los criados. Ni atender visitantes indeseados . Estaban solos. Completamente solos. Y libres para hacer lo que quisiesen.

Oh, quería tanto agradar a Itachi! No le había dado su sonrisa mas cautivante? Él no había notado la invitación en su mirada ? Tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de la invitación a que avanzase. En vez de acercarse , él había huido como si ella fuese la peste. Por qué ? Itachi se había mostrado tan osado en su casa, en Dublín ... Qué había cambiado ?

Todavía sentada, reflexionando sobre cada palabra y cada actitud que había tomado , de repente se acordó de lo que él le habría dicho la noche anterior. Su virtud está segura conmigo, mi lady .

Se Cubrió la boca con la mano . Oh, cielos. Él actuaba así por ella ... por su virtud ! Para conservarla casta y virgen . Pero... por eso se había perdido la cena . Por eso , había ido a cortar leña afuera, en vez de quedarse en la cabaña caliente?.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Tendría que tragarse el orgullo e informarle a Itachi sobre cómo si sentía .

Si al menos Hinata le hubiese hablado de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres tan abiertamente como le había enseñado a cocinar y coser...

Camino a la puerta , rogó para que Itachi Uchiha no le dificultase todavía mas la tarea que tenía por delante.

TODO FUE UNA FARSA QUE BUENO!

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO X**

Itachi clavó el machete con tanta furia que el leño se partió de un solo golpe . Haciendo altar los dos pedazos por todos lados, puso otro leño grueso y repitió el proceso.

Frustrado, se quitó la túnica y ahora una capa de sudor le cubría el torso. Con cada movimiento, la herida en su hombro le dolía, sin embargo aceptaba el sufrimiento de buen grado. Era algo en que concentrarse. Algo además de Sakura, con su sonrisa angelical y su cuerpo pecaminosamente tentador.

Se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de ella por disculparse por su ataque de rabia de la noche anterior. Pero ella no necesitaba pedir disculpas. Su rabia había tenido justificativo. Ahora , naturalmente, la muchacha confundía gratitud con amor.

Levantó el machete y lo blandió con toda su fuerza, esperando así borrar la imagen de los pechos altos y firmes y de sus caderas redondeadas . Cuando su decisión era la de comportarse con toda nobleza, todo lo que ella hacía era ofrecerse a él.

La madera se partió con tanta violencia que las dos mitades saltaron por el aire, cayendo a mas de un metro de distancia. Itachi puso otro leño bien grueso , notó por el rabillo del ojo , un movimiento cercano.

— Sakura. — Se volvió y la miró . — Deberías estar allá adentro comiendo .

— No quiero comer sola. — Ella jadeaba, el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido kilómetros. — Resolví esperarte, Itachi.

— No hay necesidad. Tengo mucha leña que cortar.

— Está bien . Voy a llevar la que está lista a la cabaña y apilarla al lado de la chimenea . Después , vengo a buscar mas.

Cuando Sakura se agachó , Itachi la agarró rudamente por el brazo. El calor lo inundó con el mero contacto, el aire helado no lograba enfriar el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

— No quiero tu ayuda. La leña es muy pesada para vos .

— No soy una muñeca frágil, Itachi. — Ella le tocó el rostro y lo sintió retraerse. Se Entusiasmó. Entonces , tenía razón . Él se esforzaba por comportarse noblemente, reprimiendo todo lo que deseaba. La Quería . Saber eso le proporcionaba una excitante sensación de poder. Suavizó la voz. — Soy una mujer, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta...

— Me dí cuenta. — Él tenía un nudo en la garganta. — Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta.

Sakura sonrió .

— Perfecto . Te diste cuenta , también , que soy una mujer con voluntad propia?

El irlandés parpadeó .

— Ese hecho me llamó la atención , una o dos veces.

Ella subió su mano , poniéndola en la nuca del guerrero.

— En este exacto momento, tengo ganas de besar tus labios y ver si consigo alisar esa arruga en tu frente ... — Apenas disimulaba la diversión en la voz.

Itachi le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndola. Tenía los ojos oscuros.

— No estoy con ganas para juegos, Sakura.

Ella sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir y tuvo miedo. Pero pronto puso rígida su espalda .

— Ni yo . No se trata de un juego, Itachi Uchiha. Es algo mucho mas serio.

— Que bueno que te das cuenta de eso.

En un error fatal, él relajó el asimiento de la mano de ella. Demasiado Tarde , se dio cuenta que Sakura no planeaba darle espacio para retroceder.

Ella se acercó , rozando los senos en el pecho de él . Tendría idea de lo que provocaba en él? Era como si todo el aire hubiese escapado de sus pulmones .

— Qué piensas que estás haciendo , Sakura?

— Quiero que hagas el amor conmigo, Itachi.

Él no tuvo ninguna reacción ante esa declaración osada.

— Quieres que tome tu virginidad? Para que después yo no me considere mejor que esos malditos soldados ingleses?

Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándolo.

— Vos jamás serías como ellos. Hay una diferencia. Vos no estarás tomando. Yo estaré dando...

— Sería un desperdicio. Soy un hombre buscado por la corona . Un hombre sin futuro. No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio .

— No pediré nada mas allá de esto .

Cuando Itachi abrió la boca para protestar, Sakura introdujo un dedo en su boca. El murmuró un insulto . Y sintió que el mundo se sacudía peligrosamente.

El guerrero tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de ella.

— No sabes lo que estás haciendo , Sakura.

— Sé exactamente lo que hago . Nunca tuve tanta certeza de algo en mi vida.

Mirándola a los ojos , Itachi vio todo su amor, todo su deseo ,tan inmensos como el suyo . El machete escapó de su mano, cayendo entre los pies de ambos con un golpe seco . Ninguno de los dos lo oyó.

El irlandés endureció el tono de su voz.

— Una vez pasada esa línea, no habrá retorno, Sakura. Estás entendiendo?

Ella asintió.

Él la empujó bruscamente contra su cuerpo e inclinó su rostro. Con la boca junto a la de ella, murmuró:

— Creí que resistiría. Estaba determinado a devolverte a tu padre en el mismo estado en que te encontré. Pero , Dios me ayude, soy un hombre .

— El único hombre que quiero , Itachi Uchiha — declaró Sakura, antes que él tomase su boca.

El guerrero demostraba tanto deseo, tanta pasión al devorarle los labios. Le Exploraba la boca, saboreándola , como un hombre hambriento. Enroscaba su lengua en la suya, provocándola, excitándola . Casi le lastimaba los hombros debido a la fuerza con que la sujetaba , apretándola contra sí. Al mismo tiempo que descubría sus sabores, iniciaba una exploración paralela, deslizando sus manos por su espalda y luego hacia delante hasta encontrar sus pechos erguidos. Con los pulgares masajeó os pezones duros, estimulándolos hasta el punto de la locura.

Ella se ruborizó todavía mas al cuerpo masculino y levantó la cabeza , inspirando profundamente.

— Cambiaste de idea? — preguntó Itachi, mordisqueándole el cuello.

— No — aseguró Sakura, con un suspiro, lanzando sus cabellos hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso. — Sólo necesito un segundo para recobrar el aliento ...

En vez de ayudarla, él bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca encontró uno de sus pechos llenos, haciéndola jadear todavía mas.

Itachi ignoraba la barrera de las ropas, mordisqueando y succionando sin parar, hasta que Sakura le tomó el rostro entre sus manos .

— Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo conmigo?

El irlandés sonrió .

— Espero que lo mismo que has hecho conmigo desde el día en que nos conocimos, Sakura. — Y la besó nuevamente, con tanta pasión que acabó empujado su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol .

Enterrando las manos en la cabellera despeinada, Itachi empujó su cabeza hacia atrás , depositando besos en todo su rostro. Entonces , tomó a oreja con la boca y la mordisqueó juguetonamente.

Sakura exclamó de placer y sorpresa.

— Itachi, espera... Hay una cama grande y cómoda allá adentro. El guerrero gruñó .

— Debía saber que querrías que te amara en un lugar limpio y confortable— él dijo . — No quiero saber nada de una cama grande y cómoda, Sakura. Con pétalos de rosas esparcidas entre las sabanas . Tomaré tu amor donde vos me lo ofrezcas. Y Cuando me lo ofrezcas. Y yo exijo lo mismo. Tómame como soy. Donde estoy...

— Oh, Itachi, ámame... — Ella suspiró y tragó en seco. — Te Amo.

Él pegó sus labios a los de ella en un beso tan ardiente y tan voraz que ella no tuvo elección mas que retribuirlo con la misma intensidad.

El tronco rugoso del árbol lastimaba la espalda de Sakura, pero ella estaba demasiado embriagada con los besos para notarlo . Itachi se concentró de nuevo en su cuello, y después maldijo , frustrado. Ella oyó un tejido que se rasgaba y sintió el aire frío en contacto directo con su piel, al mismo tiempo que su vestido caía al suelo . A continuación ,Itachi agarró las cintas de su camisa, liberándole los pechos .

Siempre había imaginado que se sentiría avergonzada al exponerse desnuda ante un hombre . Pero la expresión en los ojos de ese hombre le secó la garganta.

— Dios del cielo , Sakura... Eres todavía más bella de lo que imaginé.

Entonces , suspendió las palabras. Con las manos y la boca, Itachi le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Era un hombre sediento que había encontrado una fuente de agua . Un hombre desesperado aferrándose a ella como si fuese su propia vida.

Ella quería verlo y sentirlo de la misma forma. Nerviosamente, abrió torpemente el cordón del pantalón de él .

Itachi le sujetó las manos mientras sus ropas caían junto a las de ella. Abrazándola, comenzó a aplicar besos en su hombro, entre sus pechos . Sus piernas temblaban y ella temió caerse de rodillas.

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por el follaje densa, aumentando el calor que los asolaba.

El guerrero luchaba por aplacar su necesidad. Había deseado a Sakura con tanta intensidad que la urgencia de poseerla era casi intolerable. Pero por el bien de ella , avanzaría lentamente . Finalmente , era la única cosa que podía darle. Una buena experiencia. Con el acto del amor, él la apartaría de la situación difícil que estaban atravesado . De la vida dura de forajido que él había elegido. De los peligros que los amenazaban. De las diferencias que los separaban. Durante algún tiempo, podrían perderse uno en el otro y olvidar .

Clamándose , continuó a besándola y acariciándola , en el rostro, en el cuello, en los hombros. Con cada toque, con cada beso, sentía el cuerpo de ella ponerse rígido y la respiración , mas jadeante.

Con la sangre ardiendo y el cuerpo pulsando , Sakura comenzaba a desinhibirse. Había temido mostrarse tímida y avergonzada con un hombre , pero con Itachi no reaccionado así . Con él , se sentía atrevida y liberada. Libre para ser ella misma. Libre para tocarlo del modo en que él la tocaba. Libre para amarlo de todas las maneras.

Le gustaba ese lado mas gentil del guerrero en el acto del amor. Sumida en el placer, suspiraba contenta con sus besos y sus caricias.

Itachi deslizó los labios por su cuello y entonces hundió su cabeza para tomar un seno. Sin aviso previo, un demonio pareció tomar vida dentro de ella. Las sensaciones placenteras de repente se intensificaron exigiendo liberación.

Sintiendo el cambio en ellas , Itachi vibró. Experimentaba mucho mas do que mero placer. Mas que pasión . Era una necesidad cruda. Una necesidad abrasadora. Salvaje. Pulsante.

Enterrando los dedos en la cabellera, Itachi empujó la cabeza de Sakura hacia atrás y le cubrió la boca con un beso voraz.

— Ahora , te voy a mostrar todas las cosas que soñé hacerte... — él susurró , sin despegar sus labios.

Él la hizo acostarse en el suelo . Exploró todo su cuerpo con la lengua y los dedos, excitándola a un nivel insoportable . Imitándolo, ella lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó ávidamente en el cuello. Sintió los músculos masculinos contrayéndose. Con una nueva sensación de poder, pasó a explorarlo como él la había explorado, tocándolo, saboreándolo , provocándolo con toda osadía.

Itachi sintió su cuerpo hervir de deseo. Había planeado ir lentamente , para que aquella primera vez fuese lo mas agradable posible para ella . Pero , una vez liberada la pasión , necesitaría de todo su control para evitar perderse en Sakura.

Con extrema ternura, continuó besándola y amándola hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento . Itachi apoyó el rostro en uno de sus pechos , mordisqueando y succionando su pezón , haciéndola gemir, retorcerse y implorar liberación. En vez de escuchar su pedido, él se dedicó al otro pecho.

Sakura emitió un grito, que podía ser tanto de placer o de protesta, pero Itachi todavía se continuaba llevándola cada vez mas alto. Incansablemente , le arrancó gemidos de placer.

El aire se enfriaba rápidamente , pero nada aplacaría el calor que los devastaba , el sudor hacía brillar sus pieles.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse espasmódicamente , su cuerpo clamando liberación, Cuando él comenzó a lamer su punto de mayor intimidad. Su mundo ahora estaba centrado en ese hombre . En sus manos hábiles. En sus labios seductores. En su lengua exigente.

Él la sintió ponerse rígida al alcanzar el primer clímax. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, deslizó sus labios por su cuerpo hasta encontrar su boca.

Atontada con las nuevas sensaciones , Sakura tenía los ojos oscuros de pasión . No había imaginado que fuera posible querer mas. Pero quería . Quería todo.

— Itachi, por el amor de Dios ... Ahora . Por favor. Ahora .

Cuando el guerrero la penetró, ella sintió una excitación todavía mas profunda. Sorprendiendo a ambos, Sakura enlazó el cuerpo masculino con sus piernas, necesitaba tenerlo aún mas cerca , mientras el tormento volvía a comenzar.

Itachi intentaba arremeter con cuidado , consciente de que estaba completamente perdido, a medida que se elevaban juntos.

— Sakura,.. Dios del cielo , Sakura... — Cesó sus palabras pegando sus labios a la boca de ella.

Cuando finalmente, con un estremecimiento, alcanzó el orgasmo , ella creyó estar tocando las estrellas.

Permanecieron acostados, todavía unidos, incapaces de moverse . De a poco , retornaron a la realidad después de la tormenta .

Itachi se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en dos años, no estaba preocupado por espadas, soldados o persecuciones . Las armas estaban en algún lugar por allí, mezcladas con las ropas. Si los ingleses los atacasen en ese instante, No podría defenderse. Pero al menos moriría feliz. Delirantemente feliz.

— Estoy aplastándote .

— No . — Sakura le acarició el rostro, y luego bajó la mano. — Quédate.

Itachi la miró detenidamente .

— Pareces ... tan perpleja como yo me siento .

Ella consiguió reírse.

— Sí , estoy perpleja.

De repente, comenzó a llorar. Asustado, Itachi se incorporó .

— Discúlpame, amor. Fui bruto... No quise...

Amor. La palabra le provocó más lágrimas. Con la mano , lo hizo callarse.

— Itachi, no fuiste vos quien me hizo llorar. Me siento una idiota por estar llorando. Pero esto fue tan ... increíble . Nunca imaginé que sería así .

El guerrero sintió que su corazón volvía a latir . Apoyando la frente en el pecho de ella , susurró :

— Si, fue increíble . Maravilloso. Vos sos maravillosa, Sakura. Mi dulce Sakura.

— Es siempre así ? Como ser arrastrada por una ola ? — Itachi arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

— Buena descripción, amor. Fuimos arrastrados por una ola. — Rozó los labios en los de ella. — No es siempre así . A veces , el amor puede ser calmo, tranquilo.

— No con vos. — Él se rió de nuevo .

— Yo te avisé.

— Me avisaste. — Sakura frunció la nariz. — Sabes, estoy acostada aquí en el suelo duro , cuando... hay una cama grande y calentita allá adentro.

— Ah, vas a querer hacerlo en la cama la próxima vez?

— Debe ser diferente.

— No tanto.

Itachi volvía a encantarse con la delicada curva del hombro de Sakura. La besó. Sintió de nuevo la suavidad de su piel. Ella se estremecía con cada movimiento de su boca.

— Itachi, para ...

— Por qué ? — Él ahora depositaba besos mojados en su cuello.

— Porque me hace cosquillas.

— En algún momento lo haré... — Si lograba contener su apetito. Pero el deseo parecía estar de vuelta . Tan intenso como antes.

— Entonces me tendrás temblando continuamente.

— Perfecto. — Él siguió mordisqueándola , — Eso mismo es lo que quiero .

 **POR FIN SE ENTREGARON FUE MARAVILLOSO! FUERON ARRASTRADOS POR UNA OLA JAJAJAJA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

—Estás caliente, amor? — Sakura le respondió abrazando a Itachi por la cintura y pegando sus labios a su cuello. Jamás se cansaría de oírlo llamándola amor. O se hartaría de sentir aquellos brazos fuertes rodeándola , o ese cuerpo caliente y sólido junto al suyo.

En algún momento después del crepúsculo, él la había cargado hasta la cabaña. Pasaron la noche alternando la pasión con el descanso. A veces , la tormenta de la pasión los tomaba por sorpresa. Otras, se amaban lenta y lánguidamente, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Itachi sabía que estaba actuando sin escrúpulos. Con cada hora que pasaba en esa cabaña rústica en el bosque , los ingleses se aproximaban. Pero no hallaba el coraje para partir. No ahora que Sakura era finalmente suya. No cuando su corazón desbordaba de amor.

La luz del amanecer ya irrumpía en la oscuridad y estarían obligados a pasar un día mas allí , antes de retomar el viaje de manera segura .

Contempló a la mujer que dormitaba en sus brazos. Qué linda era . Quién hubiera creído que ella revelaría ser tan seductora y apasionada?

— Estás sonriendo , Itachi Uchiha. — Sakura bostezó y , con el dedo, siguió el contorno de sus labios.

— Tal vez tenga pensamientos felices.

— Puedo saber cuáles son?

— Te ruborizarías ...

— Creo que después de esta noche, nada me hará ruborizar nuevamente .

— De hecho . Vives sorprendiéndome, mi lady . Quién podría imaginar que la recatada Sakura Haruno inventaría tantas...maneras de satisfacerme ?

Ella se sentó y , sorprendiéndolo una vez mas , se sentó encima de él .

— Prometiste enseñarme otras maneras de ... — ella se inclinó y lo besó en la boca.

— Lo Prometí. Pero tal vez sea mejor que esperemos uno o dos días.

Sakura arrugó la boca.

— Por qué ?

Él pasó el dedo por los labios rosados y sonrió cuando ella lo mordió.

— Porque debes estar un poco dolorida hoy .

— Creo que sos vos quien debería preocuparse por posibles dolores. — Ella jugaba con los vellos oscuros del pecho masculino , causándole placer. — Fuiste herido gravemente y te levantaste muy pronto sin terminar de recuperarte. Y ahora estás... ejercitándote demasiado.

— Tienes razón. — Itachi le sujetó la mano , cesando la tortura. — Si no paras con esto, tendría que ejercitar todavía mas. Y serás responsable por lo que me pueda suceder.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

— Lo Prometes?

— Oh, Sakura, qué voy a hacer con vos ? — Los ojos de ella brillaban con malicia.

— Sugiero que hagas ahora lo que haces tan bien , Itachi Uchiha.— Él suspiró desolado.

— El trabajo de un guerrero nunca termina.

Rodando encima de ella, la besó lenta y profundamente hasta que ella quedó sin aire.

— Oh, mi guerrero bravo y fuerte... — ella se burló . Él la besó de nuevo , interrumpiendo su provocación.

— Ah, parece que descubrí un modo de callarte , mujer fatal. Entre suspiros , se deslizaron una vez mas al maravilloso mundo de la pasión. Un mundo donde ya no necesitaban palabras.

— Tienes hambre ? — preguntó Itachi, con un brazo bajo la nuca y el otro en torno a la cintura de Sakura.

Era la mañana avanzada , el sol se infiltraba por las hendijas en las paredes.

— Mucha . — Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él . — No comimos el pescado que trajiste anoche.

Itachi enrolló una mecha del cabello de ella en su dedo y admiró el juego de la luz en sus reflejos dorados.

— Si no me equivoco, teníamos cosas mas importantes que hacer.

— Si, pero ahora tienes que alimentarme, Itachi Uchiha.

— Y si no quiero? —Sakura sonrió .

— Quedaré tan débil que no podré besarte mas.

El guerrero saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse .

— No te muevas. Quédate aquí descansando, que voy a traerte comida , mi lady . No quiero que nada te robe energía ahora .

Ella se arrodilló en el medio de la cama , sin recordar el hecho que estaba desnuda.

— Qué fácil! Basta con que diga eso para que hagas mi voluntad ? —Él la sujetó por el cabellos y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás , besándola con una ferocidad que le aceleró el corazón.

— En los próximos cien años, si. Después , probablemente desearás pasar algunos minutos lejos de mí .

Con eso , el irlandés dejó la cabaña.

Mirándolo con adoración, Sakura se convenció de que ni cien años con Itachi Uchiha serían suficientes. Su corazón contenía tanto amor que desbordaba. Sin embargo , sentía una puntada de pesar. No se habían prometido nada el uno al otro . No se habían comprometido de ninguna manera . Y ambos sabían que, cuando retomasen el viaje , él volvería a ser el guerrero endurecido que ella había visto en el puerto por primera vez.

— No estabas exagerando. — Itachi liquidó su tercera porción de pescado y bebió un trago de te fuerte. — Realmente, cocinas tan bien como Hinata.

Llegado su turno de recibir elogios, Sakura ahora entendía como la vieja criada se sentía . Era demasiado agradable.

— Ella me enseñó también a hacer milagros con la aguja e hilo . Ves mi vestido. — Ella se lo mostró. — Vos prácticamente lo rasgaste al medio .

— Vos Estabas muy apurada para librarte de él .

— Ambos Estábamos ambos apurados, si mal no recuerdo . — Sakura retomó a la costura. — La próxima vez, te bastará con pedirme que me lo quite, Entendido ?

Sakura sólo vestía su camisa y su enagua, los cabellos caídos hacia adelante en una maraña salvaje de rulos brillantes. Contemplándola, Itachi casi conseguía olvidar el dolor del pasado. Podía fingir que sólo eran un hombre y una mujer locamente enamorados, ajenos al mundo.

Su amada levantó el rostro y captó su expresión preocupada.

— En qué estás pensando, Itachi?

— Que no esperaba sentir tanta felicidad otra vez en mi vida.

Sakura puso a un lado el vestido. Cruzando el cuarto , ella se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó as manos .

— Así es como yo me siento, Itachi. Ya no había esperanza de encontrar un hombre que me llegase al alma. — Miró sus ojos nublados. — Entiendes?

— Entiendo. — Él trabó sus manos , impidiéndole moverse . Ella lo miró, ganándose esa sonrisa peligrosa que ya conocía bien.

— Deja de hacer eso.

El guerrero desató los lazos y le quitó la prenda diáfana. EN un movimiento rápido, la puso sobre su regazo .

Sakura suspiró al sentir los labios masculinos contra su piel . A continuación , mientras el sol completaba trayectoria en el cielo , se revelaron el uno al otro , sin una sola palabra, todo el amor que había en sus corazones .

— ya es hora, Sakura — anunció Itachi, sin volverse .

Las sombras de la tarde se hacían densas . El crepúsculo caía nuevamente sobre la tierra. Esa siempre había sido la hora favorita del día para Itachi. Ahora , sin embargo, él temía su llegada. Pues significaba el fin del idilio con Sakura.

— Está lista? — Él colocó un cuchillo en la cintura y otro en la bota.

Atrás de él, Sakura se puso la capa, se subió la capucha para ocultar sus cabellos claros.

— Si , estoy lista.

Itachi se aseguró que el fuego en la chimenea se hubiera extinguido por completo. Sólo entonces fue a buscar el caballo a la arboleda y volvió a la cabaña.

Sakura cerró la puerta , la trancó y esperó al guerrero.

— Me Gustaría que pudiésemos quedarnos aquí para siempre , escondidos del mundo.

Itachi montó el caballo y extendió sus brazos, levantando a Sakura sin dificultad . Mientras ella se acomodaba delante suyo , la besó en el rostro .

— Yo también amor. Pero siempre supimos que esto sólo sería una pausa.

Él acicateó el caballo y se internaron de nuevo en el bosque . En cuestión de minutos, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover. La garúa pronto se convirtió en un aguacero que les empapó las ropas.

Cuando el caballo comenzó a subir una colina, Itachi empujó las riendas con fuerza .

— Qué pasa ? — preguntó Sakura, temblando de frío.

— Me Parece que oí algo.

Agudizaron los oídos, pero sólo detectaron el sonido de la lluvia . Itachi bajó a Sakura al suelo .

— Espera aquí . Voy a investigar.

El instinto la urgía a aferrarse a su amante e implorarle acompañarlo. Pero aceptó lo que él decía, consciente de que tenía que las cosas tenían que ser al modo de él .

Inmóvil bajo el aguacero, intentó no perderlo de vista.

Caballo y caballero avanzaron. Itachi sacó la espada. Segundos después , seis soldados ingleses a caballo formaban una sólida pared delante suyo . Instintivamente, él hizo que el caballo diese media vuelta , sólo para toparse con otra línea de soldados saliendo de un escondrijo.

— Baje el arma, Itachi Uchiha! — gritó el líder del regimiento.

— Y si no quiero? — El hombre gruñó .

— Está en clara desventaja, asesino irlandés. Es mejor que obedezcas.

La risa de Itachi hizo que ellos quedasen perplejos.

— Están equivocados. Ustedes son los que están en desventaja. Cuando los soldados, aprensivos, miraron por encima de sus hombros para ver si sus compañeros continuaban allí, Itachi avanzó en medio de ellos, blandiendo la espada con una habilidad que dejó una senda de sangre y gritos.

— El está solo ! — gritó el líder del regimiento. — Tomen sus armas y capturen al bandido!

Tres hombres a caballo se lanzaron- contra Itachi de diversos lados, Pero él consiguió evitar las hojas de las espadas, haciendo que uno de ellos retrocediera empujando a otros dos , que cayeron al suelo . Ellos se levantaron sin demora, listos para atacar, pero Itachi hábilmente usaba las patas delanteras del caballo para rechazarlos.

Uno de los soldados disparó una lanza, acertando en el cuello del caballo de Itachi. El animal se puso rígido, jadeante, sus ojos muy abiertos por el súbito dolor. Itachi saltó de la silla un segundo antes que el garañón cayera de costado.

De su punto de vista privilegiado en la colina, Sakura vio movimientos y el ruido de los cascos del caballo al caer. Protegiendo sus ojos del aguacero, distinguió el brillo de la espada de Itachi rechazando las envestidas de los soldados que lo atacaban.

Casi estaba venciendo. Le Faltaban unos pocos, Itachi se daba ánimo. Pero , al levantar la espada para enfrentar a otro soldado, sintió un dolor aguda, seguido por el calor y la humedad de sangre. Acababa de recibir un golpe de espada en el hombro recién curado. Ignorando la herida, continuó luchando, haciendo retroceder a los soldados que quedaban. Al intentar levantar el arma, sin embargo, sucedió algo extraño. Su brazo se negaba a obedecer . Miró perplejo al miembro colgando al costado, al mismo tiempo que la espada se deslizaba de sus dedos sin sensibilidad , cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Con la otra mano, intentó sacar el cuchillo de la cintura, pero la punta de una espada se cruzó en el aire hiriendolo la palma de la mano . El cuchillo también cayó en el suelo .

Con una sonrisa desdeñosa, el líder del regimiento avanzó con la espada en su puño. Estaba listo para perforar el corazón de su enemigo cuando fue atacado por una mujer.

— Gracias a Dios ! — gritó Sakura, tirándose en los brazos del militar.

Tomado por sorpresa, él dejó caer su espada.

— Lady Haruno? Es usted? Todavía está viva?

— Lo estoy. Ustedes me salvaron de este loco.

Ella mantenía la mirada baja, pues no soportaría ver la sangre manando del hombro de Itachi. Bajó la capucha de la capa, fue de soldado en soldado, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una sonrisa .

Encantados, los hombres sólo la miraban a la bella mujer que alternaba llantos y risas.

— Pensé que moriría en manos de este... animal. — Sakura dio una mirada rápida a Itachi, volviendo a mirar a los soldados. — Pero, gracias a todos ustedes, estay sana y salva ahora . — Batió sus pestañas . — Mi padre les agradecerá personalmente a cada uno de ustedes. Y creo que la propia reina les ofrecerá una generosa recompensa por su coraje , cuando le entreguen a Uchiha .

— Entregar a Corazón Negro Uchiha ?! — El líder del regimiento empalideció ante la idea de mantener vivo a ese peligroso enemigo. Sería tanto mas fácil matarlo y acabar de una vez con esa historia.

— Naturalmente! — reforzó Sakura. — La reina va a querer ver al hombre que causó tanto daño en sus tierras. Estoy segura que habrá grandes honras para los bravos soldados que derrotaron a Corazón Negro Uchiha .

— Atiéndelo inmediatamente! — ordenó el líder, ya se veía siendo presentado en la corte.

Mientras sus subalternos cumplían la tarea, Sakura se abrazó temblando .

— Tendría un poco de cerveza, capitán ? Me estoy muriendo de frío...

— Tengo, si, mi lady . — El líder mandó a otro hombre .

Cuando el soldado volvió con un barril de cerveza, Sakura le dio su sonrisa mas seductora.

— Y podría encender un fuego? Estoy temblando ...

En unos minutos, Sakura se acomodaba en una tienda armada con pieles, tomando cerveza y calentándose delante de una hoguera. A poca distancia, Itachi se recostaba contra un árbol con sus manos y tobillos atados. Un soldado lo vigilaba, mientras el líder del regimiento y los dos soldados restantes se acomodaban en torno al fuego, oyendo fascinados la historia del secuestro de lady Sakura Haruno.

— El bárbaro invadió mi casa y me tomó como rehén cuando se dio cuenta que sería capturado. Jamas lo perdonaré.

Los hombres concordaron enfáticamente. Sakura extendió la copa .

— Me Gustaría un poco mas de cerveza.

El líder le sirvió y llenó de nuevo su propia copa y la de sus subalternos.

Sakura levantó sus faldas .

— Mis botas están totalmente empapadas. Un motivo mas por el cual odio a Uchiha.

Los tres hombres no conseguían quitar los ojos de esos tobillos bien torneados.

Ella movió los pies .

— Saben qué me agradaría ?

Los hombres sacudieron sus cabezas.

— Quitarle las botas a Uchiha. Que él tenga que recorrer todo el camino a Inglaterra descalzo. No creen que sería un castigo perfecto para este asesino? — Sakura se levantó y salió corriendo de la tienda. Al soldado de guardia, le dijo — Su capitán dice que puedo quedarme con las botas de Uchiha.

— Con... las botas de él, mi lady ?

— Si, las mías están empapadas. Quiero las de él . — Sakura movió el rostro en dirección a la tienda. — Puede confirmarlo con su capitán , si quiere.

El guardia miró al prisionero, que parecía inconsciente, y después a la mujer, que temblaba bajo la lluvia , y luego al comandante, que le dio autorización sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Si el capitán está de acuerdo , mi lady , se las quitaré ahora mismo.

El hombre se inclinó sobre el prisionero y comenzó a quitarle el calzado, observado de cerca por Sakura. Ella los tomó sin perder tiempo. Palpando con su mano el cuchillo de Itachi, lo escondió entre los pliegues de su falda. Entonces , al volverse , ella dejó el arma caer en el regazo de él .

En la tienda, aturdidos por el exceso de cerveza, los soldados se relajaba en torno a la hoguera. Callados, observaban a la bella dama quitarse sus botas. Sin la menor prisa, Sakura levantó un poco mas su falda y se masajeó un tobillo.

— Hum... — gimió ,con los ojos cerrados. — Adoraría poder ponerme ropas secas y acostarme en una cama caliente.

Uno de los soldados suspiró. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa . Su sonrisa se congeló cuando una espada traspasó la piel que formaba la pared del fondo de la tienda . El soldado se puso rígido y luego cayó hacia adelante . Antes que los otros dos pudiesen reaccionar , Itachi desarmó la tienda a patadas y los miró .

— Usted... — El líder todavía sacó la espada, mas era demasiado tarde.

La espada que Itachi le había sacado al guardia le atravesó el corazón. El líder estaba muerto antes de caer. Otro soldado retrocedió , dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Itachi le lanzó el cuchillo , acertando de lleno en el blanco . El soldado gritó y cayó al suelo .

Sakura contemplaba la escena como si despertase de un sueño. Ya había considerado que Itachi Uchiha era un bárbaro . Esa vez , sin embargo, no podía culparlo. Ella misma había participado de la muerte de esos hombres , leales soldados ingleses. La idea era aterradora.

Antes que ella cayese de rodillas, Itachi la abrazaba con fuerza .

— Estás bien, amor?

— Si ...si... — Sakura respiró profundamente Él la miraba detenidamente .

— Veo que si. Serías una perfecta forajida, Sakura.

— No lo creo. Oh, Itachi, estoy aterrorizada...

— Es una reacción natural. Lo que importa es tu manera de lidiar con ese miedo que sientes . — Él le acarició el rostro. — Podrías haberte quedado escondida en el bosque y nadie te culparía. Finalmente , eres una noble gentil. — La apretó contra su pecho y la besó sonoramente. — Es la segunda vez que quedo en deuda con vos por salvarme la vida.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

— Estoy segura que me la voy a cobrar, Itachi Uchiha.

— Puedes cobrarla cuando y como quieras.

Él la condujo junto al fuego. A continuación , examinó cada cadáver antes de recoger los caballos y las armas ahora sin dueño.

Itachi escogió el animal mas robusto, ató a los demás en la retaguardia y empujó la fila de animales hasta el lugar donde estaba Sakura.

— Ponte las botas y la capa, amor. Tenemos que estar muy lejos cuando el resto del regimiento llegue a buscar a sus compañeros .

— Está bien . — Sakura se aprontó y se unió a Itachi, quien apagaba la hoguera. — Estaba pensando... Hinata y Naruto me creían demasiado ingenua para mantener una mentira delante de lord Sasori. Creo que he probado lo contrario.

Su risa murió en su garganta al ver los cadáveres de los soldados muertos. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho . Pálida como un fantasma, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían.

Itachi la sujetó por los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza .

— Si, mi valiente luchadora — él murmuró junto a su rostro. — Lo Probaste. Nos Probaste a todos que eres una mujer valiente.

Pero Sakura ya no oía , hundida en la inconsciencia de su desmayo.

 **LA VALIENTE SAKURA SE DESMAYO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XII**

La lluvia continuó a lo largo del día . Aunque hiciese el viaje incómodo , también les ofrecía protección . El ruido de las gotas del agua amortiguaba el de los cascos de los caballos . Itachi esperaba también que la intensidad de la tormenta obligase a los perseguidores a buscar refugio.

Era arriesgado mostrarse a la luz del día , pero no había otra opción . Estaba desesperado por llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro.

Sakura. La miró , durmiendo en sus brazos. Qué mujer increíble! . Quien podía imaginarse que una dama tan bien criada se revelaría como una persona tan desenvuelta ?

— Está con la frente fruncida de nuevo . — Con una leve sonrisa , ella alisó el surco entre los ojos de él .

— Me pongo así siempre que te miro a vos . — Itachi suprimió una sonrisa . — Es difícil.

— Si ? — Sakura levantó el mentón .

— Si . Me impresionan tus cabellos que brillan con el color de la cerveza contra la luz del fuego. — Itachi capturó una mecha y la enganchó detrás de su oreja . — Esos ojos color del mar. Principalmente cuando estás enojada. — Bajó la voz. — Esos labios tan perfectos que, cuando los veo, sólo consigo pensar en besarlos. — Rozó su boca en la de ella. — Así .

— Oh, Itachi. — Sakura se acurrucó mas, sensibilizada por sus palabras. — Creo que nunca oí elogios mas lisonjeros.

— Es un don irlandés. Tenemos un modo especial de manejarnos con las palabras. Ahora , es tu turno.

— De qué?

— De elogiarme.

— Ah. — Ella fingió concentrarse. — Me gustan tus ojos . Me Fulminan cuando estás enojado. Y brillan cuando te ríes.

— Mis ojos brillan . — Itachi reflexionó sobre esas palabras mientras dirigía el caballo a través de un arroyo estrecho. — Ya es algo . Qué mas?

— Me gusta tu mentón .

— Qué pasa con mi mentón ?

— Es muy fuerte .

— Entonces , tengo un mentón fuerte y ojos que brillan. Es todo lo que puedes decir sobre mí ?

Sakura pensó antes de responder.

— Creo que puedo agregar un elogio mas.

— Que bueno. Vamos, dilo . Qué mas ?

— Por ser un hombre arrogante, te muestras bastante... sensible al dolor.

Itachi la miró , tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

— Un auténtico elogio inglés . Para ser una mujer inteligente, te revelas como alguien bastante... divertida, cuando quieres. — Le pellizcó la nariz.

— Me gusta divertirte, Itachi Uchiha.

— Lo sé, mi lady . — Él levantó su rostro y la besó con ímpetu antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la senda.

Cuando salieron del bosque , se encontraron con un viento helado que se tornó todavía mas frío con las ropas mojadas.

— Lo lamento pero no podremos parar a calentarnos en una hoguera, Sakura.

— No te preocupes, Itachi, estoy bien. — Ella apretó la capa en torno al cuello, sujetando la capucha para que no volase.

El día se fundió en noche con el viento frío y la lluvia persistiendo. Itachi se admiraba por la fuerza de voluntad de Sakura. Otra mujer ya se habría desesperado. Pero Sakura era diferente al resto de las mujeres que él había conocido . Aceptaba el dolor y la incomodidad así del mismo modo en que aceptaba la elegancia y la comodidad del ambiente en que había crecido . Con gracia, dignidad y discreción.

Podrían haber parado para pernoctar. Pasaron por varias cabañas oscuras en las cuales podrían haber encontrado comida y calor. Las ganas de buscar refugio contra la naturaleza inclemente casi dominaron al guerrero. Mientras tanto , se movía con urgencia para poder llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro .

El amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el cielo cuando cruzaron un arroyo en las montañas. Al rato las aguas plateadas de un lago relucían delante de ellos.

Itachi frenó el caballo en lo alto da elevación y absorbió la belleza del paisaje.

Sakura levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y se frotó los ojos .

— Qué pasa , Itachi? Dónde estamos?

— Estamos en casa, Sakura.

Ante la reverencia con la que él habría dicho la palabra, Sakura lo miró. Tenía en los ojos una expresión que ella nunca había visto antes. Como si estuviese en presencia de Dios Todo poderoso. Retribuyendo la sonrisa de su amado, ella se volvió para apreciar el paisaje. Y contuvo la respiración ante esa belleza salvaje

— Ese gran pico es Croagh Patrick.

— Cascadas! — Sakura señaló en una dirección . — Son espectaculares.

El agua serpenteaba dos picos mas altos, derramándose por el valle hasta juntarse en la corriente del lago.

— Parece brillar como plata con la luz de la mañana — ella completó, fascinada.

— Si, son las joyas de Croagh Patrick. Ese brillo especial se debe a los fragmentos de cuarzo y mica.

Sakura contempló el valle estrecho, protegido de los vientos, salpicado con pinos altos.

— Hasta dónde llegan las tierras de tu familia? — Itachi incitó a caballo a un ritmo de trote.

— Hasta dónde alcanza tu vista.

Sakura se espantó .

— Es Verdad? Los lagos? Las montañas? Toda esta tierra?

— Si. — La voz de Itachi era sólo un susurro. Era como si no quisiese quebrar el encanto del retorno a su hogar. — Son millares de acres de pantanos, montañas, lagos y bosques. Los que tienen la suerte de conocerlas afirman que este es el lugar mas bello de Irlanda.

Y lo era. Pasaron por aldeas que despertaban a la mañana, con casas de apariencia limpia y próspera. Los campos estaban listos para la cosecha. Rebaños de ovejas pastaban en las colinas vecinas. Los Viejos se quitaban sus gorros a modo de saludo y los jóvenes festejaban al reconocer al hombre en la silla de montar .

— De vuelta al hogar, Itachi Uchiha?

— Si , Paddy.

— Dios te bendiga, Itachi! — exclamó una anciana, de su ventana, sacudiendo una sabana .

— Igualmente, señora Fallon!

Uno de los hombres partió con su caballo para divulgar la noticia que Itachi Uchiha había vuelto a su casa.

Doblando en una curva, Sakura vio por primera vez el hogar de Itachi .

— Oh, Itachi...

El castillo había sido construido con piedra gris clara, extraída de Croagh Patrick, Tal vez, por eso , como la montaña, brillaba en medio de la bruna matinal. Tenía varios pisos y torres redondeadas en cada punta. El tortuoso camino que conducía a la fortaleza estaba flanqueado por pinos altos. Pronto transpusieron un enorme portón de entrada, adentrándose en un patio con piso de piedra. Era evidente que el personal del castillo ya sabía de la llegada de ellos! Un grupo de perros rodeó el caballo, gruñendo su bienvenida . Itachi los silenció con una orden seca.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha todavía en camisón descendió las escaleras corriendo. Al verla, Itachi desmontó y la abrazó con fuerza .

— Oh, Itachi, Itachi... No teníamos noticias tuyas hace tanto tiempo.

— Temíamos que hubieses ... — La muchacha volvió a llorar, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que él se asustó.

— Calma, Izumi. No quieres sofocarme, ahora que volví a casa, verdad ?

Pero ella no se calmaba. Y no lo soltaba. Las lágrimas fluían abundantemente por sus cara sonrojada.

Desde el caballo, Sakura asistía a la escena en silencio. Entonces , esa era la hermana de Itachi, Izumi. Él la había descripto a la perfección . Sus cabellos anaranjados y la adoración que sentí por su hermano mayor . En ese momento, ella se entregaba abiertamente a las emociones . Se reía y lloraba alternadamente, abrazando y besando a su hermano .

Un guapo muchacho salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándose torpemente la túnica que se había puesto apresuradamente . Tan alto como Itachi tenía una estatura mas baja y sus cabellos eran mas castaños que negros. Su rostro, sin embargo, era tan bello como el de Itachi. Sonreía radiantemente.

— Gracias a todos los santos! Has vuelto , Itachi.

— Si, Sasuke. Me Ausenté por mas tiempo del que tenía planeado. — Los dos hombres jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa cálida antes de abrazarse.

— Ah, Itachi, te extrañé .

— Y yo a vos , Sasuke.

Ambos levantaron el rostro al oír un grito. En la puerta , había una bella mujer vestido de blanco, los cabellos pelirrojos con algunas canas trenzados en lo alto de la cabeza , como una corona . Majestuosa, su rostro exhibía pómulos altos, un nariz pequeña y recta y labios carnosos. Sus ojos eran azules como un día de verano y finas líneas de risa le marcaban la piel clara.

Delante de la mujer, un niño rubio de ojos azules permanecía inmóvil como una estatua.

— Madre . — Itachi se apartó de su hermano y abrazó a madre con fuerza .

— Itachi... Oh, mi hijo querido! Tanto tiempo... — Mikoto sacudía sus hombros, llorando contra el pecho de Itachi.

— Calma, mamá . Estoy en casa ahora . — Retrocediendo , él tomó el rostro materno entre sus manos y le enjuagó las lágrimas con besos tiernos.

Reparando en el muchachito que se había escondido bajo las faldas de Mikoto, Itachi se agachó y estudió su carita seria.

— Hola, Sai. Has crecido.

El niño bajó la cabeza , evitando mirarlo.

— Cuántos años tienes?

Como el niño no respondía, Mikoto explicó:

— Sai... no es de hablar mucho . Tiene nueve años ahora .

Itachi sacudió la cabeza .

— Nueve años... Sabes quién soy, Sai?

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras salieron lentas y reticentes.

— Vos ibas a ser mi tío. Pero ahora ... — Sus labios comenzaron a temblar .

Viendo el dolor en los ojos del niño, Mikoto buscó animarlos.

— Pero ahora estás de vuelta .

— Y para quedarte, espero — alguien se manifestó detrás de ellos. Itachi se enderezó y vio un hombre de cabellos blancos de pie en la puerta .

— Bien venido al hogar, hijo, — El viejo sonreía feliz, pero tenía la voz temblorosa por la emoción .

— Papá.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron. Cuando finalmente se separaron , Fugaku Uchiha miró detenidamente el rostro cansado de su hijo mayor .

— Se acabó , entonces ? Te vengaste del bastardo inglés ?

Una sombra atravesó las facciones de Itachi antes que él se recompusiese.

— Todavía no. No volví para quedarme.

— Por qué , entonces ? — preguntó su padre. — No es justo venir y torturarnos, si te vas a ir nuevamente .

— Traje a alguien que precisa la protección de Ballinarin.

Fugaku miró, entonces , a la mujer que todavía estaba montada en el caballo. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Ante las miradas de los criados en las ventanas , Itachi fue hasta el caballo y ayudó a Sakura a descender . Inhibida, ella no lograba contener el temblor de sus manos . Él las frotó entre las suyas, intentando transmitir calor y coraje.

— Esta es Sakura Haruno. Cuando fui herido gravemente, ella me ofreció refugio en su propia casa, corriendo gran riesgo para sí misma y para los suyos. Si no hubiese sido por la generosidad de Sakura, yo no habría sobrevivido.

Mientras todos se limitaban a observar, mudos por la sorpresa, Mikoto se adelantó .

— En ese caso, eres bienvenida a Ballinarin, Sakura Haruno. Por el tiempo que quieras , nuestra casa es tuya.

— Gracias .

Sakura se esforzó por tragar el nudo en la garganta. Se había emocionado por el amor y el afecto de la familia de Itachi, quien aceptaba sin preguntar a una extraña.

Una mujer pequeña salió despavorida por la puerta abierta. Mientras recobraba el aliento , acabó de sujetarse los cabellos blancos en un rodete apretado en la nuca. En su piel translúcida, las venas azules se destacaban. Tenía los ojos llorosos, sin embargo , brillantes de felicidad.

— En la cocina dijeron que estabas de vuelta , Itachi.

— Señora Finn. — Itachi tuvo que curvarse para abrazar a la mujer . — Ven a conocer a nuestra huésped . Esta es Sakura Haruno. Sakura, la señora Finn es el ama de llaves de Ballinarin desde que mi padre era un niño.

— Si, yo lo he visto crecer a él , y a sus hermanos . Todos son guerreros — comentó la mujer, llena de orgullo, pellizcando la mejilla de Itachi. — Bienvenida a Ballinarin, mi lady . — Ella tomó las manos de Sakura. — Pero está temblando! Tus ropas están empapadas. Dónde está tu cabeza , Itachi, traer a una muchacha de viaje en una noche lluviosa?

Mikoto detuvo al ama de llaves .

— Vamos a llevar a la huésped adentro. Izumi y yo nos ocuparemos de que se ponga cómoda.

Al oír la sugerencia de su madre , Izumi corrió junto a su hermano, agarrándole el brazo.

— Quiero estar con Itachi. Quiero oír todas las aventuras que vivió.

— Tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con tu hermano y oír sus historias. Ahora , vas a ayudarme a acomodar nuestra huésped .

Y la muchacha supo que no cabía discusión . La madre había hablado en ese tono que las madres del mundo Habían venido perfeccionando a lo largo de los siglos. La señora Finn llamó una criada pecosa.

— Calienta agua, Vélia. Los dos necesitan un baño caliente y ropas secas. — Levantando el rostro, vio las ventanas repletas de espectadores. — El resto de ustedes vuelvan al trabajo! Tenemos que preparar la fiesta de bienvenida para Itachi Uchiha!

Ante la orden severa del ama de llaves , la servidumbre se movió . Mikoto y su hija condujeron a una Sakura medio atontada rumbo a uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso del castillo.

Itachi pensó en acompañarlas, pero fue detenido por su padre y por su hermano, que apoyaron sus brazos en sus hombros.

— Nada de baño caliente para vos , muchacho , hasta que respondas algunas preguntas.

Consciente de que Sakura estaba en buenas manos , Itachi cedió .

— Les Daré las respuestas que quieran delante de una copa de whisky , porque necesito calentarme . Pero por las historias tendrán que esperar...

Fugaku y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Dejarían que el guerrero durmiese todo el día , o toda la semana . Pero sólo después que les contase detalles de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos dos años de exilio.

— Y nunca mas viste al maldito Kabuto? — Sasuke extendió a su padre y a su hermano copas con whisky , sirviéndose también para él.

Los tres se reunieron junto a la chimenea , con los perros a sus pies . Mikoto había frustrado el plan de Fugaku y Sasuke de hacer que Itachi les contara toda su odisea, ordenándole a su hijo primogénito que fuese dormir. Ahora , horas después , habiendo tomado un buen baño, habiendo descansado y habiéndose puesto una túnica limpia con el blasón de la familia, Itachi finalmente satisfacía la curiosidad de su padre y de su hermano en la biblioteca.

— Si , lo vi. En el puerto de Dublín . Lo habría matado en esa ocasión , si el bastardo no se hubiese escondido detrás de las espadas de un barco de soldados recién llegados de Inglaterra.

— Fue cuando fuiste herido ? — preguntó Fugaku.

— Exactamente. — Itachi se frotó el hombro inflamado. — Y el corte se abrió de nuevo cuando me topé con otros soldados ingleses en el bosque . Eso casi me costó la vida.

Su madre se manifestó desde la puerta.

— Debiste haberme dicho eso antes de vestirte . La señora Finn va a preparar uno de sus ungüentos especiales. Déjame darle una mirada a la herida...

Itachi besó a su madre en el rostro , esquivando sus manos ansiosas.

— Después . Por el momento , el whisky me aplaca el dolor.

Mikoto habría insistido, si no fuese por la llegada de su hija.

— No te dije que los encontraríamos aquí ? — comentó Izumi. — Entra, Sakura.

Sakura entró en la biblioteca, deteniéndose al darse cuenta que era blanco de todas las miradas . Hasta los perros salieron del estupor causado por el calor del fuego, olisqueando a la extraña.

Itachi posó el whisky y atravesó el recinto, tomando a Sakura por la mano. Se miraron por un segundo. Entonces , él a condujo a la chimenea .

Izumi trató de romper el silencio.

— Mamá me dejó escoger un vestido para Sakura y consideré que este verde combinaría perfectamente con sus cabellos y sus ojos . Le queda muy bien, verdad Itachi?

— Si . — Itachi percibía que su familia estudiaba a la muchacha detenidamente . — Le queda perfecto.

El vestido tenía un escote redondo que mostraba la parte alta de los pechos firmes de Sakura. Un cinto verde en un tono mas oscuro le realzaba su cintura delgada. Los volados de la falda se fruncían a intervalos, sujetos por lazos verdes, revelando el borde de la enagua de encaje.

— Aceptas cerveza o whisky ? — le ofreció Sasuke.

— Gracias . Un poco de cerveza sería perfecto. —Sakura tomó la copa servida por la criada y tomó un trago de la bebida, siempre bajo el escrutinio de la familia Uchiha. Se ruborizó .

— La señora Finn preparó una fiesta, Itachi, mi querido. — Fugaku tomó toda su bebida y se sirvió mas, — La gente del castillo apenas puede esperar para saludarte, después de la cena.

Itachi sonrió .

— Que bueno que pueden esperar. Sakura y yo no hemos dormido desde anoche. Y creo que yo sería capaz de comer una oveja entera yo solo. Cruda y con piel — agregó él, exagerado.

Los demás lanzaron una carcajada .

— Siempre tuviste mucho apetito — les recordó Sasuke.

— De hecho . Debe ser por eso que el whisky se me está subiendo directo a mi cabeza , produciendo esta bella visión delante de mis ojos ...

De nuevo , examinada por la familia, Sakura sintió su rostro ardiendo .

Cuando un criado anunció que la cena estaba servida, Itachi puso la copa de lado y le ofreció el brazo a Sakura.

— Ahora , podrás juzgar si Fiola es tan buena cocinera como Hinata.

— Quién es Hinata? — preguntó Izumi.

— Es el ama de llaves de Sakura en Dublín , esa mujer es capaz de hacer que una sopa de avena sea exquisita.

— Ah, debo conocer a esa hechicera — declaró Sasuke, risueño, siguiendo a Itachi y a Sakura fuera de la biblioteca.

Fugaku también ya estaba saliendo, pero su esposa lo sujetó por la manga.

— Qué pasa, amor?

— Viste el modo en que Itachi mira a esa muchacha?

— Lo vi. — Su marido suprimió una sonrisa . — Creo que nuestro hijo primogénito está enamorado.

— Él está mucho más que enamorado, Fugaku. Él la ama. Estoy segura de eso.

Fugaku le dio palmaditas en la mano .

— Mikoto, mi querida. Nuestro hijo acaba de llegar a casa en una pausa de su guerra personal y ya lo declaras enamorado.

— Una mujer sabe de esas cosas. Esa mirada es inequívoca. Itachi y esa muchacha ya estuvieron ... juntos ...íntimamente.

Ella vio a su marido alterar su expresión y dio una sonrisa pícara . Cielos! , cómo entender a los hombres ? Mientras ella se preocupaba por lo que podría existir entre Itachi y la muchacha desconocida y su marido todo lo que sentía era una especie de orgullo masculino de ver a su hijo ganarse un bello trofeo. Quién sería esa Sakura Haruno? De dónde viene? Qué sentía ella por su hijo? Hasta el momento, nada sabían de ellas mas allá de su nombre ...

Mikoto trató de recomponerse al entrar al salón con su marido.

Fugaku tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, con su esposa a la derecha y su hijo mayor , a la izquierda. Cuando los demás se acomodaron, los criados entraron con bandejas de pescado cocinado en manteca y bandejas con pan de centeno.

Cada criado se esforzó por sonreírle a Itachi y darle una palabra de bienvenidas. Hasta la cocinera apareció en la puerta , entusiasmada.

Sabiendo que todos aguardaban su opinión , Itachi probó un bocado y cerró los ojos , deleitándose.

— Oh, cómo extrañé esto, Fiola! Apuesto a que lo pescaron hoy mismo.

— Es verdad. — La cocinera parecía feliz de formar parte de la celebración familiar.

— Espera a probar el salmón — comentó Sasuke, sirviéndose la segunda porción . — Y el cordero . Nadie sabe preparar un cordero como Fiola.

Pasmada, Sakura vio platos y mas platos ser llevados a la mesa y ser devorados por personas acostumbradas a trabajar mucho y alimentarse muy bien . Había carne de cordero y de buey , pescados y frutos del mar, mas allá de unos panes exquisitos . Hasta el pequeño, Sai, dejó de lado la timidez y se embarcó en el espíritu festivo de la familia. Dos de los perros que estaban a los costados de la mesa agradecían las sobras ofrecidas. Cuando llegó la tarta rellena con grosellas y nueces, el niño sólo consiguió comer una porción, y extendió sus dedos para que los animales los lamieran.

Itachi sorbió la cerveza y se recostó con un suspiro.

— Pasé dos largos años sólo pensando en esto... —Izumi lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— Dónde dormías, Itachi? Y qué comías ?

— Dormía en graneros. En los campos. A veces , en las cabañas de personas que apoyaban nuestra causa. Comía lo que se me presentaba . Pescado , casi siempre . Un ciervo, cuando podía darme el lujo de cazar. — Él posó la mano sobre la de Sakura. — Hasta el día fatídico en que fui herido en el puerto . Entonces , por primera vez en dos años, dormí en un colchón de plumas y saboreé el néctar de los Dioses.

— Cuéntanos , Sakura. — Fugaku le hizo una señal a un criado, que llenó de nuevo su copa. — Cómo fue que salvaste a nuestro Itachi?

— Fue ... por casualidad, se los aseguro.

Ante la sonrisa de Itachi, Sakura concluyó que no recibiría su ayuda. Tomó un trago de cerveza.

— Yo estaba en Clay Court, la casa de mi madre en Dublín , cuando encontré a Itachi, muy mal herido en mi cocina.

— Como él consiguió entrar allí ? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Mi criado lo trajo del puerto a casa en mi carruaje , escondido debajo de mi capa.

— Qué romántico! — se deleitó Izumi. — Y , entonces , vos cuidaste de él hasta que se curase.

— No fue tan simple — le informó Itachi, secamente . — La dama se chocó con mi presencia en su casa.

— Pero no acabó cuidando de vos?

— Si, lo hizo . Y al hacerlo, puso a su casa y a su gente en peligro, pues mi cabeza tiene precio.

— Los ciudadanos leales no deben temerle a nada. — Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo.

Mikoto se interesó por otro aspecto del relato.

— Dices que es la casa de tu madre . Cómo tomó ella tu actitud ?

— Mi madre está muerta .

Sintiendo el dolor en la voz da muchacha, Mikoto se compadeció.

— Lo lamento.

— Tu padre ? — Fugaku continuaba bebiendo. — También falleció?

— No. — Sakura miró a Itachi y entonces se concentró en su plato. — Mi padre está de viaje.

— De viaje ? A dónde?

— En Inglaterra .

Mikoto detuvo la copa a mitad camino de sus labios.

— Qué asuntos tiene en Inglaterra ?

Como la joven vacilaba , Itachi decidió aclarar el tema.

— Sakura es hija de lord Kakashi Haruno.

Fugaku parecía perplejo e incrédulo.

— Kakashi Haruno, el consejero de la reina da Inglaterra?

— Si , el mismo — confirmó Itachi.

Fugaku apretó la mano en torno a su copa con tanta fuerza que el vidrio se partió . Ignorando la sangre de la herida, se levantó abruptamente y miró a Sakura como si ella fuese un monstruo.

Los perros, percibiendo la tensión , huyeron de la mesa , refugiándose en un rincón .

— Fugaku, te lastimaste...

Mikoto intentó examinar la mano de su marido, Pero él la esquivó. Con los ojos fijos en una pálida Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha era pura ira e indignación.

— No alojaré a la hija del demonio Kakashi Haruno bajo mi techo ni por una noche! — La Señaló con un dedo ensangrentado. — Mujer, sal de Ballinarin inmediatamente!

 **NO PUEDE SER ECHARON A SAKURA DE AHI, AHORA QUE PASARA?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

Asustados con la furia de Fugaku, los criados interrumpieron el servicio . Durante algunos segundos, no se oyó ni un sonido en el salón . Entonces , uno por uno , el resto da familia se levantó y formó un semicírculo detrás del patriarca. Izumi miraba intensamente a la odiada inglesa. Sai no conseguía siquiera mirarla, tanto era su odio por todo lo que fuera inglés . Itachi empujó la silla y enfrentó a su padre del otro lado de la mesa.

— Si hechas a Sakura de Ballinarin, me estarás echando a mí también .

— Itachi...

Él hizo que su madre se callara con un sola mirada .

— Sakura Haruno arriesgó su propia vida, y la de todos en su casa, para salvarme. No aceptaré nada menos de mi familia.

La voz de Fugaku parecía un trueno.

— El padre de ella en este exacto momento confabula con la reina para destruir nuestra tierra. No daré ayuda y refugio al enemigo.

— Si no fuese por esta mujer a la que vos llamas enemiga, yo no estaría vivo aquí discutiendo con vos , padre.

— No estamos discutiendo. — Fugaku golpeó el puño cerrado en la mesa , lanzando platos y cubiertos volando por el aire. — Acabo de dar una orden. Esta es mi casa. Tengo derecho de determinar quien permanecerá aquí y quien no . Y yo digo...

Sasuke se puso entre su padre y su hermano. Hacia mucho tiempo había aprendido el arte de la mediación, siendo el hijo del medio en esa familia exacerbada. Aún sintiéndose tan perplejo como los demás al enterarse del origen de Sakura, adoptó un tono conciliatorio.

— Papá , después de dos largos años, Itachi volvió al hogar . Sabes cuanto sufrió . Cuanto sufrimos todos . Es como si hubiese resucitado.

— Si, todos sufrimos. Pero, qué descubro ahora ? Que mi hijo primogénito cayó en las garras del enemigo.

Sasuke bajó la voz, siempre gentil.

— Nos criaste para ser honrados. Negarás la deuda de honor que Itachi tiene con ella?

— Sabes que no . — Fugaku continuaba furioso, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta a donde su hijo quería llegar.

— La mujer que salvó la vida de Itachi ahora se encuentra en peligro debido a la generosidad que tuvo con él . Él la trajo aquí para que la protegiésemos. Podemos hacer menos que lo esta noble mujer hizo por Itachi ?

El patriarca no se rendiría sin luchar.

— Su padre es un maldito inglés .

— Pero la madre era irlandesa — le informó Itachi, desafiante como siempre .

—¿ Irlandesa? — Mikoto miró a Sakura, aliviada con la pausa en la tensión . — ¿Cómo se llamaba ella ?

Sakura no la miró . A ninguno de ellos. Odiaba verse en esa situación humillante. Esto terminaría en una guerra entre padre e hijo. No le había advertido a Itachi de que su familia la rechazaría?

Itachi respondió en su lugar:

— Ella se llamaba Rin Nohara. Mikoto se animó todavía mas.

— El padre de ella era Hugh Nohara? De Kerry? Sakura estrechó la mirada . Si esas personas se atreviesen a decir una sola palabra en contra de su amada madre , dejaría el castillo sin mirar atrás en ese mismo instante .

— Si . Su padre se llamaba Hugh y su madre , Claire.

— Oh, Fugaku! — Mikoto agarró el brazo de su marido. — Sé de quien se trata. Conocí a Rin cuando éramos niñas. Supo que se había casado con un inglés y que se había ido a vivir a Londres. Supe también que él era un buen hombre . A pesar de los conflictos, no la obligó a abandonar su fe católica. — Conteniéndose, se volvió hacia la huésped . — Oí decir que fueron muy felices. Pero ... dices que ella murió ?

Sakura levantó el mentón , disimulando el dolor.

— Murió . Hace menos de dos meses.

Después un segundo de vacilación, Mikoto dio vuelta alrededor de la mesa y posó la mano en el hombro de Sakura.

— Tan poco tiempo. Todavía es una herida abierta. Lamento tu pérdida, mi querida. Rin era una niña encantadora. Estoy segura que fue una madre amorosa y que la extrañas mucho .

Sakura lloriqueó, demasiado emocionada con las palabras de la mujer como para hablar. Sin embargo , no iba a derramar lágrimas delante de esas personas que la consideraban una enemiga.

— Fugaku, necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar respecto a todo esto . Es todo tan reciente . Tan confuso. — Detrás de Sakura, Mikoto miraba severamente a su marido.

Él conocía bien esa mirada . Devolviéndosela , él parpadeó .

— Pues bien . No hablaremos mas de esto por esta noche. Pero mañana ... — Se volvió hacia un criado. — Vamos a tomar whisky en la biblioteca.

Mikoto dejó el salón al lado de su marido, seguida por Sai y Izumi.

— Dios Santo... — murmuró Sasuke.

— Siempre conseguiste cautivar a los pájaros en los árboles. — Itachi mantenía los puños cerrados, todavía ansioso por la pelea y sintiéndose frustrado. — Sólo que en este caso yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

— Lo sé . Pero , si yo hubiese dejado la situación en tus manos , papá y vos hubieran pasado de los gritos a los golpes . Itachi, vos y papá resuelven todo con los puños o con las espadas.

— A veces , ni tu lengua aterciopelada logra convencerlo , Sasuke. En esas ocasiones , estarás agradecido si yo estoy presente con mi espada. — Itachi miró a Sakura, cuya palidez denunciaba cuanto se había asustado con la pelea .— Vamos, mi lady . Lo peor ya pasó.

Ella se negó a moverse.

— No seré la causa de discordia entre vos y tu padre , Itachi.

— Él es mi padre , Sakura. Deja que yo me ocupe de él .

— No me quedaré aquí , donde no me quieren. Debo marcharme . Innis Itachi se esforzó por mantener la calma.

— Si te vas, yo me iré con vos . — Él notó la sorpresa de ella. Y se aprovechó de la vacilación de ella . — No veo la hora de dormir en mi propia cama esta noche...

Él apenas disimulaba una sonrisa y Sakura supo que estaba siendo extorsionada. Con un suspiro, cedió .

— Me quedaré, pero sólo esta noche. Mañana ... Innis Itachi llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándola.

— No hablaremos mas de esto hasta mañana .

Sakura concordó. Al acompañar a Itachi a la biblioteca, sin embargo, se juró que esa sería la última noche bajo el mismo techo con los malditos y volubles Uchihas.

— Qué habías ido a hacer al puerto ? — preguntó Fugaku, ásperamente.

Hacia algún tiempo que padre e hijo intentaban conversar civilizadamente, pero sólo ahora habían encontrado un tópico seguro. Algo que compartían. El amor por las batallas y el odio por el enemigo inglés.

— Oí rumores de que Kabuto estaría allá. Durante dos años, parecía estar siempre un paso detrás de él . Creí que era mi mejor posibilidad de atraparlo .

— Pero era una trampa — adivinó Fugaku.

— No. Kabuto estaba allí. Pero no sabíamos que un contingente de soldados desembarcaría a esa misma hora.

— No crees que todo fue planeado?

Itachi negó con la cabeza .

— Nosotros lo tomamos por sorpresa. Creo que los ingleses habían debilitado sus fuerzas con nuestras pequeñas escaramuzas. Kabuto había perdido tantos hombres que necesitaba llamar refuerzos. Creo también que pronto la reina exigirá saber por qué todo un regimiento de soldados entrenados no logró detener el ataque de los campesinos irlandeses.

Sakura miraba a Itachi sorprendida. Lord Sasori no había hecho casi el mismo análisis de la situación en la casa de lady Mitarashi? Al darse cuenta que Fugaku Uchiha la estudiaba, ella se ruborizó . Tal vez la considerase una especie de espía enemiga. Avergonzada, caminó por la sala, mientras la conversación proseguía en el fondo.

Los perros la rodearon, olisqueando sus faldas. Cuando les rascó las orejas y les acarició el pelaje , ambos se acostaron de espalda , con la lengua afuera.

Como todos los cuartos en Ballinarin, la biblioteca ocupaba un espacio inmenso. Una pared guardaba una colección de libros como Sakura nunca había visto . Aparentemente, los Uchiha y sus ancestros eran muy instruidos.

Una chimenea de piedra ennegrecida dominaba la otra pared, bajo un escudo representado por un león, un ciervo y una corona con joyas incrustadas . Era el mismo blasón de la túnica de Itachi, y también de su capa, que Hinata había usado para vendar sus heridas. El león, ella lo sabía, era el símbolo de un guerrero. El ciervo representaba al cazador. Sólo la corona era un enigma, hasta que se acordó que los Uchiha descendían del primer rey dr Irlanda, tal como Itachi le había contado muy orgulloso. No era extraño, entonces , que su padre fuese tan arrogante. Su temperamento era tan autoritario como el de la reina inglesa que él tanto despreciaba.

Se volvió . La pared opuesta tenía tres ventanas en arco que daban a un jardín con plantas y pinos. Una vista agradable .

La tapa del escritorio de madera estaba marcado con surcos, señal evidente de que muchos negocios se realizaban en ese lugar . Al mismo tiempo, conjuntos de sofás y poltronas daban una apariencia de calidez a la biblioteca.

Cerca de la chimenea había una mesita con dos sillas. Sakura se detuvo junto a ella. Había un tablero de ajedrez con piezas talladas en madera. Examinándolas de cerca, se espantó al constatar que un conjunto representaba espadachines irlandeses y el otro, soldados ingleses.

— No fue usado desde que Itachi partió — le informó Sasuke, por sobre su hombro. Sakura se volvió sobresaltada. Él señaló los dos caballeros delante de la reina .

— Ese fue el último movimiento de él .

— Nadie mas juega ? — preguntó Sakura.

— Todos jugamos, pero mi padre perdió las ganas cuando Itachi partió . Decía que mi hermano era el único desafiante digno.

— Una pena... — Sakura estudió las piezas por un segundo.

— Cuando Itachi lo desafíe nuevamente, él tendrá que mover esta torre en posición opuesta . Si no se verá jaqueado.

Oyendo la sugerencia, Fugaku atravesó el recinto y examinó el tablero. Después varios minutos de estudio, sacudió la cabeza .

— Tonterías. En ese caso, mi oponente estaría libre de mover este caballo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros , consciente de que todos les prestaban atención .

— Como quiera , Fugaku Uchiha. No deseo irritarlo nuevamente esta noche.

Fugaku hirvió. Mujer atrevida! Llamó a su hijo.

— Itachi, ven acá. Voy a darte una o dos lecciones en el arte de la estrategia.

— Tal vez sea yo quien te las de, padre — lo provocó Itachi . Los dos hombres se sentaron , mientras los demás rodearon la mesa , atentos al juego.

Itachi levantó el rostro.

— Creo que el primer movimiento es tuyo, padre.

— Si. — Fugaku miró a Sakura, pensó en la sugerencia de ella, la descartó y movió otra torre.

Itachi se espantó .

— Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

— Si.

Itachi movió sus piezas.

— Debiste haber oído el consejo de la muchacha, padre. Jaque mate.

Los ojos de Fugaku se oscurecieron. Por un instante, Sakura temió una nueva explosión de furia. Era como si quisiese fulminarla .

— Hiciste eso a propósito, no es así, inglesa?

Sakura sintió su cara ardiendo bajo el escrutinio de los demás.

— Qué cosa?

— Me diste el consejo correcto, sabiendo que yo lo rechazaría, sólo porque venía de vos.

Ella se encogió de hombros .

— No fue mi intención . Si quiere creer eso, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

— Tal vez lo haya.

Ambos se Miraron .

— Crees que lograste derrotarme, Sakura Haruno?

— Juego ajedrez con mi padre desde niña. Y acostumbro vencerlo.

— Ah, pero se trata de un inglés . Yo te desafío a jugar ajedrez con un irlandés astuto.

Sakura estudió a los espectadores , que parecían tan sorprendidos como ella.

Izumi no contuvo su espanto.

— Pero papá, siempre te rehusaste a enseñarme los rudimentos de este juego, alegando que la estrategia es una cosa que sólo los hombres pueden entender.

— De hecho . Es un juego de guerra. De astucia e inteligencia. La mente femenina simplemente es incapaz de esas cosas. Y entonces , mi lady ? Temes que te humille?

Conforme él había previsto , Sakura no pudo rehusarse a su provocación.

— Acepto el desafío, Fugaku Uchiha.

— Comencemos ahora , entonces .

Mikoto tocó el hombro de su marido.

— Fugaku, esta muchacha debe estar cansada. Fueron días de un viaje arduo.

— Ella podrá dormir cuanto quiera , una vez que termine con el juego.

Antes que Mikoto insistiese, Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y la condujo al sofá mas próximo.

— Mientras ellos juegan, vamos a calentarnos con cerveza y a oír las aventuras de Itachi.

Durante una hora, Itachi intentó distraerse a sí mismo y a su familia. Pero en realidad estaba preocupado por Sakura enfrentando a su padre en un tablero de ajedrez. Tendría ella idea del problema en que se había metido ? Para Fugaku Uchiha, no se trataba de un juego, sino de una guerra, una guerra que lo fascinaba . Al Final de la partida, Sakura sin duda quedaría reducida a lágrimas.

— Te acorralé, inglesa — le informó Fugaku, exultante. Habían disminuido el ritmo del juego, cada uno intentando adivinar la estrategia del otro.

Fugaku estaba sorprendido con la velocidad mental de la muchacha. Era capaz de adivinar sus intenciones y bloqueaba cada movimiento con eficiencia. Ahora , sin embargo, la jovencita conocería el sabor de la derrota.

Sakura estudió las opciones que le quedaban y lanzó una sonrisa indolente.

— En ese caso, sólo me queda decir ... jaque mate, Fugaku Uchiha.

— Imposible! — bramó Fugaku , atrayendo a toda la familia junto al tablero otra vez. — Analicé cada movimiento! Por Dios...!

Mientras Itachi y Sasuke estudiaban las piezas del juego, Mikoto intentaba determinar la extensión de la rabia de su marido. No quería otra explosión como la que presenciaron en el salón .

El pequeño Sai se mantenía introvertido , como durante toda la noche, mirando el suelo. La llegada de Itachi Uchiha y de la mujer extraña lo había perturbado , el hecho de que ella fuese inglesa lo puso en un estado lúgubre.

Izumi no se despegaba de Itachi, como durante toda la noche, como si precisase desesperadamente asegurarse que su adorado hermano realmente estaba en la casa. Al mismo tiempo, prestaba atención a Sakura. Había pasado toda la vida oyendo sobre la crueldad de los ingleses. Por otro lado, esa muchacha estaba lejos de ser cruel. Sakura Haruno era diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido . Había arriesgado la vida para salvar a un extraño. Había cruzado todo Irlanda, enfrentando peligros desconocidos. Y ahora , con calma, enfrentaba en un confuso juego de estrategia a un hombre que abiertamente la consideraba una enemiga.

Aún sabiendo que era traición pensar bien de los ingleses, Izumi casi lamentaba que Sakura tuviese que partir por la mañana. La hallaba fascinante.

— Parece que perdiste, papá — concluyó Sasuke, incrédulo.

— Esa mujer es una bruja — la acusó Fugaku, vaciando la copa de whisky , los ojos fijos en el tablero en busca de una salida .

— Admítelo, papá. Ella te derrotó. —El viejo sacudía la cabeza .

— No es posible.

Mikoto le dio una palmaditas en el hombro.

— Es el momento de irnos a descansar, Fugaku. Después de todo , es sólo un juego .

— Sólo un juego ?! — Fugaku estrechó la mirada . — Nada de eso. Jamas conocí a una mujer que tuviera una mente capaz de aprender una estrategia de guerra.

— Acabas de conocer una. — Itachi posó su copa y tomó la mano de Sakura. — Muy bien , mi lady — Inclinándose , rozó los labios en sus dedos. — Ahora, estés de acuerdo o no , papá , Sakura se ganó su bien merecido descanso.

Fugaku dejó de analizar las piezas de ajedrez y miró a la mujer que lo había derrotado.

— Si, vamos a descansar. Pero, mañana , después del desayuno, quiero una revancha.

Impulsivamente , Izumi trató de recordarle :

— Pero, papá , ordenaste que la inglesa partiese por la mañana.

— Es cierto . — Para disimular su disgusto , Fugaku declaró gruñendo: —Pero sucede que ninguna inglesa va a dejar a Ballinarin antes que yo tenga mi revancha! — Miró severamente a Sakura. — Fui claro?

Ella asintió levemente.

— Bastante claro, Fugaku Uchiha. Tendrá su revancha mañana , antes que yo parta. Ahora , les deseo a todos Buenas noches . — Dejó la biblioteca al lado de Itachi.

Ya estando a solas con el resto de su familia, Fugaku hizo una mueca.

— Qué están mirando ? Es mejor que todos vayan a la cama.

— Si. Buenas noches, papá. — Sasuke besó a su madre en el rostro y salió arrastrando a Izumi y a Sai, seguidos por los perros.

Junto a la chimenea , Mikoto observó a su marido por algunos segundos.

— Te Gusta ella, verdad ? —Fugaku bufó.

— Qué ? Cómo me puede gustar ella? Ella es una maldita inglesa.

— Pero ella tiene sangre irlandesa. — Mikoto miraba tiernamente a su marido. — Ella te gusta .

— No me gusta ser derrotado. — Fugaku tomó la mano de la mujer y fue hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras subían la escalera , Mikoto insistió :

— Admítelo, Fugaku. —Él la miró enojado.

— No admitiré nada.

La mujer suspiró. Fugaku Uchiha siempre había sido temerario y rencoroso . Pero ella siempre le había perdonado ese defecto. Después de todo , se trataba del amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, hallaba que su marido tenía razón en expulsar a la muchacha. Sakura Haruno podía haber conquistado el corazón de Itachi, pero seguía siendo una enemiga. Además , no tenían cómo confirmar si la inglesa retribuía el afecto de su hijo, o si lo usaba con algún propósito siniestro.

Tal vez ella formase parte de un plan para infiltrar soldados ingleses en la fortaleza de los Uchiha. Si fuese así , pronto aprendería que los Uchiha no medían esfuerzos para mantener a los suyos seguros . Y mas aún , en su propia casa.

 **VALLA VALLA AHORA SI LA QUIERE AHÍ JAJAJJA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

— Oh, mi lady ... — Cuando Sakura entró en el cuarto, Vélia, la pequeña criada , saltó de la silla en la que dormitaba. — Perdón .

— Está bien , Vélia. Estoy segura que has trabajado mucho hoy .

— Si, mi lady . — La niña apartó los rulos rebeldes de su rostro. — Me desperté antes del amanecer , para ir a la villa a ver... — Ella se mordió el labio, pensando en cuanto podría revelar. Bajó a voz. — Es que le hago pan y galletas a Titus O'Malley, un granjero, y debo entregárselos antes que él parta para el campo.

— Un granjero? Él te está cortejando? —Vélia asintió con la cabeza .

Sakura no disimuló la sorpresa.

— Pero eres tan joven...

— No tanto. Tengo trece años. Y apenas puedo esperar para tener mi propia familia. A veces , después de cumplir con mis tareas, voy a la villa para ayudar a mi hermana con su hija. Es un beba y da poco de trabajo.

— A los Uchiha no les importa que salgas de la casa?

— No. Ellos me incentivan. Ellos Saben cuanto significa mi hermana para mí, ahora que sólo quedamos nosotras dos. — La adolescente se ruborizó. — Sólo tengo a mi hermana y a Titus.

— Que sucedió con el resto de su familia?

— Mis padres y mi hermano menor fueron asesinados.

— Lo lamento, Vélia. Cómo fue que sucedió ?

— Llevaban ovejas al mercado a través del río cuando fueron atacados por soldados ingleses... — La criada se calló , desviando el rostro. A esa altura, ya sabía del origen de Sakura, como el resto de la servidumbre , todos habían reaccionado tan furiosamente como Fugaku Uchiha. — Perdón , mi lady . Siempre hablo demás.

— No tienes que disculparte, Vélia.

— Oh, si tengo, si. No importa su origen, usted es una huésped en Ballinarin. Ahora déjeme ayudarla... — La criada se acercó a la dama, ansiosa por retractarse.

—No quiero que se sienta descuidada. Mas ahora , que ha tenido una pequeña muestra del humor de mi Lord.

— Una pequeña muestra? — Sakura se rió , haciendo relajar a criada.

— Si, mi lady . No le gustaría sentir toda la fuerza del temperamento de Fugaku Uchiha. — Hasta las pecas de la criada parecieron estremecerse. —Tiene un carácter muy fuerte . Como una tormenta venida del mar. Todos los que conocen a Fugaku Uchiha le temen. Ahora , vamos a sacarle ese vestido...

Con cuidado, Sakura se quitó el traje prestado y se puso un camisón .

— Y todos los Uchiha heredaron el carácter del padre?

— Yo diría que Itachi y su hermana son los Uchiha más característicos. No es que Sasuke sea suave como el algodón , pero, como a madre , él aprendió a controlar su humor.

— Itachi me contó que Sasuke prefiere conversar a luchar.

— Es así. — Sonriente , Vélia condujo a Sakura a una lujosa cómoda . — Sasuke sabe como hablar y expresarse . Pienso que su madre desea que él use ese don para difundir la fe.

— Un hombre de la Iglesia ? Crees que él considera esa posibilidad?

— Hasta ahora , Sasuke ejercitó la palabra sólo para seducir muchachas.

A través del espejo, Sakura vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la criada . Aparentemente, aunque estuviese enamorada de un joven granjero, no era inmune a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Vélia quitó las hebillas de los cabellos de Sakura y comenzó a peinarlos.

— Itachi Uchiha también acostumbraba a seducir los corazones de las muchachas. Pero todas sabían que él sólo tenía ojos para Caitlin.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

— Vos la conociste, Vélia?

— Oh, si. Y a toda la familia de ella. Todavía no puedo creer que todos estén muertos. Excepto Sai, pobrecito.

— Háblame de Sai. —Vélia bajó a voz.

— Él está muy amargado. Nunca sonríe. Casi no habla . Y nunca contó nada... sobre ese día.

Las dos se callaron , perdidas cada cual en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, para borrar la tristeza, Sakura decidió comentar respecto al camisón que usaba, demasiado transparente, con encajes en los bordes y las mangas.

— Izumi fue muy gentil al prestarme una de sus mejores prendas.

— Es una muchacha muy generosa. — Vélia posó el cepillo . — En verdad , no le presta mucha atención a los vestidos.

— Qué le interesa?

— Espadas. Caballos. Todo lo que le gusta a Itachi . Él siempre fue el modelo de ella. Casi murió de tristeza cuando él partió . Parecía un pájaro sin alas. La alegría que sintió esa muchacha al darse cuenta que su héroe estaba de vuelta ...

Sakura concordó, recordando. Izumi había llorado de felicidad el día de la llegada.

La criada apartó las mantas de la cama y cerró las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas.

— Le deseó Buenas noches, mi lady. Que los ángeles velen sus sueños hasta mañana .

— Gracias , Vélia. — Sakura se había emocionado con esas palabras afectuosas. — Dónde vas a dormir?

— Tengo un cuarto aquí en Ballinarin. Me dijeron que puedo considerar esta casa como mi hogar por el tiempo que quiera. Por eso , estaré siempre en deuda con los Uchiha.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio a la criada salir. Pasó algún tiempo miró las llamas temblorosas de la chimenea , considerando lo que Vélia le había contado . No era extraño que Fugaku Uchiha hubiese reaccionado tan violentamente ante la mención del nombre de su padre. Lamentaba que los soldados ingleses fuesen la causa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento para esa buena gente. A pesar de eso, no era justo culpar a un solo hombre . Si al menos conociesen a su padre como ella lo conocía...

Recordó la explosión de ira de Fugaku Uchiha. Era difícil relacionar ese ataque con el hombre bondadoso que le había ofrecido su hogar a huérfanos como Vélia e Sai. Aparentemente, a pesar de su carácter intempestivo, se trataba de un hombre generoso.

Pera una pena que hombres de diferentes naciones, leales a causas distintas, no pudiesen conocerse tan bien como sus familias y amigos se conocían.

Sacudió la cabeza , exhausta frente al dilema.

Con un suspiro, se dejó hundir en la suavidad del colchón de plumas. Cerró los ojos , sin embargo, oyó que la puerta se abría. Sobresaltada , vio a Itachi cruzando el cuarto descalzo y sin camisa.

— Pensé que ella nunca se iba a ir.

Sakura se sentó , las mantas caídas revelando el camisón transparente.

— ¿Quién?

Itachi tragó en seco al verla tan expuesta.

— Tu criada insufrible . —Sakura quedó perpleja.

— Estabas oyendo detrás de la puerta ?

El irlandés le dio una sonrisa peligrosa.

— Claro. De qué otro modo sabría que finalmente estabas sola?

Al ver que él se quitaba el resto de sus ropas, Sakura protestó:

— Itachi, no deberías estar aquí .

— Por qué no ? — El levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama al lado de su amada.

— Porque estamos en la casa de tus padres . No es correcto.

— Dime que no crees que esto no es correcto. — Itachi la sujetó por los cabellos y la besó larga , lenta y profundamente.

Era imposible pensar, o resistirse. Se aferró a él , retribuyendo el beso.

Después , ávida por tomar aire, Sakura lo apartó un poco.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando . Los criados van a comentar. Tus padres van a saber. Por la mañana, todo el castillo sabrá que dormiste conmigo.

— Si no lo saben a esta altura , deben estar ciegos. — Itachi pasó los dedos por sus cabellos, mordisqueándole el mentón , el borde de la boca.

Ella sentía el calor, el deseo, comenzando a crecer en su interior.

— Te extrañé , Sakura. Todo el día , toda la noche, sólo pensaba en vos . Extrañaba esto... — Itachi la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó de nuevo , hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento . — Dime la verdad . No me extrañaste ?

— Hum-humm — admitió Sakura, demasiado extasiada como para hablar.

El guerrero depositó besitos por su nariz, las cejas , los párpados.

— Por mas largo que haya sido el día, ahora tenemos toda la noche para nosotros .

— Oh, si siempre pudiese ser así ...

— Lo será, amor. Lo prometo.

Con increíble ternura, Itachi le hizo el amor.

— Buen día , mi lady .

Empujando la puerta con la cadera, Vélia entró de espalda al cuarto con un jarro de agua y toallas limpias. Varios de los perros la acompañaban. Sólo al darse vuelta la joven criada se dio cuenta de su error.

— Oh, perdón , creí que ya estaría despierta a esta hora.

Ante las palabras, Sakura emergió del sueño con dificultad , como si estuviese drogada. Por un instante, no recordó donde se encontraba. Entonces , sobresaltada, miró a su alrededor , temiendo que Itachi todavía estuviese durmiendo a su lado. Viendo la cama vacía, suspiró aliviada. Recordaba vagamente que él le había susurrado una despedida al amanecer . Tomando su rostro, la besó tiernamente antes de irse. De algún modo, se había dormido nuevamente , prometiéndose a sí misma que le escribiría a su padre para comunicarle que estaba bien . La criada ya dejaba el cuarto, empujando con ella a los perros.

— No, Vélia — le pidió Sakura. — Por favor, quédate.

— Está segura , mi lady ?

— Si. No recuerdo haber dormido tanto alguna vez.

— No es de extrañar. Oí decir que tuvo un largo y peligroso viaje , mi lady . Todo el castillo admira su coraje .

Cuando la criada abrió las cortinas, Sakura pudo ver que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo .

— Me ordenaron que no la incomodase. — Vélia llenó una fuente con agua y extendió una muda de ropas limpias.

— Es mucha gentileza de parte de tu ama . — Sakura salió de la cama y acarició un perro antes dirigirse a la fuente.

— No fue el ama del castillo quien dio la orden. Fue el propio Itachi Uchiha. Él prohibió que cualquiera moleste a mi lady .

Sakura se inclinó sobre la fuente con agua para esconder el rubor en su cara . Conversaría con su atrevido amante mas tarde. Por ahora , debía prepararse para partir.

— Todos ya bajaron?

— Si, mi lady . — Cuando Sakura terminó de lavarse , la criada la ayudó a ponerse una camisa y una enagua, y luego le dio un vestido da color celeste . — Este cuenta con tu aprobación?

— Es lindo. Pero debo usar mi propio vestido y mi capa, ya que voy a partir.

— Como quiera , mi lady . — La joven criada parecía preocupada. — Sus ropas se estropearon bastante. Pero las traeré a su cuarto .

Sakura se calzó las botas y estudió su propia imagen en el espejo mientras la criada le arreglaba los cabellos. Luego descendió corriendo la escalera , en busca de Itachi.

El sonido de voces la llevó al salón . Al entrar, todos en la mesa la miraron y callaron . Era evidente que estaban hablando de ella. Probablemente, conjeturaban acerca de cuando se verían libres de la huésped indeseable .

— Ah, Sakura. Buen día . — Fue Sasuke, siempre galante, quien atravesó el recinto, le tomó la mano y la condujo al encuentro de su familia.

— Buen día , Sasuke. — Sakura hizo una reverencia, los demás apenas movieron sus cabeza en respuesta.

— Itachi creyó que estarías despierta hacia horas. — Sasuke empujó una silla.

Sakura no tuvo elección mas que sentarse al lado de Fugaku Uchiha. Aceptó un copa de vino caliente .

— Dónde está Itachi?

Fugaku y Mikoto intercambiaron miradas . Fue Fugaku quien respondió.

— Salió a caballo. Quería visitar algunos lugares. Pasó mucho tiempo lejos de aquí.

Una criada se inclinó ante Sakura con una bandeja con pescado y carne de oveja cocidos al vapor. Ella rechazó la comida, prefiriendo una feta de pan todavía caliente .

— Le solicité a Vélia que aprontara mi vestido y mi capa para el viaje — les informó Sakura. — Partiré cuando Itachi llegue.

— No puedes partir todavía, inglesa — la contrarió Fugaku, malhumorado. — Me Debes una revancha en el tablero de ajedrez.

Sakura se esforzó por responder con frialdad , sin ceder un milímetro.

— No vamos a demorar mucho , Fugaku Uchiha. Puedo derrotarlo y estar en camino en menos de una hora.

Mujer insolente. Fugaku se levantó abruptamente, con una mirada fulminante.

— Desafortunadamente , primero tendré que ir a la villa. Luego , veremos quien gana y quien pierde.

Sakura concordó.

— Que así sea.

Ya sin apetito, se preguntó dónde estaría Itachi. Por que la había dejado sola en ese momento tan delicado? Debía haber previsto el disgusto que ella sentiría al estar a solas con su familia. Todas las promesas que le había hecho en la cama la noche anterior perdían la fuerza a la luz del día .

Mikoto notó su incomodidad y sugirió :

— Qué tal un paseo por los jardines?

— Sería perfecto. Gracias. — Sakura se levantó , ansiosa por dejar el recinto.

— Vamos, Izumi — dijo Mikoto — Vos nos acompañarás . Sakura se vio rodeada por los perros que seguían a sus amas afuera. En un minuto, se libró de la frustración que había sentido antes.

— Oh, Pero que lindo...

Los jardines del castillo copiaban el estilo inglés , con plantas bien separadas, sendas de piedra y confortables bancos de piedra entre las plantas.

— Será mas lindo todavía cuando el sol del verano ejerza su magia en los pimpollos.

— Aún sin flores, es muy bello y causa una sensación de paz — retrucó Sakura.

Mikoto sonrió , una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Itachi, haciendo sobresaltar el corazón de su huésped .

— Si, la primera vez que estuve aquí , cuando estaba recién casada, también sentí lo mismo .

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? — preguntó Sakura, exponiendo el rostro al sol débil .

— Quince.

Sakura miró a la mujer.

— Tan jovencita.

— De hecho . Tenía la edad que Izumi tiene ahora . Es Increíble que ya supiese lo que quería siendo tan joven . Cuando vi a Fugaku Uchiha, supe que él era el hombre de mi vida.

De cierta horma Sakura comprendía por qué una muchacha entregaría su corazón a un guerrero valiente y orgulloso. El hijo de ellos no la había conquistado de la misma manera ?

— ¿Su padre no se opuso?

— Ah, si se opuso.

Mikoto señaló un banco al sol y las tres mujeres se sentaron .

— Fugaku Uchiha tenía fama de ser un guerrero valiente. Hombres de ese tipo acostumbraban a dejar a sus esposas viudas siendo muy jóvenes . Mi padre quería que su única hija tuviese un marido que le proporcionase una vida tranquila y confortable . Lo rechazó, cuando Fugaku pidió mi mano . Fugaku insistió , y mi padre le dijo que no habría dote, y por lo tanto no habría casamiento.

Sakura quedó intrigada.

— Es claro que su padre finalmente cedió . Cómo lo convenció Fugaku ?

— No fue Fugaku. Yo fui quien convenció a mi padre . — Mikoto llevó las manos a su rostro, estaba ruborizada con la historia aunque habían pasado tantos años. — Primero, le pedí, le imploré. Luego hice lo que me quedaba por hacer . Le envié a Fugaku una mensaje, pidiéndole que fuese a buscarme, firmado con el nombre de mi padre . Cuando Fugaku apareció al borde del río reclamando a la novia y la dote, le dije que sólo podría tenerme si me aceptaba con lo único que tenía: la ropa que llevaba puesta . — Ella se rió avergonzada. — Como ven , él me aceptó.

— Tuvo que romper las relaciones con su familia? —Mikoto sonrió .

— Creí que tendría que hacerlo . Pero la sangre es mas densa que el agua . Al saber que tendría su primer nieto, mi padre manifestó el deseo de visitarnos. Hicimos las paces y , en poco tiempo, mi padre y Fugaku se hicieron amigos. Hasta su muerte , nos visitamos frecuentemente .

Mikoto levantó el rostro al notar que la cocinera se aproximaba.

— Preciso hablar con Fiola. Izumi te hará compañía, ya pareces estar mas cómoda aquí en el jardín que en el castillo.

— Gracias . — Ante el rostro serio de Izumi, Sakura concluyó que la joven estaba a disgusto. Ella Intentó relajarla. — Tu casa es tan agradable como Itachi me había contado .

— Él te habló de Ballinarin?

— Si , siempre habla de su casa con mucho amor. Y también cuando habla de todos ustedes.

— En ese caso, estamos en desventaja, inglesa. Pues no sabemos nada de vos . Oh, por qué tuviste que venir aquí a crear problemas ?

Sakura tocó la manga del vestido de la joven.

— Sé que estás contrariada, Izumi. Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí. No tuve elección . Ni Itachi. Las circunstancias lo obligaron a traerme aquí.

La adolescente retiró su brazo , como si el menor contacto con la huésped le diese asco.

— Me Gustaría que mi hermano jamas te hubiese conocido. Me Gustaría que todo volviese a ser como era antes de la masacre, antes que Itachi se fuera. No te quiero aquí . Eres una carga para Itachi.

Con eso , Izumi levantó las faldas y sin la menor gracia corrió de vuelta a la fortaleza.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se levantó, deseando poder huir tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Izumi. Sintiéndose inquieta e irritada, siguió por la senda sinuosa del jardín . De repente, notó una voz hablando bajito. Intrigada, continuó caminando, hasta llegar a una curva. La voz era mas alta. Ella espió. Se trataba de Sai. Pero no se parecía en nada al niño tímido que ella había conocido el día anterior. Él hablaba con voz enérgica y gesticulaba como lo había hecho Fugaku Uchiha.

Con la esperanza de encontrar a Itachi con el niño, Sakura atravesó la brecha y se vio en un patio circular, con bancos alrededor de una fuente central . Las estatuas en la base de la fuente representaban a una madre con su hijo en brazos. En las manos del niño había un ramito de flores, que le ofrecía a su madre . La expresión de amor era idéntica en los rostros de ambos.

Sakura se dio cuenta , entonces , que Sai estaba solo. Hablando con una estatua.

— Ella es inglesa — decía . — Una maldita inglesa. Nunca debo olvidarme de eso, aunque ella se parezca a vos . Cuando la vi, pensé que era mi madre , volviendo de la tumba. Pero ahora sé que jamas...

Oyendo un ruido , el niño se volvió y se topó con Sakura. Se calló instantáneamente . Sus ojos brillaron, como los de un soldado en el auge de la batalla.

— Discúlpame si te asusté. — Sakura no se movía, consciente de la tensión del niño. Para darle tiempo para recomponerse , miró la fuente. — Es muy bonita.

El niño continuaba callado.

— Si yo viviese aquí , vendría siempre a este lugar. Calma el espíritu. — Estudió la estatua y miró de nuevo a Sai. — Ella te recuerda a tu madre ?

El niño giró el rostro, rehusándose a mirarla . Sakura bajó la voz.

— Perdí a mi madre hace dos meses. No sé si un día mi corazón va a dejar de llorar . A veces , lloró sin ningún motivo aparente.

Sai respondió enojado:

— Uchiha dice que no está bien llorar.

Era la primera vez que el niño le hablaba . A pesar del tono airado, ella se animó. Se Abría una brecha en el muro de odio que él había construido.

Escogió las palabras con cuidado.

— Uchiha no es Dios Todo poderoso. Apuesto a que se equivoca de vez en cuando .

Sai la miró por algunos segundos, demasiado atónito para responder. Entonces , con un una expresión casi sonriente , le dio la espalda .

— Está buscando Itachi? — él susurró .

— Si . Sabes dónde fue ?

En vez de responder, Sai comenzó a caminar, mirando por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Sakura no lo seguía. Atravesó todo el jardín , pasó por la capilla y allí tomó el camino al pantano.

Sakura adoraba caminar por lugares salvajes . El cielo gris y amenazante , con nubes oscuras que aseguraban lluvia . El viento frío le agitaba las faldas contra las piernas.

Caminaron por algunos minutos mas , hasta que tras doblar en una curva, Sai se paralizó.

Esa franja de tierra no parecía diferente del resto . Aún así , Sakura tuvo un escalofrío. Ninguna oveja pastaba allí . No había canteros con plantas o flores . Sólo un pájaro volaba en lo alto del cielo, llamando a su compañera, el grito solitario hizo eco en el silencio.

Mas adelante , un caballo aguardaba parado en el lugar, las riendas colgando . Sakura pensó que el jinete se había caído, pero al aproximarse reconoció a Itachi arrodillado en el suelo , su rostro enterrado en sus manos .

Entonces ella entendió la escena , y se llevó la mano a la boca. Cielos. En ese lugar, Caitlin y toda su familia había sido masacrada. Un dolor agudo, lacerante , le traspasó el corazón. Celos ? De una mujer muerta? No, no podía ser. Pero le lastimaba saber que Itachi todavía sufría por ese amor perdido. Al mismo tiempo, se consoló, si no hubiese sido por la masacre ocurrida allí , jamás se habrían conocido. Jamás habría perdido su corazón para ese valiente guerrero irlandés.

— Aquí es donde ... — Sakura no consiguió hablar de la desgracia que se había abatido sobre la familia del niño.

Sai pasó la mano por una roca , estaba parado como un centinela .

— Vengo aquí todos los días.

— Todos los días? Por qué ?

El niño la miró con ojos tristes. Maduros. Sufridos.

— Para recordar. —Sakura estremeció.

— Creo que deberías olvidar .

— Olvidarme? — Sai se puso furioso. — Jamas me olvidaré . — Frunció el ceño . — Debo recordar. Para que nunca mas vuelva a suceder.

— Y cómo un muchachito como vos puede asegurar una cosa así?

— Ves esto? — El niño le mostró una daga oculta en su cinto. — Desde que Itachi partió , vengo aquí todos los días para entrenar , a practicar. Con esto, soy capaz de arrancarle el corazón a un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

Al ver a Sai mirar al pájaro que volaba solo, Sakura le sujetó la muñeca .

— No, Sai. No soportaría ver a ese animal muerto.

El muchacho se desprendió de ella violentamente.

— Suéltame , inglesa. Si es necesario, le arrancaría hasta su corazón.

Concentrándose en el pájaro , Sai le lanzó la daga. Sólo que, en el último instante, el ruido de una rama lo distrajo . Con furia , el niño clavó la daga en el suelo.

Sakura estaba perpleja con la violencia de ese niño. A pesar de haber evitado matar al pájaro, había tenido la clara impresión de que Sai hubiese preferido lanzarle el puñal al corazón de ella.

El niño recobró la daga y la guardó en la vaina en el cinto.

— Cuando tenga edad suficiente, me uniré a Itachi en su búsqueda de venganza. Juntos, libraremos a esta tierra de los ingleses.

Sakura sintió un aprieto en el corazón ante el tono venenoso del niño .

— Oh, Sai... Rezo para que ese día nunca llegue. — Se volvió , sus ojos ardiendo con lágrimas. — Me Voy ya de este lugar.

Sai fue hacia ella .

— Por qué huyes, inglesa? Temes ver lo que tus compatriotas hicieron ?

— No tengo derecho a estar aquí . Soy ... una enemiga. —Las palabras le quemaron en la mente. Callada, apresuró su paso por el camino.

Ambos miraron por sobre sus hombros ante el sonido de cascos de caballo.

— Sakura! — Itachi frenó el caballo. Tenía la mirada dura. El dolor en su corazón tornaba su voz mas severa de lo que pretendía. — Qué haces aquí ?

— Le pedí a Sai que me mostrase... — ella midió sus palabras —, este lugar. Él viene aquí todos los días .

Itachi miró a al niño.

— Es verdad, Sai?

El muchacho miró valientemente al guerrero cuyo nombre se pronunciaba con tanta reverencia en Irlanda , un hombre que casi era un Dios . Todavía recordaba la expresión salvaje en su rostro al ver la escena de la masacre. Por las noches, era común despertar con el sonido de su propio grito, idéntico al de Itachi, desesperado, cuando había encontrado a su amada Caitlin. De noche podía llorar, pero de día trataba de imitar al hombre cuyos ojos ya estaban secos y sin vida al jurar venganza sobre las tumbas.

Itachi descendió del caballo y se arrodilló junto al niño.

— Tienes miedo de mí , Sai? —El niño lo miró .

— No. No tengo miedo de vos. Aunque te llamen Corazón Negro Uchiha y seas el hombre mas temido de toda Irlanda.

— Los únicos que deben temerme son los soldados ingleses, Sai.

— Y que tengan miedo de mí , también . Pues, si nos encontramos de nuevo , no seré mas un muchachito escondido detrás de su papá.

Itachi analizó al muchacho, tan parecido a él mismo . A continuación , miró a Sakura.

Ella desvió el rostro, evitando su mirada . Había visto su dolor. Lo Había sentido en la voz de él .

— Me Gustaría volver a Ballinarin, ahora .

— Si. parece que se viene una tormenta . Vamos a caballo. —Itachi levantó a Sakura sobre la silla de montar , colocó al niño junto a ella y él montó detrás de los dos . Sakura sintió a Sai retrayéndose ante el contacto físico con ella .

Durante el trayecto hasta Ballinarin, Sakura permaneció rígida, ponderando sobre todo lo que había visto y había oído . Si consiguiese conquistar el corazón de un niño cuya alma había sido tan herida, tal vez hubiese esperanza para los otros en Ballinarin .

Al mismo tiempo, temía que fuese demasiado tarde . Debido a crueldad de sus compatriotas, todos los corazones de Ballinarin podían estar irremediablemente perdidos para ella. Sellando para siempre el destino de dos amantes desafortunados.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

La tormenta se desató antes que alcanzasen el refugio de los establos. Bajo el azote del viento y de un aguacero , Itachi dirigió el caballo rumbo a la capilla .

— Vamos a refugiarnos aquí .

Saltando, ayudó a Sakura y a Sai a descender . Debajo del aguacero, forzó la pesada puerta de la pequeña construcción .

Allí dentro, el aire estaba perfumado con la fragancia de aceites, cera de abejas e incienso.

Itachi sacudió su capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de Sakura.

— Voy a encender un fuego.

Apilando leña , alimentó la llama débil que ardía en la chimenea . A continuación , empujó un banco de madera y en el acomodó a Sakura y a Sai. Pronto, la capilla se calentaba , mientras la tormenta se intensificaba afuera.

Itachi se frotó las manos .

— Con pan, queso y un poco de vino, estaríamos como en casa — él comentó .

— Alguien pidió vino? — preguntó una melodiosa voz masculina desde detrás del altar.

— Fray Malone .

Itachi corrió a abrazar al viejo monje que vestía una túnica rústica. Tenía el rostro tan marcado como cuero viejo y los cabellos desgreñados totalmente blancos, pero sus ojos oscuros eran curiosos e intensos como los de un niño .

— Itachi, supe que habías vuelto a casa. — El viejo párroco lo apartó un poco, constatando en la rigidez de su cuerpo, la capa de músculos del guerrero. — En misa de esta mañana, agradecí por tu retorno seguro.

— Gracias , fray. Muy agradecido.

El religioso miró a Sai. ]'

— Noté tu falta en misa, niño. —Sai miró el suelo .

Itachi tomó el brazo del anciano y lo empujó mas cerca .

— Fray Malone , quiero presentarle a lady Sakura Haruno.

— Mi lady . — El viejo fray tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. — Ofrecí mi misa a mi lady también , cuando supe que fueron su bondad y su coraje los que salvaron a nuestro Itachi.

— Gracias , fray .

— Pero, cómo supo de Sakura? — preguntó Itachi, intrigado. Los ojos de Fray Malone brillaron divertidos.

— Tu madre estuvo aquí al amanecer , pidiendo una misa de acción de gracias . así que cuando terminamos de rezar, Mikoto me contó todas las novedades. — Miró de nuevo a Sakura. — Reveló que su padre es Lord Kakashi Haruno.

Sin darse cuenta , Sakura se puso rígida.

— Es verdad.

— El mismo lord Kakashi Haruno que aconseja a Elizabeth de Inglaterra?

Sakura confirmó.

— Si no me equivoco, él desposó a una muchacha irlandesa. El le permitió cultivar su fe a tu madre , o ella tuvo que aceptar la fe de Inglaterra?

Sakura preferiría no responder, pero aclaró:

— Mi padre dejó que ella escogiese.

— Apuesto mis botas que tu madre eligió la fe católica. Pues, en el fondo, Sakura Haruno era irlandesa.

— Yo soy irlandesa e inglesa — afirmó Sakura, severamente. — De lo cual me enorgullezco mucho.

Ante su tono serio, Sai levantó el rostro hacia la muchacha. El viejo fray disimuló una sonrisa .

— Pedían pan y queso , Itachi. Voy a buscarlos a mi cuarto.

— Sería perfecto. Y no se olvide del vino, Fray Malone .

Rumbo al fondo de la capilla , el anciano miró por sobre su hombro, retrucando:

— Nunca me olvido del vino, pues calienta No sólo la sangre, sino el alma también.

El fray volvió en un minuto. Después de extender una manta tosca en el suelo delante de la chimenea , los invitó a sentarse mientras partía el pan y el queso . Llenó copas con vino de un cántaro de barro.

— Usted vive aquí en la capilla ? — le preguntó Sakura.

— Vivo aquí . Fugaku y Mikoto amablemente me ofrecieron un cuarto en el castillo, pero prefiero la simplicidad de la vida aquí en la capilla . Fácilmente me podría olvidar de mis votos de pobreza y humildad si me entregase a la buena vida.

Sakura sorbió el vino.

— Conocí a los hombres de la Iglesia que rodean a la reina en la corte. Es exactamente como dice . Se olvidan de las personas que viven mas allá de las murallas del castillo. La mayoría disfruta de tanto esplendor que comienza a creerse que pertenecen a la realeza.

— Es vergonzoso que hombres de la Iglesia se olviden tan fácilmente de sus votos. — El fray sacudió la cabeza antes de servir mas vino a Sakura. — Qué cree de la reina ?

— Es una mujer fascinante. Fuerte. Cuando ella entra en una sala, es como si todos desapareciesen . Creo que Elizabeth nació para regir. Hasta los hombres que la aconsejan se intimidan ante su determinación.

Fray Malone estudiaba la expresión de Sakura.

— Hay quienes dicen que la monarca es una tirana. Pero por otro lado, la admiran.

— Si, yo la admiro. Es una mujer gobernando en un terreno masculino. Cómo no admirarla ?

El viejo religioso cortó un pedazo de queso .

— Mikoto me contó que se puso a usted misma y a toda su familia en peligro al ayudar a nuestro Itachi.

Sakura se ruborizó .

— No pensé en eso. Al menos, no mucho .

— Cómo puedes decir eso? — Itachi se volvió hacia el fray . — Han puesto precio a mi cabeza . Y muchos nobles ingleses solían visitar a Sakura. Cuando afirma no haber pensado en peligro, esta dama sólo está siendo humilde. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía . Y tenía total consciencia del precio que podría pagar por su bondad.

Sai le dedicó a Sakura una expresión maravillada.

— Podrías haber muerto por ayudar Itachi?

— Tal vez. Pero no te preocupes por eso , Sai. Estoy aquí ahora . El peligro ya pasó.

— Pero, no tuviste miedo?

— Claro que lo tuve. Pero el miedo no me impediría hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

— Una muchacha noble debe haber tenido miedo de dar refugio a un guerrero rudo — comentó Fray Malone .

— No tanto. Siempre admiré a los guerreros... — Sakura miró a Itachi. — Aunque fueran tontos.

El religioso se rió, sirviéndose mas vino. Sai oía todo muy atento, serio y callado.

Prolongaron el almuerzo , deleitándose con la rica voz de Fray Malone relatándole la historia de Ballinarin a Sakura.

— Itachi me contó que San Patricio en persona bautizó a los ancestros de los Uchiha — comentó Sakura. — Es verdad?

— Puede ser. La familia desciende de reyes irlandeses. — El viejo le guiñó un ojo . — Y de algunos piratas.

Sakura sonrió .

— Quiere decir , Itachi Uchiha, que en tus venas corre sangre infame junto con la sangre real de la que tanto te enorgulleces.

El pequeño Sai casi dejó escapar una carcajada.

— De hecho , no todos mis antepasados fueron caballeros — admitió Itachi. — Por lo tanto, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, mujer.

— Vos también debes tener cuidado. — Sakura estaba alegre con o el vino caliente . — Pues la misma mujer que te salvó la vida te la puede quitar .

Sai sofocó de nuevo una risa, evidentemente apreciando el intercambio de provocaciones. Itachi agudizó su oído .

— Creo que la tormenta amainó .

Fue hasta la puerta , miró el exterior y volvió al lugar de la reunión , ayudando al viejo religioso a levantarse.

— Voy a ayudarlo a recoger todo, fray — se ofreció Sakura.

— No, mi querida . Ve con Itachi. — El fray le tomó las manos y le sonrió afectuosamente . — Disfruté mucho este momento juntos .

— Yo también .

Los tres visitantes se encaminaron a la salida .

— Sai, espero verte en misa mañana — le advirtió el párroco. El muchacho bajó la cabeza .

El anciano fray observó a Itachi ayudar a la muchacha y al niño a subir en la silla de montar , montando detrás de ellos en seguida.

— Vayan con la bendición de Dios , hijos míos ! — se despidió, retribuyendo los saludos.

Fray Malone continuó de pie en la puerta de la capilla hasta que los visitantes desaparecieron de vista. Entonces , se volvió con un suspiro. Mikoto tenía razón . Los dos estaban enamorados. Al contrario de la madre del guerrero, saber eso le daba una sensación de paz. La vida de Itachi Uchiha había sido castigada con brutalidad y él se movía por sed de venganza. Tal vez una dama como Sakura pudiese curarle las heridas de su alma.

Al recoger los restos del picnic , continuó pensando. Pero lo mas fascinante de todo había sido la reacción del pequeño Sai. El niño deseaba odiarla por ser inglesa. Pero ella lo había conmovido de algún modo. Sería interesante asistir al progreso de esa relación .

Itachi ayudó a Sakura y a Sai a desmontar, entregando el caballo a un muchacho del establo . Cruzaron el patio y entraron en el castillo siendo saludados por Vélia.

— Su padre y su madre lo aguardan en la biblioteca con Sasuke — informó la criada.

— Gracias , Vélia.

Mientras subían la escalera , Sakura se sobresaltó.

— Oh, el juego de ajedrez! Me olvidé completamente de él .

En la biblioteca, Izumi, Sasuke y sus padres se calentaban junto a la chimenea , mientras conversaban seriamente. Levantaron sus rostros ante la llegada de Itachi.

— Perdón — pidió Sakura, cruzando el amplio cuarto . — Me olvidé del juego de ajedrez. Fuimos sorprendidos por la tormenta y... — Notando las expresiones serias, tragó en seco. — Está enojado, Fugaku Uchiha.

El hombre se levantó y le tomó a mano.

— No con vos . Es otra cosa. — Miró a su hijo primogénito y al niño a su lado . — Itachi, debemos conversar. A solas.

Sakura los miró .

— Si es sobre mí, tengo derecho a oír.

Fugaku consultó a su hijo, quien concordó. Fugaku Suspiró derrotado.

— Sasuke y yo fuimos a la villa por la mañana. Las novedades no son buenas .

Itachi estrechó su mirada .

— Soldados ingleses? —Su padre lo confirmó.

— Están recorriendo la región , te buscan a vos y a la muchacha. — Itachi se desesperó.

— Y los traje a nuestra hogar . —Fugaku le tocó el brazo.

— No tenías opción , hijo. A dónde mas habrías ido? — Itachi se desprendió y empezó a caminar en círculos.

— Había muchos lugares posibles. Pero cedí a la tentación de volver a casa.

Su madre se levantó .

— Este es tu lugar, Itachi.

— Si — reforzó su papá. — Además de eso , estás a salvo aquí . Ballinarin es una fortaleza natural. Nadie se atreverá a atacarla .

Itachi se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

— Papá , tengo a la hija de Kakashi Haruno. Crees que se irán sin ella?

— Si intentasen recuperarla , serían unos idiotas, pues muchos perderán la vida — le recordó Sasuke.

Itachi concordó.

— Muchos pero no todos. Llamarán a mas soldados, y a mas, hasta lograr lo que quieren.

Sakura vio la preocupación en los rostros de toda la familia.

— Por qué no darles lo que quieren, entonces ? —Los Uchiha la miraron perplejos.

— Sabes lo que estás diciendo , jovencita ? — preguntó Mikoto, aproximándose.

Sakura levantó la mano , deteniéndola.

— Lo Sé. — ella razonaba furiosamente. — Les Diré que escapé de las garras de su hijo. Que huí sin que se diesen cuenta . Quedarán tan aliviados de recuperarme sana y salva que se olvidarán de Itachi.

Mikoto miró a Sakura a los ojos y sintió su corazón oprimirse . Si la muchacha era capaz de eso era porque estaba enamorada. Pero no sólo ella estaba involucrada en esa trama de amor.

Itachi interrumpió los pensamientos de su madre .

— Aunque la recuperen sana y salva, jamas se olvidarán de Corazón Negro Uchiha . Un campesino irlandés consiguió derrotarlos en su propio juego. Yo los humillé !. Yo los hice quedar como idiotas delante de sus compatriotas. Delante de la reina . Van a perseguirme hasta el final . Y no estarán satisfechos mientras no cuelguen mi cabeza en la Torre de Londres.

Sakura apretó los brazos en torno a sí, angustiada.

— No digas eso, Itachi.

— Por qué no ? Es la pura verdad. —

Él cruzó la biblioteca y la sujetó por los hombros , sacudiéndola.

— Piensa en esto, Sakura. Puedes entregarte para salvarme, sería un gesto noble, pero no servirá de nada . Pues no es solamente a vos a quien quieren. Es a mí. Entiendes?

Todos confirmaron lo que temían. Entre ellos dos había una relación de amor, la cual, si era quebrada , los destruiría ambos.

Cuando una criada anunció que a comida estaba servida, Mikoto miró a Itachi y a Sakura.

— No vamos hablar mas de esto por hoy . Tendremos una cena en familia y en paz.

O así ella lo esperaba, ella pensó , al tomar del brazo a su marido y para ir al salón .

— Su camisón , mi lady .

Aprensiva con la tensión reinante en el castillo durante la cena , la pequeña Vélia ahora extendía la prenda a Sakura, quien se preparaba para dormir.

— Gracias . — Sakura se puso el camisón . — Puedes irte ahora , Vélia.

— Pero su cabello, mi lady . Falta peinarlo...

Con un suspiro, Sakura cedió . Sentada delante del espejo, observó la criada desendredarle cada nudo con eficacia.

— Listo, mi lady . — Vélia posó el cepillo y atravesó el cuarto para apartar las mantas . — Espero que tenga sueños tan dulces como los de los ángeles.

— Gracias , Vélia. — Sakura mantenía una sonrisa con esfuerzo . — Buenas noches .

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró , se quitó el camisón y se puso su propio vestido, que había sido cuidadosamente lavado y remendado.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para elaborar un plan . Esa noche, mientras todos dormían , saldría del castillo e iría a la villa a caballo. Estaba segura de poder convencer a los soldados de que había escapado de Itachi y que deberían llevarla de vuelta a su hogar de inmediato. Después de todo , era la hija de lord Kakashi Haruno. No se atreverían contrariarla . Aún mas si ella invocase el nombre de la reina .

Sería preciso mucho poder de convicción para persuadir a los soldados para que se contentasen con sólo el rescate de la rehén y para que desistieran de capturar a Itachi. De cualquier forma, aunque ellos insistiesen en intentar capturar a su amado , al menos , el personal de Ballinarin y de las aldeas vecinas tendrían tiempo para preparar una defensa.

Apenas tomó la capa, oyó pasos del otro lado de la puerta . Suprimiendo una exclamación , corrió por el cuarto y saltó en la cama , escondiéndose bajo los mantas .

Itachi abrió la puerta , entró y la cerró rápidamente, se recostó sobre ella . Sakura sintió la garganta seca. El se habría dado cuenta de su pequeña farsa?

— Qué pasa , Itachi? Qué sucedió ? —Él la miraba seriamente.

— Yo sólo quería mirarte .Sos tan linda, Sakura. — Se aproximó a la cama y continuó admirándola de pie.

Ella se asustó. Él se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal? Se daría cuenta de su respiración jadeante, o de la aceleración de su corazón? Cielos. Y si quiera dormir con ella esa noche? Tenía que librarse de él, y rápidamente.

Sakura simuló un bostezo, ocultándolo con su mano en seguida.

— Perdón , Itachi. Creo que los acontecimientos del día fueron demasiado para mí . Apenas consigo abrir los ojos .

— Si, sé como te sientes, amor. Tengo ganas de ir a la cama . —Triunfante, Sakura se relajó.

— Buenas noches, entonces, Itachi. Hasta mañana .

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios en los de ella.

— Buenas noches, mi amor. — El susurró — Estoy feliz porque mi familia comenzó a ablandarse con vos. Mi carga se vuelve menos pesada sabiendo que vos y ellos se tienen el uno al otro .

Sakura lo agarró por los hombros .

— Qué estás diciendo ? Qué carga ? Itachi, qué estás planeando? —Él le sujetó las muñecas , con lo que las mantas se cayeron, revelando la vestimenta a de Sakura.

— Yo te Pregunto lo mismo — retrucó Itachi, su mirada clavada en ella . Perturbada, Sakura apenas mantuvo la mirada , rehusándose a hablar.

— Planeabas huir a escondidas, no es así , Sakura? Y apartar a los soldados de mí .

Ella cruzó los brazos, siempre en silencio.

— Pequeña idiota — la reprendió Itachi, nerviosamente . — Sabes qué tipo de hombres son ellos? Han sido embrutecidos por años de campaña lejos de sus hogares. La crueldad y la brutalidad los destituyeron de cualquier rasgo de humanidad.

— Preciso recordarte que soy la hija de lord Kakashi Haruno?

— Para ellos , sólo eres una mujer indefensa. Nada mas. Nada menos. Harán con vos lo que han hecho con las mujeres por toda Irlanda.

Sakura se recostó rígida en la cabecera de la cama .

— No se atreverían . Yo los denunciaría con mi padre . Y él hablaría con la reina .

En cualquier otro momento, Itachi se habría divertido con la indignación de la joven. Pero necesitaba hacerle ver cuan arriesgado era su plan .

— Una mujer muerta no habla , Sakura. Y , al devolver tu cuerpo muerto y mancillado a tu padre , le dirán que ese fue un horror mas cometido por Corazón Negro Uchiha . Crees que tu padre y la reina dudarán de su palabra ? No, ellos son leales soldados ingleses...

— Es por mi causa que los soldados están aquí . Todavía creo que puedo convencerlos de dejar a tu familia en paz.

— Si , ese es el objetivo. — Ante la sorpresa de la joven , Itachi bajó la voz, revelando — Tengo que irme, Sakura. Haré que me persigan. Estaré a medio camino de Dublín antes que me capturen.

— Antes que... — Ella intentó salir de abajo de las mantas , Pero él la detuvo . Sólo entonces reparó en las ropas que él llevaba , las botas y la capa pesada. Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que él había pasado por allí sólo para despedirse. — Qué estás diciendo , Itachi?

— Óyeme, Sakura. Te observé a vos con mi familia. A pesar de que la relación es reciente, ellos ya aceptaron el hecho de que eres muy importante para mí . Pronto, verás cuan bondadosa sos y te amarán por eso . Por vos, por lo que vos sos . Hasta Sai comienza a verte de otra forma. Mi madre me contó cuanto él sufrió en estos dos años, siempre callado y triste. En apenas dos días, ya conversó con vos . Cuando te conozca mejor, él se abrirá aún mas. El muchacho te necesita . Después que yo me vaya , los demás precisarán de vos, también . De tu fuerza. De tu dulzura. De tu coraje .

— Y que hay de lo que yo preciso?

Itachi se dio cuenta del temblor en la voz de su amada.

— No te prometí nada, Sakura. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo . Mi deber ahora es sacar a los soldados de aquí . Cuando finalmente me capturen , les diré que estás muerta.

— Para que te ahorquen por asesinato?

Cuando apoyó la mano en los labios de ella, él experimentó un deseo, agudo y febril. Habría dado todo por una noche mas en sus brazos. Pero era imposible.

— Yo siempre supe que ese sería mi destino, Sakura.

— No lo permitiré. — Ella lo empujó y salió de la cama . —Voy a despertar a todo el castillo . Tu padre te detendrá. Tu hermano. ..

Itachi le tapó la boca con fuerza . Entonces , con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo , la amordazó.

— Discúlpame, amor. Pero no había otro modo.

Bajo una lluvia de patadas y puntapiés, él le amarró las muñecas con el cinto de su propio vestido. Entonces , tirándola en la cama , le ató también los tobillos. Finalmente, la cubrió hasta o mentón .

— Espero que algún día consigas perdonarme , Sakura. En el futuro, si puedes dedicarme un pensamiento, recuerda sólo una cosa: yo te amo. Mas de lo que jamas creí que podría amar a alguien . — La besó por encima de la mordaza. — Cómo puedo temer a la muerte, si te amo mas que a mi propia vida?

Itachi atravesó el cuarto y salió sin mirar hacia atrás . Porque, si hubiese mirado , su corazón destrozado habría debilitado su determinación.

 **ITACHI SE FUE Y DEJO AMARRADA A SAKURA. ALGUIEN LO DETENDRÁ?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XVI**

Sai estaba teniendo un pesadilla. Era siempre la mismo. Cruzaba el campo con su familia, llevaba sus mejores ropas. Mas Adelante , el pico rocoso de Croagh Patrick relucía en tonos dorados por el sol. Después de una lluvia matinal, el día estaba soleado , con unas pocas nubes en el cielo . Un bello día para un casamiento, comentaba su padre .

Tía Caitlin, la hermana mas joven de su padre , estaba rodeada por sus familiares sonrientes , iban rumbo a Ballinarin, al encuentro de su futuro marido. Algunos los seguían a caballo, otros en carruajes. El resto caminaba. Alguien cantaba . Una voz aguda, lírica, entonaba una alegre melodía . Debido a los comentarios felices y las exclamaciones de los niños, no habían oído a los caballeros aproximándose. Entonces , alguien gritó. El cortejo se detuvo , se volvió y se vio rodeado.

Los soldados se distribuyeron de modo que ninguna de las víctimas pudiese correr al bosque cercano . Eliminaron primero a los hombres y a los muchacho, para que las mujeres y los niños quedasen desprotegidos.

Sai vio a su padre sacar la espada cuando el primer caballero atacó . Él consiguió derrumbar al soldado, sin embargo, antes que pudiese matarlo, un segundo caballero se aproximó del otro lado y lo envistió, arrancándole la espada de su mano. En la segunda estocada, el soldado enterró su espada en el corazón de su padre .

El joven padre cayó encima de su hijo, presionándolo contra el suelo .

— No te muevas , Sai — susurró él . — Si creen que estás muerto , sobrevivirás.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Sai oyó de su papá. Desde entonces , todas las noches, las oía nuevamente cuando la pesadilla se le presentaba . Había Permanecido allí tapado por el cadáver de su padre , oyendo los gritos, viendo a las mujeres y a las muchachas siendo abusadas y después asesinadas. Los soldados reservaron lo peor para su bella madre y para la novia , Caitlin. El había asistido a la masacre impotente.

Despertó con el sonido de sus propios gritos.

Se sentó en la cama , con los puños cerrados. Odiaba la noche. Odiaba los sueños que lo atormentaban. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia.

Ante un ruido sordo en las proximidades, se levantó para investigar. No tenía miedo, Después de lo que había pasado, nada mas podía asustarlo. Excepto la noche y sus terrores.

Portando una vela encendida , salió del cuarto y caminó lentamente por el corredor. Junto a la puerta de Sakura, se detuvo y agudizó el oído . Otro ruido , mas alto esta vez . Golpeó la puerta y apoyó el oído en la puerta . El ruido proseguía.

Empujó la puerta y se espantó ante una extraña visión .

Acostada en el suelo , enrollada en las ropas de cama, Sakura golpeaba sus pies contra la pared.

— Inglesa!

Sai corrió hasta ella y la iluminó . Viéndola amarrada y amordazada, puso a un lado la vela y comenzó a soltar las muñecas y los tobillos.

— Quién te hizo esto ? — él indagó. Ella estaba enojada como un gato lanzado al agua . Inicialmente, decía cosas sin sentido.

— Maldito Itachi Uchiha,! Cuándo lo agarre , pagará por esto! Pero, primero, Sai, tienes que conseguirme un caballo y un arma.

— Un... arma?

— Si . Porque antes de hacerlo pagar por esto, tengo que salvarle su miserable vida!

Sakura se movía rápidamente . No había tiempo que perder. Itachi estaba a punto de hacer un desastre.

Arrojándose sobre los hombros su capa , descendió corriendo la escalera y se perdió en la noche.

En el establo, Sai la aguardaba, conforme habían acordado. Sujetaba las riendas de dos caballos.

— Qué piensas que estás haciendo ? — ella preguntó .

— Voy con vos . — El niño la ayudó a montar y entonces , se acomodó encima del otro caballo.

— No vas a hacer nada de eso. — Sakura tomó las riendas de él . — Baja ya del caballo . No voy a llevare en esta aventura peligrosa.

— Y cómo crees que me lo vas a impedir? Simplemente iré detrás de vos cuando partas.

— Oh, Sai... — Sakura empujó las riendas de él con mas fuerza, esperando hacerlo entender la gravedad de la situación .. — Dame tu faca y vuelve a la cama.

— Y qué vas a hacer con el cuchillo ?

— Voy ... a usarlo . Nadie tiene por qué saber que nunca usé uno antes.

— Pues yo soy capaz de arrancarle el ojo a un hombre a veinte pasos de distancia. — El niño le empujó el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo. — Me necesitas , inglesa. No te dejaré ir sola.

Sakura contempló la fortaleza a oscuras. Sabía que jamas la perdonarían si el niño saliese herido de esa aventura . Pero no había tiempo. Era preciso detener a Itachi antes que él cometiese un error terrible.

— Está bien , Sai. Iremos juntos. Que Dios nos acompañe.

Ella maniobró el caballo y él la imitó. Pronto galopaban por las tierras onduladas de la propiedad, hasta alcanza la franja de tierra que conducía a la villa.

Oculto en las sombras, Itachi observaba los dos soldados pasando una bebiendo Desde adentro de la taberna, llegaban voces rudas y risas obscenas .

Sólo tenía que pasar por los guardias y entrar por una de las ventanas del primer piso . Entonces , atravesar la galería y descender por la escalera hasta el salón .

Con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha del tosco hábito marrón de Fray Malone , contó no mas que doce soldados. Era extraño. Había por lo menos el doble de caballos en el establo. Eso significaba que un número igual de soldados se encontraba en algún otro lugar de la villa. Tal vez con prostitutas, o durmiendo .

— Acepta una cerveza, fray ?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y tomó la jarra de la mano de una joven servicial. Al mismo tiempo que degustaba la bebida, estudiaba los rostros de los soldados. Se Paralizó al reparar en uno de cabello amarillo.

Inmediatamente, se olvidó de todos sus planes. Del disfraz. De la necesidad de mantener sigilo. Del ardid ideado para sacar a los soldados de la taberna y conducirlos al bosque . De repente, tomado por una furia ciega, todo lo que veía era el cuerpo destrozado de Caitlin.

No esperaría . Después de tantos meses de luchas, de batallas, de privaciones físicas, de tortura emocional, tenía a su objetivo al alcance da mano. Eso cambiaba todo. Kabuto. Tomó un trago mas de cerveza, esperando que el hombre se diera vuelta , para asegurarse que era él . No quería repetir el error de matar un soldado inocente en lugar del brutal Kabuto.

Un grupo de soldados estallaron en carcajadas . El de cabello amarillo se volvió . Y Itachi pudo verle la cicatriz irregular yendo del mentón al párpado.

La sangre latió en sus sienes . Dos años. Dos años de dolor, miseria y sufrimiento indescriptible. Y todo había desembocado en esa villa, en esa taberna, en ese hombre que no merecía vivir ni un minuto mas.

Sakura e Sai había dejado los caballos antes de llegar a la villa y, furtivamente, siguieron a pie guiados por las luces de la taberna.

Se Escondieron detrás de un muro al oír las risotadas.

— Soldados ingleses — identificó el niño.

— Cómo sabes?

— A esta hora, los aldeanos ya están durmiendo . Se despiertan temprano para cuidar de las plantaciones y de los rebaños. — Sai miró a su alrededor . — Es extraño.

— Qué?

— No hay guardias por aquí .

— Por qué eso es extraño?

— Estos soldados se encuentran en tierras desconocidas para ellos , inglesa. No tienen razón para confiar en la gente de la villa. A menos que...

— A menos qué ? — susurró Sakura, aprensivamente . El niño remplazó la expresión preocupada por una de enojo.

— Quédate aquí — él ordenó.

Antes que Sakura pudiese preguntar cual era su intención , Sai se colgó en la rama bajo de un árbol y comenzó a escalarlo . Con la agilidad y velocidad de una ardilla , alcanzó la ventana superior de la taberna, cuya cortina flotaba con la brisa nocturna.

Sakura se quedó observando por algunos segundos. Entonces , maldiciendo las faldas y las enaguas que estorbaban sus movimientos, repitió el trayecto del niño.

Sai estaba por abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando se volvió y la vio entrar por la ventana.

— Debiste haberte quedado allá abajo , inglesa. Ya que subiste , espera aquí , sin dejarte ver.

— No . Dime qué es lo que sospechas , Sai. El niño respiró profundamente .

— Está bien . Creo que los bastardos ingleses esperan una visita de Corazón Negro Uchiha esta noche. Por qué otro motivo no había guardias allá abajo ?

— Una trampa? Oh, mi Dios! . — Sakura se cubrió la boca con la mano . — Vamos , entonces , Sai. Abre la puerta .

Con un suspiro, el niño acató la sugerencia . Los dos salieron al corredor y silenciosamente descendieron la escalera que llevaba al salón .

Para Itachi, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Tenía al objeto de su venganza al alcance de la mano. Todo era dolor. Todo era sufrimiento. Todo era odio . Y el blanco de ese odio se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia.

Llevó la mano al arma guardada en su cintura. Cuando la desenvainó , todos los hombres en el salón lo miraron . Se Hizo un silencio tan absoluto que él podía oír su propio corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Con un estremecimiento , Itachi se dio cuenta , demasiado tarde , que había caído en una trampa. Lo había presentido . Lo había supuesto Pero, aún así , había caído. Había Permitido que sus emociones lo cegasen.

Una voz a su espalda ordenó:

— Baje el arma, Itachi Uchiha. O será la última vez que respiras.

Itachi giró la cabeza y vio una decena de espadas apuntadas a su corazón.

— Puede ser la última vez que respiro, mas al menos tendré la satisfacción de llevarme a este bastardo conmigo!

Previendo la furia de Itachi, Kabuton agarró a la joven tabernera y la sujetó delante de su cuerpo como un escudo, apretando la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a manar .

— Suelta el arma, Uchiha, o la muchacha muere.

La muchacha gritó y su padre , el dueño de la taberna, cayó de rodillas implorando por su vida.

Tan cerca de poder concretar su venganza, pensó Itachi. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiese ver a Kabuto muerto, no podía permitir que su sed de venganza oscureciese su discernimiento entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No podía ser la causa de la muerte de una joven inocente.

Dejó que espada se deslizara de su mano. . Uno de los soldados la pateó , asegurándose que Itachi no pudiese recobrarla .

— Ahora , maten a Uchiha Corazón Negro — ordenó alguien .

Y la hojas de una docena de espadas comenzaron a cortar su carne. Una le tocó el hombro derecho, marcándolo a fuego. Otra tres fueron al otro hombro, inutilizándolo.

Con sangre chorreando en decenas de cortes, Itachi tambaleó e cayó arrodillado. Antes del golpe fatal, Kabuton hizo detener a todos.

— No! Quiero este hombre vivo,

— Por qué ? — preguntó un subordinado.

— Sólo obedezcan. Atiéndanlo y póngalo en un caballo.

Kabuton ya arrastraba a la muchacha rumbo a los fondos del establecimiento. — Debo acabar con una tarea con ella ... — Ante los gritos y las risas obscenas de sus compañeros, él sonrió malignamente. — No voy a demorar. Cuando acabe con ella , nos iremos inmediatamente a Dublín . Pronto, parte un barco para Londres. Y planeo estar en él. Con Corazón Negro Uchiha bien amarrado. — Dejó el salón ya soñando con la vuelta a su tierra natal.

Cuando presentase a Corazón Negro Uchiha como un trofeo de guerra, la reina seguramente lo aclamaría como su héroe . Sería famoso en toda Inglaterra y sería generosamente recompensado por su servicio.

— Suéltame ... Suéltame ... — Sakura intentaba furiosamente librarse de las manos que la sujetaban y le tapaban la boca, sofocando sus palabras. — No lo ves? Hay que salvarlo. Necesito...

Pero no conseguía sacarse al niño de encima. Aunque pequeño, Sai era increíblemente fuerte.

— Basta , inglesa, escucha! — Agarrándola por el brazo, el muchacho la empujó contra la pared y la protegió con su propio cuerpo cuando una fila de soldados salió de la taberna, arrastrando a Itachi.

— Revelar nuestra identidad ahora es condenarse a morir .

— No me importa. — Sakura enjuagó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse descontroladamente . — Él está muy herido, ensangrentado. Sai, debo salvarlo...

— No conseguirás salvarlo revelando tu identidad a esos bastardos

— argumentó su compañero. — Si te entregas a ellos, causarás algo peor que matar Itachi Uchiha. Te van a torturar delante de él . Dime: qué beneficio le traería a Itachi tu sacrificio?

Sai hablaba como Itachi. Sakura apenas creía en lo que oía .

— Cómo sabes eso?

— Sé lo que hicieron con mi madre . Y con las otras. — el niño hablaba crudamente, manteniendo así el miedo bajo control.

— Necesitamos mas gente que nosotros dos para salvar Itachi. Al menos, él todavía está vivo.

Cuando el salón se vació , Sai tomó la mano de Sakura y la arrastró hacia la oscuridad .

— A dónde vamos?

— A Ballinarin. Nuestra única esperanza ahora es que los Uchiha reúnan un ejército.

Sakura se sintió agradecida por el razonamiento frío del muchacho. Aún sabiendo que él tenía razón , mientras tanto , su corazón se desgarraba ante la idea de abandonar Itachi a las manos de sus captores crueles.

Aún concentrándose en llegar al caballo, montar , tomar las riendas y cabalgar detrás de Sai, la imagen de Itachi todo lastimado y bañado en sangre no dejó su mente.

 **CAPTURARON A ITACHI!**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XVII**

Mientras galopaban por el camino de vuelta a Ballinarin, Sakura no sabría decir qué golpeaba mas fuerte : si los cascos de los caballos o su corazón. La imagen de Itachi, todo herido y ensangrentado, se había imprimido indeleblemente en su memoria. Le dolía el corazón, como si clavasen el cuchillo allí dentro. Tenía que salvarlo. No podía ni pensar en los horrores que él tendría que soportar..

Observó las cabañas oscuras de los aldeanos por el camino. Habitadas personas simples, granjeros, arrendatarios, maestros en diversos oficios . Hacia tanto tiempo, que vivían oprimidos por los caprichos de los tiranos imperiales de Inglaterra. Aunque se levantasen para defender a los suyos y sus tierras, qué posibilidades tenían contra soldados de un imperio?

Oh, Itachi. Aguanta. Por favor, sé fuerte. Vamos a descubrir un camino para salvarte .

Siempre siguiendo a Sai, se inclinó sobre la cabeza del caballo conforme aumentaba la velocidad del galope. Dejaron los caballos en el patio del castillo y entraron al salón .

— Despierta a todos! — ordenó Sakura al ama de llaves atónita.

— Pero... mi lady , ellos todavía duermen.

— Despiértelos , es una orden , señora Finn. Que nos encuentren en la biblioteca inmediatamente.

Para desalentar nuevas protestas, Sakura se apresuró rumbo al cuarto indicado, siempre acompañado del valiente Sai.

Fugaku y Mikoto fueron los primeros en llegar. Estaban vestidos, pero era evidente que lo habían hecho apresuradamente y que no les había agradado ser convocados como criados en su propia casa.

— Es mejor que tengas un buen justificativo para esto, inglesa — advirtió Fugaku , poniéndose una capa sobre los hombros, al mismo tiempo que llevaba a su esposa mas cerca de la chimenea .

Sasuke, también vestido apresuradamente y con los cabellos desordenados, entró en la biblioteca detrás de Izumi.

— Dónde está Itachi? — indagó, escudriñando el cuarto . Sakura se detuvo de caminar en círculos.

— Es por que los desperté.

Mirando a la puerta , vio a Fray Malone llegar apresuradamente . Era el único que parecía ya estar despierto hacia horas. Rezando, sin duda .

— Itachi fue capturado por soldados ingleses.

— Cómo sabes eso? — rugió Fugaku.

— Fui Testigo de eso.

El viejo estrechó la mirada .

— Qué estás diciendo , mujer? Explícate.

— Itachi planeaba un ardid para llevarse a los soldados lejos de Ballinarin, para salvarlos a ustedes. Pero cayó en una trampa. Cuando entró en la taberna de la villa, los soldados lo aguardaban.

Izumi empalideció.

— Él está muerto ?

— No. — Sakura oyó a la familia entera suspirar aliviada. — Pero está herido. Fue llevado por los soldados.

— A dónde? — preguntó Fugaku.

— Kabuto dijo que lo llevaría a Inglaterra. Sasuke agarró el brazo de Sakura.

— Kabuto? El asesino está aquí ?

— Si. Fue esa fue la trampa que usaron para capturar a Itachi. El muchacho lanzaba llamas por los ojos .

— Y cómo pudiste ser testigo de todo eso? Cómo supiste lo que Itachi planeaba?

— Él me atrapó cuando yo me preparaba para partir.

— Partir?! — Fugaku dio un paso en dirección a ella.

— Yo ... había decidido ir a la villa para entregarme a los soldados.

Fugaku estrechó los ojos , desconfiado.

— Para después entregar a Itachi?

— No. Para apartarlos de aquí . Al oír mi plan , Itachi afirmó que el suyo era mejor. Y mas seguro. Cuando intenté detenerlo, él me ató las muñecas y los tobillos para que yo no lo pudiera seguir.

— Y cómo conseguiste escapar? — Era evidente que Fugaku Uchiha no le creía.

— Es verdad — declaró Sai. — Yo oí un ruido en el cuarto de ella. Cuando la solté y ella me dijo que iría a la villa, insistí en acompañarla .

— Dos tontos. Dos tontos inconscientes. — Fugaku caminaba frenéticamente delante de la chimenea . — Voy a convocar a los líderes de todos las aldeas. En pocos días , tendremos un ejército formado. Vamos a detener a esos bastardos.

Sakura desaprobó el plan .

— Aún en uno o dos días será demasiado tarde . A esa altura, Itachi ya estará a camino a una prisión en Inglaterra.

— Malditos. Malditos todos! — A pesar de estar ansioso por luchar, Fugaku reconocía la sabiduría de la muchacha. — Si, los malditos van a querer exhibir su trofeo a la reina . — Se volvió hacia Sasuke . — Sasuke, debes partir a Inglaterra inmediatamente. Deberás usar todos influencias y contactos para preparar una defensa de Itachi en la corte de Elizabeth, mientras yo preparo un ejército.

— Si, señor.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado por poder hacer algo . La acción aplacaba el miedo terrible a que su hermano ya estuviese condenado. Sakura sugirió acompañarlo .

— Estaré lista para viajar en una hora.

— Y a dónde piensas que vas? — preguntó Fugaku, con voz estruendosa.

— A Inglaterra. Con Sasuke.

— Nada de eso, muchacha . Vas a quedarte aquí , como fue la voluntad de Itachi. Él te quería en Ballinarin, sana y salva. Y que un rayo me parta si no cumplo con un deseo de él .

— Puede ser lo que él quiere. Pero no es lo que él necesita.

— A qué te refieres ? — dijo desdeñosamente Fugaku.

— Él necesita a alguien que sepa moverse en la corte inglesa. Alguien que conozca a las personas que rodean a la reina . Puedo presentarle a Sasuke los hombres que aconsejan a la reina. En Caso que se haya olvidado, uno de ellos es mi padre . Voy a pedirle ayuda a él .

Fugaku golpeó su puño contra el marco de la chimenea .

— Tu padre es un maldito inglés ! Crees que él defendería la causa de un forajido irlandés?

Sakura no vaciló .

— Lo defenderá, si el pedido es mío. Independientemente de lo que piense de él, es un padre que ama a su hija única.

Fugaku abrió la boca para protestar, pero su esposa le tocó el brazo.

— Ella tiene razón, Fugaku. Itachi precisa de toda la ayuda que podamos reunir . Si Sakura puede ayudar, debemos aceptar su ayuda.

El hombre miró furioso a su mujer, sintiéndose traicionado. Se emocionó al ver el dolor en sus ojos . Cerró la mano sobre la de ella.

— Está bien , muchacha. Irás con Sasuke.

Abruptamente Sai se manifestó:

— Me Gustaría ir, también .

— A Inglaterra?! — Izumi puso sus manos en sus caderas . — Tienes el valor de dejar Ballinarin?

— Itachi me necesita . O mejor dicho , lady Sakura me necesita.

— La inglesa? — Izumi abrió los ojos . — Y por qué ella precisaría de vos?

— Si yo no hubiese estado con ella, habría invadido la taberna y hubiera intervenido en la pelea.

Fugaku miró a la joven inglesa con un nuevo respeto .

— Sabes pelear?

— Claro que sabe ! — confirmó el niño. — Cuando vio a Itachi todo lastimado, pensé que le iba a arrancar los ojos a todos los soldados presentes. — Desvió el rostro bajo el escrutinio de Sakura. — Debo acompañarla , o podrá tomar alguna actitud tonta o peligrosa.

Mikoto se emocionó con lágrimas.

— No, Fugaku. No permitas que él vaya. No soportaría perder a todos mis hijos el mismo día...

Fugaku relajó los hombros. También había pensado en eso. La reunión familiar había durado tan poco. Ahora , una vez mas , se separarían . Si eso era inevitable , al menos él mantendría al mas pequeño seguro en su hogar .

— Permanecerás en Ballinarin, Sai.

— No es justo! Es mi lucha tanto cuanto la de ustedes. Perdí a mi familia. A Toda mi familia . No quiero perder a Itachi... ni a la inglesa, tampoco .

Fugaku endureció su voz, disimulando la emoción .

— Ya me oíste, muchacho. Permanecerás aquí . Somos tu familia ahora . Y te mantendremos seguro en esta casa .

Con eso , Sai pasó al lado de Sakura y de Sasuke y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras .

— Señora Finn? — Mikoto se volvió hacia el ama de llaves de pie en la puerta , secándose los ojos con su delantal . Durante toda la discusión , había estado haciendo la señal de la cruz sin cesar. — Llévale una bebida caliente a Sai en un rato , para reanimarlo. Ahora , es mejor preparar una cesta con comida antes que Sakura y Sasuke partan.

El ama de llaves asintió y fue cumplir la tarea.

Fray Malone veía y oía todo en silencio. No se había imaginado él la relación que se desarrollaría entre el niño y la inglesa? En cuestión de horas, tanta cosa había cambiado entre ellos...

Tal vez por el hecho que Sakura, una extraña, como Sai, había sido llevada a Ballinarin en busca de protección . Al mismo tiempo, podía ser algo mas profundo. Durante su vida , había conocido todas las facetas de la naturaleza humana. Podía apostar a que el niño se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber conseguido salvar a su madre de esa muerte tan horrible. Una muerte que había sido obligado a presenciar y a revivir en su mente innumerables veces . Tal vez , con Sakura, tenía una nueva posibilidad de proteger a una dama de todo tipo de atrocidades.

O quizás debido a las características físicas de la inglesa, el muchacho comenzase a verla como la madre que había perdido .

Fray Malone sacudió la cabeza . Esperaba que Sai jamas tuviese que probar su coraje . Pues, en ese caso, el niño era lo suficientemente obstinado como para entregar su propia vida antes que admitir la derrota una vez mas .

— Buen viaje — susurró Mikoto, besando Sakura en el rostro .

— Que Dios los acompañe — les deseó Fray Malone , levantando la mano para darles la bendición.

Sakura y Sasuke montaron sus caballos, preparándose para el largo trayecto hasta Dublín . El carro con los baúles y la joven Vélia, que sería la criada de Sakura, había partido con unas horas de anterioridad.

Sakura contempló el patio por la última vez. La servidumbre estaba reunida y había algunos aldeanos.

— No veo a Sai...

Izumi soltó la mano de su hermano y se secó los ojos .

— Yo lo vi hace poco, metido en su cama .

— Me Gustaría decirle adiós . Y agradecerle su ayuda. Fue tan valiente. Él realmente impidió que yo cometiese un error muy grave.

— Se lo Diré — la consoló Izumi, en un susurro. — Pero él no es el único valiente aquí . Creo que lo que estás haciendo por mi hermano exige mas coraje del que imaginé que tenías. Lo amas, verdad?

Sakura lo confirmó moviendo la cabeza . Sollozando , la muchacha le dio la espalda . Mikoto se aproximó y tocó el rostro de Sakura. Se miraron a los ojos .

— Te estoy agradecida por todo lo que estás haciendo .

— No tengo elección . Tengo que ir allá, hacer lo que sea posible.

— Lo sé . Sé que amas a Itachi tanto como Fugaku y yo lo hacemos . — A pesar de los labios temblorosos, Mikoto consiguió afirmar su voz. — Traerás a mi hijo de vuelta ?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza , de repente demasiado emocionada para hablar.

Mikoto le soltó la mano y retrocedió un paso.

— ... Sakura? También Te Quiero a vos de vuelta aquí . — le dio un codazo a su marido. — Dile .

Uchiha parpadeó .

— Inglesa...Sakura Haruno, nuestra casa es tuya. Cuando ... logres liberar a nuestro hijo, esperamos que vuelvas con él a Ballinarin.

— Gracias — murmuró Sakura, a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Sasuke maniobró su caballo.

— Vamos, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

— Adiós . Vayan con Dios — los despidió un coro de voces, mientras los caballos salían del patio.

Sakura todavía miraba por encima de su hombro, esperando ver al pequeño Sai saludándola desde una de las ventanas. Pero el niño no apareció.

Fue la última vez que vio Ballinarin. El sol comenzaba a disolver la niebla en torno de las torres de la fortaleza. Con un aprieto en el corazón, supo que esa tierra salvaje, al igual que Itachi , se había adueñado de su corazón.

Apoyada en la baranda del barco, Sakura tenía la impresión de que la tierra se alejaba con una luz extraña formando un halo suave a su alrededor . La tierra tenía una suavidad y una delicadeza que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Prados ondulantes puntillados con ovejas. Piedras antiguas, silenciosas, montando guardia en colinas distantes. Las torres de los castillos y bellas mansiones levantándose junto a cabañas de techo de paja que parecían brotar de la misma tierra. Y, en la bahía, pescadores en botes rústicos, lanzando las redes, como tus padres y abuelos habían hecho en el pasado.

Sasuke se unió a ella.

— Arrepentida de la decisión de partir? Sakura negó.

— No podría haberme quedado. No ,sabiendo que Itachi está a camino a la prisión . — Apretó la capa alrededor de sus hombros mientras el viento soplando inflando las velas, y empujando el barco sobre las olas. — No soporto imaginarlo en ese lugar inmundo.

— Vamos a lograr liberarlo, Sakura. — Sasuke veía en su rostro el dolor y el miedo que no conseguía disimular.

Ella levantó el mentón .

— Si, vamos. O vamos a morir intentándolo. — Sasuke le tocó el rostro frío.

— Ya sé que amas a mi hermano y que mi hermano te ama .

Sakura desvió el rostro para esconder el dolor en su corazón.

— No es amor, Sasuke. Lo que él siente por mí es gratitud . Por acogerlo. Por ocultarlo en mi casa.

— Si piensas así , mi lady , estás completamente equivocada. Vi el modo en que Itachi te mira. Lo que trasluce en los ojos de él no es gratitud . Es amor. — Sasuke le levantó el mentón y sonrió . — Veo lo mismo en tus ojos y eso alegra mi corazón.

— Si ?

— Si. Sería horrible que Itachi hubiese perdido su corazón por alguien que no corresponde a sus sentimientos. — El muchacho bajó la voz. — Es un milagro que hayas curado tan bien su corazón destrozado. Pero, ahora que te conozco , puedo entenderlo . Eres buena para él, Sakura Haruno. Tal vez la mejor cosa que le haya sucedido a mi hermano en mucho tiempo.

Con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas, Sakura pestañeó varias veces . Tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Se Levantó en puntas de pie y besó a su acompañante en el rostro .

— Gracias , Sasuke. El viento está... irritando mi vista. Apresuradamente, descendió de la borda para abrigarse del viento , justo cuando una tormenta se formaba en su corazón. Llegando a la cabina, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella pesadamente. A pesar del coraje que había demostrado delante de la familia Uchiha, en verdad ni se imaginaba como reaccionaría su padre ante su súbita aparición en la corte. Principalmente cuando supiese que ella se había aliado a un forajido irlandés. Se sentó en el borde del colchón .

— Ahora no tienes vuelta , muchacha. Estás camino a Inglaterra.

— Si?

Ante el sonido de una voz amortiguada, Sakura se levantó y escudriñó la cabina diminuta. Se aproximó al armario y abrió la puerta estrecha. En shock , miró incrédula a la figura encogida debajo de sus ropas.

— Sai! Cómo llegaste aquí ?

— Me Escondí en tu baúl. Cuando estuve a bordo del barco, salí y me mezclé con los tripulantes. Cuando Vélia dejó la cabina, me metí acá y esperé hasta que zarpásemos.

Sakura estaba indignada.

— Tienes idea de lo que hiciste ?

— Si . Le desobedecí a Fugaku Uchiha. Él va a estar furioso.

— De eso no tengo duda . Conociendo el genio de ese hombre , la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu piel . Pero, no pensaste en Mikoto? Ella se va a desesperar cuando descubra que huiste, Sai...

— Le Deje una carta, escondida debajo mis mantas. En ella le explico a dónde fui y por qué . Cuando ella la encuentre, será demasiado tarde para detenerme. Así como ahora es demasiado tarde para que vos me mandes de vuelta .

— Ah si ? Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?

— No puedes perder tiempo, inglesa. — El niño saltó fuera del armario y se secó las manos húmedas en su propia ropa . — Hacía calor allí adentro. Pero no tanto como dentro del baúl.

Sakura colocó su mano en la frente.

— Oh, Sai... Qué voy a hacer con vos ?

— Que tal si me alimentas? No comí nada en todo el día .

Ella sacudió la cabeza , exasperada. Entonces , extendió los brazos y apretó al muchacho contra si.

— Podemos no salir vivos de todo esto , Sai. Pensaste en eso? Avergonzado, él se apartó de su abrazo.

— Si, inglesa. Pero si voy a morir , al menos o haré noblemente, como mi padre y mi abuelo . Y estaré en buena compañía, con Itachi y Sasuke.

— Sasuke. Oh, cielos. Qué dirá él cuando sepa lo que hiciste ?

—Lo mismo que vos, espero. — Sai subió a la cama y espió por la minúscula ventanilla. — Nunca estuve en Inglaterra . Es muy diferente a Ballinarin?

Sakura contemplaba al niño tan determinado mostrarse como un hombre .

— Pronto lo descubrirás — declaró ella , resignada. — Ahora , vamos a buscar Sasuke. Y prepárete para enfrentar la ira de él .

El niño acompañó a la dama fuera de la cabina, totalmente despreocupado respecto a las consecuencias de su actitud . Con la inocencia de los niños, no dedicaba ni un pensamiento a los que había dejado atrás , afligidos y preocupados. Ni a los peligros que lo aguardaban al final del viaje. Por ahora , todo lo que le importaba era estar allí, a bordo del barco con la muchacha que, a pesar de ser una inglesa , le recordaba a su bella madre . Juntos, estaban para lanzarse a la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

—OH, mi lady ... — Detrás de Sakura y Sasuke, Vélia se fascinaba con los sonidos y los colores del puerto de Londres. — Estoy encantada con todo esto!

Al lado de la joven criada , el pequeño Sai giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, para no perderse nada.

En el medio del caos del puerto, Sakura se sentía agradecida por la eficacia de Sasuke. Como muchacho viajado, él no tenía dificultad en lidiar con los baúles y buscaba un medio de transporte.

Mientras el cochero cargaba el equipaje en la parte trasera del carruaje, Sasuke ayudó a sus acompañantes a acomodarse y después tomó su lugar.

— Estás segura que su padre no pondrá objeciones a compartir su casa de Londres con miembros da familia Uchiha?

— No puedo prever la reacción de él — admitió Sakura, pareciendo despreocupada. — Pero creo que los recibirá tan calurosamente como tu padre reaccionó al saber que tenía una inglesa sentada a su mesa. Sasuke se estremeció.

—El temperamento de mi padre forma parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Estamos tan acostumbrados a él cuanto como a los vientos que soplan en Croagh Patrick. Pero debe haber sido un shock para una muchacha tan delicada como vos.

— Fue ... una experiencia interesante. — Sakura miró a Sai, quien asistía embelesado al paisaje. — Parece que Londres le agrada a nuestro joven acompañante. En qué estás pensando, Sai?

— Hay tantas cosa para ver. Tanta gente extraña. Y todos parecen muy apurados.

Sakura se recostó, exhausta por el viaje .

— De hecho . Después de tantos meses en Dublín , me había olvidado del ritmo frenético de Londres.

El cochero subió a su asiento, agitó el látigo y el caballo comenzó a andar a paso lento. Pronto dejaban atrás el puerto y ganaban las calles largas de la capital del reino.

— Aquí se concentran los artesanos — comentó Sakura, en la Bond Street, señalando las tiendas pequeñas . — Mas adelante, hay tienda de ropas.

Todos se deleitaron con el aroma del pan fresco que invadía la calle.

En un bello parque verde, niños jugaban bajo la mirada atenta de sus madres y niñeras sentadas en los bancos de piedra. El sol primaveral agregaba alegría a la escena.

El carruaje diminuyó la velocidad y tomó una senda sinuosa flanqueada por cercos verdes.

— Es aquí donde mi padre vive cuando está en Londres — anunció Sakura.

Era una elegante mansión de tres pisos , con una casa de caseros en el frente y un gran establo al costado.

Cuando el cochero frenó el caballo, la puerta del frente de la casa se abrió y una criada salió , sonriendo , al reconocer a Sakura.

— Oh, Mi lady ! No fuimos informados de que estaba por llegar...

— Lo sé , Wilona. No tuve tiempo para avisar a mi padre . Él está en casa?

— No, mi lady . Él está con la reina , en el palacio de Greenwich.

— Quieres decir que la reina se encuentra en Londres?

— Si, mi lady . Su padre casi no está en la casa desde que la reina volvió . Pasa casi todo el tiempo en la corte.

Sakura suspiró resignada. Esperara poder conversar a solas con su padre , explicarle todo lo que había sucedido y pedirle su consejo en cuanto a la mejor estrategia para adoptar en el caso de Itachi. Dadas las circunstancias, ella e Sasuke tendrían que tomar las decisiones solos.

— Wilona, esta es Vélia. Llévala a mis aposentos, yo iré en seguida. Mis amigos y yo vamos descansar un poco en la sala.

La criada asintió .

— Si , mi lady . Pediré a la cocinera que prepare un te inmediatamente.

Sakura condujo a Sai y a Sasuke por los ambientes de su casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Al contrario del salón de Ballinarin, se trataba de un cuarto iluminado, con. paredes color beige y cortinas livianas en las ventanas, flotando con la brisa de la tarde. A pesar del día caliente , un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea , haciendo el ambiente todavía mas acogedor.

Sai recorrió la sala, parándose a examinar un retrato en miniatura sobre una mesa reluciente, antes de acomodarse en una silla confortable .

— Es aquí donde vives? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza .

— A veces . — Pasó los ojos por los objetos que conocía desde su infancia. — Tenemos una linda propiedad en Berkshire, también , y otra en Surrey.

Inquieto, Sasuke fue hasta la ventana.

— Con tantas opciones, por qué fuiste a Dublín ?

— Porque era allá donde mi madre quería estar. — Sakura suavizó el tono , como solía hacer al hablar de su madre. — Ella sabía que estaba muriendo y quería estar en suelo irlandés. En esa época, no la entendí. Ahora , es diferente. Irlanda estaba en su corazón. así como está en el mío, hoy en día .

Sasuke e Sai la miraron sorprendidos y satisfechos con su confesión. Sakura levantó el rostro cuando la criada entró con una bandeja de plata.

— La cocinera pregunta si mi lady y sus invitados se quedarán a cenar .

Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien negó con la cabeza.

— No, Wilona. — Se dio cuenta entonces que Sai apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos. — Pero lleva al niño a mi cuarto. Después que descanse, él cenará con Vélia.

— Si, mi lady .

La criada sirvió el te y descubrió una bandeja con carne fría cortado en fetas muy finas, frutas y quesos. Entonces , llamó al niño, y lo llevó rumbo a la escalera .

Sai ya estaba en la puerta , cuando volvió y tomó la mano de Sakura.

— Cuando todo se acabe, volverás a Ballinarin con Itachi.

Ella le apretó os dedos.

— Es mi mayor deseo, Sai.

— Y el mío. — El niño escogió bien las palabras. — Hace mucho tiempo que quiero a Itachi como mi papá. Y me gustaría que vos fueses mi madre. ¿ Te importaría, inglesa?

— Importarme? — Sakura se arrodilló y abrazó al niño . — Oh, Sai! Mas que nada, te quiero como a un hijo.

El niño se desprendió de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos . Entonces , con una expresión solemne, se volvió y salió con la criada.

Varios minutos después la puerta se cerraba, Sakura todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por fin, miró a Sasuke.

— Tienes algún plan ?

— Mas o menos. — El muchacho también se había emocionado con la declaración de Sai y estaba mas determinado que nunca a tener éxito. — Vamos a pedir una audiencia con la reina . Espero que tu padre la consiga para nosotros . Antes, sin embargo, tengo que hallar un modo de ver a Itachi. Preciso ver con mis ojos cómo está...

No pudo concluir la frase . Se Atormentaba recordando las historias respecto al tratamiento terrible infligido a los prisioneros en la cárcel de Fleet.

Sakura no precisaba oír nada. Sólo la expresión de Sasuke le destrozó el corazón. Posó la taza bruscamente y fue hacia él.

— Hallaremos un modo de verlo. Que tal si sobornásemos a un carcelero?

Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

— Alto allí , mi lady . La prisión de Fleet no es lugar para vos . Quédate aquí con Sai.

— De ningún modo . Ya llegué hasta aquí , Sasuke. Y llegaré hasta el final . Además , conozco Londres y la mejor manera de llegar a Fleet. Como ves, me necesitas para realizar tus planes en los próximos días .

El muchacho contempló el mentón erguido y lanzó una carcajada .

— Cielos, comienzo a ver lo que mi hermano tuvo que aguantar. Está bien . Vamos juntos. Pero , te advierto, mi lady , quedarás horrorizada con lo que vas a ver en ese lugar inmundo.

Sakura quedó mas que horrorizada. Perpleja, espantada, sentía el estomago revolverse con cada escalón que descendía por la escalera de piedra rumbo a las entrañas de la prisión cavernosa.

Era oscura como una tumba. Si no fuesen por las hendijas estrechas en las paredes de piedra, por donde pasaba algo de luz, no había cómo saber si era de día o de noche. El aire fétido denunciaba la presencia de residuos materiales y humanos. Algunas celdas tenían mas de diez prisioneros, algunos dentados, otros durmiendo en el suelo , demasiado débiles como para estar de pie . Sollozos, lamentos , insultos, gemidos hacían eco incesantemente. Parecía una pesadilla.

Le había una bolsa de oro convencer al carcelero de llevarlos al prisionero irlandés. El corrupto probablemente los habría abandonado en el laberinto de corredores, si Sasuke no hubiese tenido la astucia de retener la mitad del pago hasta que estuviese en la celda de Itachi.

— Aquí tiene. — Sasuke dejó caer el resto del oro en la mano extendida del carcelero . — Asegúrese que no seamos incomodados. Si nos avisa de la aproximación de cualquier persona, habrá mas monedas cuando nos vayamos.

— Entendido. — El guardia guardó las monedas en la túnica y le pasó una antorcha a Sasuke antes de alejarse.

Sasuke levantó la antorcha , esforzándose para ver algo mas allá de las barras de hierro de la puerta enrejada. Se trataba de una celda individual, apartada de las demás. EN el interior, un prisionero yacía en el suelo de piedra.

— Dios del Cielo ! — Por un segundo, Sasuke temió que su hermano estuviese muerto . — Itachi? Itachi háblame !

La figura levantó la cabeza y gimió . Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas aliviados.

— Entonces , estás vivo — dijo Sasuke, a través de las barras.

La figura pestañeó contra la luz de la antorcha , protegiéndose los ojos con el brazo.

— Creo que si. Sos vos, Sasuke?

— El mismo.

— También estoy aquí , Itachi, mi amor.

Al oír la voz de Sakura, Itachi levantó el cuerpo con esfuerzo y , arrodillado, dio la espalda a la luz.

— Por el amor de Dios , Sasuke, llévatela de aquí ...

— Oh, Itachi. — Ella intentaba afirmar la voz embargada por emociones , pero era imposible. — Vinimos a implorar por tu vida. Hablaremos con la reina . Y...

— Están perdiendo tiempo — la cortó Itachi, nerviosamente. — Mi vida se acabó. Kabuto dijo que me vería muerto antes de que me sacaran de esta cela. El es el héroe ahora . La reina lo recibirá con un ceremonial suntuoso. Después, él anunciará que yo intenté huir y que los guardias no tuvieron otra opción mas que matarme. — Siempre de espalda a los visitantes, concluyó : — Ahora , llévatela de aquí , Sasuke. Y prométeme que nunca mas la traerás nuevamente .

Sakura temblaba desesperada.

— Nunca pensé que fueses tan cobarde, Itachi Uchiha — ella lo provocó, jugando su última carta.

— Cobarde?

—Si . Cobarde es quien se entrega sin luchar.

Itachi se levantó y miró a los visitantes. Sólo entonces Sakura y Sasuke pudieron constatar la extensión de sus heridas. Itachi tenía las ropas rasgadas y sucias. Los cabellos pegoteados con sangre seca. Hematomas le cubrían el rostro. Un ojo ya no se abría. El otro estaba hinchado debido a un corte en la ceja . Él mismo había improvisado una venda alrededor del muslo , para detener la hemorragia de un corte profundo. Su brazo izquierdo pendía inerte a un lado.

— Oh, mi amor... — Con lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro, Sakura dijo : — Si quieres desistir, hazlo. Pero no me pidas que haga eso. Jamas desistiré. — Abrió la capa y se la pasó a través de las rejas, junto con un paquete envuelto en una sabana . — Aquí tienes algo para abrigarte , comida y una pomada para las heridas. Mañana , hablaremos con la reina . Vamos a implorar, a hacer lo que sea necesario. No descansaremos hasta que estés fuera de este lugar, y camino a Ballinarin. — Se secó la cara con la mano . — Te amo, Itachi Uchiha. . Y no desistiré de luchar por vos. Hasta mi último aliento de vida.

Ante las palabras apasionadas, Itachi rengueó a través de la celda y tocó el rostro.

— Oh, mi querida Sakura. Mi ángel valiente . Claro que lucharé. Hasta que ya no me quede un soplo de vida, lucharé por mi libertad . Pero no soporto que me veas así , en este lugar...

Ella levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro lastimado y ensangrentado.

— Sasuke intentó impedirme venir. Pero tenía que venir, Itachi.

Se miraron llenos de emoción por largos segundos.

Finalmente , Itachi miró a Sasuke y los hermanos se saludaron a través de las barras de hierro.

— Tenemos que irnos — los alertó el carcelero , susurrando. — Han venido soldados. Si nos encuentran aquí , todos perderemos la vida.

Sasuke tomó Sakura por el codo, obligándola a apartarse de la celda.

— Vamos, rápido!

Sin una palabra mas, acompañaron al carcelero por el laberinto de corredores oscuros, hasta se vieron nuevamente respirando el aire de la libertad .

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en trayecto de vuelta a la casa de la joven . Pero sus pensamientos eran tan lúgubres y desolados cuanto la celda en la que Itachi estaba.

— Su padre llegó de la corte, mi lady . La aguarda ansiosamente en la biblioteca.

— Gracias , Wilona.

Sakura se había bañado y se había cambiado de ropa al llegar de la visita a la prisión y ahora concluía una cena fría en compañía de Sasuke.

— Es mejor que lo encuentre sola — ella comentó .

El muchacho concordó y siguió a la criada escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes.

EN la biblioteca, Sakura vio a su padre de pie en la ventana, mirando la oscuridad .

— Papá. .. Oh, te extrañé!

Al oír la voz, lord Kakashi Haruno se dio vuelta .

— Oh, mi querida Sakura... Es verdad ? Me quedé tan preocupado...

Ella corrió a los brazos de él y fue estrechada con afecto.

El padre parecía incapaz de separarse de la hija, y la besaba en los cabellos, en el rostro , en la frente , siempre murmurando palabras de amor. Finalmente, la soltó un poco.

— Estás... diferente — él constató, mirándola detenidamente. — Creo que adelgazaste . — Se puso mas serio. — Estuviste enferma ? Los Uchiha te trataron mal?

— Oh, no. — Sakura se animó. — Recibiste mi carta?

— La Recibí, Sakura. Y otra, enviada antes del hombre que llaman Corazón Negro Uchiha . En ella, él daba su palabra de honor que vos te encontrabas sana y salva . Pero , consciente de la reputación de él me temí lo peor. Ahora , vas a contarme todo, Sakura.

Lord Haruno se sentó en una silla y tomó las manos de su hija.

— Wilona me informó que no viniste sola.

— Traje ... unos amigos.

— De Dublín ?

— No. Ellos viven muy lejos de Dublín . Es que... — Sakura desprendió las manos y comenzó a caminar frente a la chimenea . — Oh, cómo contarte todo lo que sucedió después que dejaste Dublín ?

Su padre se cruzó de manos , pacientemente.

— Tal vez debas comenzar por el principio.

Sakura subió directamente a su cuarto. La casa estaba silenciosa esa hora. Afuera, el cielo de la medianoche estaba tapizado de estrellas. Pero no era en las estrellas que ella pensaba, ni en dormir, a pesar del día cansador.

Su padre había oído todo el relato , callado y pensativo. Tan diferente del viejo Uchiha. Ella había previsto esa reacción controlada. Finalmente , hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que su hija tuviera una voluntad propia. Pero era evidente que sus sentimientos habían quedado heridos. Pues ella había sido demasiado negligente.

— No te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias de tu actitud ?

— No, papá.

— Y continuas actuando impulsivamente. Trajiste a la familia Uchiha a mi casa. Y te atreves a pedirme una audiencia con la reina . — Lord Haruno había mirado a su hija con ojos tristes y cansados.

Sakura se detuvo delante del cuarto de Sasuke y todavía retorcía sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— Sasuke, yo todavía no había golpeado...

— Lo sé , mi lady . Estaba caminando como un león enjaulado, aguardando... y con el oído atento . — el muchacho la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta .

En el fondo del cuarto , Sai dormía profundamente. No se movía .

— Le Contaste a tu padre ? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza .

— Todo.

— Y como reaccionó él ? —Ella se encogió de hombros .

— Como yo esperaba. Mi actitud le causó mucho disgusto. Debe creer que crió una hija insensata.

Sasuke se retrajo , recordando la furia de su propio papá.

— Yo entiendo. Me mudaré a una hostería mañana. Luego , comenzaré a cobrarle favores a todos los conocidos de mi familia. En algún momento , alguien me dirá como requerir una audiencia con la reina .

— Alguien ya lo hizo. — Sakura le tomó la mano del muchacho , apretándola. A pesar del cansancio , sonreía exultante. — Mi padre quedó muy amargado y enojado, si, pero continua siendo mi padre . Fue una lucha convencerlo, Pero él aceptó llevarnos a la corte mañana .

—Nos llevará?

— A la corte, Sasuke. — Ella lo besó en el rostro . — Hablaremos con la reina .

— Oh, mi lady . — Tan pronto Sakura entró en el cuarto , la criada corrió a asistirla . — Me temía que no iba a dormir nada esta noche.

— Dormir no tiene importancia, Vélia. Nada importa ahora , excepto sacar a Itachi de esa prisión inmunda.

— Quiere decir que lo vio?

— Lo Vi. — Sakura se estremecía con sólo recordar. — Debo estar de pie al amanecer, Vélia.

— Tan temprano? Por qué , mi lady ?

— Sasuke y yo vamos revisar nuestros planes una vez mas antes de partir hacia el castillo de Greenwich.

— El castillo de Greenwich? — La criada se llevó la mano a la boca. — Van a ver a la reina ?

— Así es. — Sakura se acurrucó bajo los mantas . Vélia apagó la vela con un soplo y, en la oscuridad , susurró :

— Qué preparativos hay que hacer para un evento de esos, mi lady ?

El miedo que Sakura sentía no podía ser tapado con coraje .

— Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es rezar.

— Entonces , rezaré , mi lady . Por mi lady . Por la familia Uchiha. Y por la reina , para que ella anslice su pedido con el corazón abierto. Buenas noches , mi lady .

Sola, Sakura dejó que las lágrimas calientes cayeran libremente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, creía que no iba a necesitar rezar. Pero el hecho era que estaba aterrorizada con la perspectiva del día siguiente . Elizabeth, la joven monarca dura y obstinada , se decía que era tan inflexible como su padre, Ella tenía en sus manos el destino de Itachi, así como el de su familia y el de su amado país.

 **ESTOY MUY CONMOVIDA POR EL ENCUENTRO**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

— Allá está el castillo de Greenwich. — Sakura vio como reaccionaban Sasuke e Sai a medida que el carruaje subía la larga senda.

La bandera de la reina se agitaba en la torre, anunciando que la monarca se encontraba allí.

— Por qué la reina necesita tantos soldados? — preguntó Sai.

Sakura se dio cuenta que había un cierto temblor en la voz infantil. Pero él mismo había insistido en acompañarla , afirmando ser su protector.

— Son la guardia de la reina . Su función es defenderla siempre , contra todos los peligros.

Lord Haruno analizaba al muchacho sentado al lado de su hija. Aunque no hubiese intercambiado mas que diez palabras, y ya había descubierto, para su sorpresa, que Sasuke Uchiha era un joven educado y cortés.

— Ya pensó en lo que le dirá a la reina ?

— Si.

Como el muchacho no agregó mas nada, Kakashi no insistió . Entonces, le susurró a su hija:

— Crees que fue prudente traer al niño?

— Sasuke y yo no tuvimos cómo negarnos. Si lo dejásemos en la casa , él encontraría una manera de desobedecernos y aparecer en la corte , de cualquier forma. Por el menos, así , podemos controlarlo . Sería terrible verlo haciéndole compañía a Itachi en la prisión .

— Es así cómo los irlandeses crían sus hijos?

— No es un defecto exclusivamente irlandés. — Sakura miró a su papá. — Anoche me acusaste de desafiarte. Y me llamaste tonta temeraria.

Kakashi sonrió y tomó la mano de su hija.

— De hecho , me temo que heredaste tales características de tus padres tontos y temerarios.

Sakura se ruborizó .

— Ya te dije que estoy orgulloso de vos, mi querida? Antes que ella pudiese responder, el carruaje se detuvo y un lacayo corrió a asistirlos.

Dentro del espléndido castillo, lord Haruno los condujo por entre los tropeles de nobles que obstaculizaban el camino, directo a la sala donde estaba el trono, donde Elizabeth concedía las audiencias.

En la entrada, lord Haruno miró a Sasuke e Sai.

— Les Pido - que entreguen todas las armas en su poder. Sasuke tocó el mango de su espada sujeto a la cintura.

— Por qué ?

— Porque estará en la presencia da reina . Los soldados que la protegen capturarán a cualquiera que lleve un arma escondida.

Rezongando, Sasuke sacó la espada de la vaina y se la entregó. Como Sai no se movía , Sakura lo codeó.

— Sé que tienes un cuchillo . Entrégalo.

— Nunca, inglesa.

Ella miró a Sasuke en busca de apoyo. Con una orden de él, el niño se inclinó y sacó la daga de su bota, entregándosela a lord Haruno.

Tan pronto el hombre le dio la espalda , el niño le hizo una mueca a Sakura.

— Me Dejaste indefenso, inglesa.

— Mejor eso que preso.

Se Distrajeron observando el ambiente y la gente colorida que los rodeaban . La mayor parte de la nobleza asistía a los juicios, con los cuales se entretenían . Elizabeth, plena en su poder, juzgaba todo, desde crímenes menores a peleas entre empleados y patrones. Era perspicaz y de una sabiduría admirable . Sólo que no tenía mucha paciencia.

Lord Haruno habló con un hombre vestido de dorado y rojo, el cual asintió y salió de la sala. Luego , instruyó a su hija:

— Esperen aquí hasta ser convocados por la reina . Viendo al caballero se apartar, Sasuke preguntó:

— Tu padre no va a esperar con nosotros?

Sakura negó con la cabeza .

— Mi padre es uno de los consejeros da reina . Tiene que estar al lado de ella y aclararle todas as dudas sobre las leyes da . Pero ya me avisó que no tiene mucho que decir o hacer en favor a nuestra causa.

Levantando el rostro, gimió disgustada. Se Aproximaba Lord Sasori.

— Querida. Acabo de recibir las buenas nuevas de tu padre . — El noble le tomó la mano , la llevó a sus labios y entonces retrocedió un paso, apreciándola detenidamente. — No parece que hayas pasado por una odisea.

— Estoy bien, mi Lord . Verdad — ella aseguró , ante la mirada escéptica del hombre .

— Y te sentirás todavía mejor cuando te hayas sacado el gusto y el olor de esa tierra salvaje. — Sasori posó la mano de ella en su brazo. — Ven . Vamos a sentarnos con Lord Onoki y lady Mitarashi.

Sakura miró a su alrededor .

— Ellos están aquí ? — Localizándolos, los saludó a través del salón .

— Viajaron en el mismo barco que yo, afligidos por consolar a tu padre en este momento tan difícil. Gracias a Dios , fuiste salvada de las garras de ese loco asesino. — Sólo entonces lord Sasori reparó en el muchacho y el niño que la acompañaban. — Quiénes son?

— Yo soy el hermano del loco asesino — respondió Sasuke, apenas controlando su ira.

— Sasuke Uchiha, este es, lord Sasori. — Después que los dos se saludaron , Sakura presentó al niño. — Y este es Sai Maguire.

Pasmado , Sasori la miró y miró de nuevo a sus acompañantes.

— Ahora que estás libre, por qué te asocias a la familia de tu captor?

— Quién nos conoce nos ama — dijo Sasuke, sonriente . Al lado de él , Sai rió desdeñosamente.

Antes que continuasen, el caballero vestido de dorado y rojo volvió para anunciar a la reina . La multitud se calló . Cuando Elizabeth entró, los hombres bajaron la cabeza y las mujeres hicieron una reverencia. Nadie se enderezó hasta que la soberana llegó al trono.

Elizabeth usaba un vestido púrpura con un cinto con incrustaciones de joyas . Era de una presencia imponente. Estaba acostumbrada a fascinar a sus súbditos.

La reina estaba rodeada por sus consejeros, acomodados a su derecha y a su izquierda. En el fondo, un grupo de soldados en semi círculo levantaban las espadas a modo de saludo . En posición de honor, en medio de los soldados, estaba Kabuto.

Sakura miró a Sai, que le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que suprimir un gemido de dolor. Boquiabierto, el niño acompañaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos . Sasuke también había empalidecido.

— Asesino — murmuró Sasuke, rencoroso. — Si tuviese mi espada, lo mataría ahora mismo.

Sakura le tocó el brazo.

— Dispones de una arma mas eficiente, Sasuke. La verdad liberará a Itachi y le quitará a Kabuto cualquier honra.

A pesar del discurso valiente, Sakura estaba aliviada con el hecho de que Sasuke e Sai hubiesen depuesto sus armas. Considerando todo por lo que había pasado su hermano mayor , Sasuke sin duda mataría a Kabuto, eliminando sus posibilidades de conseguir clemencia para Itachi. En Cuanto a Sai, era imposible saber como habría reaccionado .

Durante horas, fueron obligados a ver y a oír a la reina decidiendo todo tipo de cuestión . Había casos lamentables y trágicos, como el de la partera que le había dicho a una joven madre que su hijo había nacido muerto , sólo para entregar al niño a una amiga . Elizabeth espantó a la audiencia al determinar que la partera debía entregar a su propio hijo como esclavo a la joven madre por un año.

El consejero anunció:

— En el caso de prisión del criminal irlandés Itachi Uchiha, conocido como Corazón Negro Uchiha , su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha requiere a Su majestad que su hermano sea traído a esta corte.

Un murmullo atravesó la audiencia como una ola , y Sakura distinguió manifestaciones de burla e indignación ante la osadía del hermano del infame forajido en presentarse ante la reina .

Cuando Itachi fue arrastrado por la sala, encadenado, la multitud irrumpió en insultos . Muchas de las mujeres, viéndolo todo lastimado, se taparon la nariz con un pañuelo perfumado para no desmayarse.

Kabuton, de pie detrás de la reina , hizo una mueca al posar la mano en el cabo de su espada.

Sakura se esforzaba por no llorar. No se desgraciaría cediendo a las lágrimas. Pero su corazón se destrozaba ante la visión del hombre amado encadenado, como un criminal .

Itachi escudriñó el salón hasta ver a Sakura. Esbozó una sonrisa . Percibiendo esto , Sasori empujó a Sakura por el hombro y rozó sus labios en su sien . Ella intentó desprenderse , pero él la sujetaba firmemente, los ojos fijos en Itachi, adorando verlo con los puños cerrados por la frustración.

— Parece que Corazón Negro Uchiha perdió todo el poder, mi lady . Nunca mas pondrá sus manos sobre vos nuevamente .

Pálida y temblorosa, Sakura se apartó . Pero era demasiado tarde . Itachi ya había desviado el rostro, rehusándose a mirarla . Elizabeth apenas conseguía mirar al prisionero.

— Es obvio que ese hombre fue torturado.

Kabuto dio un paso fuera del semi círculo de soldados.

— Con su permiso , majestad , puedo explicarlo. La monarca hizo un gesto.

— Tiene mi permiso para explicarse.

— Este prisionero, Corazón Negro Uchiha , como muchos campesinos irlandeses, se mostró tan agresivo y peligroso que la única manera de someterlo fue azotándolo . — Kabuto hizo una pausa de efecto, saboreando la aprobación de la audiencia . — Mis hombres y yo detestamos infligir ese tipo de castigos, Pero él no nos dio alternativa.

— Entiendo. — Elizabeth gesticuló para que Kabuton se apartase. — Es el precio a pagar para proteger a la reina y al país.

Miró a su alrededor . — Quién habla en nombre del prisionero?

Sasuke se adelantó y se inclinó delante de la mujer en el trono.

— Su Majestad .

Elizabeth no miraba al prisionero herido, pues su estado deplorable hería su sensibilidad. Inmediatamente se interesó por Sasuke, como todos los hombres y las mujeres en la sala. Su belleza, encanto y porte llamaban la atención .

— Soy Sasuke Uchiha, hermano de Itachi e hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Vengo de Ballinarin, del Reino Oculto de Irlanda.

— Por qué Reino Oculto? — preguntó la soberana, imperiosamente.

— Porque durante siglos nuestros enemigos no encontraban un modo de entrar o salir de Ballinarin. Se dice que está custodiada por espíritus. Y todos los que viven allí son bendecidos por esos mismos espíritus.

— Espíritus? — Elizabeth sonrió .. — Qué le pide a esta corte?

Sasuke se aproximó mas, de modo de mirarla a los ojos . Era un riesgo calculado. Sabía que Elizabeth se consideraba por encima de todos sus súbditos. Pero se trataba de una mujer. Y él sabía cómo mirar a una mujer de modo de hacerla sentirse especial.

— Sólo la oportunidad de ser oído . Espero merecer la atención de Su majestad , pues su sentido de justicia es famoso en mis tierras.

La monarca continuaba sonriendo . Se sentía lisonjeada. El hombre le había conquistado el corazón.

— Bien . Hable, entonces , Sasuke Uchiha tendrá lo que pide. Justicia. Nada mas.

— Estoy muy agradecido, su majestad .

Y Elizabeth se sorprendió una vez mas . En vez de la esperada argumentación formal, Sasuke lanzó su capa por sobre su hombro y comenzó a hablar de su casa y de su familia. Se Concentró en un día en particular , el día del casamiento de su hermano mayor .

Sakura miró a su alrededor . La multitud estaba en completo silencio, atenta a cada palabra del relato. Durante la descripción de la escena de la matanza y el dolor que Itachi tuvo que enfrentar , algunas mujeres enjuagaron sus lágrimas. Hasta la reina pareció emocionarse.

Elizabeth levantó la mano.

— Lo que acaba de describir es una afrenta. Está insinuando que tales atrocidades ocurrieron por orden mía ?

— Los soldados que cometieron tales crímenes declararon estar al servicio de la reina — explicó Sasuke. — Pero yo y muchos de mis compatriotas no creemos que la reina de Inglaterra haya ordenado a sus soldados que masacrasen mujeres y niños camino a una capilla .

— Yo jamas daría una orden semejante, Sasuke Uchiha. Si ese crimen terrible fue obra de los soldados de la Corona , estos no actuaban bajo mis órdenes , sino de impulsados por sus propios instintos crueles.

— Si , su majestad . Creo que ese es el caso. Una monarca gentil y benevolente como usted no toleraría tanta crueldad .

— La reina agradece su confianza, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero, lo que acaba de relatar no absuelve a su hermano de los crímenes que él cometió. — Elizabeth señaló al hombre encadenado y todos lo miraron. — Se Afirma que Itachi Uchiha, Corazón Negro Uchiha , mató a muchos ingleses inocentes en nombre de su venganza. Si eso fuese verdad, él no es mejor que un perro salvaje y pagará con su vida por el bien de la humanidad.

— Si lo que dicen sobre mi hermano fuese verdad, estoy de acuerdo con su majestad .

La multitud agitó con murmullos.

— Pero ... y si los únicos asesinados por mi hermano fuesen soldados ingleses? — Sasuke bajó la voz, obligando a la audiencia a callarse para poder oír. — Los mismos soldados ingleses que abusaron mujeres y niños inocentes en toda Irlanda. Los mismos soldados ingleses que incendiaron cabañas de granjeros trabajadores, devotos de Dios . Los mismos soldados ingleses que masacraron sus rebaños y robaron sus granjas.

La reina se inclinó hacia adelante , nivelando la mirada con la de Sasuke.

— Si eso fuese verdad, y pudiese ser probado satisfactoriamente en esta corte, tal hombre sería aclamado héroe y los soldados involucrados, enviados a prisión . Pero esta corte exigirá testigos, los cuales deben jurar haber presenciado de tales horrores.

— Majestad , si me da tiempo suficiente, le presentaré testigos.

Sasuke vio a Kabuto relajar la mano en el cabo de su espada, su mueca substituida por una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tendrá testigos que declararán en contra de mi hermano acerca de los actos brutales de los que se lo acusa?

La reina confirmó.

— El soldado que capturó a Corazón Negro Uchiha contó en detalles los crímenes de su hermano. Crímenes contra mujeres y niños indefensos, debo agregar. Por su coraje al librar al reino de este asesino , el soldado será homenajeado por la reina . — Elizabeth le hizo una señal a Kabuto, quien avanzó galantemente. — Este hombre se convertirá en oficial de la Guardia de la Reina , directamente responsable de la seguridad de mi persona.

La audiencia aplaudió y Kabuto se ruborizó orgulloso.

— Entonces , fue este hombre quien dará testimonio en contra mi hermano? — preguntó Sasuke. — Este hombre que acaba de ser recompensado como héroe, su majestad ?

La monarca confirmó.

— Fue el único testimonio de este soldado el que condenó a mi hermano? Elizabeth se cansaba de las cuestiones planteadas por Sasuke. Recostándose, golpeó un dedo en el brazo do trono.

— Si , Sasuke Uchiha. Es la palabra de este hombre contra Corazón Negro Uchiha .

— Si esta corte acepta la palabra de un hombre , un soldado inglés , como prueba de los crímenes de mi hermano, supongo que aceptaría también la palabra de un único testigo contra este mismo soldado inglés .

Elizabeth ya no disimulaba su enojo .

— De hecho . Pero usted dijo que no tenía tiempo para presentar tal testigo.

— Si, su majestad . Hay en mi país innumerables hombres , mujeres y niños que de buen grado darían testimonio de la crueldad de este soldado. Sólo que no hay tiempo para convocarlos. Afortunadamente, está presente aquí el único testigo que necesita la defensa de mi hermano. Y, ya que la corte sólo exige un testigo , bastará.

Una vez mas , la sala irrumpió en murmullos y protestas indignados.

La reina levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. La audiencia se calló .

— Si dispone de tal testigo, que hable.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sai. Tembloroso, el niño se agarraba a la mano de Sakura con tanta fuerza que sus deditos estaban blancos.

Ella se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos .

— Tienes que hacer esto, Sai. Él sacudió la cabeza .

— Hablar con la reina ? No puedo . Devuélveme mi faca y le arrancaré la cabeza al bastardo de Kabuto. Pero no podré hablar delante de toda esta gente.

— Es necesario . Tienes que hacer esto por Itachi. Y por vos mismo y tu familia. No entiendes, Sai? Es tu oportunidad de vengar la muerte de ellos . Es como poder luchar. No con espada o la faca, como lo hace Itachi. Sino de otra manera . Como lo hace Sasuke. Con palabras. Con la verdad .

Lo Empujó suavemente.

Sasuke tomó la mano del niño y lo llevó para delante de la reina .

— Su Majestad , este es Sai Maguire.

La reina hizo un gesto con un dedo, llamando al pequeño para que se acercara .

— Ven , Sai Maguire. Cuéntanos lo que sabes.

— Yo ...

Sai tragó en seco varias veces , carraspeando. Notando un movimiento detrás de la soberana, levantó el rostro y vio a Kabuto posando la mano en el cabo de su espada. Necesitaba tanto su faca, para darle coraje . Pero no disponía de armas, excepto una.

Tragándose el miedo, cerró los puños y lo intentó nuevamente .

— Vi a los soldados que mataron a mi padre , a mi madre , a mi abuelo, a mis tías, mis tíos y primos. Hasta mataron a los bebés cuando se cayeron al suelo de los brazos de sus madres. Y, durante la matanza, se rieron y se burlaron todo el tiempo .

La reina estaba impresionada.

— Fuiste testigo de eso ? El niño asintió con la cabeza .

— Y sólo vos sobreviviste ? Sai tragó en seco.

— Si, su majestad .

— Y cómo fue que sobreviviste , mientras todos estaban muertos?

— Mi padre me protegió con su cuerpo. Me Salvó de morir . Elizabeth reflexionó por un segundo, analizando al muchacho delante suyo .

— Y sabes que hombres hicieron eso ?

— Lo Sé. El líder tenía cabello amarillo y una cicatriz que va desde la ceja al mentón .

La multitud volvió a murmurar, señalando al soldado parado detrás del trono, pero la reina impuso silencio con un gesto imperioso.

— Prosigue, niño. Conoces a ese soldado?

— Lo Conozco . Él Está detrás de Su majestad . Los soldados que lo acompañaban lo llamaban Kabuto.

La audiencia hasta entonces bajo control entró en caos. Los Hombres protestaban y maldecían. Las Mujeres se pusieron histéricas. Elizabeth levantó la mano , exigiendo silencio. A Sai, le dijo:

— Se trata de una acusación muy seria, niño. Planeo investigarla con cuidado.

Señaló con un dedo a Itachi.

— El prisionero vuelve a la prisión de Fleet y allá permanecerá hasta el momento en que determine su destino.

— Pero..., su majestad ... — Sasuke se calló ante la mirada severa de la soberana.

— Mis soldados acompañarán al oficial Kabuto a su alojamiento, donde él aguardará mi decisión , de la misma forma.

Al pasar al lado de Itachi, Kabuto lo miró triunfante y llegó a susurrar:

—Uchiha, date por muerto .

Sakura oyó la amenaza, corrió hacia adelante del trono y se arrodilló delante de la reina .

— Por favor, su majestad — ella murmuró, con voz temblorosa. — Le Imploro que no mande a Itachi Uchiha de vuelta a la prisión .

Elizabeth miró a lord Haruno.

— Qué significa esto? No es esta su hija? Él se levantó .

— Si ,su majestad . Mi hija, Sakura.

— La que fue secuestrada por ese forajido?

— Si, su majestad . La misma.

— Lleven a esta mujer impertinente a mis aposentos — ordenó la soberana, airada. — Inmediatamente. Antes que ella obtenga una muestra de mi mal genio.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	21. CAPITULO 20

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XX**

— Sakura, mi querida, te lo imploro. — Rígido, lord Haruno mantenía la sonrisa al acompañar a su hija a los aposentos privados de la reina . — Aprendí a evaluar los humores de Elizabeth. La paciencia de ella ya se agotó , hija. Muérdete la lengua , o pagarás un precio terrible. Está entendiendo? Sakura asintió.

— Si, papá. Pero necesito contarle lo que oí. Kabuto...

— Ni una palabra, me oíste ? — Lord Haruno se calló cuando la reina entró en el cuarto , seguida por los consejeros.

Sakura sintió el corazón hundirse al ver que lord Sasori estaba entre los que rodeaban a la soberana.

Elizabeth aceptó una jarra de cerveza de una criada servicial y se refrescó . A continuación , se acomodó en una silla y estudió a la muchacha noble en silencio. A medida que transcurrían los segundos, Sakura sentía la sangre latir con mas fuerza en sus sienes .

Por fin, la reina se manifestó.

— lord Sasori, me contó que fuiste secuestrada de tu casa, contra tu voluntad por ese criminal irlandés. Cómo explicas estar ahora aliada al hermano de él en su súplica por su vida?

— Porque descubrí que se trata de un buen hombre , su majestad . Un hombre de familia noble y honrada, que sufrió la pérdida de la mujer que... — Sakura precisó un tiempo para recomponerse . — ... de la mujer que amaba.

Elizabeth tenía la mirada fija en ella. Pasó algunos segundos mas analizándola con el ceño fruncido. Sin aviso previo, despachó a las demás personas con un gesto.

— Déjenos. Quiero hablar con esta muchacha a solas.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Entonces , uno por uno , se retiraron . Lord Haruno y Sasori fueron los últimos, y miraron una vez mas a Sakura y la monarca antes de cerrar la puerta .

Elizabeth se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea . Se quedó algún tiempo de espaldas a Sakura, contemplando las llamas.

— Quieres decir que amas a ese campesino irlandés. — No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, dicha con tanta calma como quien habla del clima.

Atónita, Sakura tragó en seco antes de confirmar:

— Si, su majestad .

Elizabeth se volvió . Tenía en los ojos una luz extraña.

— No siempre es fácil ser mujer. A veces , el corazón tonto nos traiciona. Y nos debilitamos. Nos hacemos vulnerables. EN esas ocasiones , necesitamos a alguien que sea fuerte por nosotros . Que nos impida cometer errores.

— Su Majestad ...

— No tienes permiso para hablar — cortó la monarca. Sakura se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

— Perdí mi corazón una o dos veces. Pero fui lo bastante sabia como para darme cuenta que nada ganaría con eso. Bastó con enfriar la pasión y seguir adelante . Muchos quieren desposarme. — Elizabeth hablaba en tono sarcástico. — Adorarían compartir el trono conmigo. Pero eso diluiría mi poder. Me haría someterme a los deseos de un marido. La verdad es que no me conocen. — Levantó el mentón . — Soy Elizabeth, reina de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. Y ningún hombre , ninguno , me hará doblegarme a su voluntad .

— Pero ... ,su majestad ...

Los ojos reales brillaron , callando la protesta de Sakura.

— Tal vez sufras por algún tiempo, pero un día estarás muy agradecida por la fuerza de mi resolución. Pretendo salvarte de tu propio corazón tonto. Ni una palabra mas sobre Corazón Negro Uchiha. Él es indigno de una noble inglesa. — La reina posó la jarra vacía y tiró de la cuerda de una campana. — Ahora , voy a discutir el problema del irlandés con mis consejeros. Luego, hablaré nuevamente con Sasuke Uchiha, el muchacho seductor con su lengua de terciopelo . — Casi para sí misma, ella agregó : — Creo que te mantendré aquí en la corte , mientras sea conveniente.

Mientras Sakura se levantaba , rígida por el shock , la puerta se abrió y lord Sasori entró seguido por los demás consejeros.

Kakashi Haruno miró a su hija y supo que ella había recibido la mas dolorosa de las noticias. Le tomó las manos frías.

— Mi querida, estás bien ? Elizabeth hizo un gesto imperioso.

— Su hija Está bien , lord Haruno. Muy bien . Volverá a su casa en su compañía . No es así, Sakura?

— Si , su majestad .

— Ve, entonces . Estás dispensada.

Sofocando las lágrimas, Sakura se retiró apresuradamente. Todavía oyó a la reina ordenarle a una criada:

— Llama a Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero encontrarlo en mis aposentos cuando termine con mis consejeros.

— Qué pasa , mi lady ? — Aguardado solo en el corredor, Sai sujetó la mano de Sakura mientras ella intentaba esconder las lágrimas.

Demasiado tensa, ella no reparó en el hecho que el niño había dejado de llamarla "inglesa". Su tono de desprecio también había desaparecido, reemplazado por una sincera preocupación.

— Oh, Sai... creo que estropeé todo.

— No , mi lady . Sasuke es capaz de convencer a la reina de liberar a Itachi. Me parece que ella gusta de él . Y las mujeres que gustan de Sasuke siempre le dan lo que él quiere.

— Pero será demasiado tarde . Oíste a Kabuto.

— Lo oí. Si hubiera tenido mi daga, se la habría dado a Itachi, para que se defendiese.

Ella sacudió la cabeza .

— Itachi ya fue llevado a la prisión Fleet. Está en manos de los guardias que no le tendrán piedad de él.

— En ese caso, nos cabe a nosotros liberarlo.

Sakura miró al niño detenidamente . No era mas que un niño . No tenía derecho a considerar la sugerencia que él había hecho tan ingenuamente. Pero , por otro lado , era la única idea que tenía algún sentido. Niño o no , tenía que concordar con él .

Secando su rostro, ella asintió .

— Si, Sai. Nos cabe a nosotros salvarlo. Y no vamos a fallar, no ahora , que llegamos tan lejos . — Tomó la mano del niño y corrió hacia la puerta .

— Tienes algún plan , mi lady ?

— No , Sai. — Sakura jadeaba, temerosa. Pero no vacilaría. — Pero estoy segura de que pensaré en algo mientras llegamos a la prisión Fleet.

— Por qué le compraste esos dulces al vendedor, mi lady ? Sakura envolvió los bollos en un pañuelo.

— Voy a distraer al carcelero . — Sonrió desconsolada. — No sé si mis atributos femeninos bastarían.

— Qué son atributos femeninos?

— Después te cuento. — Sakura apagó la sonrisa al vislumbrar la fortaleza de piedra. Dónde estaba su cabeza ? Cómo se atrevía a pensar en enfrentar ese lugar tenebroso nuevamente ?

Tragando en seco, se obligó a avanzar.

Una vez allí dentro, rezó para recordar todas las vueltas y curvas que llevaban a la celda de Itachi. Mientras descendían la escalera resbaladiza por la sangre y los excrementos, Sai le apretó el brazo.

— Tengo miedo...

— Yo también — lo consoló Sakura. — Pero, recuerda que, si fallamos, Itachi pagará con su vida. Recuerdas nuestro plan ? Crees que conseguirás hacer tu parte?

— Si, mi lady . Voy a intentarlo. — El muchacho, sofocó el miedo y continuó avanzando.

Una voz cavernosa los detuvo .

— Eh! A dónde piensan que van ?

Sakura e Sai se volvieron lentamente . El carcelero macizo sonrió , revelando sus dientes oscurecidos.

— Ah, la muchacha que me pagó en oro!

— Exactamente. Y hay mas para vos hoy . Antes, sin embargo, queremos visitar a ese mismo prisionero.

El hombre miró al niño, y después a la mujer. Blancos fáciles, él concluyó . Principalmente sin un hombre para protegerlos .

— Está bien . — Notó el paquete que ella llevaba . — Qué lleva ahí? Sakura tragó en seco.

— Comida. Para el prisionero.

— Ah, voy a querer un poco. — Sakura negó con la cabeza y retrocedió , el carcelero se irritó . — Si quiere mi ayuda, es mejor que colabore.

— Está bien .

Sakura abrió el pañuelo y observó al carcelero devorar un dulce, tras otro. Sai le dio una palmada en la espalda .

— Si continua a ese ritmo, no va a sobrar nada para nuestro amigo en la celda.

— Cuidado, muchacho. Retira tus manos de mí . — El carcelero se apartó . — A tu amigo no le va a importar. Todavía tendrá a la muchacha para disfrutar. Debería bastarle . — Devoró un dulce mas y entonces , satisfecho, liquidó el último. Con un eructo sonoro, ordenó — Síganme.

Se adentraron en la prisión , recorriendo corredores oscuros, cada vez mas lejos de los otros guardias .

— No es el mismo camino que tomamos la otra vez — constató Sakura, resbalándose y apoyándose en la pared inmunda.

— Es sólo otro camino — le explicó el carcelero , riéndose. — Por aquí , por acá es mas difícil que nos topemos con otros carceleros. Miren a donde pisan. Hay todo tipo de... cosas desagradables por aquí . Incluyendo ratas.

Esperando que la muchacha gritase, el hombre se decepcionó cuando ella no dijo una palabra. Prosiguió por los laberintos cada vez mas profundos. Al alcanzar un punto que consideraba lo bastante desolado ,se volvió y... vio que estaba solo. Maldiciendo obscenamente , se volvió agitado por el camino que acababa de recorrer.

— Estás segura de que es por aquí , mi lady ?

— Si. Reconozco la celda. — Sakura se estremeció ante la visión de los hombres encadenados. Sus gritos y gemidos le provocaban escalofríos en la espalda .

Ahora Casi corría por los corredores, afligida por encontrar a Itachi antes que el carcelero descubriese su pequeña artimaña.

— Por aquí . — Dobló en una esquina oscura, siempre seguida por Sai.

Sakura se paralizó de repente en la oscuridad , agudizó el oído y señaló el agujero de la cerradura en una puerta enrejada.

— Es aquí .

Sai introdujo la llave que le había robado al carcelero cuando le palmeaba la espalda . La hizo Girar, pero no consiguió abrir la puerta .

— Itachi? — llamó Sakura. Se Oyó una respuesta amortiguada.

Sin una antorcha , era imposible ver nada dentro de la celda. Sakura rezó para no estar cometiendo un error terrible.

— Itachi, sacamos la tranca de la puerta , pero está atorada. Tienes que forzarla . Rápido. Por favor.

Se Inició un movimiento en el interior de la celda. Al mismo tiempo, surgía una luz de antorcha al final del corredor. Aunque la luz parpadease , era evidente que se aproximaba.

— El carcelero está viniendo, Itachi — le avisó Sakura. — Apúrate . Oh, por favor, rápido !

Sakura e Sai había oído los insultos del carcelero al avistarlos, y oyeron el sonido de sus pisadas corriendo al encuentro de ellos .

La puerta de la celda chirrió y se abrió , en el instante en que el carcelero los alcanzaba.

— Ah, pensaron que podían engañar al viejo Colby, verdad?

El carcelero envistió con la antorcha como si fuese una lanza . Itachi lo eludió y entonces , con una única patada, tiró al hombre de espaldas en el suelo . La antorcha voló de sus manos , aterrizando a unos metros de distancia, y el fuego se apagó en un charco de sangre oscura.

— Corre, Itachi! — gritó Sakura, tomando a Sai por la mano. — Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que Kabuto nos encuentre.

— Alguien mencionó mi nombre ?

Los tres se volvieron y vieron a Kabuto, su espada ya desenvainada, caminando al encuentro de ellos .

— Querías estropear mi diversión . — El soldado miró a Sakura rabioso. — Pues ahora tomarás parte en ella.

— Deje a la mujer y al niño en paz — ordenó Itachi controlado.

— Por qué haría eso ? — gruñó Kabuton.

— Porque, en este caso, no te enfrentaré. El soldado se rió estrepitosamente .

— Y con qué me enfrentarías, Uchiha? Te crees capaz de vencer mi espada con solo tus manos ?

— Podría darte algunos golpes antes de que acabases con mi vida. Pero si dejas que la mujer y el niño se vayan no me defenderé.

— Cuanta nobleza! Sólo que, esta vez , no pretendo dejar testigos sobrevivientes. Voy a comenzar por vos, Uchiha. Después , mataré al muchacho, la mujer vivirá lo suficiente para ... satisfacerme . A continuación ,vos la tendrás para toda la eternidad.

Kabuto pasó la mano por la hoja de la espada y sonrió con la perspectiva de lo que estaba por hacer. Repentinamente , envistió con el arma.

Itachi lo eludió y la hoja afilada chocó contra la pared de piedra. El soldado murmuró un insulto , se dio vuelta y atacó nuevamente . Itachi se agachó y , ágilmente , levantó la rodilla con el mayor ímpetu posible. Kabuto se dobló al medio de dolor por la patada a la ingle . Itachi le asestó un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado, pero el soldado consiguió eludirla. Enderezándose rápidamente, Kabuto envistió con la espada y se rió satisfecho cuando sangre fresco manó del hombro ya herido de Itachi.

— Cuanto dolor un campesino irlandés puede soportar? — se burló.

— Mas que un bastardo inglés !

Itachi retrocedió , escapando a una nueva envestida, y consiguió acertar un puñetazo en la nariz del soldado. El frente de su túnica se manchó de rojo.

— Vas a pagar por esto, Uchiha! — Con la mano tapándose la nariz, Kabuto avanzó de nuevo con toda la furia de un toro agraviado,

Itachi esquivó la primer envestida, pero en la siguiente el inglés le dio en el muslo . Perplejo, sintió que la pierna fallaba en sostenerlo. Cayó arrodillado , e impotente, vio a su oponente aproximarse con espada levantada.

— Yo no sabía que era tu novia la que maté ese día , Uchiha. — Los ojos de Kabuto fulguraban enardecidos. — Mis hombres y yo sólo habíamos salido a divertirnos un poco. Ella era muy bonita. Pero fue con la madre del niño que disfruté mas. Ella gritaba , implorando por la vida de sus hijos. Eso le dio mas encanto a la escena.

Un grito estrangulado de dolor y odio hizo eco en el corredor.

— Itachi tenía razón . Eres un animal, Kabuto. No mereces vivir!

Ante voz agobiada del niño, el soldado levantó el rostro y lo vio sacando algo de la cintura del carcelero que yacía inerte. Entonces , un objeto brillante voló por el aire y se enterró en su pecho. Sintió dolor, calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Incrédulo, vio su propia sangre esparciéndose por la túnica.

Sin embargo Kabuto se volvió , dispuesto a atacar al niño. Antes que consumase el acto, sintió que alguien le arrancaba la espada de la mano. Gruñendo con rabia , miró a Itachi y constató, demasiado tarde , que su arma estaba en las manos de él .

— Finalmente. Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento? — Itachi enterró la hoja profundamente en el pecho del soldado y asistió a su caída al suelo de piedra, donde permaneció retorciéndose en agonía . — Que te quemes en el infierno por toda la eternidad, Kabuto.

Callados, en shock , los tres lo observaron morir .

Demasiado debilitado , Itachi se apoyó en los hombros de Sakura para no caerse. Ella e Sai precisaron de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo, a l tropezones , para fuera de la prisión , al encuentro de la luz del sol.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a casa de tu padre , mi lady . — Sai se arrodilló al lado de Itachi, que se había desmayado en el camino.

— No , Sai. Es el primer lugar donde irán buscarlo.

— Pero del modo en que está sangrando, va a a morirse . Sakura observó los carruajes pasando a pocos metros de donde estaban. Era tan injusto llegar a ese punto y tener la libertad arrancada de sus manos . Tenía que haber una manera .

— Quédate aquí — instruyó al niño.

Sakura se levantó las faldas y salió a la calle , esperando que nadie notase las manchas de sangre en su ropa. Una feria de granjeros estaba instalada ahí cerca , llena de puestos y vendedores. Sus carros se encontraban a poca distancia. Era la hora de mayor movimiento en la feria y los dueños de los vehículos parecían mas interesados en ganar dinero .

Discretamente, se aproximó a un pequeño carro cargada de frutas y verduras. Tomó las riendas del pony y fue apartándose de la feria. Ya fuera de vista de los granjeros , se acomodó en el asiento y estalló el látigo. Al oír el alerta a su espalda , ya corría con la carro por el camino.

— Mi lady ! — Sai la miró espantado cuando ella detuvo el carro. — Lo robaste?

— Lo Robé, Sai. — Sakura saltó y , con la ayuda del niño, consiguió colocar a Itachi en la parte trasera del carro. Lo Cubrieron con plantas de verduras. — Sé que es una cosa mala , pero estoy desesperada por salvar Itachi.

Subieron al asiento y Sakura tomó as riendas .

— Si no podemos llevarlo a casa, dónde lo esconderemos, mi lady ? — preguntó Sai.

El pony ya entraba las calles londinenses empujando el carro.

— Pensé en un lugar — respondió Sakura, finalmente. — Sé que es locura, pero se trata del único lugar donde nunca pensará en buscar a Itachi.

— Que lugar , mi lady ?

— En la residencia de la reina . Mi padre tiene aposentos en el castillo de Greenwich.

— Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. — Elizabeth se volvió del espejo y dispensó a la criada.

Quedaron solos en el aposento. La soberana señaló una bandeja de plata con una botella y dos copas de plata.

— Voy a tomar una cerveza. Me Acompaña?

— Gracias , su majestad . Es muy gentil. — Sasuke llenó las copas y extendió una de ellas a la reina .

Ella atravesó el aposento y se sentó .

— Ven — invitó, indicando a silla al lado . — Siéntate. Háblame de vos y de su familia. Quiero saber mas sobre ese reino oculto, Ballinarin. Un nombre tan bonito, musical...

Sasuke se sentó y sonrió de modo de derretir el corazón de la reina.

— Adoraría conocerlo ,su majestad . Existe algo salvaje y misterioso en mi hogar . El cielo es de un azul que rivalizaría con sus ojos , y la tierra mas verde que las esmeraldas en su cuello.

Elizabeth tocó el collar.

— Quieres decir que aprecia las joyas .

— Si . Y las mujeres bonitas.

La reina se ruborizó . Ese irlandés sabía galantear.

— Y viven como bárbaros? Sasuke sonrió .

— Nuestra fortaleza en Ballinarin no es tan refinada como Greenwich, pero tenemos una cocinera capaz de preparar un salmón de los Dioses. Sus carnes asadas y tartas son obras de arte. Y los dulces se derriten en la boca. — Extendiendo las piernas, disfrutó el calor del fuego, la cerveza y la anfitriona real. — Tenemos siervos leales, arrendatarios muy trabajadores, gente buena, hombres y mujeres devotos de Dios que sólo quieren vivir, amar y servir a Dios y a su reina .

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza , riéndose como una colegiala.

— Las palabras salen de su lengua como miel, Sasuke Uchiha. Recostándose, lo miró por varios segundos, reparando en la mirada firme, y en los labios casi divertidos. Oh, era bello como el pecado !

La soberana sacudió la cabeza , como si no creyese en lo que estaba por decir .

— Qué pasa , su majestad ? Por qué esa expresión tan perpleja? Ella vació la copa y la puso a un lado .

— No sé por qué , Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez sea tu encanto . O mi propio corazón tonto. Pero he decidido traer a su hermano delante mío una vez mas . Si él conseguir convencerme de su sinceridad... — Ella se encogió de hombros. — Veremos.

Elizabeth tocó la campana y Sasuke tomó el resto de la cerveza de un largo trago. Todavía era demasiado pronto para tener esperanzas. Mientras tanto , sólo pensaba en la confianza que la familia había depositado en él. Estaba desesperado por sacar a su hermano de ese infierno.

Se trataba de su última oportunidad, tal vez la mejor de todas, la de conquistar la libertad de Itachi.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	22. CAPITULO 21

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO XXI**

— Cómo que el prisionero escapó ? El soldado elegido para darle la noticia a la reina empalideció ante la explosión de furia.

— Sólo sé que la celda de él fue inspeccionada y estaba vacía. — Mirando la punta de sus botas, deseaba poder huir. O, al menos , ser tragado por el suelo y desaparecer. — Hay mas, su majestad .

— Mas ?! Qué!? Acaso se han escapado todos los prisioneros de Fleet? O un ejército de campesinos irlandeses invadió la prisión exigiendo la libertad de su héroe?

— No, su majestad . Es que... parece que el prisionero huyó con la ayuda de una bella muchacha y un niño.

— Una muchacha y un niño? Quiere decir que los guardias idiotas no consiguieron detener a una tonta enamorada y a un niño ? Ah, varias cabezas rodarán por esto!

Elizabeth descargó su ira sobre la criada, que acababa de servir un caro vino francés en dos copas de cristal. Con una manotazo, la reina hizo volar las copas por el aire, desparramando la bebida y los cristales sobre el mantel de lino.

— Que lord Kakashi Haruno se presente inmediatamente! La criada salió corriendo y la reina miró furiosa a su guapo acompañante.

— Qué sabe de todo esto , Sasuke Uchiha?

— Absolutamente nada, su majestad .

Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse mal. La buena comida y el vino, tan deliciosos hasta un minuto antes, ahora le pesaban como piedra en el estomago .

Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

— Debería haber previsto algo así , Debería haber mantenido a esos dos bajo vigilancia. — Miró a la soberana, que continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada . — Perdón , su majestad . Sakura e Sai adoran a mi hermano Itachi y están desesperados por salvarlo. Pero nunca imaginé que intentarían una maniobra tan tonta y arriesgada como esta.

— No sólo la han intentado , sino que han tenido éxito. Nos Resta descubrir a dónde lo llevaron. — La reina miró a Sasuke de un modo que lo hizo empalidecer. — No estoy aquí para hacer el papel de idiota. Entendió?

— Si, su majestad .

Sasuke se secaba la frente cuando golpearon la puerta de la recámara real. Segundos después , lord Haruno entró, pálido y tembloroso.

— Fui informado del ... problema de Su majestad .

— No , Kakashi. No es mi problema. Es su problema . Uchiha huyó de Fleet. — Elizabeth estrechó la mirada . — Con la ayuda de una muchacha y un niño. Dónde está su hija?

El consejero miró a Sasuke y nuevamente a la monarca.

— Según mi ama de llaves , ella no volvió a casa.

— Dónde podría estar?

Lord Haruno razonaba frenéticamente.

— No logro imaginarlo , su majestad . No en nuestras propiedades rurales, que quedan muy lejos de Londres . Considerando el estado de Itachi Uchiha, deben haber buscado refugio aquí mismo en Londres.

— Rece para encontrarla antes que yo , Kakashi. Porque, si yo pusiera mis manos en su hija rebelde , ella se va a arrepentir del día en que desafió a la reina .

— Si , su majestad .

Lord Haruno estaba por retirarse cuando la criada volvió . Amable , ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió .

— Espero que haya disfrutado el pan con sopa, mi Lord . El consejero levantó las cejas .

— Pan con sopa?

— Si. Fueron tres fuentes de sopa, un pan entero y queso . Llevé todo personalmente a sus aposentos hace menos de una hora. Su hija me agradeció, comentando que usted descansaba...

La reina se sobresaltó.

— Llamé a su hija rebelde, Kakashi? Me equivoqué es una descarada! Simplemente trajo al criminal a Greenwich y burla de mí en mis narices!.

Se volvió hacia la criada.

— Convoque mis consejeros! Que me encuentren en los aposentos de lord Haruno, inmediatamente!

Con eso , Elizabeth salió furiosa al corredor, seguida por Kakashi e Sasuke.

— Casi me siento humana otra vez...

Itachi venía del cuarto , donde se había bañado y puesto ropas limpias. Sakura había aplicado un bálsamos en sus heridas y las había vendado. La calza prestada de lord Kakashi le quedaba perfectamente bien , pero la túnica le quedaba un tanto apretada sobre sus hombros musculosos.

Sai dormía en el sofá.

— Él fue muy valiente — comentó Itachi, y llevó la mano de Sakura a sus labios . — Y vos también . Qué sería de mí sin vos , mi amor? Vos me devolviste la esperanza. La vida. Los sueños para el futuro. — La Condujo cerca del fuego. — Cómo fue que consiguieron pasar por todos los guardias y llegar a estos aposentos?

— Robamos un carro co un pony.

— Robaron?

Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios .

— Sé que es algo malo. Compensaré al dueño. Es que en un momento de desesperación , tomamos actitudes desesperadas, mi amor.

Itachi sonrió . Apena creía en lo que oía . En qué momento esa dama tan recatada se había convertido una mujer audaz y perspicaz?

— En los portones de Greenwich, le dije a los guardias que debíamos entregar frutas y verduras frescas para la cena de la reina . Junto a la cocina, Sai encontró un carro de mano , a donde te pasamos , cubriéndolo con los plantas de verduras. Nadie desconfió de una muchacha y un niño haciendo una entrega. Una vez dentro, sólo tuvimos que esperar que los criados se distrajeran para traer el carro hasta los aposentos de mi padre .

— Criminales! — gritó la reina , furiosa, invadiendo el cuarto , seguida por Kakashi y Sasuke.

Sai despertó asustado, frotándose los ojos .

Al ver a la soberana encolerizada , Itachi colocó a Sakura detrás de si.

La reina atravesó el cuarto , fue directo al encuentro de los dos .

— Muévete , irlandés! Quiero hablar con esa joven descarada!

Itachi quiso hablar, pero Sasuke lo hizo desistir. No era momento para heroísmo. Itachi se hizo a un lado, pero continuó sujetando la mano de Sakura.

— Entonces , decidiste liberar por tu cuenta a un prisionero de la corona — gritó Elizabeth.

— Si, su majestad . Por favor, perdóname. Es que oí que Kabuto amenazó con matar a Itachi. Y realmente él quería matarlo, para que yo no pudiese escapar nunca mas.

— Y cómo haría eso Kabuto, si yo le ordené que permaneciese detenido en la corte ?

Sai corrió junto a Sakura, determinado a protegerla de la ira de la reina .

— Debe haber sobornado a los guardias para salir, o se escapó por la fuerza — consideró Sakura. Sea como fuere, Kabuto consiguió entrar en la prisión de Fleet, dispuesto a matar no sólo a Itachi, sino también a nosotros dos , para que no quedaran testigos.

— Simplemente no creo una palabra de lo que dices, jovencita. — Elizabeth miró al niño. — Es verdad , muchacho?

— Si , su majestad .

— Vos te atreverías a mentirle a tu reina ?

Sai negó con vehemencia.

— Y dónde está Kabuto ahora ? — preguntó la soberana.

Fue Itachi quien le aclaró:

— Él está muerto sobre las piedras frías de la prisión de Fleet. Murió por mis manos , exclusivamente.

Sakura miró a su padre, constatando el shock y la tristeza en sus ojos . Sasuke expresó alivio al saber que el grande enemigo de los Uchiha estaba muerto , finalmente. Sólo Parecía temer lo que estaba por venir.

Los consejeros de la reina se mantenían a su lado . Entre ellos, lord Sasori, que veía y oía todo horrorizado.

Elizabeth hablaba mas bajo ahora . Menos frenética. Mas resignada.

— Está diciendo que no tuvo alternativa mas que matar a uno de los soldados da reina ?

— Si, su majestad . Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

— No le pregunté como se siente , irlandés. Le pregunté apenas si era necesario hacerlo.

— Era la vida de él o la nuestra.

La soberana analizaba al forajido arrogante que había causado tanta discordia. Hacia demasiado tiempo que Corazón Negro Uchiha protagonizaba todas las conversaciones en las salas de estar de toda a Inglaterra. Ahora que él estaba limpio y bien vestido , entendía por qué . Se trataba de un hombre de presencia imponente, a pesar de que la túnica inadecuada a su tamaño.

Se volvió .

— Tal vez, lord Sasori, se haya equivocado en su suposición de que el pueblo irlandés podía ser fácilmente sometido. Tal vez, en vez de provocar sus corazones rebeldes, la reina debería intentar otro tipo de acercamiento al pueblo.

Cruzando los brazos, Elizabeth recorrió todo el cuarto y volvió . Delante de Itachi, lo señaló con un dedo.

— Decidí concederle la libertad , irlandés.

Durante algunos segundos, Itachi quedó mudo. Cuando finalmente recuperó la voz, se inclinó .

— Gracias. Estoy en deuda con su majestad .

— En efecto. — La soberana miró a Sasuke, satisfecha al verlo atónito. — En cuanto a vos, Sasuke Uchiha, me interesas. Deseo su presencia junto a mí.

— Aquí ? Con su majestad ? En Inglaterra ? Elizabeth sonrió por primera vez.

— Si. Junto a mí. Me enseñará todo sobre su país y su pueblo. Será mi consejero sobre Irlanda. Y trabajará en conjunto con lord Sasori.

De reojo , la soberana vio a Sasori levantar el rostro. El joven noble no estaba disfrutando ese giro en los acontecimientos, pero acabaría aceptándolo.

— Pero , antes, Sasuke Uchiha, volverás a tu casa con tu hermano, y harás los preparativos necesarios para instalarte en la corte .

Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

— Como quiera , su majestad .

Ya imaginaba la reacción de su padre al recibir a noticia. Fugaku Uchiha había soñado toda su vida con un representante del pueblo irlandés en la corte . En cuanto a él , dejaría atrás todo lo que le era familiar a cambio de una vida entre personas como Sasori, capaz de cualquier cosa para perjudicar su relación con la reina .

Al rozar los labios en la mano de la soberana, tuvo otro pensamiento.

Elizabeth lo usaría mientras él fuese capaz de entretenerla. Cuando perdiese el interés, ella lo descartaría en un segundo . La reina le sonrió a Sasuke y miró a Sakura.

— Resta juzgar la actitud de esta muchacha cabeza dura. Sakura se ruborizó .

— Qué hago con vos ? — Elizabeth golpeaba un dedo en sus labios mientras consideraba. — Actuaste ciega por tu tonta creencia en el amor?. — La reina estrechó la mirada .

— Es verdad?

— Si ,su majestad .

Su corazón se aceleró. Sería posible? Estaría la reina por concederle su mayor deseo? Una expresión soñadora y distante se apoderó de sus ojos al imaginarse volviendo a Ballinarin en compañía de Itachi.

Acabarían de criar al pequeño Sai, ayudándolo a convertirse en un buen hombre . Y, tal vez, , también tendrían sus propios hijos. Oh, cómo ansiaba oír a la reina bendiciendo su sueño...

— Ya te dije lo que pienso sobre el matrimonio. Pero, supongo que , en algunos casos, es la mejor alternativa. Creo que necesitas de una mano fuerte para conducirte . Es la única cosa que te salvará de vos misma. — Elizabeth hizo una pausa enfática.

— Te Concedo el permiso para casarte.

— Oh, su majestad ! — Sakura hizo una profunda reverencia y tomó las manos reales, besándolas. — Desde lo profundo de mi corazón, le agradezco .

La monarca dispensó las expresiones de agradecimiento .

— Está resuelto, entonces . — Se volvió hacia el padre de Sakura. — Kakashi, establezca los términos de la dote de su hija. Su propiedad en Irlanda... Clay Court forma parte de la dote?

Kakashi Haruno confirmó.

— De hecho , Clay Court integra la dote de Sakura. Se la cederé en ocasión de su compromiso formal.

— Siendo así , como tu reina , anuncio formalmente el casamiento de lady Sakura Haruno... — La reina hizo nueva pausa de efecto. — lord Sasori.

— Lord Sasori?! — Paralizado, Itachi adoptó una mirada de terror. — Si yo tuviese mi espada...

Imitando a su héroe, Sai murmuró:

— Si yo tuviese mi daga...

Pálido como un pergamino , Sasuke completó:

— Si yo tuviese palabras para expresar...

Sakura se esforzaba por mantener el control, pues se sentía peligrosamente cerca de un ataque histérico.

Ante la expresión perpleja de Sakura, Elizabeth explicó secamente:

— Pensé que lo sabías . Lord Sasori pidió tu mano. Y , como tu reina , se la concedí.

— Pero yo ... — Sakura apenas conseguía articular las palabras. Intentó de nuevo . — Pensé que...

— Sé lo que pensaste — interrumpió la reina , severamente. —.Debes conformarte con haber salvado a Itachi Uchiha de morir en la horca. A cambio de ese favor, aceptarás la decisión de tu reina . Está claro?

Sakura sintió los ojos húmedos y pestañeó con fuerza , mordiéndose el labio hasta sacarse sangre. Esa vez , ningún arma, ninguna palabra la salvaría. Pero, si ese era el precio a pagar por la vida de Itachi, lo pagaría.

— Si ,su majestad — ella susurró , por fin.

— Perfecto . Vos y Sasori, vienen conmigo. Tenemos preparativos que hacer. — La soberana miró a Sasuke. — Vos y tu hermano partan con la primera luz del día.

Sasuke no miraba a Itachi, imaginando su expresión asesina.

— Como quiera ,su majestad .

Los hombres se inclinaron cuando la reina dejó el aposento, acompañada de Sakura y Sasori.

Desde la puerta , Sakura miró a una última vez a Itachi y a Sai. Entonces , Sasori la tomó de la muñeca sacándola afuera y cerró la puerta .

Durante largos segundos, nadie habló. Nadie se movió.

De repente, Itachi maldijo . Bien alto. Con furia. Y golpeó su puño cerrado en la pared con tanta fuerza que las velas apoyadas en el marco de la chimenea cayeron.

El dolor era bienvenido. Le Daba algo en que concentrarse mas allá de su corazón destrozado.

Después de los largos años de privaciones y sufrimiento, Había triunfado sobre su enemigo. Había conquistado su libertad .

Y había creído que todos sus sueños se realizarían. Pero no sentía el sabor de la victoria. Sentía la amargura de la derrota.

En un segundo , había perdido lo que mas le era precioso. Y el dolor era casi mas lacerante de lo que podía soportar.

 **VIEJA BRUJA SEPARAR A SAKURA E ITACHI**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	23. EPILOGO

**TITULO:** CORAZON NEGRO

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** RORY, A ROGUE IN A KILT (Serie Irlanda número 1)

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Ruth Langan

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **GENERO:** Romance Histórico

 **CONTEXTO :** Irlanda, 1560

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **EPÍLOGO**

— Izumi, dónde está Itachi?

Mikoto ya se acomodaba en el espléndida carruaje , al lado de su marido. La promesa de primavera había dado lugar al brillo del verano . El día era caluroso y soplaba una brisa suave.

— En su cuarto. — La muchacha se sentó en el banco del carro al lado de sus padres. — Malhumorado, como siempre .

Mikoto miró a su marido. Fugaku se encogió de hombros.

— Él ha estado así desde que volvió de Londres.- Mikoto suspiró.

— Le dijiste que vamos a la ciudad?

— Él dice que no va.

— Pero es el día del casamiento de Vélia. — Mikoto miró a su hijo del medio , de pie junto al carruaje . — Sasuke, háblale a tu hermano. Sabes como convencer a la gente . Explícale a Itachi que Vélia estará triste si no va toda la familia...

— Madre , para de presionarlo. — Sasuke montó un magnífico garañón. — Una fiesta de casamiento es el último lugar en el que a Itachi le gustaría estar. Vamos pronto, o llegaremos tarde a la capilla .

— No podemos partir todavía. Sai tampoco apareció.

— Sai es otro que no va. — Izumi llevaba con cuidado una cesta con pétalos de rosas para tirar a los novios después de la ceremonia. — Fue al campo otra vez. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allá ahora . Se queda sentado, mirando el lugar donde todos murieron, masticando tristeza. Dice que quería tener a la inglesa como madre . Es como si hubiese perdido a su madre nuevamente...

Mikoto dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro cuando el carruaje partió por la senda. Todo lo que quería era a su familia reunida. En cierto modo sus plegarias habían sido atendidas, pero sentía muy confundida al ver cuan separados estaban.

Itachi se mantenía en sus aposentos, caminando como un animal enjaulado. Sai había llegado de Londres mas irascible e introvertido que nunca. Ambos estaban heridos, y no sabía cómo ayudarlos a curarse.

Estudió a su hijo Sasuke, muy guapo , envuelto en una capa con el blasón de los Uchiha. En breve, él partiría a Inglaterra. Tal vez pasase años lejos de su hogar .

Y estaba Izumi, perdida y confundida con el distanciamiento impuesto por sus hermanos . Había madurado rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. Ya coqueteaba con los muchachos mas osados de la villa. Hasta caminaba de un modo diferente, consciente de su cuerpo , como nunca se había mostrado antes.

Mikoto se estremeció. Era como si estuviesen quitando el sol de Ballinarin, dejando una tierra fría y estéril. Como si los sueños que había tenido para su familia se hubiesen perdido en un viento gélido.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, Itachi observaba a su familia partiendo rumbo a la ciudad. Pensar en el casamiento de Vélia, en cualquier casamiento, le causaba un dolor insoportable .

Cómo pasaría los días , las semanas, los años interminables, sin Sakura? Sabía que era posible vivir con el corazón roto, había vivido un buen tiempo así , pero con un objetivo en que concentrarse. Una necesidad ardiente de venganza se había convertido en su guía, en su razón para vivir. Ahora, no había nada. Ningún motivo para levantarse. Ningún motivo para vestirse . Se pasó la mano por la barba crecida. Ninguno motivo para afeitarse.

Vivía una vida vacía y sin sentido.

Y pasaba lo mismo con Sai. El niño se comportaba como un extraño, pasando largas horas en el lugar en que su familia había sido asesinada. Llegaba hasta dormirse allá, bajo las estrellas, retornando sólo cuando el hambre lo apretaba . Pero siempre con esa mirada atormentada, desesperada.

Itachi sabía que sería bueno si él y Sai dejaran Ballinarin. Era una idea tentadora. Pero también un sueño imposible.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo apartado de su hogar . Ahora que Sasuke partiría para Inglaterra, era su deber amparar a sus padres.

Con un suspiro, el guerrero se apartó de la ventana. Tenía que permanecer allí . Y la vería todos los días . En los jardines, en cada cuarto del castillo. Y la extrañaría. Cada dia de su vida miserable.

Recorrió el corredor hasta el cuarto que ella había ocupado. No había tenido coraje de volver allá desde que había vuelto a Ballinarin. Era demasiado doloroso. Junto a la cama, se acordó de ellos dos acostados juntos, riéndose, amándose.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía , agarró las sabanas e inspiró profundamente, inhalando la fragancia de ella, todavía impregnada.

Debía estar loco. Se volvió , perturbado por su propia debilidad . Por qué se torturaba de esa manera ? Casi podía sentir el perfume de ella. Oír sus pasos. Verla.

Oyó un ruido . Se volvió y frotó sus ojos ante la visión en la puerta . La visión no desaparecía. No desaparecía. Entonces, la visión sonrió , antes de hablar.

— Ya recorrí toda a fortaleza. Dónde están todos?

Él permaneció donde estaba, temeroso de moverse y espantar la visión . Ella llevaba una capa de terciopelo rojo con capucha . Tenía las mejillas coloradas, como si hubiese tomado sol.

— No estoy soñando?

— Si, Itachi. No estás soñando.

— Sólo puedes ser una visión . La reina te ordenó desposar a Sasori.

—Es así. Y fue un desafío persuadirla a... cambiar de idea.

Itachi dio un paso en dirección a ella, pero se paralizó. Estaba enloqueciendo. Pero era una locura tan dulce... Tanto mejor que la sanidad dura y fría.

— Volviste a robar, mi lady ?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la capucha , revelando la familiar cascada de rulos color miel .

— Hasta hoy me avergüenzo de ese hurto. Quiero que sepas que compensé al vendedor. Le Devolví el carro con unas monedas de oro. Él me dijo, que yo podría robarle el carro siempre que quisiese.

Itachi casi sonrió .

— Bien , si no robaste, cómo llegaste hasta acá ?

— Hice algo mucho peor, creo. Imploré, supliqué, lloré copiosamente. Entonces , incapaz de conmover el corazón de la reina , recurrí a una mentira.

— Una mentira? — Itachi dio un paso mas , e otro, hasta estar delante de ella. Ansiaba tocarla , sin embargo se contenía, todavía temeroso. — Una mentira muy grande?

Ella confirmó.

— Muy grande. Le dije que esperaba un hijo tuyo.

Itachi tragó en seco.

— Un... hijo mío? — Retrocedió un paso. — Pero es verdad?

Ella sonrió .

— No .

Él no sabía si reír o llorar. Se trataba de una sugerencia tan tentadora...

— Ambos sabemos que la reina no confía en mí. Ella podría haber ordenado que los médicos me examinasen. Pero creo que ya estaba cansada de luchar conmigo . Acordó liberarme del compromiso, si Sasori también cedía.

— Y cómo hiciste para que Sasori aceptara?

— Fue mucho mas fácil persuadirlo. Él no me ama. Sólo quería usarme para lastimarte a vos. — Ella vio a Itachi cerrar los puños, con rabia. — Lo que él mas deseaba en esta historia era Clay Court. Por eso, se lo di .

Itachi pestañeó .

— Le diste a Sasori la casa de su madre ?

— Si.

— Pero pertenecía a tu familia hace varias generaciones. Y vos la adoraba...

— Es así . Pero no tanto como adoro tu hogar, Ballinarin. Y a tu familia. Y a Sai. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que seremos los padres que él tanto quiere.

— Quieres decir que amas mi casa? A mi familia? Y a Sai?

Ella confirmó.

— Si, amo a todos. Desesperadamente. Pero ese amor no le llega a los talones de lo que siento por vos, Itachi.

Itachi finalmente la tocó. Muy suavemente , en los cabellos. Ella emitía calor. Era real. Y tan suave.

— Dilo de nuevo .

— Dije que ese amor no...

— No esa parte. La última.

Ella sonrió . Una sonrisa radiante que rivalizaba con el sol. A continuación , le tocó el rostro a él, en un gesto tan cariñoso que él volvió a sentir el calor y la luz que se había ausentado de Ballinarin por tanto tiempo.

— Yo te amo, Itachi Uchiha.

Él tomó el rostro de ella en las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos .

— Una vez mas , por favor.

Ella posó la mano en el pecho masculino , sintiendo el ritmo salvaje, y errático de su corazón.

— Yo te amo, Itachi Uchiha. Sólo a vos. Pero , si me quieres , tendrás que aceptarme sin dote. Aunque mi padre me haya dado su permiso , reticentemente , debo aclararte , no habrá propiedades. Ni joyas . Ni oro. Todo lo que tengo son estas ropas.

— Sólo eso ? No sé si es suficiente... — Él rozó los labios en sus párpados . — Tendrás ojos sólo para mí ?

— Si — le prometió ella, con un suspiro.

Él ahora distribuía besos por su rostro, no canto de su boca.

— Tus labios me besarán sólo a mí?

Ella apenas conseguía hablar, tal era la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón.

— Si .

— Es todo lo que quiero y lo que preciso, mi amor.

— Oh, Itachi... — Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo y devolvió sus besos. — Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Tanto miedo de no encontrarte al llegar aquí . Demoré tanto tiempo. Tanto. Y lamento , de verdad , la mentira que usé.

— Ah, la mentira. — Él profundizó el beso, sintiendo el calor derretirle el corazón e inyectando sangre a sus venas. — Qué vamos a hacer en cuanto a la mentira?

— No sé . Mi padre planea visitarnos en la primavera, para conocer a su primer nieto. Me Dejó sin una moneda de oro, pero va a legarle toda su fortuna a nuestros hijos. Me siento culpable por venir con las manos vacías...

— Las manos vacías? — Él posó mil besos en el rostro de ella, y en su cuello. — Sakura, vos sos real. Estás aquí conmigo. Viniste para quedarte. Ahora , tengo un motivo para vivir.

Él la despojó de la capa y comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido.

Ella intentó detenerlo:

— No deberíamos esperar? Contarle a tu familia? Y a Sai?

— Si, en una o dos horas. Tal vez tres . Por ahora , déjame amarte , Sakura. Hace tanto tiempo. Tanto...

Con besos ardientes en el cuello, él le arrancaba suspiros. Se tumbaron en la cama .

— Además , si nos empeñamos, podemos transformar tu mentira en verdad .

— Quieres decir ... — Ella se rió roncamente al darse cuenta de su intención . — Oh, Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Eres un salvaje de corazón negro. Y yo te amo tanto...

— Y yo te amo a vos, noble dama inglesa. De todo corazón. Con todas mis fuerzas . Para siempre.

Entonces , ya no hubo necesidad de palabras. Bastaba con el amor que tenían guardados en sus corazones .

Estaban llegando de la ceremonia cuando la familia Uchiha se encontró a un Itachi sonriente y feliz y al lado de este una Sakura sonrojada y llena de alegría, no dejaban de verlos asombrados hasta que Fugaku hablo.

—Estas aquí para quedarte Inglesa. —dijo con fingido gesto duro.

—Sí señor, ¿si soy bien recibida?

—Oh, hija por supuesto que sí, me alegro tanto que estés aquí no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de mis hijos.-dijo Mikoto. —¿y Sai donde esta?.

—Aquí estoy. —dijo una voz triste.

Venia entrando el pequeño Sai con semblante triste y cabeza gacha.

—No me extrañaste Sai?. —dijo Sakura con fingido enojo, Sai al escuchar esa voz levanto la vista y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Inglesa! estas aquí. —dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corrió a abrazar a Sakura y llegando hasta ella dijo. —Mamá te extrañe.

—Oh Sai mi niño también te extrañe. —los dos se abrazaron fuertemente

—Ahora toda la familia está reunida y feliz. —dijo Fugaku

—Es verdad por fin veremos esta familia en paz. —dijo Mikoto abrazando a Fugaku.

—Bienvenida Inglesa. —dijo Izumi con una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias , Izumi.

—Me alegro que estés aquí Sakura ya no soportaba los lloriqueos de mi hermano. —dijo Sasuke soltando una carcajada.

—Si hubieras sido tu habrías hecho lo mismo. —dijo Itachi abrazando con devoción a Sakura. —Y no llorisquee. —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, si lo que digas. —dijo Sasuke sin dejar de reír.

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

—Itachi estoy embarazada. —dijo Sakura acostada acurrucada con su esposo, una semana después de su llegada se habían casado en la Iglesia de Ballinarin.

—Oh! mi amor me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te amo mi valiente. Bondadosa. Hermosa Sakura. —dijo Itachi abrazando profundamente a Sakura y repartiéndole besos por toda la cara.

—También te amo Itachi mi valiente guerrero Irlandés con todo mi corazón.

—Yo mas mi preciosa Inglesa, yo mucho mas.

FIN

 **SE TERMINO ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
